CAMBIOS
by pumuky
Summary: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se despiertan un día descubriendo que todo lo que les rodeaba era totalmente diferente, incluidos sus cuerpos
1. el duelo

McGonagal y Dumbledore observaban desde el despacho del último una escena que se desarrollaba en el patio interior del colegio. Dos personas. Un chico y una chica de dieciocho años se miraban desafiantes el uno al otro, ligeramente sudorosos, con la varita alzada, en posición de combate. Alrededor de ellos una multitud se congregaba esperando ver correr la sangre.

-Maldito hurón.- Hermione se deshechizó las piernas que habían quedado juntas gracias a la varita de Draco, mientras que el chico hacía lo mismo con su incesante bailar.

-Vas a morder el polvo Granger, no sabes con quien te has metido.- Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras

-Cuidado no te vayas a despeinar.- Contesto la chica con un falso deje de preocupación.

-¡Ja! ¿Por un duelo con una sangre sucia como tú. ?- contesto incrédulo.

-Menos lobos, aún no veo que me hayas ganado, Malfoy.

-Dame dos segundos Granger y te darás cuenta de que no todo es estudiar, hay que tener un toque especial.- Draco sonrió a medias confiriéndole más superioridad aún de la que ya creía tener.

-Ya había oído algo acerca de tú rapidez.- Malfoy se carcajeo.

-Mira Granger, avisame cuando sepas lo que significa esa frase; te voy a dar una pista, diles a Weasly o a Potter que te ayuden, o a ambos...

-Siento decirte que esa es una de las pocas cosas que no tengo intención de saber, y menos aún si la única manera posible de aprenderlo es contigo. Expeliarmus.- Draco puso un escudo protector alrededor suyo haciendo que el rayo rojo rebotara y fuera a dar a un expectante Snape, en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que la muchedumbre que unos momentos antes les rodeaba había desaparecido como por arte de magia, tan solo dos chicos, uno pelirrojo y otro moreno permanecían allí dispuestos a defender a su amiga.

-Menos mal que Snape paró el ataque.- comentó entre dientes el moreno.

-No sé que decirte, habría dado el pelo de mi varita por ver la cara que se le hubiese quedado si Hermione le llega a alcanzar.- Respondió también en susurros Ron.

El profesor de pociones se acercó a los combatientes con un paso seguro haciendo que su túnica se balancease conforme andaba a la vez que hacía como si se quitase del hombro una mota de su impecable vestimenta negra. Observó a los dos chicos con una cara más gris de lo normal, y una mirada más severa de lo acostumbrado, que ya es decir mucho. Hermione miraba al suelo avergonzada por su comportamiento mientras que Draco miraba a su profesor de pociones sabiendo que a él no le ocurriría nada. A Snape le tiraba demasiado su casa.

-Potter, Weasly este asunto no es de su incumbencia, sé de buena tinta que tienen que entregar mañana un trabajo de transformaciones que seguro no han terminado.

-Señor, pensamos que a lo mejor necesitaban testigos.

-Si se requiere su presencia ya serán avisados.- Dijo con desdén. Ron y Harry miraron a Hermione con una sonrisa intentando darle ánimos y desaparecieron por el corredor que iba a su torre. Dumbledore y McGonagal se alejaron de la ventana al ver que un profesor se encargaba del asunto. Dumbledore se acerco a su ave fénix haciendo aparecer comida en la palma de su mano para que el pájaro comiera.

-Esto no puede seguir así Albus, llevamos un mes de clases y es la tercera vez que tenemos que separarles... a saber las demás veces que se habrán enfrentado y no nos hemos enterado. Esto no puede acabar bien, si siguen así y no les paramos van a acabar matándose.

-Solo son cosas de chicos, de todas formas, si vuelve a ocurrir algo semejante enviadlos a mi despacho y yo me ocuparé del tema, ya buscaré la forma de hacerles entrar en razón.- La profesora McGonagal negó con la cabeza, siempre igual, siempre posponiendo los problemas, y se dirigió a la salida dejando a Dumbledore con su ave mientras que el resto de directores que yacían en sus cuadros comentaban con ahínco como habrían solucionado ellos el problema de esos chicos

Hermione entró en su sala con un aire apesadumbrado. Todos los presentes se acercaron a ella mostrándole su apoyo y comprensión. Hermione se deshizo del circulo andando con paso no tan firma como habría querido hacia la mesa donde reposaban sus libros, se quitó la Túnica y la dejó sobre la silla.

-¿qué te ha dicho Snape. ?- Preguntó el pelirrojo acariciando la espalda de la chica. Hermione dejó esa pena que llevaba encima por un gesto rabioso. Ron dejó de tocarla, solo faltaba que se cabreara con él.

-Nada, ¿qué me va a decir? Pues que tengo dos meses de castigo por agredir indirectamente a un profesor. Filch me dirá en la cena cual es mi castigo. Es que no lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo me dejasteis aceptar el duelo?.- Les increpó Hermione con una mirada llena de ira.- Yo siempre me tengo que meter en medio para que no acabéis lanzado hechizos a Malfoy, y por una vez que vosotros tenéis que sosegarme no lo hacéis.

-¿solo una vez?.- Preguntó Ron retóricamente. Hermione le miró furiosa y decidió que en esos momentos lo mejor era quedarse callado y asentir... lo mismo que con su madre.

-Pero si te lo dijimos.- Ron le dio un codazo a su amigo, quien lo ignoró completamente. – Pero insististe en que sabías defenderte sola y que no nos metiéramos. Si hasta nos amenazaste con lanzarnos una imperdonable sino te dejábamos.

-Estaba cabreada Harry, por Merlín, parece mentira que no me conozcáis.- Dicho esto desapareció escaleras arriba rumbo a su dormitorio.

-No debería quejarse, podrían haberla expulsado perfectamente.

Al tiempo, Draco volvía a las mazmorras con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en sus finos labios, sabiendo que una vez más sería la comidilla de Slytherin... y de todo el colegio. Se dejó caer sobre su sillón con elegancia. Blaise, Pansy y Theodore se acercaron a él.

-¡Oh! Draco, dejame ver lo que te ha hecho esa sangre sucia.- Pansy se lanzó al suelo y empezó a analizar los posibles daños ante una mirada despectiva del rubio que suspiro pero prefirió callar.

-Sigues sin poder vencer a esa.- comentó Blaise. Draco enarcó una ceja y le miró con aire de superioridad.

-Sabes que nunca pierdo un duelo, ya caerá.

-No sé que decirte, estoy pensando en hacer una porra.

-Blaise por Merlín, deja de decir estupideces.- Dijo Theodore molesto.

-Eso, Draco necesita descansar.- Esta vez Draco fue incapaz de dejarlo pasar.

-Pansy, nadie ha pedido tu opinión, así que ya te estas largando.- Pansy lo miró dolida y no se movió de donde estaba.- ¿estas sorda?.- Malfoy endureció su tono de voz y la chica se fue.- No sé como quitármela de encima.

-¿te ha castigado Snape. ?- Preguntó Blaise dándole una calada a su cigarrillo. Draco sonrió.

-Dos semanas de tutorías.- Encendiéndose el también un cigarro que sacó de su pitillera de plata con el emblema de los Malfoy impreso en ella.

-Cabronazo... ¿y a ella. ?- Draco sonrió más aún con un toque malicioso.

-Dos meses... No sé cuál es el castigo.- Los tres chicos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas y brindaron con las copas verdes llenas de un liquido oscuro.

Draco Malfoy bajó al comedor respaldado por Crabbe y Goyle mientras que Hermione lo hacía con Harry y Ron. Iban desde posiciones contrarias, sabiendo que irremediablemente se encontrarían en el centro, donde se encontraba la entrada al gran comedor. Ron y Harry se pusieron delante de la chica protegiéndola con sus cuerpos, mientras que Goyle y Crabbe se mantenían en su posición, a cada lado de Draco, pero cambiaron su semblante a uno que infundiera terror.

-Oíd, puedo hacerme cargo perfectamente de la situación, parezco tonta aquí detrás.

-¿Tan controlada como la tenias está tarde. ?- Preguntó Ron. Hermione maldijo en susurros y se quedó donde estaba mientras oía las risas de Draco y la sangre se le espesaba. Aparte de miradas cargadas de ira, advertencias y unos cuantos gruñidos los chicos entraron en el comedor notando sobre ellos los ojos de todos los comensales que habían quedado en silencio con su entrada. Cada grupo se dirigió a su mesa, específicamente al tramo de está que ya casi les pertenecía. Hermione, en silencio se sirvió en su plato puré de patata con una mala leche inusual mientras miraba desafiante a Draco. "Me lo cargo... y que me echen... pero yo me lo cargo" Draco a su vez la miraba de la misma manera. "No puedo dejarme vencer por una chica, y menos por una sangre sucia... tengo que ganarla cuanto antes, sino adiós prestigio... que coño, es imposible que pierda, no he perdido en mi vida... Excepto con mi padre... pero él no cuenta"

Terminada la cena todos los chicos se fueron a sus salas comunes, unos a charlar tras un largo día, otros a cotillear de todo lo acaecido, otros a jugar a algún juego mágico, otros a intentar hacerse a alguien y unos pocos a estudiar. Hermione era uno de esos pocos, solo se le podía pasar el mosqueo que tenía encima concentrándose en sus estudios, de esta forma eran los libros y no sus amigos quienes pagaban el pato. Draco, sin embargo, tenía otra forma de olvidar el mal humor, una buena dosis de sexo sin compromiso, y ya había elegido desde su sillón a su victima, una chica de quince años, (cada vez eran más pequeñas, pero es que a Draco nunca le había gustado repetir) rubia, con el pelo ligeramente ondulado, largo, con boca de piñón, ligeramente inocente, si es que algún Slytherin puede tener esa cualidad, ojos grandes y azules, rodeados de unas largas pestañas y sobre todo, un cuerpo diseñado para el pecado. Terminó su copa, se levantó de su sillón elegantemente y se dirigió hacia la chica con una sonrisa ladeada. Ella lo miraba desde su asiento embelesada, totalmente absorta en sus ojos grises. Hermione volvía a tachar otra línea en su pergamino, lo hacía con tal fuerza que sus amigos apostaban en que tachón la pluma se rompería. Bebía su zumo de calabaza depositándolo en la mesa con fuerza, haciendo que el contenido liquido de su taza se vertiera sobre el pergamino. Frunció el ceño más aún y con un toque de varita lo secó y lo limpió para volver a escribir sobre él. Tras un par de horas Hermione subió a su habitación cargando sus libros mientras que Draco cargaba a la rubia.


	2. sorpresas

Bueno, algo que no he dicho, no soy J.K. Rowling, así que los personajes no son míos.

Dicho esto, os dejo el segundo capitulo. En el que por cierto hay muchas palabras políticamente incorrectas... creo que me he pasado un poquito.

**CAMBIOS.**

Capitulo 2: Sorpresas.

"_Me meo"_ Draco se desperezó lentamente. Encontró una cabecita a su lado. La acarició suavemente mientras esta le respondía con unos sonidos guturales. Se levantó como pudo de la cama y sin abrir los ojos del todo, solo mirando al suelo para no tropezarse con nada, fue hasta el cuarto de baño, subió la tapa del water. _"Uhm, al final ayer me vestí... esto... bah, da igual, será de ella... nunca he hecho nada así... que recuerde... realmente tampoco recuerdo haberme puesto las bragas de Amy." _

-¡AAAAHHHHH!_- "¡¡¡¿¿Dónde está! ¡¡¿¿Qué es esto! No tengo pene, estoy apollado"_ se quito la camiseta que llevaba. "_A estas no las conozco... que raro, porque la niña no está nada mal... Por Merlín, Draco, por una vez deja de pensar en el sexo. Necesito un cigarro. Ya. Un cigarro ahora. ¿Y como soy? ¿Soy yo pero con cuerpo de mujer? ¿Soy yo en mujer? ¿Estaré tan bueno como mujer como lo estoy como pibe.? ¿Me fumo primero un cigarro y luego me veo o la veo... o al revés? Este no es mi cuarto de baño... toallas rojas y doradas... No. NO. ME NIEGO ¿QUÉ COÑO HAGO EN Griffindor.?"_ Fue hasta el espejo con valor y gritó, un grito que se debió oír hasta en Hogsmade. Una enmarañada cabellera marrón con reflejos más claros. Unos rizos deshechos. Un volumen tres veces más grande que la cabeza. Una boca bastante grande completamente abierta. Unos ojos marrones con motas más claras saliéndose de sus orbitas. Lavander y Pavarti entraron en el cuarto de baño corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún monstruo de Hagrid? ¿Qué coño pasa?- Pavarti miraba alrededor en busca de algo inusual mientras que Lavander intentaba que Hermione la mirase y volviera a la realidad.

-Necesito un cigarro y un par de tragos de whisky de fuego y Leche de Serpiente Dorada.- Lavander y Pavarti la miraron de hito en hito.

-¿pero que dices? ¿Qué te ha pasado?.- Pregunto de nuevo Pavarti algo molesta. Draco pareció volver a la realidad las miró con un gesto de superioridad muy característico de Slytherin pero que en el cuerpo de Hermione no pegaba en absoluto.

-Nada que os incumba. Y ahora salid que me tengo duchar_.- "o podría ducharme con ellas. Basta." _Las chicas la miraron extrañadas pero salieron de baño sin rechistar.

"_Bien. Vamos a darnos una ducha, Granger, a ver si podemos pensar con claridad. Merlín, no me extraña que tenga el pelo así, es un champú muggle... pues yo no salgo así... es Granger ¿qué más te da?... que ahora soy yo, y yo no salgo con estas pintas. El hechizo de Pansy estará bien, debería incorporar algo más porque la jodida niña esta tiene el pelo mucho más rizado... Joder está tremenda... que tetás... ¡Uhm! Una piernas cojonudas, y qué culo... esta chica es gilipollas, con el cuerpazo que tiene y no se saca partido. Podría depilarse... bueno, me depilo yo, no sé cuál es el hechizo para eso... mierda... mi varita... reconocerá la varita de Granger el cambio... de todas formas son unos hechizos bastante fáciles._ Salio de la ducha entro en el cuarto y Lavander y Pavarti estaban desnudas... bueno, "Hermione" también lo estaba. _"¿Por qué estoy tan salido? ... ¡Uhm! Esto de ser tía tiene sus ventajas, no se nota nada. ¡Puf! Lavander está peor de lo que parece... y a Pavarti ya la he catado"_ puso esa medio sonrisa seductora acercándose a las chicas mientras las miraba lascivamente.

-¿Qué te pasa Mione?- _"Mierda, jodida Granger. Soy una piba. Claro que Granger puede ser lesbiana perfectamente... claro que perfectamente me pueden mandar a paseo y eso jamás le pasa a un Malfoy" _Draco se volvió y abrió el armario. Las otras dos chicas pasaron al cuarto de baño que él había dejado libre. Draco sacó varias prendas y empezó a probárselas. "_Joder, parezco un saco de patatas, ¿es que esta niña no tiene algo menos antilibido?. Granger te voy a hacer un favor que me vas a tener que agradecer... cuando recupere mi cuerpo ¿Pero en qué estas pensando, es una sangre sucia?_" Mediante unos cuantos conjuros disminuyó la ropa y empezó a vestirse. "_Con lo fácil que es deshacerme de estos bichos y lo difícil que es ponérselos. Si es que no llego. Vale, ya tienes los dos extremos, ahora intenta engancharlos. Nada, que no atino_." Al final se lo quitó, lo abrocho fuera de su cuerpo y se lo puso como si de una camiseta se tratara. "_Uhm... está excitada... jajajaja... o soy yo... Mierda. Un cigarro, donde puedo conseguir un cigarro. ¿Quién fumará en Gry?"_

Hermione se desperezó acariciando a Crookshants. _"Esto no es Crook, le falta pelo. ¿Qué es esto? Está suave"_. Abrió los ojos, solo había una mata de pelo rubio delante suyo y un cuerpo desnudo. Ahogó un grito, quitando rápidamente la mano del pecho de una chica que no había visto en su vida, intento deslizarse hacia el otro lado de la cama, pero topo con un obstáculo que se lo impedía. Dio media vuelta y otra vez más pelo, también rubio, pero más oscuro. A esa chica sí que la reconoció. "_Parkinson. Vale. Vale. Vale. Vale. Vale. No te rayes y piensa. ¡PIENSA!. Por abajo. Solo tengo una salida."_ Se deslizó hacia los pies de la cama.

-¡Uhm! Me encanta esta forma de despertar.- comentó con un gesto pícaro Pansy con los ojos abiertos mirándolo/la con expectación. Hermione notó como los colores se le subían a la cara sin saber que hacer. Pansy se sorprendió, al ver como un color rosado cubría las mejillas de ese Slytherin. Hermione se movió rápidamente y dejó la cama atrás. Llegó hasta el baño cerrando la puerta con varios encantamientos y con un silenciador para poder gritar a gusto. Se llevó las manos a rostro y después dejó caer la cabeza. "¡O_h! ¡Por dios! Pero que... no mires, aparta la mirada, aparta ya la mirada_" por fin se hizo caso a sí misma. "¡_Oh! Dios... he perdido la virginidad con PANSY... y con otra tía que ni siquiera conozco... Joder, Joder, Joder, Joder Soy lesbiana y no lo sabía ¿y como se lo digo a mis padres? ¿Y a Harry y a Ron? ¿Y si se entera todo el mundo?... quieres dejar de decir estupideces... no eres lesbiana, eres un tío... ¿pero sigo siendo virgen?... y yo que sé... "_ Fue corriendo hasta el espejo. Rubio bastante claro, color cenizo, para ser más concisos, "_hay mucha gente con el pelo de este color, no solo Malfoy"_ Ojos grises electrizantes. "_Vale, vale, vale, vale, vale, vale... no empieces... Soy Malfoy, soy un egocéntrico, un prepotente, un racista, irónico, sarcástico, chulo, elegante... vale, yo no tengo ninguna de esas cualidades... tengo que encontrarle... encontrarme... ver a mi cuerpo, vamos. Tengo que parecerme a él todo lo posible, salir de aquí sin hablar con nadie e ir... salir de Slytherin... Mierda... me voy a perder lo sé, y encima por las mazmorras, jodido sentido de la orientación... no puedo hablar con nadie, porque fijo que lo estropeo todo. Vale, parecerse a Malfoy no es tan difícil, necesito gomina, mazo de gomina y un palo metido por el culo para andar tan recto. Tengo un problema. Tengo un problema. Me estoy meando. No pienso tocar eso. Me niego. Puedo intentar mear sin tocármela... tocársela... joder. ¿Malfoy estará en mi cuerpo?... es lo más lógico... ¡Oh! ¡ Dios mio! ... no te imagines cosas extrañas... ¿qué no me imagine cosas extrañas? Esto no es mi imaginación, estoy en el cuerpo de mi peor enemigo, él es vengativo ¿y si se está masturbando? ¿Y si me está masturbando? ¿Por qué yo... o él? ¿Por qué?. Vale, no aguanto más, o meo o me meo. Vale, sin tocar. Mierda, esto... no puedo... puedo sentarme... oh, mucho más fácil. Vale, esto ya lo tengo controlado" _Hermione se metió en la ducha._ "¡Uhm! Estoy buenísimo... buenísima... Él está buenísimo... dios, cuantos músculos... creo que también tendré que lavarme... Joder, la primera polla que veo en toda mi vida, y resulta que es mía... esto solo me podía ocurrir a mí... ¿y esto como se lava? ¿Tendrá alguna forma especifica de hacerlo o... ? De igual, solo pasa la esponja por todas partes y ya está._" Hermione salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla enroscada bajo sus axilas, con el pelo rubio chorreándole. Pansy se incorporó de una manera bastante sensual, varios mechones le tapaban a medias los pechos.

-Ven a la cama Drakito.- Hermione sonrió. _"Drakito... que fuerte... me voy a carcajear de esto durante el resto de mi vida. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en esas cosas cuando estas metida en el cuerpo de Malfoy.? Esto tiene que ser un encantamiento... pero la única persona que conozco que me odia es Malfoy... claro, que el seguro que tiene muchos enemigos..."_

-Tengo cosas que hacer Parkinson.- dijo Hermione con voz bastante grave. _"No hagas como si quisieras ser un chico, ya lo eres, habla normal... Basta, lo que no puedes hacer es andar así, tienes que andar como un tío... como Malfoy... chulo, elegante, con superioridad, con seguridad."_ Pansy lo miraba desde la cama con una cara extraña. Caminaba con las piernas demasiado abiertas, dejándolas caer y encogiéndolas ligeramente. "_Estoy haciendo el ridículo... mejor andar normal, tampoco es que sea tan femenina."_

-¿Estas bien, Draco.?- preguntó algo preocupada Pansy.

-Perfectamente Parkinson.

-¿Por qué me llamas parkinson? Lo odio, es como si fueras un Gryffindor... ¿es por lo de Drakito? Vale, no te lo vuelvo a llamar más.- Pansy se acercó al chico. Hermione la miró aterrada. Cogió lo primero que pilló del armario, de todas formas todo, o su inmensa mayoría era negro, así que pegaba perfectamente y casi corrió hasta el baño.

"_Con está pinta no le importará a nadie que seas una vulgar sangre sucia"_ Draco Llevaba la falda mucho más corta de lo que la llevaba Hermione normalmente, dejando gran parte de sus muslos al descubierto, la camisa blanca demasiado ajustada y con tres botones desabrochados, intentó maquillarse con las pinturas muggle de Hermione, pero no se le dio demasiado bien, así que prefirió no darse nada. Se puso unos pendientes con la forma de un rayo que pidió prestados a Pavarti con una voz melosa, iba a ponerse los únicos tacones que Hermione tenía, pero lo pensó mejor, no iba a ser él quien los sufriera. Bajó a la sala común. Harry y Ron estaban al pie de la escalera. Draco paso al lado de ellos sin hablarles, mirándoles con superioridad. Ron se acercó a Draco por detrás y lo abrazó.

-¿Qué? Hoy se te han pegado las sábanas a ti ¿verdad?.- Draco se había quedado paralizado ante el gesto del pelirrojo. _"Así que hay algo entre estos dos, pues, lo siento mucho comadreja pero te vas a quedar a dos velas."_ Draco se deshizo de su abrazo con una mueca de asco, que intentó disimular. Harry paso el brazo por la cintura de Draco. _"pero... por Merlín... jodidos Griffindor y sus demostraciones de afecto" _

-¡Uhm! Estas... ¡Uhm! Muy guapa.- comentó Harry _"pues no vas a tocar ni un mísero pelo." _Ron se fijó en la nueva apariencia de la chica.

-No pensarás salir así ¿verdad.?- Preguntó Ron molesto.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo.?- Preguntó lo más inocentemente que pudo Draco, intentando no reírse.

-Pues así.- dijo Ron bastante rojo haciendo un vago gesto con su mano izquierda señalándola entera.

-Pues a mí me encanta.- Todos se volvieron hacia la voz de la pelirroja que provenía de la escalera.- Al final te han convencido Pavarti y Lavander ¿no.?- _"y otro abrazo... pero ¿qué narices les pasa a todos estos? Claro, que este abrazo no me importa lo más mínimo... una pena que sea una pobretona... ¿por qué estoy tan salido?"_ Ginny soltó a Draco. Y empezaron a andar hacia la salida. Ginny lo miró extrañada y él se dio cuenta. _"Vale, tienes que ser más femenino. Imitala"-_ ¿has visto a mi hermano, Seguro que ahora se declara antes de que lo haga otro.- _"¡¡¡QUÉ! No, ni de coña... ¿cómo que no? Esto va a ser divertido, voy a dejar a Weasly por los suelos. ¿Así que le gusta el pobretón? Granger, vas a sufrir como en tu vida has sufrido."_

-Eso espero.- comento Draco con un tono malicioso

-Y entonces seremos como hermanas.- _"no aguanto este sentimentalismo"_ Draco sonrió falsamente.

Hermione salio del cuarto de Draco dejando a Pansy gritándole que le esperara. Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Goyle, Crabbe y Blaise. Miró al suelo intentando parecer desapercibida, hecho que naturalmente no ocurrió.

-Tío, lo siento, intentamos que Pansy no subiera, pero... ¿Draco tu pe...?

-¿Sí?.- Preguntó Hermione intentando aparentar una seguridad que no tenía y cortar a Blaise.- pues no lo demostrasteis.- Nadie dijo nada, todos miraron al suelo. Hermione se atrevió a echar un rápido vistazo a esas cabezas. _"Claro, desde aquí arriba es muy fácil comportarse como si fuese el rey del mundo. ¿Cuánto medirá? ... no sé me debe sacar una cabeza... 20 o 30 cm. No sé, sobre el metro noventa, noventa y cinco... deja de pensar en estupideces y di algo inteligente... claro, que eso no es algo que Malfoy diga muy a menudo. A esta hora, Ron y Harry ya deben estar en el gran comedor, lo mejor será que baje e intente hablar con él allí. Sí, es lo mejor."_

-¿Bueno, nos vamos a desayunar?.- _"Malfoy no pregunta, afirma, da ordenes"._- ¿o pensáis quedaros ahí parados toda la mañana.?.- _"mejor... creo."_ Goyle y Crabbe andaban un par de metros por detrás de Hermione y Blaise.

-Bueno, cabronazo, quiero todo tipo de detalles.- _"¿detalles? Hala, ya puedes darte por muerta, te van a cazar. Intenta poner esa mueca, esa sonrisa...¿ como enarcará la ceja?... haz algo por dios"_

-Como todas.- _"bueno, al menos utilizas su indiferencia, eso está bien."_

-¿y cuando apareció Pansy.? Porque no volvió a bajar- "_lo sé... por desgracia_."

-¡Eh! No pareció importarle a la otra.

-¿Pansy no montó ningún numerito? ¿No empezó a pegarla, insultarla, mandarla hechizos de todas clases, formas y colores... ?

-Oye, Zabinni. Blaise.- _"bien, y ahora tienes que improvisar y cambiar de tema como quien no quiere la cosa... genial."-_ ¿crees que podrías impedir que Pansy se acerque a mí en el desayuno.?- "_débil, suenas débil"_.- estoy hasta los cojones de que me estropee todos los jodidos desayunos, no hay Merlín que desayune a gusto con esa cerca.- Blaise le miró muy extrañado, con un brillo especial en los ojos que no paso desapercibido por Hermione.

-¿cómo es que te ha dado por cambiar de look sin consultármelo?.- _"¿qué? ¿Malfoy es como Lavander y Pavarti? Salgo de guatemala para meterme en guatepeor"_ El pelo de Malfoy pulcramente peinado hacia atrás con bastante gomina había dado paso a uno despeinado, sin gomina, dejando que algunos mechones de pelo le taparan parcialmente la cara. _"ha sido imposible intentar algo parecido a lo que Malfoy lleva... antes de una burda imitación, un cambio... claro que no creí que tendría que explicar a nadie la razón"_

-Lo... ejem... parecía que estaba como castigado... y he decidido dejar la gomina por un tiempo.- _"¿También te voy a tener que pedir consejo sobre lo que me pongo.? Haz que hable él._" -Bueno, ¿cómo acabaste tú la noche.?- Dejó que Blaise hablase mientras ella iba tomando nota de los sitios por los que pasaban, buscando pistas para poder guiarse ella sola.

Cuando llegó al gran comedor, Hermione miró hacia el lugar donde solían sentarse normalmente ella y sus amigos. Para su asombro un grupo de unos seis chicos estaban alrededor de alguien. Vio como Ron desde fuera miraba furioso a ese pequeño tumulto de personas. "_dios, Malfoy te voy a matar"_. Draco notó como nada más llegar todas las miradas se posaban sobre él. "_Ja, da igual el cuerpo que tenga que la gente siempre se va a fijar en mi, aunque sea una apestosa sangre sucia... claro que el cuerpo de esta piba también tendrá algo que ver."_ Se dirigió donde se solía sentar el trío de oro, pero sentándose mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin y poder ver el momento en que Hermione entrase en el gran comedor, sin embargo, Neville, Seamus y Dean se acercaron a él para preguntarle dudas de pociones y tras estos unos cuantos de sexto. Entre las cabezas vio su propia cabeza a unos cuantos metros mirando con sorpresa en un primer momento y con furia después_. "¿Pero que coño ha hecho con mi pelo? ¿Quién se cree la niñata esa?... yo me la cargo" "¿Qué narices ha hecho con mi ropa?...¿ no podías enseñar nada más?... dios que vergüenza... me lo cargo."_ Hermione se dirigió hecha un basilisco hacia Draco con ganas de quitarle de un guantazo esa sonrisa. El gran comedor estalló en murmullos cuando vieron el acercamiento del chico.

-Mal. Her. ¡Granger!- consiguió decir al final.

-¡Uhm! Draco estas guapísimo.- _"será mamón."_

-Hermione amor mío, ¿te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te quiero.?- _"mierda, no había pensado en las consecuencias" "a esto podemos jugar los dos, gilipollas."-_ Sal.

-A mi nadie me da ordenes.- Hermione suspiro intentando recuperar la paciencia que ya empezaba a escasear. _"Arg... tenías que haber salido y así habrías demostrado tu superioridad sobre la sangre sucia"_

-Malfoy vete por donde has venido.- Intervino Ron acercándose al grupo.

-Sé defenderme solo. Sola, wesRon.- _"esto tiene que acabar ya, cualquiera de los dos vamos a meter la pata de un momento a otro_."- ¿qué pasa, que no puedes vivir sin mi.?- _"joder, he vuelto a meter la pata." "¿Pero que está diciendo? ¿Me está hablando a mí.?"_ La reacción de Hermione fue muy rápida y empezó a carcajearse. _"yo no me río así"(Draco)_

-Eres más gilipollas de lo que pensaba, Mal...

-Vamos. Ya. Fuera.

-A mi sí que no me manda nadie.- _"esta conversación va a acabar muy mal."_

-Sigues siendo insufrible.- Draco cruzó la mesa con un porte muy poco femenino y cogió a Hermione del brazo haciendo que anduviera, sin embargo, esta permaneció en su sitio. _"Por fin una ventaja"_ Hermione se deshizo del brazo zarandeando a Draco que estaba estupefacto y comenzó a andar hacia la salida, seguida de Draco con una mala leche que no cabía en sí. Draco cerró la puerta del comedor con una violencia inusual en Hermione.

-¿quién cojones te crees que eres? ¿Devuélveme mi cuerpo inmediatamente?

-Deja de comportarte como un crío, Malfoy y vamos a hablar a un sitio menos transitado.- Draco contó hasta diez y comenzó a andar metiéndose en el primer aula vacía que encontró. Dejo pasar a Hermione primero con un gesto caballeroso, fuera de toda lógica a vistas del mundo y después entró él. En silencio pusieron varios hechizos silenciadores y otros tantos de cerraduras. Cuando terminaron de asegurar el cuarto Draco le lanzó la varita a Hermione que no pudo cogerla. Tras atraerla con un accio tiró la de Draco a su verdadero propietario. Ambos relajaron el cuerpo que mantenían en tensión desde que comenzaron a habar en el comedor.

Una cosa más, la idea se me ocurrió por otra historia en la que Hermione y Pansy cambiaban de cuerpo... y dije: Draco en el cuerpo de una sangre sucia. Tremendo.. Espero que os haya gustado. Un beso, Wapos/as.

Si creéis que es bastante lioso y que es imposible seguir el hilo decídmelo e intentaré hacerlo de otra forma.


	3. conversaciones con el enemigo

CAMBIOS

Capitulo 3: conversaciones con el enemigo

Se encontraban frente a frente, mirándose. Por una vez los dos se quedaron sin palabras, y sobre todo sin insultos, solo podían observarse a sí mismos, ver sus cuerpos desde una perspectiva totalmente distinta que nada tenía que ver con mirarse en los espejos y fotografías. La mirada de Draco se fijaba en ella (o más bien en el mismo) de tal forma que Hermione era incapaz de soportar, y sobre todo, soportarla en aquel silencio que empezaba a parecerle incomodo.

-Bueno, vamos a analizar la situación.- Dijo Hermione intentando pensar con claridad. Draco calló, por lo que Hermione continuo hablando.- Es evidente que esto debe ser un hechizo lanzado por alguien que te odia.- Draco enarcó una ceja. _"También puede levantar una ceja con mi cuerpo... lo que significa que yo podré hacerlo en este. Soy yo... soy yo, esto es raro con ganas _" pensó Hermione.

-O una poción... y también puede haberlo hecho alguien que te odie a ti.- Draco se sentó encima de la mesa del profesor. _"Como si la niñata esta no tuviera enemigos. Es extraño estar hablando conmigo... la oigo y la verdad, es que no se parece en nada a mi voz"_

-Draco las piernas, por Dios.- Le espeto Hermione que en ese momento podía ver partes de su cuerpo que no quería que nadie viera_."Dios mío, esto tiene que acabar, no puedo dejar que este degenerado este en mi cuerpo ni un minuto más"_ _"¿y a esta que le pasa ahora?"_ Pensó Draco algo confuso por el comentario de Hermione.- ¿Quieres cerrar las piernas? Cruzalas.- Hermione se acerco hasta él puso las manos sobre sus rodillas y las cerró.

-No me toques sangre sucia.- dijo quitando las manos de Hermione. "_Pero por dios, si es esa sangre las que corren por tus venas en este momento, gracias a ellas estas con vida. Bueno, Está claro que es Malfoy, cosa que no había dudado en ningún momento. Es rarísimo hablar con él vestido con mi cuerpo, porque está claro que la ropa no es algo que sobre. Bueno, intenta no fijarte en tu cuerpo y vamos a lo que interesa."_ Pensó Hermione sin comentarlo, no quería empeorar las cosas.

-Más te vale tener las piernas cerraditas, y bien cerradas. ¿Entiendes.?- Draco la miró maliciosamente. "_Definitivamente, es de lo más virgen que queda por Hogwarts... esto va a ser divertido. Es increíble escuchar esa frase salir de mi boca." _

-Creo que voy a ser incapaz, Granger, estas salidísima. ¿Cuánto hace que no le das una alegría a este cuerpo?.- preguntó Draco bajando las manos por sus muslos mientras Hermione le observaba a unos cuantos metros con una mirada asesina. "_Ni te atrevas a tocarme, Malfoy, es mi cuerpo._"

-¿qué yo estoy salidisima? ¿Hablamos de ti? Hoy me he despertado con dos tías. Dos. Eso es estar salido.- Dijo Hermione levantando dos dedos. _"¿Quién se cree para decirme eso?... él, encima. Draco Malfoy me lo dice a mí. Será hipócrita"_

-No, ese es el remedio para no estarlo. De todas formas, no sé porque te molesta verte la ropa interior... no me digas que nunca... - Empezó a decir Draco, pero Hermione le cortó enseguida sabiendo por donde iban los tiros. Draco se lo estaba pasando bastante bien con la conversación, aunque le molestaba que el cuerpo de Draco se sonrojara ante ciertas insinuaciones, o que se pusiera rojo de ira. _"Vamos a tener que cambiar eso. No creo que sea capaz de mantener una conversación con Blaise sin sonrojarse... si es que es un basto"_ Draco le miraba como si pudiera atravesarla, intentando ver de que pasta estaba hecha, si podría llevar a cabo su papel sin que la descubrieran, estaba claro que tendría que arriesgarse, y darle algunos consejos.

-Lo digo para que te vayas acostumbrando, ahora eres una mujer.- Dijo Hermione intentando hacerse entender por el Sly.

-Niña más bien.- Comentó Draco intentando que se cabreara, cosa que no era muy difícil. _"Así se acostumbra, porque estar en Slytherin, significa estar mandando pullas constantemente, sobre todo yo a los demás... mierda. Eso significa que yo tendré que ser pegajoso, sentimental, pegajoso, delicado, pegajoso, tierno, pegajoso, dulce... Me estoy poniendo enfermo de solo pensarlo. Si es que no paran de abrazarse. Por Merlín en media hora que hemos estado juntos me han abrazado más veces que toda una vida en Sly... bueno no, tenemos que contar a las tías"_

-¡Me da igual como quieras calificarme! No puedes ir por todo el colegio enseñando... - Hermione no sabía como continuar la frase.

-¿Sí.?- Pregunto inocentemente Draco. "_Mierda... No lo aguanto, le quitaba esa sonrisa de un puñetazo sino fuera porque es a mi cuerpo al que pegaría_" pensó Hermione

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. No me toques la moral... ni ninguna otra cosa. Además no puedes salir con esa ropa. ¡¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando!.- "_por Dios,... ¿Qué habrá pensado Ron cuando me ha visto salir así? El resto del mundo la verdad es que me da igual, pero lo que piensen, pero Harry y Ron... ¿por qué no ha podido poseerme alguien normal.?" _Hermione no podía sacarse de la cabeza la visión de Ron mirando a su cuerpo, con ese aire furioso.

-Ni tú puedes salir de tú... mi cuarto con el pelo despeinado_.-"Vamos hombre, menos mal de estoy bien de cualquier manera. De todas formas no puede hacer un cambio tan radical." _Pensó Draco

-No me salía tu peinado.- Se defendió Hermione.

-Pues aprende, ¿No eres la más lista de todo Hogwarts?. Y por cierto, mientras este en tu cuerpo vestiré como quiera. No voy a ir por ahí hecho un asco.- comentó Draco bajándose de la mesa y poniéndose frente a ella con un gesto desafiante.

-Bien, pues yo también vestiré como quiera... y a lo mejor me da por teñirme y hacerme la permanente, o empezar a llevar otros colores... no sé, quizá rojos y dorados.- _"aquí, si yo pringo, tu también, que te quede clarito que no voy a dejar que me pisotees."_ Pensó Hermione perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía. La mirada de Draco se posó en la suya, la verdad, es que en eso no había cambiado en absoluto, podía ver en sus ojos marrones el reflejo del odio y la ira, sabía por experiencia ante aquella mirada, que no faltaba mucho para que Draco perdiera los estribos y empezaran con las agresiones.

-Mira que pierdes tu virginidad en menos de lo que canta un gallo.- comentó Draco acercándose a ella peligrosamente. _"¿Qué? No es capaz... es Malfoy, ¿Cómo no va a ser capaz?... ¿Cómo sabe que soy virgen.? ¿Es tan evidente? ¿Tendrá un sexto sentido?"_ Pensó la chica... el hombre... El hombre de cuerpo y mujer de cerebro. Hermione levantó la cabeza rubia intentando quitarse de los hombros un mechón de pelo inexistente, acción que la frustró bastante. Lo miró con una mueca de indiferencia totalmente fingida.

-Mejor, así no tendré que sufrirlo yo.- "_es un farol... Claro que lo mío también. No tengo ninguna intención de tirarme a ninguno de esos osos amorosos que tiene como amigos, además, seguro que no saben ni lo que es el clítoris... ¿en qué estas pensando? Farol. Y lo tuyo también. Vale, ya estamos centrados"_ Draco sufrió un escalofrío ante el pensamiento de Ron sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, poseído por su propia mente. Volvió a la realidad con un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

-Bien, vamos a ver que escondes, Granger.- Draco comenzó desabrocharse la camisa con la varita. _"A mi no se me amenaza Granger, juego siempre con ventaja_." - Uhm... no está mal... aunque las he visto mejores.- _"Pero este niño esta loco. Parale. No quiero ni pensar que habrá hecho esta mañana en la ducha, no quiero ni pensar en que se haya duchado con mi cuerpo... en mi cuerpo... ¡AH! Me va a dar un ataque de nervios sino me ha dado ya" _pensaba Hermione.

-QUIETO. Basta, nos estamos yendo del tema.- Draco ya había conseguido lo que quería. Él no la tocaría mientras ella no se dedicará a vestirse de los colores de Gryffindor.

-Nos pondremos de acuerdo. Yo no haré nada que dañe tu reputación y tu no harás nada que dañe la mía.

-¿Eso significa que... que,... es decir,... sabes lo que quiero decir... no me lo pongas más DIFÍCIL.- Hermione sabía que tenía que soltarse con el vocabulario, sobre todo si quería actuar como Draco en Slytherin, pero no le salían las palabras.

-No tengo ni idea de a que te estas refiriendo Granger.- Mintió descaradamente Draco.

-QUE SI ME TENDRE QUE ACOSTAR CON PIBAS... PORQUE NO CREO QUE ME SEA POSIBLE.- Soltó Hermione muy rápido y muy alto.

-He dicho que no harás nada que dañe mi reputación.- Dijo Draco con un gesto desagradable. _"¿Una virgen pasándose por... por el dios del sexo.? ¿En qué está pesando esta niña.?"_ Pensó Draco imaginando la cara que pondría Hermione... es decir, él mismo, ante una tía desnuda en su cama. _"Joder, va a tener problemas con Pansy, a esa no hay quien la eche de mi cama"_

-BIEN.

-¿Tengo que tener esa mala leche de continuo y gritar a todo el mundo?- Preguntó Draco un poco cabreado por la actitud que estaba teniendo Hermione ante la situación.

-YO NO grito. ¿Vale? No grito. Estoy muy tranquila.- _"estas tranquila. Calmate, vamos a llevar esto con raciocinio, no te dejes llevar por la histeria... estoy hablando conmigo misma, sin ser yo, porque yo no soy así, ese es mi cuerpo, pero no es mi forma de actuar... esto es surrealista, ¿Cómo no voy a estar histérica.?" _A Hermione cada vez le costaba más Hablar con su cuerpo, escuchar su voz, que no parecía su voz, en labios de otra persona que no era ella misma, ver como la miraba, sabiendo que sus ojos no miraban de esa manera, o eso creía ella. A Draco le pasaba exactamente lo mismo que a Hermione.

-Si tú lo dices.- Respondió Draco indiferente. Hermione se sentó en una mesa y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- ¿Qué haces? Descruza las piernas de esa manera ahora mismo.-Hermione se miró, y vio que tenía las piernas cruzadas de una forma muy femenina, así que cambió de postura encabalgando el pie derecho sobre la rodilla izquierda. Sonrió falsamente.

-¿Mejor.? Mira, Malfoy, lo mejor será decírselo a Dumbledore.- Dijo Hermione dándose cuenta que tenía que llevar la conversación a un tema que pudiera solucionar lo que estaban sufriendo.

-¿A Dumbledore.? Ni de coña. Ese hombre se pasa el día fumado, además, lo comentará con otros profesores y si se lo cuenta a Sprout, lo sabrá todo Hufflepuff, y de ahí todo el colegio en cuestión de minutos. Y no quiero que todo el mundo se entere de que he estado viviendo en tu cuerpo. Si acaso se lo diremos a Snape.

-¿Qué? Tu no riges. Snape se partirá de risa y dirá que no puede hace nada al respecto, y lo utilizará contra nosotros en clase, y no pienso soportar sus pullas sobre este tema.

-Snape es el único que nos puede ayudar sin que se entere todo el jodido colegio.- Snape era el único profesor en quien tenía confianza... era la única persona de todo Hogwarts a la que le podía contar todo lo que le ocurriera.

-NO VOY A DECIRSELO A SNAPE. ¿TE QUEDA CLARO O TE HAGO UN CROQUIS.?- Hermione ya no podía más. Sabía que Draco y Snape por pertenecer a la misma casa tenían una relación especial que no hacía sino reflejarse en las clases de pociones, sin embargo, Hermione no se fiaba en absoluto de ese profesor, y no iba a dejar en sus manos el hecho de recuperar su cuerpo o no.

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar?. Yo no grito... casi nunca. No te puedes pasar todo el día gritando.- Draco había puesto un tono de voz duro, más fuerte. Sin embargo, se escuchaba hablar con esa voz mucho más calida que a la que estaba acostumbrado. Y eso no lo podía tolerar, él era un Malfoy, y su voz tenía que reflejar su autoridad.

-PUEDO HACER LO QUE QUIERA, SOY UN MALFOY.-

-Mira niña, deja de ser una jodida histérica. Y piensa, que es lo único que se te da bien... o se te daba.- dijo Draco perdiendo los papeles y empezando a hablar como hablaba, solo que con otra voz, cuando estaban a punto de batirse en duelo. Sin embargo, Jamás había visto a Hermione perder los nervios de aquella manera, nunca había gritado como estaba haciendo en ese momento. Normalmente la chica subía un poco el tono, pero no gritaba.

-Debe ser el cambio de cuerpo que sienta mal a cualquiera.- Hermione no podía pensar con claridad.

-¡Eh! Yo tampoco estoy contento con este cambio, es más me da un asco que no puedes ni imaginar, pero no me pongo a chillar ni a montar un numerito. Así que ya te estas clamando si no quieres que te calme yo.- Hermione se dio la vuelta, se llevo las manos a la cara frotándosela. No sabia lo que le pasaba, Normalmente era ella la que siempre actuaba con lógica, sin estresarse de esa manera ante situaciones difíciles. Se volvió a sentar, hizo el amago de cruzar las piernas pero reaccionó a tiempo.

-Vale, estoy más calmada. Sigo pensando que lo mejor es decírselo a Dumbledore.- _"En el fondo tiene razón, si Dumbledore se entera, lo más probables es que pida la opinión a otros profesores, y no quiero ni imaginar cuando Harry y Ron se enteren de que he estado viviendo como un Slytherin, aparte de las preguntas que querrán que responda. De todas formas, los dos somos buenos en clases. Él, al fin y al cabo es el segundo mejor alumno... claro que yo soy mejor que él, así que no nos resultara muy difícil encontrar la solución"_ Pensó Hermione.

-No quiero que esto salga de aquí. No vamos a correr ese riesgo. No quiero que nadie se entere de esto.- Exigió Draco. _"Con la empollona esta en cero coma estoy de vuelta en mi cuerpo tirándome a cualquier piba medianamente buena que pase por delante mío"_

-Gracias por tener en cuenta mi opinión.- Dijo con un tono sarcástico Hermione.- De todas formas, estoy de acuerdo. Lo solucionaremos esto entre los dos.

-Nada de entre los dos, tu buscarás por tu parte y yo por la mía.- _"Ya es bastante tener que sobrevivir en su cuerpo para que me venga con que tengo que aguantarla en mis horas libres. Vamos, que se le vaya yendo de la cabeza... de mi cabeza. Aunque pasar mis horas libres con esos dos escombros de personas es peor que pasarlo con ella... y conmigo mismo... esto es rarísimo... me tengo enfrente haciendo un montón de gestos con las manos que yo no hago. Parezco gay. ¡Uhm! Así me podré adueñar de la otra mitad de Hogwarts... Venga, Draco, deja de pensar con... Mierda. ¿Y ahora con que pienso yo?"_ Pensaba Draco con los ojos desorbitados siguiéndose a él mismo con la mirada.

-Genial, entonces trabajaremos el doble y tardaremos el doble en volver a nuestros respectivos cuerpos. Muy inteligente Malfoy.- Comentó Hermione algo molesta con Draco, tampoco para ella era nada agradable tener que pasar tiempo con él, y no solo eso, hacerse pasar por él. _"En el fondo tiene razón, si vamos por separado miraremos las mismas cosas. Podríamos dividirnos el trabajo. De todas formas tenemos que quedar a menudo, quiero saber todo lo que hace y dice delante de nosotros... Los Slytherin, vamos."_ Pensó Draco.

-Tienes razón, es mejor que nos vean juntos.- Ironizó Draco. No iba a darle la razón tan fácilmente.

-Dumbledore ha hablado con nosotros y tenemos que hacer un trabajo en común para que nos llevemos bien. Es una coartada, solo hay que decirlo a los más allegados.- Dijo Hermione buscando una solución para poder permanecer juntos sin levantar sospechas.

-Granger, lo que dices no tiene sentido... ¿Un trabajo para que nos llevemos bien.?

-Pues sí, un trabajo, nos hace hacer cosas juntos para que superemos nuestras diferencias. Pero vamos que si tienes otra idea mejor dila, estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias.- Miro al techo y suspiro, cansada.

-Pues no es lo que me has dicho antes.- _"En ese caso Granger tendrá que meterse consigo misma y aguantar que los demás se dediquen a insultarla con una sonrisa después de quedar conmigo... y con lo histérica y orgullosa que es no lo va a conseguir"_

-Por dios, Malfoy.- comentó Hermione hasta las narices de los comentarios que el chico hacía acerca de su sexualidad... o de su falta de ella.

-No es mi culpa, es la tuya. Yo nunca he estado en este estado de desesperación.-atacó a Hermione. _"Joder, que es inevitable. Yo normalmente no me paso el día pensando en tirarme a todo lo que pasa por mi lado, la culpa es de su cuerpo, que me hace perder el sentido. Y lo peor de todo es que el cuerpo de esta niña es tremendo. Es verla... verme... ver su cuerpo y querer follarme... Uhm" _

-YO NO ESTOY DESESPERADA.- _"¿pero que manía es esa, Yo no estoy desesperada. Bueno, no estoy tan desesperada, perece como si él no pudiera controlarse. Lo más probable es que no esté acostumbrado a tener que controlarse, claro, como él es un putón verbenero... en fin, pues si queremos seguir con esta farsa ya se puede ir acostumbrando." _

-Por Merlín, Granger, que estoy en tu cuerpo, no te engañes a ti misma.- _"¿quién es capaz de aguantar dieciocho años sin sexo? Por Merlín si a mí me cuesta aguantar más de tres días... bueno, no es para tanto"_

-AH ME PONES DE LOS NERVIOS.- _"y otra vez que empieza a gritar."_ Pensó Draco_ "¿quieres calmarte Hermione?" _Pensó Hermione.

-Como sigas gritando te vas a causar tu misma una migraña.- Draco hizo aparecer un par de tilas ofreciéndole una a Hermione. El primer gesto amable tras seis años de insultos y agresiones varias. Hermione la cogió.

-Gracias.- Dijo Hermione secamente, cosa no muy difícil con la voz grave de Draco.- Esto tiene que asemejarse lo más posible a la realidad, así que nos guste o no, tenemos que conocernos mejor, bastante mejor. Empiezo yo... ¡Puf! No sé que contarte. ¿Qué quieres saber.?

-¿Siempre sois así de cariñosos.?- Tema que preocupaba bastante a Draco, ya que tener que admitir los abrazos de los que considera sus enemigos desde temprana edad, podría ser algo que le sacara de sus casillas, y los amigos de Hermione se extrañarían.

-Define cariñosos.- Contestó Hermione.

-Me han abrazado unas diez veces.- Draco puso cara de hastío.

-No, a mi solo me dan un abrazo por la mañana Harry y ron... y Ginny ¿Cómo es que a ti te han dado diez abrazos? ¿Por qué.?

-¿celosa? Realmente solo han sido una par, pero me han parecido más.- Prefirió mentirla antes de que a Hermione le diera otro ataque.

-Vale. Pon la excusa de que tienes que estudiar a cada momento y así no tendrás que hablar con ellos todo el tiempo.- Decidió ella como la mejor opción.

-¿Estas con alguien? No, que tontería, si estuvieras con alguien no estarías así.

-¿Ya empezamos? Deja de meterte conmigo, porque sino comienzo a gritar de nuevo.- Dijo amenazándole con el dedo índice.- No, no salgo con nadie.

-¿Tics.?- preguntó Draco.

-No, no tengo ninguno.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Y morderse el labio no cuenta como tic? ¿Y que me dices de enroscar la pluma en el pelo? ¿O esa manía de levantar la mano en clase a cada momento? ¿Tocarte el pelo a menudo? ¿Rascarte con fuerza la parte baja del cuello?

-Vale, si que tengo "tics." Me tapo la cara con las manos cuando estoy a punto de perder la paciencia, para intentar relajarme. Soy bastante nerviosa, y siempre estoy moviendo algo, los pies sobre todo. Muevo mucho las manos cuando hablo. Y no se me ocurre ninguno más. ¿Y tu.?

-Aparte de ser perfecto... -Draco sonrió.- soy bastante tranquilo, nada me incomoda, es decir, que tendrás que aprender a no sonrojarte, no me pega nada, y lo haces bastante a menudo, nada hace que pierda los nervios, puede que Pansy, y tú, claro. Crujo las manos, no muy a menudo, pero lo hago. Y ya esta.

-¿Ya está? ¿Y que me dices, de esa sonrisa de lado que utilizas, o cuando enarcas la ceja, o esa mueca desagradable que haces, o cuando levantas la barbilla ligeramente en plan soy superior a ti o arrastrar las palabras o chasquear la lengua?

-Ya sabía yo que ni la sangre sucia podía resistirse a mis encantos.- Dijo Draco con una mirada bastante prepotente. _"Si es que en todos lados triunfo" _Pensó Draco

-Malfoy, tú sabes más de mis tics que yo misma, no será que eres tu él que no se puede resistir.- _"Vamos, estoy yo para fijarme en ti, egocéntrico"_Pensó Hermione

-Hay que conocer a los amigos y a los enemigos mejor aún.- Ahí estaban de nuevo, involucrándose en una discusión estúpida que si no la paraban se acabaría convirtiendo en pelea.

-Lo mismo digo. Más. ¿Cómo te comportas con tus amigos.?- Hermione decidió cortar de raíz la conversación.

-Bien, no te confundas. En Slytherin no hay amigos. Hay gente que me respeta, y gente que está más unida a mí, como Blaise, Goyle y Crabbe. A estos tres últimos les permito ciertas concesiones, ciertas bromas, aunque solo en privado, es decir, jamás te dirán nada fuera de lugar delante de la gente. Pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a que Blaise te cuente cada polvo que eche... y lo peor de todo, pedirá tu consejo. Consejo que no le vas a dar, bajo ningún concepto. ¿Me entiendes? Da igual las burradas que diga. Tu callada como una muerta. Si se pone pesado me cuentas lo que te ha dicho y yo te digo lo que debes decirle. En cuanto a Crabbe y Goyle... no sé, improvisa. No suelen hablar mucho. Tengo un humor ligeramente negro con ello, dicen que soy bastante sarcástico, y también bastante borde, claro que eso jamás me lo han dicho a la cara.

-Y te gusta meterte con la gente, sobre todo si son los de primero. Los más débiles.- Ahí estaba Hermione la protectora de los indefensos.- Y yo eso no lo pienso hacer. Ante todo mis principios.

-No, realmente no es que me guste, es para desestresarme, tiene su complicación ser perfecto a todas las horas del día.- Hermione se rió, ante el gesto de Draco al decir la palabra perfecto con cierta ironía.- De todas formas es contigo con la única con la que realmente me desestreso.

-¿por qué soy la única que te responde y no huye despavorida.?- Preguntó Hermione.

-No, realmente es porque eres a la que más fácil puedo insultar, lo tienes todo. Empollona, sangre sucia, vistes fatal... - Hermione le cortó antes de que pudiera seguir con la que seguro era una lista muy larga.

-Inteligente, puedo habar de cualquier tema, no me preocupo de cosas banales como el aspecto, o lo que puedan pensar de mí... admítelo, no has conocido a nadie como yo.- Contrarrestó Hermione.

-Granger, deberías estarme agradecida, ahora tienes un objetivo en la vida, evitar que tenga que ir al psicólogo.- Le dijo Draco sonriendo e ignorando todas las flores que se había echado la chica.

-Malfoy.

-¿Si.?

-Vete a la mierda, y metete tu narcisismo y tu mundo ideal en el que las personas solo viven para servirte por el culo.

-¿A que culo te refieres.?- Hermione no pudo evitar echarse a reír y Draco con ella. La primera vez que ambos se reían en común y no de ellos. La verdad es que la situación en la que estaban metidos tenía algo de cómico; poco, sobre todo para los que la sufrían, pero cómico al fin y al cabo.

-Touche.- Dijo Hermione sabiéndose vencida.

-Ahora solo me queda hundirte.- Comentó Draco despacio, con la voz más ronca de lo habitual en Hermione. Terminó con su taza y se acerco lentamente a Hermione.

-No te voy a dar la oportunidad.- Draco la miraba a los ojos mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa a Hermione, sonrió de medio lado y le quitó de las manos la taza a Hermione, haciéndolas desaparecer. _"Habla. Di algo. Lo que sea. Que no note que te ha... te ha... ¿turbado?_"- Bueno, yo creo que no vas a tener ningún problema con Harry y Ron

-Demasiado simples, tienes razón.- _"Uhm, vale, para las agresiones y los insultos sí que estoy preparada" _Pensó Hermione ante la respuesta, totalmente normalizada de Draco.

-No tanto como Crabbe y Goyle.- _"¿Qué narices acabas de hacer? ¿Por qué te has acercado así? Tienes que controlarte. No ha sido Granger, has sido tú, estas tan bueno, que es inevitable no intentar algo contigo mismo. Uhm... ¿echar un polvo con Granger se podría considerar masturbación.? Draco, estas fatal."_

-Si meto la pata con darles un abrazo lo soluciono todo.- comentó Draco saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Y yo con darles un par de patadas. Ahora en serio, suelen hablar de Quidditch y les gusta jugar al ajedrez. Odio el Quidditch.

-Nadie odia el Quidditch.- Afirmo rotundamente Draco.

-Pues yo sí.- _"No voy a mantener otra discusión acerca de porque odio el Quidditch, bastante tengo con Ron y Harry para que ahora me toque lidiar con este"_

-Pues ahora eres el capitán de Slytherin, así que tendrá que gustarte.- _"Por Merlín, este año no conseguimos la copa... otro más, y en este caso sí que va a ser por culpa de los Gryffindor"_

-No me voy a subir a una escoba.- _"Vamos hombre, ya tuve bastante con tener que aprender en primero. Además siempre están mazo de alto. Hermione Granger no se sube a una escoba a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario, es decir, cuestión de vida o muerte. Y no hay nada más que hablar"_

-Así que la sabelotodo tiene miedo a las escobas.- El radar de debilidades ajenas de Draco estaba atento a cualquier reacción de la chica, que no se hizo esperar.

-No, solo que no me voy a dedicar a buscar una cosa de color dorado por todo un campo mientras me tiran pelotas. El masoquismo no me va.- "_excusas_" pensaron a la vez.

-Eso no lo sabes. ¿Lo has probado?.- Preguntó Draco divertido y relajado al comprobar que Hermione volvía a enrojecer en su cuerpo. _"¿Por qué la conversación siempre acaba en el mismo punto? Es como si no nos importase nada el lío en el que estamos metidos, Realmente tampoco es para tanto, será fácil averiguar el hechizo o la poción, no hay nadie mejor que nosotros en cuanto a magia se refiere. La conversación vuelve a un punto que me incomoda una y otra vez. Y se que lo hace aposta, que lo único que quiere es verme en este estado, pero no puedo evitarlo, me siento mazo de tonta, estúpida... una niña.."_ Pensaba Hermione.

-No necesito probarlo para saber que no me va a gustar.- Dijo Hermione segura de que estaba en lo cierto.

-Mira que eres sosa. De todas formas, aunque no vayas al partido, ya te romperé yo un brazo o algo para que no puedas asistir... - _"romperle el brazo a Hermione... espera, no. Romperte el brazo a ti mismo y adrede... no, que se joda y juegue... o ya inventaré algo mejor. Una rotura, aunque en media hora puedes estar perfectamente puede dejar alguna marca e mi perfecto cuerpo."_

-Y decir que tengo dolor menstru... soy un niño... mierda.- _"Agh, ni de coña voy a dejar que ese animal me toque. Vamos hombre, conozco mejores métodos para ir a la enfermería y sin tanto dolor" _

-De todas formas, si que tendrás que ir a los entrenamientos, y decirles lo que tengan que hacer, yo te pasaré las tácticas. Y nada de pasárselas a tus amigos mediante anónimos o lo que sea.- Amenazó Draco.

-Soy una Griffindor, no una vil serpiente que cree que el fin justifica los medios. ¿Alguna cosa más que deba saber?.- Respondió ofendida Hermione.

-¡Eh! Sí, tienes que escanear a la gente, sobre todo a las tías... Por si esto dura más de lo que pensamos, te voy a mandar un pergamino con todas las tías con las que he estado... más bien con las que recuerdo haber estado, también con toda la gente de Sly y la relación que tengo con cada uno de ellos y si se me ocurre algo más también te lo enviaré.

-Vale, yo haré lo mismo. Una cosa, tu harás tus deberes y yo los míos. ¿De acuerdo.?- Impuso Hermione. _"solo me falta que este capullo me haga suspender aposta... y seguro que lo haría"_

-¿No te fías de mi.?- Preguntó Draco falsamente ofendido ante la insinuación de Hermione.

-Soy Gry, pero no gilipollas, no me fiaría de una víbora en mi vida y menos si le pongo en bandeja cualquier tipo de venganza.

-Y yo que pensaba que eran sinónimos... Una cosa. Cuando terminemos con esto, nos "Oblitiaremos". Así que cualquier cosa escabrosa que podamos descubrir el uno de otro quedará totalmente olvidada.- _"de todas formas, me escribiré una carta con todo lo que se supone escandaloso para ti Granger_" Draco sonrió ante la gran idea que acababa de tener. _"Mira niño, con esas a otros, ya veré la manera de sacar todos los trapos sucios que pueda y mantener tu boquita cerrada... que siete años son siete años, y un Obliviati no va a hacer que tú te olvides de la venganza."_ Pensó Hermione.

-Perfecto. No podría estar más de acuerdo. Una cosa más, me tienes que hacer un mapa para llegar a Slytherin y darme la contraseña, la nuestra es, y no te rías, se le ocurrió a Ron "Griffindor es la mejor casa de este colegio."- Comentó con pesar la Ex-Griffindor.

-Rodeada de niños.- Respondió Draco suspirando. _"Mecawen... definitivamente gilipollas hay en todas las casas"_

-Rodeado de bestias y pervertidos.- Respondió Hermione ante las acusaciones de Draco.- Y quedamos ésta tarde a las tres en la biblioteca, en la sección de pociones en la tercera fila para averiguar como deshacernos de esto. Y cuidado con mis piernas

-Cuidado con mis ademanes.- Advirtió Malfoy.- Ahora les diremos que teníamos un duelo pendiente. ¿De acuerdo.? Y mejor será quedar a las tres y media.- _"no vas a ser tú, Granger, quien me imponga nada"_

-¿Y lo del trabajo?- Preguntó Hermione, que creía que había aceptado la solución que ella había dado.

-El duelo es la razón del trabajo.- Dijo con superioridad.

-Dime la contraseña, que aún no me la has dicho.- _"Joder, se ha acordado... de todas formas iba a saberla antes o después"_ pensó Draco mientras quitaba los hechizos del aula que habían utilizado.

-"Slytherin es la mejor casa de Hogwarts y cualquier colegio." Y fue Blaise.- Murmuró Draco. Abrió la puerta y salió dejando a Hermione riéndose bastante alto con SU risa.

Hala, ¿pero donde vas.? Todo dialogo, una Hermione demasiado histérica, un Draco demasiado salido (solo le falta suplicar por un poco de sexo... yo encantada de dárselo) y encima los diálogos no se siguen bien por culpa de los "pensamientos", y a mi me ha parecido bastante... soso, flojo... no sé. Creo que al menos los pensamientos están algo mejor que en el anterior capitulo, no he puesto en todos "pensó Draco, Pensó Hermione" porque quedaba demasiado repetitivo, así que en los que he creído que eran muy evidentes he suprimido el "pensó." A ver si el próximo me queda mejor.

Un besazo wapas.

PD: He tenido problemas con el titulo, no sabía si poner conversaciones con el enemigo (como se llama) o conversaciones con uno mismo... no sé... ¿Cuál os parece mejor.?


	4. Problemas con el sexo opuesto

CAMBIOS

Capitulo 4: Problemas con el sexo opuesto.

Draco apareció con la risa de Hermione, es decir, la suya propia, paseándose por sus oídos. Con un gesto molesto en su cara, se dirigió hacía la mesa de Slytherin. Pronto se fijó en la mueca de desdén y sorpresa que se dibujaban en las caras de las personas que él conocía. Por lo que cambió de rumbo para llegar a su nueva mesa. Se sentó al lado de Harry, cuanto más alejado pudiese estar de Ron mejor.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿A donde has ido.? Has tardado muchísimo, no sabíamos si esperarte aquí o en la sala común- Preguntó el moreno algo preocupado_. "Vale, no se puede hacer nada. Hay que dar explicaciones en todo momento."_

-Tenía un duelo al que asistir.- Comentó Draco con un tono indiferente bebiendo de un trago el zumo de calabaza que apareció delante suyo.

-Pero... ¿En qué estabas pensando? Van a acabar echándoos del colegio, y no es que me importe que a Malfoy le echen, es más sería genial, pero no si también te echan a ti. Mira, Hermione, cariño, no sé que te pasa, pero de un tiempo a esta parte estas muy rara, no paras de perder los estribos con Malfoy, siempre con duelos y peleas, ya no estás casi con nosotros, ni siquiera vienes a vernos a los entrenamientos de Quidditch, y ahora nos vienes con esta ropa y con un duelo con Malfoy premeditado. Venga Mione, cuéntanos que te pasa, somos tus amigos y sabes que siempre te vamos a apoyar, en todo, lo que sea.- _"Bueno... ahora estamos con los sermones... y yo que sé lo que le pasa a la sangre sucia por la cabeza. ¿Realmente creen que funciona ese sentimentalismo?"_

-Mira Pot.- Draco comenzó a toser cuando se dio cuenta que iba a llamar a Harry por su apellido.- Harry, cariñito.- Draco intentó que el apelativo no sonase irónico, pero no lo logro en absoluto.- Es que estoy muy estresada por los estudios. Pero no os preocupéis.- _"esta chica con los estudios puede poner cualquier excusa que seguro que sirve"_

-Por cierto, ¿Quién ha ganado el duelo?- Preguntó Ron dejando el lado de Harry y sentándose en el asiento que quedaba libre al lado de Draco_ "Jajajajajaja... Vale, es mentira, pero eso nunca me ha importado lo más mínimo_"

-Dmalfoy... Definitivamente es mucho mejor que yo... fui una estúpida al retarle... es muy rápido y además sabe muchísimos hechizos de los cuales yo ni siquiera he oído hablar.- les contó Draco con un deje de impotencia en la voz, totalmente fingido, naturalmente. Ron le puso una mano sobre su muslo descubierto. _"Ahora sé porque Granger lleva la falda tan larga."_ Draco miró la mano del pelirrojo moviéndose con cierta torpeza aunque sin ningún tipo de pudor por su piel desnuda. _"Granger como este te desvirgue te mato por gilipollas. Vale, ¿Qué hago? Soy una mojigata, puritana, en contra de las relaciones prematrimoniales,... debería sonrojarme... ¿Y como se hace eso.? Joder, la comadreja no para de acariciarme mientras me cuenta algo de lo cual no me estoy enterando" _

-No te preocupes Mione, Malfoy habrá hecho trampas.- "Ya estamos con que Malfoy no puede ganar si no es con trampas... que las utilicen ellos leñes, y así estamos en igualdad de condiciones... bueno, no, yo soy mucho más astuto que estos dos pusilánimes... y seguimos con la manita. Fin, se acabo." Draco cogió la mano de Ron y la puso encima de la mesa. Draco cruzó las piernas y le amenazó con la mirada. Draco notó una mano sobre su pelo, revolviéndoselo. Eso fue demasiado. No permitía que nadie le tocara su precioso y perfecto pelo. Primero lo ensuciaban y segundo le despeinaban. Echo una mirada colérica al moreno intentado contenerse para no soltar su lengua de serpiente.

-Te importa no tocarme el pelo, me ha costado la vida intentar que se quede en su sitio.- _"para que ahora vengas tu, jodida cara rajada, y te lleves por delante media hora de hechizos_." Draco intentó utilizar un tono de voz que no sonará demasiado crudo, pero la mirada que le echaba al moreno mientras decía cada palabra, estaba envenenada. Harry le miró extrañado por la nueva actitud de su amiga.

-Hermione, guapa, eso nunca te ha importado.- Comentó Harry sin dejar de alborotarle el pelo. _"Potter si pretendes que te llame guapo, te has equivocado de persona."_

-Ya, pero es que nunca he tardado tanto tiempo en arreglármelo, así que déjalo tranquilito.- Draco cogió la mano de Harry y la dejó sobre la mesa, tal y como lo había hecho con la de Ron.

Hermione entró en el comedor con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Echó una mirada hacía su antigua mesa antes de dirigirse a la suya. Solo quedaban Goyle y Crabbe de su curso.

-Ey, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué tenías que hacer con la sangre sucia.?- comentó Goyle.- _"Venga, a la mierda mi buen humor, en la primera frase ya me están insultando._"- ¿No te la estarás tirando.? ¿Verdad.?- Hermione casi escupe el contenido liquido de su taza.

-No por DddiMerlin. Lo que estáis diciendo es algo... casi... antinatural. Joder, se me han quitado las ganas de desayunar.- contestó Hermione mientras apartaba su plato lleno de gachas con avena hacía Crabbe, que no dudó ni un segundo en empezar a devorarlo. _"Dios, estoy rodeada de gente demasiado educada... quien podría pensar que Crabbe sabe lo que es un tenedor y como se utiliza. Mierda de diferenciación entre clases... si es que nos diferencian desde pequeños, que se puede esperar de una casa como Slytherin, en ella se va discriminando según la sangre, según el poder, según el dinero, según la familia... por Dios, un poco más y para entrar en esta casa necesitas todo tipo de credenciales, desde partida de nacimiento hasta un informe acerca de la pasta de dientes que utilizas_"- ¿Qué.?

-Pues que qué habéis hecho, entonces.- Preguntó de nuevo Goyle.

-Teníamos un duelo pendiente.- "_Eh! Eso ha quedado elegante, misterioso, y he puesto voz de perra en celo... no, ha quedado genial, seguro que así habla Malfoy con estos energúmenos de buenos modales en la mesa"_

-Tienes jodida la garganta. ¿Y quien ha ganado.?- _"¿qué pasa, qué Crabbe no habla... creo que no le he oído decir ni una mísera palabra, ni siquiera para coger mi comida... centrate... ¿quién ha ganado.? Bueno, si realmente hubiéramos peleado, habría ganado yo... bueno, yo como Hermione Granger. Así que lo mejor será decir que ha ganado ella... yo... quien piensen ellos que soy yo... Ah, deja de rallarte y dilo de una vez."_

-Granger.-"_quita esa cara de satisfacción y pon otra de enfado, enojo, cualquier cosa_."

-¡GRANGER_!.-"por fin Crabbe, creía que no conocería tu voz, aunque vamos, no me extraña que no hables, esa voz de pito no pega nada con tu cuerpo de 4x4... Uhm... este niño ha gritado demasiado. Malfoy me está mirando... Uhm... Ahora está poniendo cara, de Oh dios mío, no habrás sido capaz de decirle que he perdido... si, definitivamente esa cara significaba lo que creía, porque le está saliendo humo de las orejas... ¿pongo yo esa cara cuando me cabreo.?... Crabbe sigue hablando. Reacciona y deja a mirarte."_ Hermione puso una mueca de asco y se giró hacia Crabbe.- Pero si tú eres mucho mejor que esa sangre sucia sabelotodo.-_"¿bueno, es que está gente solo sabe insultar y solo sabe insultarme a mi? Mira que se me acaba la paciencia."_

-Pues sí, me ha ganado, y sin una sola trampa.

-Tú padre te va a matar cuando se entere, yo que tú no iría proclamándolo por ahí.-Dijo Goyle con tranquilidad _"¿cómo que me va a matar? Define matar. Entonces todo lo que se dice de Malfoy es cierto. Lucius le maltrata, le pega, se divierte echándole cruciatus. Realmente Malfoy es un pobre ser indefenso, que solamente puede tratar a la gente como le han tratado a él. Solo puede hacer lo que ha aprendido durante su vida, la violencia y el desprecio, sin embargo él no tiene la culpa ser..._"-Te va a hacer practicar los duelos todas las vacaciones de Navidad... que putada_.-"Hermione, deja de hacer caso de lo que dicen Pavarti y Lavender. ¿Lucius maltratador y Narcisa una alcohólica?... que cabeza que tienen esas dos"_ Hermione notó un tirón en su túnica. No observó nada fuera de lugar. Miró a Draco, que le estaba mirando a su vez_. "Debe haberme mandado algo_." Metió una mano en el bolsillo y se encontró con un papel al lado de su varita. Lo cogió disimuladamente para empezar a leer.

Querida ocupadora de cuerpos ajenos:

Espero por tu bien, que el grito proferido por Crabbe no sea debido a que le has dicho que has ganado el duelo, porque si es así te mato, y no es una amenaza, es una realidad.

Atentamente D. Malfoy.

"_¿Y quien va a ganar sino? ¿Querida ocupadota de cuerpos ajenos? ¿Y se atreve a llamar infantil a Ron?" _

Tú, Personajillo ajeno a la realidad:

Yo solo le he dicho a Crabbe la opción más plausible y lógica... Admitámoslo, tú no serías capaz de ganarme en un duelo ni en cien años de vida. En cuanto a lo de matarme, lo veo bastante improbable.

Atentamente, H.J. Granger.

"_Estas muerta Granger, me da igual que me tenga que matar a mí mismo para conseguirlo."_

-¿Qué es eso.?- Le preguntó Ron mirando por encima del hombro intentando leer la nota. Draco le echo una mirada cargada de amenazas. _"¿Y ahora que le digo yo a este.?"_

-Nada que te importe Ronald Weasly.- Le respondió Draco. "_Creo que lo he dicho en el tono exacto que utiliza Granger. En plan altanero"_

-No será de Vicky ¿verdad.?- La cara de Ron estaba roja de furia al decir el nombre de aquella persona. _"¿Quién cojones es Vicky.? Pero que malos son los celos. Y que evidente es el pobre."_

-Pues sí, es de Vicky. ¿Algún problema.?- dijo Draco con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios.- Bueno, me tengo que ir a la biblioteca. Nos vemos en la comida.- Draco se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta mirando significativamente a Hermione. Decidió ir a su cuarto, al cuarto de Hermione realmente. Cuando llegó las dos chicas con las que compartía Habitación estaban allí discutiendo acerca de un vestido. Muy hortera para el gusto de Draco.

-Hermione, guapa, estos son mis ejercicios de transformaciones, me los puedes revisar.- Preguntó Pavarti dándole un pergamino. Draco le miró con cara de loco... loca. _"¿Pero que se ha creído esta, ahora tengo que revisar el trabajo de esta petarda?. Eso no ha sido una pregunta, me lo ha exigido. A mi nadie me exige nada... bueno, Granger le echaría un vistazo, intentemos comportarnos como ella"_ Draco cogió el pergamino cansinamente de las manos de Pavarti y leyó el trabajo con atención.

-Primero, es más corto de lo que debería ser, y en ningún momento hablas de lo que realmente te piden. A no ser que te hayas equivocado de titulo, y sea "Transformación de los elementos de la naturaleza" en vez de "Como transformarte en los elementos de la naturaleza." Es decir, que el trabajo que has hecho es de segundo, y no de séptimo.- Comentó Draco dejando el pergamino de la chica encima de la cama de esta. _"Si hombre, intentar manipularme a mí. Con Granger es posible que te resulte muy fácil, pero conmigo no lo conseguirás. Esta niña es medio tonta, no sé como ha sido premio anual. Así sacan tan buenas notas los de Griffindor, la sabelotodo se dedica a hacerles los trabajos. Y luego somos los Slytherin los que hacemos trampas. Hay que joderse."_

Pavarti y Lavender le miraban con extrañeza.

-¿No vas ayudarnos a hacerlo bien.?- Preguntó Lavender.

-Lo siento chicas, pero tengo cosas que hacer, en otro momento quizás.- _"o nunca"_ Comentó Draco dirigiéndose a la estantería y buscando un libro de pociones de Hermione.

-Pero, Mione.- "_Que no lo intentes, y menos con diminutivos del nombre de Granger_"- Es que sin ti no podremos hacerlo bien. Además, solo nos tienes que dar un par de apuntes para lograrlo, no tardaremos mucho.- "_Que no, niñata, que el trabajo lo haces tu sola."_

-Lo siento pero, en serio que no puedo.- Dijo Draco con el tono de voz más sentido que encontró.

-Bueno, pero está noche, nos echarás una mano.- _"Bueno, estas están sordas ¿o que.?"_

-Mira Pavarti, no es bueno que yo te ayude, tienes que hacerlo por ti misma, yo ya te he dicho que si lo entregas así lo mas probables es que suspendas, y que debes cambiarlo. Si quieres incluso te puedo decir un par de libros que puedes utilizar.- _"creo que con este sermón me harán caso y me dejaran en paz... además, me ha quedado muy en plan Granger"_

-Ya, pero tú sabes donde buscar, y además, tu deber como prefecta es ayudarnos con nuestros problemas.- "_Buenos, se acabo. ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Una amenaza? ¿Mi deber como prefecta? ¿Pero de que narices están hablando? No saben dónde se han metido ni con quien... amenazas a mí"_

-Mi deber como prefecta es ayudaros, en lo que pueda, buscaros tutorías si las necesitáis, pedirle a McGonagal que os asigne un tutor si lleváis mal la asignatura, no ayudaros a hacer el trabajo.- Dijo Draco con autoridad ante dos chicas atónitas.

-Ya pero tú eres nues...

-¡Hablo parsel ¿o que!- Las dos chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas al otro lado del cuarto, mirándola como si les acabara de confesar que estaba enamorada de Snape. _"Hala ya está, la culpa es suya. Miran que son pesadas, no me extraña que Granger se pase todo el día en la biblioteca... y hablando de biblioteca_"- Me voy a la biblioteca.- Pilló varios libros de la estantería previamente seleccionados abrió la puerta y salio con un portazo.

Hermione estaba entre Goyle y Crabbe dirigiéndose a su nueva sala común. Cuando entró observó a su alrededor, por la mañana no se había fijado en como era la casa de los Slytherin. No era muy diferente a la suya, tenía una chimenea, varios sofás, varias mesas y sillas, unas cuantas estanterías, un mueble bar _"un mueble bar... eso no lo hay en Gryffindor... ¿Qué es eso? Parece una pipa gigante... ¿Qué coño hacen con un acuario? Estoy empezando a asustarme... y esto está lleno de juegos mágicos, que no tiene nada que ver con la perversión que se respira en este ambiente. Nosotros no tenemos nada de esto... flipo."_ Volvió a pasear la mirada por la habitación. _"AH AH AH AH... Dios mío. Pero eso es una aberración. Pero si es una niña... debe ser de primero... y creo que ya la estoy poniendo edad de más. Y ahí va otra... ¿pero que es esto?... ¿dónde me he metido?... no digas nada. Quita esa cara de Asombro. Intenta comportarte como una persona normal... que se comporten ellos como personas normales."_ Hermione no podía apartar la vista del sofá donde se encontraba Blaise quien sostenía en sus rodillas a una chica de once años mientras la besaba. Era incapaz de ver donde estaban las manos del chico, ya que la falda, aunque muy corta de la niña, se lo impedía, momentos después apareció otra chica, intentando captar la atención del moreno dándole besos por el cuello, la oreja, los hombros. Hermione retiró la vista. Intentó que las imágenes que acababa de ver desaparecieran, sin embargo seguían clavadas en sus retinas. Empezó a andar por la habitación, intentando aparentar normalidad, cogió un paquete que le entregó un chico que debía ser de primero y lo guardó desapareciéndolo. De repente se encontró con un guante que acaban de tirarle en el pecho. Lo agarró antes de que cayera. Y miró a su alrededor para ver a quien pertenecía el susodicho guante. Se encontró con un chico alto, aunque no tanto como su nuevo cuerpo, castaño, con los ojos verdes mirándola con una sonrisa muy Sly en los labios. Hermione hizo el amago de devolvérselo. _"Espera. Piensa. Te acaban de tirar un guante. Y eso, en el ámbito mágico como en el muggle solo significa una cosa. Te acaban de retar a un duelo. A pesar de que este prohibido."_

-Están prohibidos los duelos en Hogwarts.- Dijo Hermione devolviéndole el guante al chico.

-¿Qué? Draco tiene miedo. No me extraña, después de que le venciera una chica... y no solo eso, una sangre sucia.- _"Será gilipollas. Pues claro que una chica puede ganar a un chico en un duelo. ¿Qué estamos en la edad media?... y lo de sangre sucia te lo vas a tragar cabronazo."_- En menos de una hora has perdido toda tu reputación.- Las palabras de Malfoy resonaron en sus oídos... no harás nada que dañe mi reputación... _"Vale, pues estoy obligada a recuperar mi honor perd... pero que coño... otro jodido guante... ¿pero que coño pasa aquí?... yo nunca he hablado tan mal, ni siquiera conmigo misma... ¿qué me esta pasando? ¿Y que narices les pasa a estos? ¿Por qué no paran de retarme.?"_- Miró alrededor suyo. Blaise había dejado en el sofá a las dos chicas que en ese momento parecían muy entretenidas la una con la otra. _"Es Slytherin... ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Niñas jugando a las barbies?"_ Blaise estaba al lado suyo desafiándoles con la mirada. Existía un duelo de miradas entre todos, y ella a pesar de estar incluida, la primera, no conseguía salir de su asombro. _"Vamos a darles un poco de Malfoy."_

-Apuntad en un pergamino vuestros nombres y la hora del duelo al lado.- Miró con suficiencia y con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-Ja. Draco, vamos a acabar contigo.- dijo el castaño.

-Palabras. Ahorra saliva, chico, la vas a necesitar.- _"Uhm... se me da bien el papel. ¡Anda! Parece que se acobardan"._

-Eres tú el que debería andarse con cuidado ahora, Draco, y no ir por ahí como si nadie pudiera tocarte.- Otro chico, este un poco más alto, era el que hablaba _"en eso el chico tiene toda la razón del mundo... Eres Malfoy, Así que haz lo que él haría y punto"._

-¿Comprobamos ahora quien debería hacer que?.- Exigió Draco

-Draco.- Susurro Blaise. Hermione se giró a mirarle.- Esa varita no es la tuya.- _"Mierda. ¿Y ahora que hago?"_

-He debido coger la de Granger sin querer.- Explicó Hermione a Blaise con un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que los chicos pudieran oírlo. "_Toque Malfoy... allá va."-_ Soy capaz de ganarte hasta con una varita que no es mía, niñato.

El chico sonrió ante su buena suerte. Cogiendo la varita en posición de ataque. Notó como Blaise recogía un pergamino, probablemente con los duelos a los que debería asistir. _"¿Por qué me tengo que meter en estos berenjenales por el honor de Malfoy?...Porque sino lo haces a saber lo que puede hacer él con tu cuerpo como venganza... ahí le has dado."_ Hermione sonrió ampliamente intentando conferirle a esa sonrisa un toque de malicia. Quitó de su alrededor con un toque de su varita todos los elementos molestos, tales como sofás y mesas, para llevar a cabo el duelo. Se crujió los dedos como le había dicho Malfoy y torció el cuello hacía los hombros haciéndolo crujir también.

-Señor Malfoy.- Un hombre de unos cuarenta años estaba en la puerta de la sala común. Su pelo negro y lacio le caía por los lados de la cara ocultando sus orejas, su piel de un tono grisáceo muy poco salubre parecía aún más gris debido a la luz existente en aquel lugar. Una mano larga, huesuda, muy fina se levantó haciendo un gesto para que se acercará.- Sígame.- Hermione guardó su varita y echo una última mirada hacia el chico que tenía enfrente.

-Está vez te has librado.- le dijo en voz baja antes de que el chico le pudiera espetar lo mismo. Y se fue siguiendo a su profesor de pociones hacia su despacho. Estaba ligeramente aterrada, si es que ese sentimiento o sensación se puede tener ligeramente. Su profesor quería saber lo que ocurría en su casa. No paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre gente que no conocía, mientras ella contestaba, bien, normal, como siempre. El profesor de pociones le miraba extrañado. Hasta que al final le dejó ir. _"Bien, no sé ir de aquí a mi casa... creo que no sabría ir a mi casa desde ningún lugar. Bueno, pues me voy a la biblioteca, así hago algo productivo."_

Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta de la biblioteca pudo ver a una chica con el pelo castaño y rizado de espaldas a ella. Era ella. Tenía las piernas encima de la mesa y un libro en el regazo. Miró alrededor. No había nadie más en la biblioteca. Normal. Principio de curso, un par de horas antes de comer y un sábado no pegaban bien con una sesión de estudio en ese lugar. Se acercó a Draco tirando sus piernas al suelo de un manotazo. Draco elevó la mirada del libro con los labios tensos. Hermione le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Y se internó en el laberinto de pasillos que conformaban aquella biblioteca. Draco con mucha parsimonia se levantó dejó con cuidado el libro en la mesa, con la pluma encima del párrafo que estaba leyendo antes de que le interrumpieran. Siguió a Hermione.

-¿Qué te había dicho de las piernas.?- Hermione puso las manos en jarras mirándolo fijamente. "_Si es que este tío no aprende. Yo esforzándome por parecer un capullo y él nada"_

-Te voy a matar Granger.- Contestó Draco bastante cabreado. _"Has tirado por la borda todo lo que he logrado en estos años y solo has tardado medio día."_

-No te preocupes, creo que tengo cinco o seis pavos dispuestos a ahorrarte el trabajo.- Dijo con un tono muy Sly.

-Sí que te has hecho con el papel.- Draco estaba sorprendido de la actitud de Hermione.

-No como otros, que se dedican a enseñarme por todo el colegio.- _"Bueno, ya estamos con lo del cuerpo... Joder, que solo podían ver un par de piernas" _Pensó Draco cambiando el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro.

-Solo muestro la mercancía. De todas formas, estaba solo.- Añadió Draco al ver la cara de espanto de Hermione. _"No se puede hacer ni una broma" "¿Cómo que enseñando la mercancía? Yo no soy una de tus... tus... como las llames."_ Pensaba Hermione bastante cabreada y eso que no habían ni cruzado tres frases.

-Toma, esto ha llegado con un águila.- Draco tomó el paquete que le tendía Hermione y lo miró sin abrirlo. Quedó callado.- Por cierto, he visto a Zabinni liarse con dos niñas pequeñas, de once años.- Dijo traumatizada, pudiendo por fin comentar el suceso con alguien y también rompiendo así con el incomodo silencio.

-Y eso te exaspera porque es una depravación o bien porque esas niñas de once años han vivido más que tu.- _"Dios, ahora que lo plantea así. Hermione. Aberración. Aberración. No te dejes liar por este personaje... ¿A él no le gustan las niñas pequeñas? Creía que él era el peor de todo Slytherin."_

-Depravación evidentemente. Lo que no entiendo es como Zabinni, que no está mal y seguro que puede estar con cualquiera, se dedica a las pequeñas... a no ser que haya acabado con todas las de su edad.- Comentó Hermione más para sí misma que para Draco. _"Acostumbrate, porque Blaise es así de... de... ni siquiera existe una palabra que explique todo lo que él hace."_ Pensaba Draco mientras observaba como Hermione se había quedado mirando al infinito probablemente, reviviendo la escena.

-Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito. Y menos en el caso de Blaise, ya lo comprobarás.

-No lo entiendo.

-si pesa más de treinta kilos y puede tener una varita todo vale. Esas son, por decirlo de alguna manera, las reglas de Blaise.- Vio como Hermione negaba con la cabeza. Le pareció muy divertido ver su ofuscación.- ¿Y qué? ¿Te parece tan buena idea ahora decir que Hermione Granger había ganado a Draco Malfoy.

-Mira guapo, a esos me los quito de en medio así.- dijo Hermione chasqueando los dedos.- _"¿Qué pasa aquí.? Ella no es así... de... ¿arrogante? Así soy yo. ¿Podría ser un efecto secundario... y que su naturaleza este cambiando y convirtiéndose en la mía. Claro que yo no he cambiado ¿O sí? ¿Estos cambios en tan poco tiempo? No es posible ¿O si?"_

-Espera. Tú no eres así. ¿No estaremos sufriendo cambios de personalidad.?

-No, lo siento no vas a volverte inteligente de repente. Soy yo, es que he estado intentando parecerme a ti, al hablar y esas cosa, y creo que se me ha pegado.- Explicó Hermione revolviéndose el pelo. Draco le miró como si hubiese cometido los siete pecados capitales de una sola vez al ver como se estropeaba el peinado, pero acertó a callarse e ir al tema que realmente le interesaba.

-Ah, entonces sigues siendo tan redicha y pedante como siempre. ¿No.?- _"Bueno, vale, este no es el tema, pero no se va a quedar ella con la última palabra"_

-Y tú sigues siendo el segundo en todo.- _"Mira, que acabamos a leches y así practico para los duelos que tengo después"_ Pensó Hermione

-No lo sé. ¿Alguna vez Weasly te ha metido mano.?- _"Te he pillado Granger... JAJAJA... soy buenísimo... y estoy buenísimo. Granger no te metas con tus superiores que llevas todas las de perder" "¡QUÉ! ¿Cómo? El problema no son ellos, soy yo. Está claro. Malfoy es mejor tía que yo, y eso que él lleva unas cuantas horas siéndolo y yo dieciocho años. Pero yo ligue con Viktor Krum una gran estrella, eso no hay quien lo iguale... él tenía veintidós años cuando yo tenía quince, lo que significa que te has liado con alguien como Blaise, no es algo de lo que estar orgullosa. Hombre no hay comparación, tu con Víctor te diste dos besos mazo de castos... y no dejaste que te metiera mano... encima fuiste estúpida... al tema. ¿Por qué Ron me ha metido mano cuando yo era Malfoy? Es mi personalidad. Lo sé... debería ser de otra manera, está claro... que cambien ellos, yo que voy a cambiar, pero por Dios, si tú eres genial como eres... además, le gusta Draco por el cuerpo. Espera, ¿ solo me ha metido mano por el cuerpo?. ¿Soy solo un cuerpo, un objeto que se puede usar y tirar para luego pasar a por el siguiente.? Maldito Ronald Weasly en cuanto vuelva a ser yo te capo, a mi nadie me trata así... si es que tienen razón, soy una mojigata, casta, pura, intransigente... como siga así voy a llegar virgen al matrimonio, y me niego. _

-Granger. Granger. Por Merlín. Vuelve a la realidad.- _"Mierda. No me vuielvo a meter con ella sobre esto... ¿qué está haciendo ahora?... ¿va a llorar? No, NO; NO. EN MI CUERPO NO LLORA. En mi cuerpo no llora nadie. Consuélala y así no llorara... estas loco, ¿consolarla? ¿Yo?... ¿quieres que empiece a llorar.?_"- A ver Granger. No te ha metido mano del todo, más bien no te han metido mano.- _"nada, que no reacciona."_ Draco tomó su propia barbilla con fuerza bajando la cabeza hasta que sus ojos chocaron. "_Esto de ser más bajo que ella no me gusta nada_"- solo me toco un muslo... era una demostración de... comprensión, te estaba dando ánimos porque habías perdido contra mí en el duelo.

-GENIAL genial.- dijo recordando que estaba en la biblioteca.- entonces ahora solo me toco por compasión, genial. Eso es mucho mejor.

-No me seas histérica, Granger. Que el que tendría que estar histérico sería yo. ¿Sabes el trauma que me puede causar se tocado por la comadreja.?- Hermione pareció recuperarse ligeramente y sonrió.

-Dios, lo siento. No sé lo que me pasa, pero es que cualquier cosa que me dicen me la tomo de la peor forma posible.

-No pasa nada. Pero por Merlín, intenta controlarte, porque sino quien va a acabar gritando como una niña debido a esta fastidiosa voz de pito que tienes voy a ser yo.

-¡Eh! Un respeto. Que soy una niña. No puedo, ni quiero tener otra voz. Bueno, ¿qué tal si trabajamos un rato.?- dijo Hermione con energía.

-Espera, antes tienes que decirme con quien tienes los duelos, te daré unos consejos.

-Pues está uno de pelo marrón, ojos verdes, creo, alto, pero no tanto como yo.

-¿Cómo que yo.?

-Como tu.

-¿Pero tu... como tu... o como yo?

-¿Qué.?

-¿Qué cuerpo o tu mente.?

-Mente

-Es decir, yo

-¿Yo... que yo?

-Joder, Granger. El nombre del cuerpo

-Malfoy

-¿Qué?

-No, que ese es el nombre del cuerpo

-Vale. Y no es tan alto... no tengo ni zorra de quien puede ser.- Draco intentaba repasar a toda la gente de Slytherin pero no le venía a la mente ninguna persona de esas características.

-Normal. Es raro que te fijes en otra persona que no seas tú. Tengo un problema yo no digo palabrotas. Excepto cuando estoy contigo, que sacas lo peor que hay en mi_.- "no creo que me acostumbre a hablar con palabrotas. Y tampoco sé si quiero acostumbrarme."_

-Pues yo sí, y bastantes; así que ya te puedes ir acostumbrando.- Exigió Draco. _"Si yo tengo que ser un sentimentaloide cualquiera, tu puedes decir palabrotas"_

-O puedes dejar de decirlas y punto.- Dijo ella enojándose por el tono utilizado por Draco.

-No, me refiero, a que te acostumbres a decirlas con mi cuerpo.- contestó Draco. "_Ya sé que yo no puedo decir palabrotas en tu cuerpo"_

-Ya y yo he dicho que también tu cuerpo puede dejar de decirlas. Dios, si cada dos palabras vamos a tener que estar explicando a que nos referimos, va a ser horrible.

-Intentemos hablar como si tu... mira, da igual, no estoy para pensar.

-Pero alguna vez lo estas.

-Quieres acabar a leches

-La verdad es que en estos momentos me da exactamente igual, por una vez en cuanto a violencia física se refiere tengo todas las de ganar.- Dijo Hermione intentando quitarse el pelo inexistente de los hombros. _"Maldito pelo"_

-¿Vas a pegarte a ti misma.?- Preguntó Draco divertido.

-Con tal de borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de mi cara cualquier cosa. Vamos a lo que estábamos.- Contestó Hermione cansada de discutir.

-Bien. Lo de los duelos no me preocupa demasiado. Eres la única persona que no he ganado... todavía_.-"¿eso ha sido un cumplido? ¿Le has hecho un cumplido a una sangre sucia? Esto te está afectando_."

-Ni lo harás. Vale, Así podré liberar estrés. ¿Qué se te da mejor hechizos o pociones.?- _"A ver si con un duelo se me pasa este histerismo y vuelvo a ser persona. Porque estoy quedando como una tonta cada vez que hablo con él... ¿Y qué te importa lo que piense? Tú eres como eres y punto. Que se joda y no te cabreé, así no tendrá que aguantarte. No vas a cambiar tú, que cambie él."_

-Todo se me da bien.- Contestó Draco algo confuso por la pregunta de Hermione. _"¿Cómo que qué se me da bien? Soy perfecto. Nada se me da mal."_

-No tan bien como a mí.- _"Está claro que los Gryffindor no son modestos... es el único punto que tienen a su favor"_ Pensó Draco. _"¿Qué? Ya estas picado... si es que eres de lo más predecible, puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera"_ Pensó Hermione

-Yo al menos tengo una vida.- _"¡Eh! Ahí te estas pasando de listo guapo" "Venga que respondes ahora a eso, sabelotodo"_ Pensó Draco mientras que la miraba con sorna.

-De la que no recuerdas ni la mitad..- Hermione contesto a su ataque con una petulante sonrisa en los labios.

-Solo recuerdo las cosas importantes que me pasan.- Se defendió Draco. _"Es decir, nada que tenga que ver contigo, sangre sucia"_

-Ni la mitad.- volvió a repetir Hermione sin quitar la sonrisa.

-¿Qué sabes tu de mi vida.?- _"¿Insinúa que mi vida está vacía.? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no tengo unos amigos de lo más dulce que no paran de vigilarme? ¿por qué no le doy ningún valor a las tías con las que estoy? Ninguna de ellas lo merece... ¡Ah! Es insufrible."_

-Cada vez más cosas. Por cierto, tengo un gato. Crookshants. Hazte cargo de él.- Dijo Hermione llevándose las manos a la cabeza por su descuido_- "Joder, Hermione, ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? Tu pobre gato a saber donde está y tú aquí, preocupándote en cabrear a Malfoy" _

-Esta mazo de gordo.- Comentó Draco evidenciando que ya lo conocía.

-Únete a Ron y dejad en paz a mi gato.- Dijo Hermione con cierta indiferencia que no logró ocultar del todo _"MI GATO NO ESTÁ GORDO, ESTA FUERTECITO... Maldita gente." _

-Yo tengo una serpiente. Namuras.- _"Mierda. Hoy no ha comido. Una chica dando de comer a una serpiente... le diré que se lo pida a Blaise"_

-No me sorprende lo más mínimo.- Respondió Hermione.

-Tengo unos cuantos ratones en una jaula. Dale dos de comer, una vez al día. ¿Algún problema con eso?. Preguntó Draco quedándose bastante sorprendido ante la reacción de la chica.

-No ¿por qué? ¿Hace algo.?- _"¿Y ahora que le pasa a este?... me esta mirando raro"_

-Aparte de morder a los sangre sucia nada- Draco se recuperó de su asombro y respondió para variar con un insulto.

-Entonces no te acerques a ella. Bueno, me encanta hablar contigo Malfoy, pero a lo que íbamos. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia entre hechizos y pociones.?

-He pillado un par de libros de pociones de tu cuarto.- Contestó Draco dando por finalizada la discusión sobre en que era mejor y en que no.

-De acuerdo, entonces yo me dedicare a los hechizos.- Dedujo ella

-Una cosa más, esto es por si tienes algún problema o estas en alguna situación que no sepas como resolver, así que llevalo siempre. Solamente tienes que apretarlo y yo lo sabré.- Draco estaba desenvolviendo el paquete que había encontrado Hermione en su cuarto.

-¿cómo lo...?- Draco le colocó un "sujetador de corbatas" era de plata con una fina línea en el medio de color verde esmeralda. Draco se echó hacia atrás comprobando que el alfiler estuviera perfectamente colocado. Hermione le miraba con el ceño fruncido a la cara, dándose cuenta de que ponía el mismo empeño que ella en que las cosas estuvieran perfectas.

-Se los he pedido a mi padre. Esta mañana. El águila es mucho mas rápida que las estúpidas lechuzas.- Hermione observó como él se iba poniendo un colgante también de plata con una piedra del mismo color verde que tenía su alfiler.

-Si tú tienes algún problema o algo... ¿cómo.?- Preguntó la chica

-Yo no tendré ningún problema.- Dijo Draco con superioridad. Hermione le miró enarcando con una subida de ambas cejas.- Vale, notarás que vibra.

-De acuerdo. Manos a la obra.- Dijo Hermione frotándose las manos.

-Parece que estés feliz.- Comentó Draco volviendo al lugar donde se disponían las mesas

-Con un poco de suerte saldré de aquí siendo yo misma.- Contestó Hermione para justificar su "felicidad."

Hermione se sentó con cuatro volúmenes, uno de ellos más grande que ella, en una mesa cercana a la de Malfoy, quedando enfrentados, de tal forma que si alguno de los dos descubría algo interesante, pudiesen verse e ir al pasillo acordado para comentarlo en privado, a pesar de la soledad en la que se encontraba la biblioteca. Debieron ir unas catorce veces, a probar distintos contrahechizos sobre ellos, sin embargo ninguno de ellos surtía efecto. Se saltaron sin darse cuenta la hora de la comida. Cada vez más nerviosos al comprobar que la magia utilizada no era la correcta para solucionar sus problemas.

-Draco.- Hermione, que no estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran así no levantó la mirada del libro. Pero Draco sí que miró en su dirección. Viendo a un grupo de chicos de sexto al lado suyo. Iba a utilizar el colgante que él llevaba para comunicarse con ella. Pero no hizo falta.

-Hermione.- Harry y Ron se encontraban al lado de Draco observándole. Hermione levantó la mirada hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz que decía su nombre, se vio a si misma junto a sus amigos. Vio una sombra al lado suyo, y levantó la cabeza. _"eres Malfoy"_

-Tengo monos en la cara. ¿Qué miras.?- Dijo Hermione con desdén volviendo la mirada al libro. _"Yo no lo habría hecho mejor_" Pensó Draco sin dejar de mirar la escena. Unas manos pasaron fugazmente y varias veces por delante de sus ojos. Se volvió hacia el rostro de los dos chicos de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa.?- Dijo Draco molesto, intentando no perderse ni un solo detalle de la conversación que se mantenía delante suyo.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa, no has ido a comer.- Dijo Ron poniéndose enfrente de sus ojos.

-¿Ya ha pasado la hora de la comida.?- Preguntó Draco inocentemente.

-Mione, eres un desastre.- Harry la sonrió y le alborotó de nuevo el cabello. _"Otra razón más por la que odio a san Potter" _

-Hemos pasado antes a buscarte pero no estabas.- Draco miró al pelirrojo propietario de la última frase. Parecía molesto.

-Estaría buscando algún libro.- Se excuso él.

-No hemos visto tu mochila.- _"¿Qué es esto, un interrogatorio? No tengo porque dar explicaciones a nadie de lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Y ahora quitate de en medio que no veo." _Pensó Draco cada vez más molesto.

-No he traído mochila.- Volvió a excusarse, está vez con un tono de enojo en su voz.

Hermione notaba como aquellas figuras estaban lejos de irse.

-¿Qué pasa Draco? Intentas convertirte en Granger para así ganarnos.- Hermione se echo hacia atrás en la silla hasta que su espalda chocó con el respaldo del asiento. Elevó la mirada, se puso las manos en la nuca. Y les miró con una sonrisa maliciosa. Draco se había puesto en pie mirando disimuladamente hacia los Slytherin _"Está genial. Esa pose está bien. ¡Ah! Arian, Pietro y Puck. Arian es un gilipollas. Los otros dos solo se dejan llevar por este._" Pensó Draco mientras analizaba la situación en la que se encontraba Hermione. - O más bien estas evitándonos. No me extraña que tengas miedo de nosotros.- Hermione hizo el amago de reírse.

-No dispongo de mucho tiempo, y menos para malgastarlo con vosotros, así que decid lo que hayáis venido a contarme y puerta.- comentó ella con un toque de indiferencia.

-No se te ocurra volver a hablanos así.- El castaño se acerco más hacia ella dominando con su estatura al rubio que aún permanecía sentado.

-¿Y quien me lo va a impedir? ¿tu? ¿Y cuantos más?.- mientras decía esto Hermione se puso en pie. _"Mierda. Espero que no sean tan hijos de puta, que lo son, para enfrentarse todos contra ella... aunque son tres, y la verdad es que, aunque son muy rastreros, Granger es muy buena con los hechizos de defensa. No puedo hacer nada. Joder, la gilipollez de Granger ha hecho que se crean superiores a mí. Ya puede ganarles, sino tendrá problemas... tendré problemas. Tendría que avisar a Crabbe y a Goyle... pero yo no puedo."_ Draco había dejado de escuchar lo que estaban diciendole sus enemigos acerca de la nutrición, y se dirigió con paso firme y decidido hacia los Sly.

-Como prefecta tengo que enviaros a vuestro jefe de casa. Y tendré que informar de vuestras acciones.- Dijo Draco con un tono severo. _"Bueno, es la única manera de hacer tiempo... espero_" pensó Draco.

-Metete en tus asuntos, Mal... nacida.- _"Joder, Buen insulto... y se lo ha dicho ella sola._"- Solo estamos manteniendo una conversación muy inocente que no te incumbe, así que ya te estas largando de aquí... sangre sucia.

-Mira Malfoy, la palabra inocente saliendo de ti no tiene ningún valor.- _"Es más fácil meterme con ella que conmigo... claro que yo no tengo defectos_."- Así que haz el favor de acompañarme.

-¿O sino.?- Dijo Hermione con sorna.

-O sino te volverá a.- Arian, el castaño, empezó a decir la frase. Sin embargo, Draco no podía dejar que Harry y Ron lo oyeran. Por lo que le interrumpió.

-A ti nadie te ha metido en esta conversación.- El tono de Draco expresaba seguridad, autoridad y desprecio

-Así que callate.- continuó Hermione mirando al chico castaño. Para posteriormente volver la mirada hacia Draco y sus dos acompañantes, sus amigos.- Y, Granger, como prefecta de Griffindor habiendo un Prefecto de Slytherin estos niños no son de tu competencia, así que no te extralimites.- Hermione y Draco se miraban intensamente.

-Bien, todos a sus asuntos. Tendrás que ocuparte de los "tres" tú solo y a la "vez."-Hermione le miró significativamente y asintió disimuladamente con la cabeza habiendo comprendido perfectamente la insinuación del chico.

Hermione miró a los chicos con superioridad. Lanzó unos hechizos verbales sobre los libros que se cerraron e inmediatamente fueron a colocarse a su sitio correspondiente. Les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que salieran con ella. Draco observó como la chica salía seguida de esos tres pequeños monstruos.

-Es perfecta.- Murmuró entre dientes Draco.

-¿Quién?.- Draco salio del ensimismamiento provocado por la conversación que había mantenido con Hermione.

-La biblioteca.- Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en los labios respondiendo al pelirrojo. Quien por su parte la zarandeó ligeramente.

-Nunca cambiarás Hermione.- Comentó él sonriéndole también.- Yo quería hablar luego contigo, si tienes tiempo.- El pelirrojo miraba al suelo, como si no hubiera nada más interesante en esa habitación.

-¿Te queda mucho Mione.?- Interrumpió Harry, hecho que Draco agradeció.

-Quería mirar un par de cosas más.- Respondió Draco. "_Cuanto más retrase el momento de quedarme a solas con Weasly mejor... creo que a partir de ahora estaré todo el tiempo acompañado"_

-Te hemos traído un par de sándwiches... que este cazurro, al ver que no estabas, ha querido comérselos.- Dijo el moreno haciendo que la comida se apareciera.

-¡Eh! Que hubiese estado en su sitio.- Se defendió Ron. Harry le besó en la frente y empezó a nadar hacia la salida.- Recuerda que luego quiero hablar contigo. ¿Vale.?- El pelirrojo dudaba entre darle o no darle un beso a Hermione tal y como había hecho Harry. Así que Draco atajó y se sentó haciendo un ademán de despedida con la mano sin siquiera mirarlo. Ron salió de la biblioteca y Draco soltó el aire que involuntariamente había retenido. _"Bien Granger, lo siento por ti, pero Weasly va a sufrir como nunca... y tú, cuando te enteres de que le he dicho básicamente que es un mierda y que jamás en mi vida se me ocurrirá tener nada con él para después, hacerle rabiar de celos con cualquier pardillo que pase por delante, sabrás quién es el que tiene realmente el poder en esta situación. Así aprenderás a mantener la boca esa que tienes cerrada, Granger."_

Los tres chicos habían llevado a Hermione a la sala de duelos de Slytherin. Se quedó muy sorprendida al saber que ellos tenían una especie de aula para tales fines. Naturalmente, no tenía ni idea de cómo salir de ella y llegar a algún lado. _"Siete años en este colegio y aun me sigo perdiendo. Debería ver si hay algún hechizo que haga que funcione correctamente la brújula que tengo en la cabeza"_. Era una sala muy amplia, con una plataforma de madera en el medio. Y toda la decoración de alrededor, era de colores fríos, tal y como estaba decorada la "torre" de Slytherin. "Bueno, vamos a ver si sus son intenciones son tan rastreras como insinuá Malfoy"

-¿Quién va a ser el primero en empezar.?- Los chicos se rieron quedamente.- O los primeros.- Susurró. Hermione se subió a la tarima, y solo uno de los chicos le acompañó, sin embargo no dejó de observar los movimientos de los otros dos chicos, que se colocaban a su espalda. Hermione se puso un proteggo invisible con un no verbal aunque muy suave antes de que comenzará el duelo en sí. El chico se inclinó ante ella y Hermione le correspondió el saludo. El Slytherin, cuyo nombre aún desconocía, se puso en posición de ataque. Hermione no cambió la postura, quería ver como atacaba. Mandó un levicorpus que Hermione desvió con un toque de su varita. Menos mal que era la suya. Después, un Expeliarmus, y exactamente igual evadió el nuevo ataque... El chico mandaba uno tras otro bastante desesperado, y sin que ninguno llegara a su oponente. Se fijó como el castaño le enviaba una mirada cargada de significado a algo detrás suyo. Espero a que el primer hechizo le alcanzara por detrás y doblegase su escudo protector. Se puso un proteggo bastante potente, de color amarillo alrededor suyo sin mover los labios. El problema de ese en particular, era que los hechizo que ella mandaba también los absorbía el susodicho escudo, por lo que para poder ganar el combate tendría que deshacerse de él. Se giró para comprobar la ubicación de los otros dos. Se lo quito arrojando un desmaius al castaño, volviéndose inmediatamente y con gran rapidez hacia los otros dos. Decidió jugar un rato con ellos dos a la vez, tal y como lo había hecho con el otro chico. Fue yéndose cada vez más hacia atrás, los chicos se iban creciendo a medida que ella retrocedía, sin embargo, ningún hechizo lograba alcanzarla. En cuanto topó con el cuerpo desmayado del chico, lo sobrepasó y se quedo quieta, defendiéndose desde allí. Al cabo de una media hora los chicos estaban exhaustos, y el castaño recuperado del hechizo que le había lanzado despertó uniéndose a los otros. Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que pensaban dividirse... por fin parecía haber una maniobra entre ellos y no simplemente una intermitente lluvia de hechizos, Hermione les conjuró con un no verbal a estar paralizados. Uno tras otro.

-Bien, un consejo, a no ser que tengáis prisa en acabar con vuestro oponente no os dediquéis a mandar hechizos, solo os cansareis, a no ser, y no es vuestro caso, que seáis mejor que vuestro contrincante. Bueno, creo que os voy a dejar un sello, que verifique que habéis sido vencidos.- Marcó en la frente de los tres chicos Loser.- ¿Debería firmar? Creo que sabrán quien os ha ganado. No os preocupéis, los efectos desaparecerán en unos minutos.- dijo desde la puerta. Cerró y se apoyo en esta cansada. _"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo vuelvo? Malfoy."_ Apretó el alfiler que tenía prendido en la corbata y se escondió en un armario cercano, por si los chicos salían antes de que llegara Draco. Y así pasó. Draco llegó corriendo abriendo la puerta de la sala. Hermione entró tras él.

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Y más importante: como estoy.?- Hermione rió ligeramente.

-Yo estoy matada, tú no estas mal.- comentó apoyándose en la puerta. _"Ha preguntado por mi antes que por él... deja de decir estupideces... preguntar por ti es lo mismo que preguntar por él"_

-Esa es mi... mi... cuerpo. Tengo algo para ti.- Draco le dio un par de pastillas de color rojo. Hermione le miró con desconfianza_. "¿Esa es mi chica?... ¿Ibas a decir esa es mi chica?... ¿se puede saber que narices te pasa?¿Por qué me mira así?... se ha dado cuenta de lo de mi chica... fijo. Si es que no puedo ser más gilipollas... la culpa es de sus amigos, que se pasan el día con palabras de apoyo y mimos... me están trastornando la cabeza... espera... está mirando la mano... vale, la cara es porque no se fía de mí... pues que se joda"_

-No haría nada a mi cuerpo, son revitalizantes. – Dijo él intentando convencerla para que tomase las pastillas._"Si, esa parece ser una buena razón... a no ser que quiera desmayarme durante una semana para que no vuelva a meter la pata. Pero yo no sabía que la mitad de los Slytherin se me iba a tirar al cuello... bueno, la verdad es que era previsible... pero no lo pensé... también soy humana, cometo fallos"_

-Me debes una tremenda, no sabes por donde he dejado el pabellón Malfoy.- Dijo Hermione con la cabeza alta. _"Vas a tener que decirme que soy increíblemente buena... mejor que tu, pequeño" _Pensó Hermione

-No sé que decirte. Vale, eran tres pero de un curso inferior. Y además has tardado una hora y media.- Respondió Draco con desdén. Hermione río, sabía perfectamente que no iba a conseguir una palabra amable por parte de Draco.

-He lanzado cuatro hechizos en total. Un desmaius y tres paralizantes. El resto del tiempo he dejado que se desesperasen intentando tocarme, mientras que con un gesto totalmente y perfectamente imitado de ti, naturalmente, me iba deshaciendo de ellos.- Le explicó Hermione

-¿No habrás sacado ninguna foto de esos momentos.?- Hermione rió.- Weasly quiere hablar contigo.- _"sí, sal ahora jodida conciencia._"- Y evidentemente querrá comentarte algo sobre vosotros.- Hermione le miró con la boca abierta. Sin reaccionar.- ¿qué es lo que quieres que le diga?

-Y yo que sé.- _"¿Qué?...¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?... yo... no lo sé... evidentemente ahora no quiero salir con él. Pero si le digo... le dice que no luego no se va a atrever a volver a pedírmelo. Y si Draco le dice que no, va a tener problemas con él porque seguro que se cabrea. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Quiero salir con él? Pero si sería más su madre que su novia... admitámoslo, ahora soy más su madre que su amiga... y yo... no sé... quiero algo más... más... más ¿algo?... Puf... no podía haber llegado en peor momento. Y no sé lo que quiero. Me gusta, pero solo a ratos."_

-Joder, pues si no lo sabes tú.- se oyeron pasos fuera, Ambos pusieron una cerradura y un silenciador a la sala.- No quiero ninguna mierda de esas en plan confesiones de Granger. Pero me tendrás que dar alguna pista.

-Me gusta... pero de vez en cuando, cuando se comporta de cierta manera conmigo. Yo que sé.- _"Y luego tiene ese toque posesivo y celoso, que no está mal de vez en cuando pero llega a ser cansino... Pero es tan mono, y siempre se está preocupando por mí y siempre nos reímos, me hace reír... claro que también me hace cabrear... y no se toma en serio las cosas... y... y... y no lo sé" "¿Dónde está? Vuelve... Por Merlín, Granger, no pongas esa cara de terror, no es para tanto, es solo un tío. Menos que un tío, es un Weasly. Una comadreja." _

-Le doy largas.- dijo Draco. Era la mejor solución para ambos. Así se acababan los problemas con Ron.

-Pero se suave, por favor.- La cara de estupefacción de Hermione pasó a una sonrisa de alivio. Amplia y sincera. Suspiró. _"Por muy suave que sea no va a servir de nada... Si realmente Ron se atreve a decirle algo acerca de nosotros y él le responde con evasivas, se cabreara"_

-Los por favores no van conmigo, tendrás que amenazarme.- Hermione rió.

-Le exigiré a Parkinson que se dirija a mí como Drakito, en todo momento.- Draco rió. Ya suponía que Pansy habría utilizado ese apelativo estando ella en su cuerpo.

-Lista para Slytherin.- Dijo Draco abriendo la puerta y dejándola pasar primero.

-Estoy lista para cenar y dormir durante siglos, ha sido el día más largo de mi vida.- Draco le entregó varios pergaminos con listas. Y después un mapa de las mazmorras.- Hermione se guardó todos ellos excepto el último en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón.

-Granger no sabe ubicarse, por fin un falló de la prefecta perfecta.- comentó Draco divertido. "_Sé ubicarme... lo que pasa es que me cuesta"_

-Malfoy tiene miopía, por fin un fallo en su perfecto cuerpo.- Respondió ella divertida. _"Mierda. Un secreto menos."_

-La poción está oculta en mi baño. Con un proddeo aparece. Un centímetro cúbico cada dos días. El vaso de medición aparece con la poción.- le explicó con indiferencia.

-No te preocupes. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.- Hermione sonrió. Y le dio un pequeño empujón con el hombro.

-Eso espero.- Draco le devolvió el empujón_. "Mierda de cuerpo. Ni siquiera se ha movido ni un milímetro. Si es que soy mazo de fuerte"_

-¿vas a confiar en mi sin amenazarme.?- Preguntó ella incrédula.

-No. Solo decido cual es la mejor amenaza en este caso. Por cierto. Eres mala con el sentido de orientación, pero ¿sabes leer un mapa.?- preguntó Draco. _"Porque si no sabe leer mapas de poco le va a servir" "pero ¿qué coño les pasa a los tíos? ¿Qué se creen? Es un estúpido mapa, hasta un niño de cinco años sabría leerlo"_

-¿Qué pasa que por ser una chica no se leer un mapa.?- Hermione estaba indignada.

-Insufrible. No se puede hacer ni un comentario. Saltas a la menor.- Pegándole esa indignación a Draco. _"Solo me preocupaba. Porque sino sabe leerlo no se para que me he molestado en hacerlo."_

-Tú insultas a la menor.

-Me voy.

-Bien.

-Bien.- "apañátelas sola"

Draco observó que entre unas cosas y otras había llegado la hora de la cena, así que fue a recoger las cosas que había dejado en la biblioteca cuando notó la llamada de Hermione y se dirigió al gran comedor. Vio a Ron y a Harry que la hacían un gesto con la mano, él les saludó con un gesto de cabeza. Y se acercó. Ron dejó un hueco entre los dos chicos para que él se sentará. Draco miró a la mesa de Slytherin. Hermione no había llegado, y los chicos a los que había derrotado tampoco. _"Debería haberle dicho, que se anduviera con ojo a pesar de haberlos ganado, es posible que quieran vengarse."_ Harry estaba pendiente de una conversación con Ginny y Neville acerca de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Este año seguro que conseguimos la copa.- comentó Ron rompiendo el silencio. _"Alguien debería darle unas clases de cómo atraer a una chica, ya que por el mismo no puede."_

-Fijo que sí. Ron, odio el Quidditch. ¿No puedes hablar de otra cosa. ?- Ron la sonrió.

-Sigo sin entender como no te puede gustar el Quidditch.- Dijo Ron negando con la cabeza_. "Es así de rarita la niña... ¿qué se puede esperar de una sangre sucia.? Weasly es más tonto de lo que pensaba. Está intentando convencerme para que me guste. Espera. Este tío sí que está mal."_

-Por Merlín.- dijo Draco elevando la voz ligeramente.- Todo el mundo sabe que los Chudley Cannons no llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos a los Toyohashi Tengu.- _"Muy bien Draco. Te has lucido. La has cagado."_

-Ves como en el fondo sí que te gusta el Quidditch.- Dijo un ilusionado Ron. _"Bien, lo siento Granger, pero no puedo permitir que salgas con este incompetente, de largas nada. Una puerta en las narices."_ Sin embargo, aunque Ron no se había percatado de lo raro del comentario, Harry sí que había visto un comportamiento muy extraño en "Hermione" y la miraba intentando escrutarla. Draco se volvió velozmente hacia el moreno.

-No intentes leer mi mente Potter.- Draco bajó la mirada a su falda y comenzó a comer despacio.

-Lo siento Mione, no le he hecho aposta... es solo que me pareció muy... dejalo. Lo siento. Te juro que no volverá a ocurrir.

-eso espero porque... porque cada uno tiene derecho a tener sus intimidades.- Contestó Draco. "No amenaces... no lo eches todo a perder"- Estoy cansadísimo.- Dijo Draco cambiando de tema frotándose los ojos.

-Cansadísima.- corrigió Ron. Draco abrió los ojos y vio como Hermione entraba en el Gran Comedor con cara de pocos amigos. Era evidente que no había conseguido seguir las indicaciones. Hermione se sentó al lado de Blaise y de Pansy.

-Ya nos han contado lo de los de sexto. Los has dejado bien marcaditos. ¿Cómo es que llegas tan tarde.?- Preguntó Draco antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca.

-Me he perdido.- Dijo de muy mal humor, vertiendo en su plato unos espaguetis.

-¿Qué te has perdido.?- Blaise Goyle y Pansy comenzaron a reírse.

-¿Algún problema con eso.?- Todos callaron inmediatamente y observaron sus platos. Hermione se sintió culpable por haberlos tratado así, la culpa no era suya, sino de Malfoy. Naturalmente no podía disculparse. Así que añadió.- No sé quien ha sido el capullo que me ha cambiado todo de sitio, pero si existe y lo encuentro me lo cargo.- El ambiente se relajó notoriamente.

Durante el resto de la cena Hermione y Draco se miraban de cuando en cuando, es decir, cada dos segundos, para ver si el comportamiento del otro ante sus respectivos amigos era el correcto... Naturalmente, con tanta miradita no sacaron nada en claro. Draco notó como un brazo pasaba por detrás suyo y le daba un par de golpes al moreno. Draco se inclinó sobre su plato, sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que ocurría detrás suyo.

-No subas con nosotros. Se lo voy a decir ahora.- Era la voz de Ron, muy baja, la que hablaba.

-Vale. Suerte.- Contestó Harry.

-Gracias- _"¿No pueden ser más evidentes? ¿Suerte? ¿No se puede ser más patético? Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora..."-_ Bueno Mione, ¿te vienes y me ayudas con el trabajo de Transformaciones?

-He decidido que no voy a volver a ayudar a nadie con los trabajos, porque al final los acabo haciendo yo sola mientras vosotros os dedicáis a lo que os dediquéis, aparte que siempre acabáis con mis nervios.- _"Bueno, esto último no lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero seguro que es verdad. Lo raro es verla en un estado de paz y tranquilidad. Vamos a ponértelo difícil, Weasly"_

-Bueno pues no me ayudes. ¿Vamos a la torre.?- _"Por Merlín, Weasly, no empieces a perecer desesperado... o sí... mas divertido."_

-Vamos a esperar a Harry ¿no.?- _"Y a acabar con tus nervios"_

-No, porque Harry quería hablar con... con Neville.- Respondió Ron bastante nervioso. _"Estos Gryffindor no saben mentir"_

-Bueno, pues les esperamos a los dos... no pasa nada.- Draco sonrió mirándole.

-Bueno, pues nada. Nos quedamos.- Ron cruzó las manos sobre el pecho, frunció el ceño y miró al frente. Draco le miraba con una mueca de asco. _"¿Pero es que este chico no tiene autoestima, vergüenza propia, miedo al ridículo? ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? ¿Enojarse? ¿Y pretende hacerse a una pava así? ¿Todos los Gryffindor son igual de gilipollas o solo lo es este espécimen.?"_ Draco miró hacia Hermione que lo observaba a su vez con un gesto grave. Draco chasqueó la lengua.

-Venga, vamonos, no hay quien te soporte cuando estas de morros.- Dijo Draco con desesperación. _"Se acabó la fiesta"_

-Si no quieres venir no vengas.- _"es una piba... es una piba... es peor que Pansy cuando estábamos juntos... y a esa la aguanté una semana porque era mi amiga... bueno, una semana sin ponerla los cuernos, la verdad es que luego me aproveche vilmente... es decir, de la mejor de las maneras. Pero al pobretón no le pienso aguantar esa actitud"_

-Decídete. Voy o no voy. Pero no puedo hacer las dos cosas.- _"Vale, Granger jamás trataría así a Ron. Pero encima que estoy haciendo una obra para la beneficencia. La gente espabila a base de leches, y este necesita unas cuantas. Ya ha vuelto a la misma postura de antes."_ Draco inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y apretándose las sienes con los ojos cerrados. _"Tranquilidad. No vas a ser menos que Granger, si ella ha podido con tres Slytherin un poco subiditos tu puedes mantener una conversación con este ser que tienes al lado"_- Ron, ¿Qué era lo que querías contarme esta tarde?

-No me acuerdo.- Contestó el pelirrojo taciturno. "_Y sigue en la misma postura."_

-Bien, yo estoy muy cansado.da Así que me retiro ya. A ver si hoy duermo mejor que ayer.- Comentó Draco informando de sus más inmediatos planes. _"Solo... voy a dormir solo... hace mucho que no duermo solo. Claro, que visto lo visto mejor solo que mal acompañado... ¿Estas realmente pensando en dormir con Ron? Definitivamente necesitas un sueñecito."_ No había dado tres pasos por el pasillo cuando Ron se acercó por detrás y le abrazó_. "No... En unos pasillos no te declares, si fuera yo, cualquier sitio valdría, pero tu no me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos. Joder, hay luna llena, y hay un jardín aquí al lado con una fuente en plan romanticon con hadas luminosas volando a su alrededor. Y tu vas a declararte delante de unos cuadros horrendos... eso, ahora mira al suelo. Ir en plan tímido, surte efecto al principio, pero no ahora"_

-Yo... yo quería... hablar contigo... por... porque hace... hace mucho que... no hablamos, y la verdad es que quiero comentarte una cosa que he estado pensando durante un tiempo.- Ron al principio de la frase tartamudeaba, para después coger carrerilla y no parar ni para respirar. _"Eso, ahora ponte nervioso y empieza a hablar deprisa para que no me entere de nada y te lo haga repetir._"- Verás Ginny y Harry_.- __"¡¿Qué! No metas a otras parejas de por medio."_- Se llevan muy bien, y no sé, parece que se llevan muy bien_.- "¿Vas a seguir repitiéndote_"- y lo más probable es que acaben saliendo juntos.- _"Eso tú evade el tema, que tenemos toda la noche por delante. ¿Qué? Es muy interesante el suelo ¿Verdad?_"- Y bueno, yo había pensado que sería, no sé lógico.- _"Mec. Error. ¿Lógico? ¿Hablando de sentimientos y tu dices lógico.? Principiante"-_ pues salir juntos... si tu quieres.

-Vamos a ver. ¿Me estas diciendo exactamente que si me parece lógico que tu y yo salgamos juntos.?- preguntó Draco a ver si el pelirrojo cambiaba de táctica.

-No, es que dicho así no suena muy bien. Es decir, que si quieres que salgamos, en plan novios.- _"¿en plan novios? Sin comentarios... Granger, esta me la debes, jamás se me han declarado así, y se me han declarado infinidad de veces... cada vez que cambio de chica básicamente. Y esta es la peor de todas."-_Vamos que me gustas.- _"Vale, solo te falta escupirme"_

-Ya. Verás Ron, la verdad es que tú me gustas bastante, pero no sé a donde puede llevarnos esto, y sobre todo no quiero perderte como amigo, porque eres una persona muy importante para mí y quiero que siga siendo así. Sé que si salimos y lo nuestro se acaba por una razón u otra nuestra amistad se verá afectada, como también se verá nuestra amistad con Harry. Y la verdad es que tengo miedo a arriesgarme.- _"Perfecto. Sencillo. Claro. Conciso. Sin tartamudear. Sin Mirar al suelo. Perfecto. Una mentira perfecta."_

-eso es un no ¿verdad.?- _"Y ahí estás de nuevo. Enfadado... deberías elegir mejor los momentos para cabrearte Weasly."_

-Eso es un: no lo sé. Simplemente. No estoy segura de lo que siento en este momento.

-Ya, pero sí que lo tenías claro cuando Krum te invitó al baile. ¿Qué pasa, que no soy suficiente para ti y Vicky sí?- _"La peor declaración del mundo, lo que yo decía... Vicky... Victor Krum. Y si, te aseguro que para mi no eres suficiente."_

-¿Quieres hablar de Krum o de nosotros? Porque estoy perdiendo el hilo.

-¿Sabes qué, Te vas a quedar sola. Totalmente sola. No hay quien te aguante. Eres intransigente, rígida, intolerante, pedante, podrías dejarte llevar por lo que sientes alguna vez. No, Hermione Granger tiene que ser perfecta, y en vez de contestar si o no a una simple pregunta tiene que pensárselo. Siempre pendiente de los libros, aplicándote al máximo, dejando de lado a tus amigos, por unos cuantos escritos. Sin disfrutar de nada de lo que te rodea. No tienes vida. Lo único que tienes es a Harry y a mi, y cuando Harry empiece a salir con Ginny, solo me tendrás a mi, pero te aseguro que será tarde.- _"¿Será capullo."_

-¿Tienes algo más que decir.?- Se quedó callado.- Bien.- _"¿Granger realmente quiere salir con este tipo?. No hay quien lo entienda. La trata peor que yo, y ya es decir. Yo al menos soy su enemigo declarado, pero si esto es lo que entiende por amistad... Y luego dice que no es masoquista... Estos muggles son de lo más estúpidos. ¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? No se mueve, no habla... Granger. Voy a llamar a Granger. Estamos nada más salir del comedor, nos tiene que ver por narices._" Apretó el colgante y espero mirando por una ventana a que la chica saliera.

-¿Quién te ha regalado eso.?- Preguntó Ron señalando el colgante.

-No necesito que nadie me regale nada, me lo he comprado yo.- Contestó Draco Tajante.

-Claro y yo. - Ron no pudo continuar con la frase ya que Hermione con medio Slytherin tras ella estaban en el pasillo al lado suyo.

-No podría haber una pareja más patética.- Draco miró a Pansy con una mueca de asco. Miró a Hermione que a su vez miraba a Ron quien miraba a las baldosas del suelo. Acto seguido Hermione miró a Draco algo molesta. Draco se encogió de hombros. Hermione suspiró y encabezó la retirada a las mazmorras con su sequito detrás.

-Podríamos habernos divertido un rato.- Comentó Blaise alcanzando a Hermione.

-Y perder mi tiempo en esos dos... no. Joder, que dolor de cabeza.- dijo Hermione_. "Lo sabías, lo sabías. No tiene porque haber sido culpa de Malfoy... aunque es posible que así sea."_

Hermione y Blaise fueron en silencio hasta su sala común, donde todo el mundo estaba con una copa en la mano. Hermione intentó irse a su cuarto. Pero cada vez que daba un paso se encontraba con una chica que se le tiraba al cuello, o un chico que le miraba con admiración por el duelo de aquella tarde, o alguien que le invitaba a un trago, o simplemente alguien que quería hablar. Por fin se deshizo de todo el mundo y tomo el pasillo que iba a las habitaciones donde solamente había parejas demasiado ensimismadas para darse cuenta de su presencia. Cuando por fin llegó a su cuarto con un torbellino como cabeza y un perezoso como cuerpo se encontró con Pansy desnuda en su cama. _"no me puede pasar nada más esta noche"_

-Que pronto subes hoy.- Comentó Pansy comenzando a levantarse. Hermione miró hacia otro lado. Intentando no ruborizarse. No podía moverse, no sabía que hacer.

-Estoy cansado. Así que largo.-Dijo secamente.

-No te preocupes no tienes porque hacer nada.- _"Por favor, estoy rendida, soy incapaz de saber cuantos son dos y dos. Y encima para eso no tengo respuesta."_

-Largo, Pansy.- Repitió Hermione. La rubia pasó los brazos por el cuello de Hermione quien inmediatamente se los quitó de encima.- No quiero tener que repetirlo.

-¿se puede saber que te pasa.? Esta mañana te comportas de un modo extrañísimo, te vence en un duelo la sangre sucia esta mañana, luego te pasas todo el día en la biblioteca, después vences a tres chicos de sexto a la vez, tu solo. Y ahora, en vez de celebrarlo abajo con todo el mundo y engancharte la de tu vida, te vienes aquí, también solo, y me dices que no quieres nada y que me largue... ¿qué te pasa?

-Ha sido un día muy largo. Lo único que quiero es meterme en la cama y dormir. Punto. Y tu me lo estas impidiendo.- respondió Hermione intentando que colara. _"Por favor, no puedo más. Mi vida es una mierda. No conozco nada de lo que me rodea. Estoy perdida la mayor parte del tiempo. Y no solo en sentido figurado, también literalmente hablando. Solo quiero ver a Harry, a Ron, a Ginny, a mi gente, y sentirme protegida. Solo eso. Me conformo, conque me vean y me abracen y que me digan que todo va a salir bien"_

-Bueno, pues duermo contigo. Sé que odias dormir solo.- comento con una voz algo ronca Pansy. _"Odio dormir solo. He dormido sola durante toda mi vida."_

-Mira Pansy, haz lo que te salga de los huevos, pero a mí dejame dormir.- Una Lechuza, exactamente la de Harry se posó en el alfeizar y empezó a picotear en la ventana. Hermione se dirigió hasta ella poniendo su cuerpo delante de la lechuza para intentar que Pansy no la reconociera. Cogió la carta que llevaba y la mandó de vuelta.- Si no te importa, preferiría que te fueras.

-Y yo prefiero quedarme.-Pansy volvía a tener sus brazos en el cuerpo de Draco. Hermione se sentía cada vez más exhausta, más cansada, con ganas de llorar, de ir a ver a Ron y saber que es lo que había pasado, de dejarse querer por esos brazos que acariciaban su espalda y la cubría de besos intermitentes y húmedos _"Dios Hermione. Echala de una vez de aquí. ¿En qué estas pensando? Es Pansy, estas dejando que una tía te chupe la espalda. Actúa."_

-Bien. Pirate. Cuando salga del baño no quiero verte aquí. ¿Te ha quedado claro.?- Hermione no espero respuesta y fue con la carta en la mano hasta el baño

Granger.

Weasly digamos que no se ha tomado demasiado bien lo que le he dicho. Y eso que he sido lo más amable que he podido. Le he dicho que no quieres arriesgarte a perder su amistad si algo sale mal... Él ha empezado hablar de Krum y... bueno, creo que es mejor que no sepas que más ha dicho... no ha sido muy agradable que digamos. De todas formas, has tenido suerte de perderte la elocuencia con la que tu amigo te ha prodigado. Así que mañana intentaré solucionar las cosas...

Atentamente, D. Malfoy.

Malfoy.

Supongo que sabía que iba a reaccionar así. No hagas nada. Deja que se le pase el cabreo y que sea él el que te diga algo ya que sino lo único que vas a conseguir es otra bronca del estilo a la de hoy.

Mañana quedamos en la sala de los menesteres a las tres ¿Vale? Y así hacemos las pociones que has estado buscando. Dame un toque con el colgante si estas de acuerdo.

Atentamente, H.J. Granger.

PD: Mañana empieza el castigo que te puso Snape. Has quedado con Filch a las nueve de la noche en el vestíbulo. Por una vez agradezco ser tú.

Pero tía, ¿qué te pasa? ¿No tienes vida? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer un capitulo tan largo? Pues hombre, últimamente no mucha. Es que estoy en época de exámenes y cualquier excusa es buena para no estudiar... (y que tengo tiempo hasta el siguiente. Dos semanitas... así que me puedo permitir el lujo de dedicarme a otras cosas... hasta que llegue el día del examen y me lleve las manos a la cabeza al ver que mis cálculos eran erróneos y no me da tiempo.) Y en cuanto al capitulo... no sé ha salido solo.

Bueno, un par de cosas sobre este trozo de historia.

1.- he intentado poner menos pensamientos, ya que me comentaron en un review que no quedaba bien.

2.- El capitulo es muy largo y realmente no pasa nada especial. La parte del duelo es un coñazo. Lo sé. Pero es que estaba hasta las narices de fics en los que Hermione es una pobre damisela en apuros que no sabe hacer nada.. Así que en esta la dejo por las nubes.

3.- Blaise está fatal. Lo sé... ¿pero que se puede esperar de un Slytherin.?

4.- No me ha molado mucho como me ha quedado la "declaración" de Ron... quería exagerarla mucho hasta llevarla a lo cómico pero creo que no ha sido así.

5.- No creo que las chicas no tengamos sentido de la orientación. Pero sí que es una de las cosas por las que se meten con nosotras. Y yo tengo un sentido de la orientación perfecto. Que me cueste distinguir entre la derecha y la izquierda de vez en cuando no tiene nada que ver... el caso, que me meto bastante con las chicas... más bien con lo que dicen de las chicas. Por supuesto, no estoy nada de acuerdo con los tópicos.

6.- Si, tengo una gata... y todo el mundo dice que esta gorda... o que la quieren echar a la paella. Pero es un amor de persona... o de gato, más bien.

7.- Hay un momento en el comento algo de un perezoso, es el animal no el adjetivo está puesto con un asterisco.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Hago lo posible por que se entienda mejor que hasta ahora... aunque creo que no lo he logrado del todo. Espero vuestro comentarios.

Un saludo a todas/os.


	5. Los problemas de la otra persona

CAMBIOS

Capitulo 5: Problemas de la otra persona.

Los días se sucedían en Hogwarts y todo seguía igual. Hermione y Draco no se ponían de acuerdo así los matasen, los mismos insultos, las mismas malas caras. La única diferencia era que de vez en cuando había en sus conversaciones un toque de complicidad y compañerismo, que enseguida pasaban a más insultos, naturalmente. Los más allegados a estos estaban bastante preocupados por los nuevos gustos, perdidas de memoria momentáneas y la nueva forma de mirar y hablar que tenían; pero eran incapaces de imaginar siquiera el porqué de estos cambios. Ron seguía sin hablar a Draco, confiriendo algún que otro insulto por lo bajo, algún que otro gruñido y alguna que otra mirada cargada de dolor y odio. Draco, tal y como le había dicho Hermione, le ignoraba esperando que él se disculpará. Harry, que se encontraba entre los dos chicos, intentaba por todos los medios convencer a Draco para que saliera con Ron atribuyendo al pelirrojo toda clase de elogios y virtudes, mientras que Draco le respondía con todo tipo de defectos, naturalmente, debido a la facilidad que Draco tenía con las agresiones, Harry acababa dándose por vencido; Por el otro lado, Harry intentaba que Ron le pidiera perdón a Hermione, ya que con esa actitud no iba a conseguir nada. Ginny estaba bastante dolida con Hermione ya que ella había instado a su hermano a declararse creyendo que, según los comentarios de Hermione, diría que sí. Sus compañeras de cuarto, al ver que Hermione no les iba ayudar con sus tareas, la habían dejado de hablar, para ver si recapacitaba. Por lo que Draco en Gryffindor se sentía bastante solo, aunque tenía bastantes chicos a su alrededor, hecho que le empezaba a incomodar bastante. Sus amigos de Slytherin solo se paraban para insultarle, al principio se defendía, y atacaba, pero llegó un punto en el que directamente les miraba con cara de mala leche y seguía su camino.

Hermione por su parte no estaba mejor. Todas las mañanas se levantaba con cierto problemilla que solucionaba con una buena ducha. Pansy no dejaba de vigilarle y de seguirle por todas partes, alguna vez incluso insistió en acompañarla al baño. Las charlas con Blaise se hacían insoportables al no poder gritar al chico que era un degenerado. Crabbe y Goyle, que creía que serían los únicos que se salvarían, no conversaban, se limitaban a insultar o pegar a todo personajillo débil e indefenso que pasaba por su lado, incluyendo naturalmente a la sangre sucia por excelencia. El rumor de que Draco se estaba tirando a una única chica, es decir, que a esa no la ponía los cuernos, ya que desde hacia varios días nadie entraba en su habitación, se corrió por todo el colegio, incluyendo profesores; lo que implicó que todas las chicas intentaran en todo momento instarle a que fueran a un lugar más privado para enseñarle "algo" y que Snape no parara de intentar averiguar, con todos los medios a su alcance, quien era la chica que había provocado los cambios en su joven alumno. Había comprobado que para sobrevivir en Slytherin tenía que andarse con mil ojos, no demostrar tener ninguna debilidad o algún temor por el que te pudieran hundir, aunque también había comprobado que Draco tenía buenos amigos, aunque a ella no les gustase los temas de los que trataban a menudo, tenía que reconocer que podía contar con aquellas personas.

Hermione había quedado con Draco en la sala de los menesteres, y por culpa de Pansy llegaba tarde, cada vez era más difícil darle esquinazo. Por fin llegó. Miró a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie la había seguido, o que no había ningún curioso cerca y se introdujo en la habitación. Draco estaba de pie, con esa ropa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, con esa pose típica de un Sly, un hombro apoyado contra una estantería sostenía su cuerpo, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, al igual que sus pies también cruzados.

-Por fin llegas.- Dijo Draco algo molesto poniéndose erecto y acercándose a Hermione.

-Ya es que no consigo qui... ¡QUE COÑO HACES FUMANDO¡ME CAGO EN...!- Empezó a disculparse Hermione hasta que se dio cuenta de que Draco le estaba dando una calada con su cuerpo a un cigarro. _"Mi cuerpo... mis dientes... Oh dios mío... mis padres me matan... o a él... ¿Pero como se le ocurre fumar en mi cuerpo.? Mirale, ahí sigue, con el cigarro en la mano, como si no pasara nada. ¿Por qué él... Por qué no una persona normal¿Por qué¿Por qué siempre me quejo de lo mismo.?... Pues porque el niño no hace una a derechas." _

-Yo fumo.- Dijo con total naturalidad Draco haciendo caso omisoa los gritos de Hermione_. "Bueno, no ha dicho ni media frase y ya me está gritando."_

-TIRA ESE CIGARRILLO INMEDIATAMENTE.- Gritó Hermione acercándose a él intentando quitarle el cigarro sin quemarse. Claro que Draco se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

-Ya sé lo que te pasa. No has fumado en todo este tiempo... necesitas nicotina... bueno, tu cuerpo necesita nicotina, por eso no paras de gritar.- dijo Draco. Hermione se quedó de piedra al escuchar las palabras del chico_. "Así que toda la ansiedad que tenía era por la mierda del tabaco... genial. Ahora soy adicta a las drogas. Por las noches me tengo que tomar un par de copas para parecer normal, y ahora resulta que también fumo... Genial.. Pues por esto no paso, porque no solamente se vuelva adicto tu cuerpo, sino también tu cabeza, que atribuye a ciertas situaciones o momentos las ganas de fumar. Así que mientras este en el cuerpo de Malfoy, este no fuma."_ Draco sacó una pitillera y le ofreció un cigarro. Hermione no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el chico, solo veía a su cuerpo lleno de humo.

-No seas gilipollas, no dejo de gritar porque me pones de los nervios. Te dedicas a hacer cosas que no tienen nada que ver conmigo. Y MI CUERPO NO NECESITA NICOTINA, ASÍ QUE NO SÉ PORQUE ESTAS FUMANDO. NO HABRÁS FUMADO DELANTE DE ESTOS ¿VERDAD?- Hermione había intentado no levantar la voz, pero le fue imposible. Por fin Hermione consiguió el cigarrillo y lo hizo desaparecer.

-Si hubieses llegado a tu hora, yo no me habría aburrido y no me habría encendido un cigarro. Ahora coge uno de estos. Verás como te sientes mejor.- Dijo Draco acercando más la pitillera a la cara de la chica.

-NO.- Respondió Hermione como si lo que le ofreciera Draco fuera una noche de orgía con Snape y McGonagal.- Y si te aburres ponte a hacer algo.

-Ya lo hago, fumar.- Explicó Draco como si fuera evidente. "_Mira niña, ya es bastante tener que vivir en tu cuerpo, para que encima no pueda tener ni un mísero vicio."_

-TODO MENOS FUMAR.- Gritó Hermione llevándose las manos a la cabeza. _"No me vengas con tonterías Malfoy que te mato.. Ya lo hago, fumar... ¿Se cree que soy tonta.? Me lo cargo, por lo que sea que me lo cargo."_

-Si me dejarás follar con alguna tía no fumaría.- le espetó Draco. _"Fumarías igual... si ahora estabas fumando para joderla por haber llegado tarde... Nadie hace esperar a un Malfoy sin que sufra las consecuencias." _Pensó Draco_. "Pero... Pero... ¿Tiene algo en la cabeza¿Hola? Cada vez le soporto menos... y eso que creía que era imposible, que después de seis años no se podía odiar más a una persona... creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que me equivoco"_

-Y después no te echarías un cigarrito ¿Verdad.? Me da igual. NADA DE PIBAS EN MI CUERPO.- _"y de pibes tampoco."-_Y ahora vamos a ver si hacemos algo de provecho. Cosa que podrías haber hecho tú cuando veías que no llegaba.- Le espetó Hermione.

-Claro guapa, y joder toda la poción porque la niña no sabe llegar a su hora. Y luego tener que aguantar tu histerismo.- Se defendió Draco bastante molesto.

-¿Qué pasa? Que no sabes hacer nada tu solo.- le dijo Hermione con superioridad.

-Si tu puedes mantener funcionando sola siete hechizos a la vez estando al cien por cien segura que no la vas a cagar, tu misma. Que te vaya bien. Ya me contarás como te ha ido.- contestó Draco yendo hacia la puerta. _"No tengo porque aguantar esto. Como la fastidie... vale, es muy improbable que la joda la sabelotodo esta, pero como la cague voy a estar recordándoselo el resto de su vida... y si luego resulta que es la poción que necesitábamos va a haber deseado que no me largara de aquí... y tú también... mierda de doble personalidad, dejame disfrutar."_

-Ja. Claro que puedo hacerlo, pero aquí estamos los dos metidos en esto y no pienso hacer yo sola todo el trabajo.- Respondió Hermione cogiéndole de un brazo para que no abandonara la sala. "_Pero que excusa más mala_" Pensó Draco. _"¿Habrá colado?... por poder puedo, pero sería la primera vez que hago algo así... y no puedo arriesgarme e perder un mes de trabajo... Uhm... creo que no ha colado, ya tiene esa mueca arrogante."_

-¿Quieres decirme algo.?- preguntó Draco divertido y con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. _"Así que no te atreves a hacerlo tu sola. De todas formas, no te voy a dejar... no vaya a ser que sea la correcta, algo salga mal y tenga que pasar más tiempo en este asqueroso cuerpo... bueno, eso de asqueroso... basta. Es una sangre sucia que está buena. Punto."_

-Cierra la puerta al salir.- Contestó la chica con desdén soltando el brazo como si quemara_. "Eres subnormal... Anda, di algo para que no se vaya... jodido orgullo, eres peor que él."_ Pensó Hermione mientras miraba el caldero.

-No juegues. Ser orgullosa ahora no nos viene nada bien. Solo tienes que decir que necesitas mi ayuda.- Draco lo dijo con un tono severo en la voz.

-¿Orgullosa¿Yo? Habló la sartén al cazo.- Hermione le miraba incrédula.

-¿Qué¿Qué sartén¿Qué es una sartén. ?- preguntó Draco. _"Malditos muggles" "Yo tengo que aprender todas las cosas y expresiones mágicas y él no se puede aprender un par de refranes muggles."_ Pensó Hermione

-Da igual. No necesito tu ayuda. Pero si quieres echarme una mano no me importaría.- Contestó Hermione dándose media vuelta para mirar el estado de la poción. _"Puf... Hermione cariño, la has cagado... estas hiriendo el orgullo de un Malfoy... se va a ir y tú la vas a pifiar fijo." _

-No des la vuelta al caldero. Las cosas están así: lo estamos haciendo juntos... nada de que yo te ayudo, si acaso tu me ayudas a mi. Soy mejor que tú en pociones.- Dijo Draco bastante cabreado. Se notaba en su voz bastante más grave que normalmente. Tenía el cuerpo tenso, como si se estuviera conteniendo.

-Eso es por el profesor.- Hermione dejó de mirar el caldero para mirarle a él ofendida.

-¡Eh! No me han quitado más de cinco puntos en lo que llevamos de curso. Así que soy mejor.- _"Maldito bastardo."_- Y otra cosa, yo al menos sé diferenciar los momentos en los que tengo que ser orgulloso y los momentos en los que tengo que callarme para conseguir lo que quiero. No como otras.- Le dijo Draco mirando la espalda de la chica que se había vuelto a girar. _"¿Por qué narices tiene que tener tanta razón.? Si es que no sé callarme... nunca he sabido callarme cuando me pican. De todas formas la culpa es suya... seguro."_ Pensó Hermione.

-Mira. Vamos a dejarlo. Tú te quedas y hacemos la poción entre los dos como si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, y ya está. Los dos felices. Yo no hago la poción sola y tú no te arriesgas a que la joda.- Dijo Hermione por fin. _"No me he disculpado." "Se puede tomar como una disculpa, un poco extraña, pero una disculpa."_ Pensó Draco dispuesto a quedarse y dejar de lado la discusión. Hermione le miraba con una ligera y falsa sonrisa en los labios y Draco la correspondió con otra más falsa aún. Ambos se remangaron las camisas y se pusieron manos a la obra con la poción. Mientras trabajaban no hablaban, estaban totalmente concentrados en lo que tenían delante como para perder esa concentración en insultarse o discutir.

-Bueno, Granger. Me tengo que ir. Harry sigue intentando convencerme de lo buena persona que es Ron... La comadreja.- Dijo Draco cuando terminaron con la sesión poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Vengo dentro de un par de horas para ver en que estado se encuentra.

-Uhm... de acuerdo. Yo vendré dentro de cuatro entonces.- Contestó Hermione totalmente concentrada en sus notas.

-Intenta salir de las mazmorras un par de horas antes no vaya a ser que te pierdas.- Dijo Draco antes de cerrar la puerta. _"Muerte, caos y destrucción... Me voy a comprar una brújula... las brújulas no funcionan en Hogwarts... Arg. Siempre poniendo pegas"_

Draco se dirigió a su sala común. Ahí estaban Harry, Ron y Ginny. Cuando él apareció por la puerta los tres callaron. Harry le miraba con una sonrisa, Ginny con odio y Ron, para variar, miraba al infinito... ignorándole. Draco no iba a ser menos que los dos chicos Weasly, así que levantó el mentón, saludó brevemente a Harry y subió a su habitación. Allí se encontraban sus compañeras, que le miraron malamente_. "AH. Está claro que yo no pertenezco a Gryffindor, un mes conviviendo con ellos y todo el mundo me odia. Pero yo no voy a hacer las tareas de los demás, ni voy a salir con alguien que se dedica a insultarme... nada, me voy a la biblioteca. Últimamente me paso media vida en la biblioteca... me estoy convirtiendo en un sabelotodo. Todo por culpa de Granger."_ Cogió varios libros y salió de nuevo. Harry la vio salir de la sala común y se fue tras ella.

-Hermione espera.-Gritó Harry. Draco se paró sin darse la vuelta.- Quería hablar contigo.

-Mira tío. Vuelve con esta gente. Seguro que te lo pasas mejor.- Dijo con un tono molesto Draco.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Antes te llevabas bien con todos.- Dijo Harry con un tono preocupado poniéndose delante de Draco.

-¿Perdón? No. No nos equivoquemos. Yo a esta gente no le he caído bien en mi vida. Me soportaban porque les hacía las tareas... y no me digas que no es cierto, que solo les ayudaba, porque al final me ponían tan nerviosa que acababa por hacérselas y ellos lo sabían, por lo que cuanto más me crispasen los nervios mejor; o sino es por las tareas, era porque era amiga del gran Harry Potter.

-Solo he crecido un par de centímetros.- Contestó Harry dándole un empujón para que se animara. Draco apenas rió la broma. _"Potter, no te hagas el simpático conmigo, que te voy a seguir odiando igual."_

-Sabes que es cierto. Creo que voy a ir a ver a McGonagal y decirle que dejo lo de ser prefecta. Porque sinceramente, no creo que sea la persona que mejor representa a Gryffindor.-Dijo Draco cansinamente. Harry le miró ojiplático.

-Venga Mione, si te encanta ser prefecta.- Intentó convencerla.

-Me voy a la biblioteca.- Draco comenzó a andar. Harry se quedó parado en mitad del pasillo mirando como se alejaba. Draco esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. _"Eso, sentíos culpables. Capullos. El fin justifica los medios. Siempre puedo confiar en el sentimentalismo de Gryffindor."_ Draco se cruzó en su camino hacia la biblioteca con Blaise, Pansy y Hermione.

-¿Y San Potter y su comadreja¿Te han dejado sola¿Ya se han dado cuenta de lo aburrida que eres.?- Hermione sonrió a Draco mientras le decía aquello. Últimamente se saludaban con algún insulto, por si acaso alguno de los dos necesitaba decir algo a la otra persona poder intercalarlo entre líneas.

-Es solo que no necesito guardaespaldas en todo momento.- Contestó Draco devolviendo la sonrisa.

-No, con tus libros es suficiente.- Comentó Pansy que no perdía la oportunidad de meterse con la castaña.

-Más vale solo que mal acompañado.- se defendió Draco a su vez.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Comadreja y cara rajada son la peor compañía que se puede tener en este colegio... aparte de ti, Granger.- Draco miró a Hermione, parecía como si le estuviera preguntando dónde estaba Harry. Pero Draco no podía decir nada que no fuera un insulto.

-mira maldito hurón.-Empezó Draco intentando encontrar la forma de decirle que estaba con Ron. Pero Hermione parecía haberse dado cuenta ella sola.

-Dejalo Granger.- Cortó Hermione. Draco la cogió del brazo y la volteo cuando se dio cuenta de la intención de la chica por seguir su camino_. "¿Quién te crees que eres para callarme¿Adónde te crees que vas? No he acabado contigo. Niñata"_

-Ni se te ocurra, ni se te pase por la cabeza volver a hablarme así. ¿Te queda claro.? Y sino atente a las consecuencias.- Le dijo Draco furioso. _"¿Qué le pasa a este ahora?"_ Se preguntó Hermione bastante extrañada.

-Yo a los sangre sucia les hablo como quiero.- Contestó Hermione cuando salió de su asombro.

-Y yo a los que se creen superiores a los demás por el simple hecho de provenir de una larga estirpe de magos intolerantes y racistas les bajo los humos en menos de lo que hierve la defigere.- le dijo a su vez Draco. _"Me acabo de meter con toda mi familia. Voy a ir al infierno por esto... ya ibas a ir allí de todas formas... cierto" _Pensó Draco mientras decía la frase. "_Yo no les podría haber definido mejor." _

-Y yo a los que se han dedicado a exterminar a los magos durante años no... - Hermione dejó de hablar al ver una alta figura con un moño gris en lo alto aparecer tras una esquina. Todos miraron en la dirección en que Hermione lo hacía. Y comenzó a andar hacia el campo de Quidditch. Dejando que Draco continuara con su camino.

-Oh, cariño has estado genial... que pena que haya pasado esa vieja.- Pansy se había abrazado a Hermione. _"Y Malfoy se queja de mis amigos y sus demostraciones de afecto. Si es que no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra. Deja de darme besos en el brazo."_

-Pansy, por el amor de Dios.- Empezó Hermione deshaciéndose del abrazo.

-¿Dios¿Qué dices?- Pansy estaba muy extrañada ante ese comentario muggle.

-Malditos muggles... me cago en... bah... vamos a practicar.- "_Hermione cariño, deja de meter la zarpa."_- Luego nos vemos Pansy. Hoy yo no entreno. Os voy a hacer unas cuantas fotos para estudiaros. ¿Val... Valium... necesito un valium.- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Blaise.-_"¿Vale¿Ibas a decir Vale?... claro, que solucionarlo con lo del valium lo ha mejorado... ¿En qué estabas pensando? Dos cosas muggle en menos de un minuto... Hay que joderse... no paro de meter la pata. Al menos parece latín"_

-¿Qué¿Qué es eso.?- Preguntó Blaise extrañado_. "Menos mal que este hombre no tiene ni idea de pociones."_

-Un nuevo descubrimiento... aunque yo mejor necesitaría prozac.- contestó Hermione con un deje de indiferencia en su voz. _"Y ahí va otra... ¿quieres dejar de decir cosas muggle.?... si es que todo se pega menos la hermosura, y esta claro que la estupidez es lo primero que se pega."_

-¿Quieres un cigarro.?- Le ofreció Blaise sacando dos cigarrillos. _"Pues no. Me da igual lo estresada que este. No necesito eso." _

-Vale.- Contestó Hermione. _"Pero... ¿Qué coño¿Quieres hacerte caso a ti misma para variar?"_ Hermione cogió el cigarro. _"Tiralo. Suéltalo... solo voy a probarlo, además, mejor en el cuerpo de otro que en el mío... el tuyo ya lo ha probado... maldito Malfoy"_ Hermione se puso el cigarro en los labios. "_Pero si no sabes fumar... la vas a cagar ¿Y si empiezas a toser?"_ Blaise puso la varita tocando con el cigarro de Hermione. _"¿Y ahora que hago? Aspirar."_ Hermione aspiró y soltó el humo sin toser, el cuerpo de Draco estaba acostumbrado. Hermione sintió como se relajaba momentáneamente. _"Ay... Bah... que asco, esto sabe fatal."_ Aún así le dio otra calada al cigarro. _"Esto no se lo puedo contar a Malfoy... una razón más para que se ría... ni de coña... Además, ha sido por los nervios del primer entrenamiento... no sabía lo que hacía... si, ahora miéntete a ti misma... si ni siquiera te tienes que subir a una escoba... pero tengo que hacer que sé de Quidditch... llevas seis años escuchando a Ron y a Harry hablar de ese puto juego de los cojones... Joder, cada vez hablo peor. El caso, la última vez que fumo." _Hermione no paró de tomar fotos tal y como le había dicho Draco. E intentó dar un par de ordenes. Mientras que los chicos de "su" equipo iban a ducharse y cambiarse a los vestuarios, Hermione fue a ver la poción.

Draco por su parte pasó toda la tarde en la biblioteca maldiciendo para sí mismo_. "Ni una jodida fiesta. Claro que nadie me invitaría... y no por mi actual situación en Gryffindor, sino porque seguro que Granger las prohibiría... ¿Y quien en su sano juicio iba a invitarla a una fiesta clandestina?... nadie, evidentemente. Y luego está el problema de la falta de sexo, que empieza a trastornarme la cabeza... si es que no me he masturbado tanto en mi vida... y no paro de mirar a todo bicho con falda que pasa al lado mío. Y encima está este cuerpo... este pedazo de cuerpo que me vuelve medio loco... Uhm... podría meterme en los pasillos y..."_

-Hermione.- Dijo la voz de Ron detrás suyo. _"Maldito niño... ¿no podía haber elegido un momento mejor para empezar a hablarme?... Agh... estas en mi lista negra comadreja... varias veces." _Draco se volvió hacia él con cara de pocos amigos.- Yo... siento haberme comportado así contigo.

-Mira, si me estas diciendo esto porque Harry te ha dicho lo que yo le he comentado, no te esfuerces.- dijo Draco mirando al suelo para no reírse. _"Soy bueno... soy buenísimo... soy increíble, perfecto, sublime, inigualable, insuperable... venga pelirrojo... ¿Pelirrojo? COMADREJA, SE LLAMA COMADREJA... el caso, arrodillate y pide perdón. "_

-No. Bueno, en parte sí. Lo que pasa es que no me había dado cuenta del daño que te estaba haciendo hasta que Harry me ha dicho que pensabas dejar de ser prefecta.- dijo Ron sentándose a su lado. _"Parece que se te da mejor pedir perdón que intentar ligarme... bastante mejor. Granger, me va a besar los pies cuando le diga lo que he logrado. Y así dejará de darme el coñazo contigo. Mira que es plasta la niña."_

-No lo dejo por ti Ron. Sino porque no creo ser la persona adecuada.- dijo Draco con un tono meloso. _"Venga, ahora ya me estas adulando"_

-Pues sino lo eres tú, no lo es nadie.- Respondió Ron revolviendo el pelo a la chica. _"Hala, ya la has jodido. ¿Qué narices les pasa a estos Gryffindor con mi pelo? Normal que la pobre no se moleste en peinarse... ¿Cómo que pobre?... ¿Te estas compadeciendo de Granger?... es la falta de sexo... si, es eso. Basta."_

-De todas formas, no se lo digas a todos estos ¿Vale? Ya veré lo que hago.- Dijo Draco con voz melosa.- No lo tengo muy claro. _"Como la sabelotodo se entere de que va a dejar de ser prefecta le puede dar un ataque... otro más, y mis nervios no creo que puedan soportarlo."_

-No te preocupes.- Le respondió Ron volviendo a acariciarle el pelo para después salir de la biblioteca dejándolo solo.

Draco se despertó bastante temprano. Se desperezó. Acarició durante un rato a la única compañía que tenía desde hacía tres semanas haciéndolo ronronear_ "negaré haber hecho esto."_ Fue al baño con cierto malestar en el cuerpo. Se desnudó para meterse en la ducha. Se observó antes en el espejo._"Uhm.. Parece que están más grandes de lo normal... y me molestan... Uhm... ducha... el mejor momento del día"_ Se arregló y bajó a la sala común. Vio que Harry y Ron estaban abajo esperándola. Ron se giró y al verla sonrió, al igual que Harry. Cuando llegó hasta donde ellos se encontraban, Ron se le acercó y la dio un abrazo que apenas si le dejaba respirar susurrando al oído del chico.

-Te quiero mucho, Mione. Y no te preocupes, tomes la decisión que tomes sobre lo de seguir siendo prefecta, te apoyo.- Draco notó como las lagrimas iban apareciendo en su rostro. _"Que mono... deja de decir estupideces... piensa en algo divertido. Weasly en su pobretona casa, con todos sus hermanos apiñados... gastándose bromas continuamente, hablando, divirtiéndose."_ Ese pensamiento solo provocó que las lagrimas se agolparan más rápidamente en sus ojos. _"¿Pero que coño te pasa?... eres un Malfoy por Merlín."_

-Te apoyamos.- Corrigió Harry uniéndose al abrazo. _"Y más lagrimas... que vergüenza. Estoy cambiando mi personalidad por la de Granger."_ Ginny apareció por las escaleras y se unió al trío. Se separaron y Ginny se lo llevó para hacer un aparte.

-Lo siento, Mione. No tendría que haberme metido en lo vuestro, era tu decisión, y fui muy mala amiga al no intentar comprenderte. ¿Me perdonas.?- Preguntó Ginny llorando también, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Draco e hizo que llorase mucho más. Sin saber como Draco apretó el colgante que llevaba.

-Si, claro.- Respondió Draco entre sollozos.- Yo... yo... ahora vuelvo... nos vemos en el comedor.

Draco salió corriendo de la sala común de Gryffindor sin saber como parar de llorar. Cuando llegó a la sala de los menesteres, se encontró con que Hermione también llegaba corriendo. Al ver la cara roja por partes, los ojos inundados en lagrimas, la nariz roja y con hipo, le abrazó y le metió dentro de la sala apareciendo en el cuarto que utilizaban para hacer las pociones. -Dios Draco ¿Qué ha pasado.?- Preguntó Hermione muy preocupada.

-Me quieren... y yo les odio... y ellos me quieren... y mis amigos me odian... y yo te odio... y Weasly se dedica a susurrarme que me apoya... y Brown y Pavarti me odian y no me hablan. Y me pasó todo el tiempo en la biblioteca... y hace tres semanas que duermo solo... odio dormir solo... y mis amigos me insultan... y dicen que soy una sangre sucia cualquiera... y no es cierto... Todo el mundo me odia... y estoy llorando... y yo nunca lloró. Jamás en mi vida he llorado. - Hermione no dejaba de abrazarle mientras lloraba.- y me estas aplastando y me duelen las tetas... tus tetas... porque yo no tengo.- dijo Draco. Hermione dejo de abrazarlo con tanta fuerza. Miró disimuladamente su recordatorio. Empezó a convulsionarse, al igual que Draco, pero por motivos distintos. De repente Hermione no pudo más y se echó a reír. Draco se revolvió de su abrazo separándose. La miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Se limpio las lagrimas con ambas manos. La mirada de asombro pasó a una de furia, cólera, ira. Y Hermione que no paraba de reír.- ¿SE PUEDE SABER DE QUE COJONES TE ESTAS RIENDO.?- Hermione fue a abrazarle de nuevo, pero Draco la empujó al intuir sus intenciones.- NO NECESITO TU COMPASIÓN GRANGER. Y DEJA DE REIRTE.- Amenazó Draco. Hermione trató de ponerse seria. _"Puf... empezamos con los cambios de humor. Esto va a ser de lo más gracioso.."_ Pensaba Hermione.

-Verás Malfoy.- Hermione le dio un toque teatral, como si lo peor estuviera por llegar.- Lo más probable es que mañana.- Marcó una pausa para crear expectación haciendo que Draco se pusiera más nervioso.- te venga la regla.- Asombro. Estupefacción. Terror. Pavor. Pánico. Espanto. Horror. Miedo. Mucho miedo. Todas esas sensaciones cruzaron el semblante de Draco ante una Hermione que no paraba de reír.

-No. No. Yo no voy a pasar por eso. Nos vamos a pasar aquí lo que resta de día y vamos a conseguir recuperar nuestro cuerpo antes de mañana.- Dijo Draco negando con la cabeza a la vez que hablaba. _"La regla, la regla... eso es algo antinatural... bueno, para mí es algo antinatural."_ Draco empezó a desesperarse más, si es que ello era posible. Por lo que sacó un cigarrillo y se lo encendió en menos de dos segundos.

-NO FUMES EN MICUERPO.- Gritó Hermione.

-MIRA NIÑATA, SI TENGO QUE PASAR POR UNA... ME VOY A DESANGRAR ¿ENTIENDES? YO. YO ME VOY A DESANGRAR. YO NO TE HE HECHO NADA QUE SE LE PAREZCA. ASÍ QUE TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DEL MUNDO A FUMAR SI ME SALE DE LOS HUEVOS.- Dijo Draco gritando más que Hermione.

-Ovarios.- Corrigió Hermione. _"Si tú fumas yo te cabreo."_ Pensó Hermione muy molesta.

-ZORRA, yo no tengo ovarios. Te... te... odio. Te juro que... que... ojalá tengas una erección en medio de la clase de McGonagal. A ver como te apañas.- infundiendo un temor con el que Hermione vivía cada día. _"Vale, no. Espero que no tenga ninguna erección... mi reputación por los suelos. Voy a tener la regla. Nunca imaginé que me pudiera pasar esto... tampoco imaginaste ser una piba y aquí estas... gracias por el apoyo moral. La regla. La regla... La regla. Sangre de una sangre sucia... puag... que asco... no. Antes me hago un desmaius durante una semana. Joder, no vuelvas a llorar... solo es.. Ni siquiera puedo pensar lo es."_

-¿Me acabas de llamar zorra?... no soy una... no sé¿cómo me llamáis?... ¿Mojigata?... si, creo que era eso. Te estas contradiciendo.- Hermione se estaba divirtiendo bastante viendo como la furia recorría el cuerpo de Draco_... "¿El cuerpo de Draco?... no, es mi cuerpo. El cuerpo de Hermione Granger... llevo demasiado tiempo en este cuerpo. Empiezo a acostumbrarme... esto no es bueno. Ya ni siquiera trato a mi cuerpo como mío, sino como el de él... Oh, dios mío, y si no somos capaces de salir de esta, y si tenemos que vivir eternamente así. No quiero ser Malfoy... no quiero.. me estoy agobiando._." Hermione comenzó a llorar en silencio. Draco no había hecho caso a nada de lo que Hermione le había dicho. Ambos llevaban un par de minutos sumidos en sus pensamientos. Draco levantó la cabeza y se encontró con su cuerpo llorando a moco tendido.

-NO ME TOQUES LOS... LA MORAL, GRANGER ¿QUÉ PASA¿QUÉ TE PASA? NO LLORES EN MI CUERPO. ¿ME OYES? SOY YO EL QUE VA A TENER LA REGLA NO TÚ. SOY YO EL QUE TIENE UN PROBLEMA, ASÍ QUE DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNA PIBA INTENTANDO ACAPARAR LA ATENCIÓN.

-No quiero ser tú. No quiero.- Contestó Hermione llevándose las manos a la cara.

-YO SÍ QUE NO QUIERO SER TÚ, Y MENOS AHORA.- Gritó Draco.

-Voy a pasarme el resto de mi vida siendo un tío.- Dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz ignorando los gritos, o más bien chillidos de Draco.

-GRANGER DEJA DE LLORAR INMEDIATAMENTE. Vale. Estoy ligeramente... histérico.- _"Un tío histérico... donde se ha visto."_ Draco se acercó a la chica respirando profundamente varias veces para calmarse.- Bien Granger. Tranquilidad. Con esa actitud no vamos a ningún lado. Cuando se nos acaben todas las opciones de pociones y hechizos posibles, empezaremos a preocuparnos. Mientras tanto vamos a dedicarnos a solucionar mi problema que es más inmediato.- Hermione dejó de llorar poco a poco. Se tranquilizó.- Bueno. Necesito consejos para superar esto.- _"Si las tías pueden pasar por esto una vez al mes yo no voy a ser menos. No es para tanto"_

-Bien, primero, no leas el profeta. Seguro que ha ocurrido alguna catástrofe y te pones a llorar.- Explicó Hermione intentado recordar cuales eran las cosas que normalmente la hacían llorar, aún sabiendo que para Draco no serían las mismas cosas.

-Yo no me pongo a llorar por esas cosas.- Dijo Draco un poco más calmado poniendo su típica voz de superioridad. _"Draco, coño, tú no te pones a llorar por nada y mirate ahora, pareces una niña de cinco años que le han quitado su rana de chocolate."_

-Estas hasta las cejas de hormonas. Vas a llorar por cualquier cosa... o no. Yo que sé. Evitanos...es decir, evita a los Slytherin. Te vas a cabrear por todo.- Le dijo Hermione algo molesta. _"Encima que intento ayudarle me pone pegas"_ Pensó Hermione. _"Si, en eso tiene razón. Mejor no cruzarme con ellos... a quien le cuente esto flipa. Yo llorando por los rincones. Y acudiendo a una sangre sucia para que me aconseje. Esto es surrealista"_

-¿Cuánto te dura la regla.?- Preguntó Draco un poco alarmado_. "Soy incapaz de estar así una semana... Antes me tiro una semana en la cama"_

-Cinco días.- Contestó Hermione.

-¿Y voy a estar cinco días así.?- Preguntó Draco sin querer realmente saber la respuesta.

-No, yo realmente estoy deprimida por nada el día de antes... por mucho que me joda admitirlo. Y lo negaré, a mí el periodo no me afecta nada. No te preocupes, porque no vomito. No me duele. No tengo fiebre. No me dan bajones de azúcar. No me quedo anémica. Y tampoco me desangro excesivamente... normalmente. Y no es para tanto... solo estas un poco más sensible.- Draco abría los ojos cada vez más a medida que Hermione iba enumerando problemas que aunque ella no tuviera, seguro que había tías que sí_. "Menos mal que me ha tocado el cuerpo de Granger... menos mal... ¿Qué ha dicho¿Poco¿Sensible¿En la misma frase?"_

-¿UN POCO MÁS SENSIBLE¿TÚ CREES QUE ESTO ES ESTAR UN POCO SENSIBLE? PAREZCO UNA JODIDA MANDRÁGORA TRANSPLANTÁNDOSE.- Gritó Draco señalando su cara. Hermione estuvo tentada a echarse a reír. Pero se lo pensó mejor.

-Bueno, temas prácticos.- Hermione prefirió cambiar de tema antes de que Draco comenzase a gritar de nuevo.- ¿Qué prefieres tampax o compresas?

-¿Qué coño es eso.?- Preguntó Draco sin saber a que se estaba refiriendo. _"Eso no suena bien. Nada bien."_Hermione sonrió _"Me parto, que pena perderme el espectáculo... Draco Malfoy frente a un tampax"_

-Para evitar que te desangres... bueno, realmente, no lo evita... pero evita que el resto se entere.- Hermione se estaba poniendo muy roja a medida que hablaba con Draco.

-No creo que este preparado para mantener está conversación. ¿Qué son hechizos?

-No. Son... cosas... ¿por qué no quedamos después y coges de mi cuarto de baño una cosa que pone tampax, otra que pone evax, y otra que pone salvaslips y te enseño como funcionan... aunque van con instrucciones, así que si lo entiendes no tenemos porqué quedar? Y ahora vamonos que no vamos a llegar a clase. Ya nos hemos perdido el desayuno.- Dijo Hermione rápidamente. _"Eso. Tú evade el tema. Ahora vas a estar todo el día imaginando conversaciones con Draco para intentar vislumbrar cual es la mejor forma de explicarle como se pone un Tampón. Cojonudo. Te vas a estresar y acabarás fumándote un cigarro."_

-¿Qué les vas a decir.?- Preguntó Draco cambiando de tema. _"Puf. Menos mal. Tema regla fuera. Bienvenido tema ya no sé que explicaciones dar acerca de mis diversas escapadas. " _Pensó Hermione.

-No sé... cada vez tengo más problema con las excusas... y con las mujeres... y sobre todo con las excusas que les doy a las mujeres... y el dolor de cabeza no funciona., así como que estoy con la que regla.

-Hija de muggles... tú húndeme más en la miseria.- Draco se río y Hermione con él.- Di que tenías que ir a la lechuceria.- Propuso Draco.

-Ya pongo esa excusa normalmente.- Comentó Hermione mientras que pensaba en otros posibles pretextos.

-Has ido a ver a Severus, quiero decir, Snape.- Dijo Draco arrepintiéndose en el mismo momento en el que la frase salió de sus labios.

-¿Y cuando se lo diga, que digo, Severus o Snape.?- Hermione le miró con desconfianza.

-Severus.- Dijo Draco apesadumbrado.

-No sabía que tenías tanta relación con él.- Comentó Hermione inocentemente... falsamente inocente.

-Es mi padrino.- Logró decir Draco_. "Joder... de todas formas Blaise y estos lo saben... quedaría mal que se refiriera a él como Snape."_

-Ah... Interesante.- Dijo ella intuyendo el porqué de sus notas.

-Y sabes que soy bueno en pociones y que no me aprueba porque sí.- Sacando de sus pensamientos a Hermione.

-No he dicho nada.- se defendió ella.

-Pero lo pensabas.- Argumentó Draco.

-¿Qué eres un experto en legeremancia.?- Dijo Hermione burlándose. Draco la miró significativamente con una ceja alzada- Que fuerte. Es cierto. Enseñame.

-Sigue soñando Granger.

-Borde.

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta? No sé como eres la más inteligente de Hogwarts, debieron estar borrachos cuando concedieron los premios.

-Malfoy... insultos nuevos. Te repites más que el ajo.

-Lo mismo te digo

-Yo aún no te he insultado. Ni pienso hacerlo, no vaya a ser que te pongas a llorar.- Dijo Hermione levantando la cabeza. Draco abrió excesivamente los ojos.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. Dentro de una semana nos veremos las caras. Esta te la guardo.- Contestó Draco. _"Espera a que este en condiciones normales, Granger... tú si que vas a llorar."_

-Veo muy difícil que puedas superarlo, ni teniendo una semana creo que lo consigas

-Aún sigo siendo un Slytherin. Y en cuanto a agresiones no hay quien nos iguale. Ya encontraré algo.

-Por cierto. Deberías al menos ponerte un salvaslip por si acaso. Y llevar encima tampax o compresas, lo que prefieras.- comentó Hermione antes de llegar a la puerta de la sala. _"Gracias, Granger, por un momento me había olvidado del tema."_

-¿Y si no me doy cuenta de que me ha venido?

-No te preocupes, lo notarás.- contestó Hermione sonriendo.

Los dos salieron de la habitación no sin antes asegurarse de que no había nadie en el pasillo. Tomaron caminos diferentes, ya que tenían clases diferentes. Y Draco tenía que pasar primero por su casa.

"_¿Qué ha pasado? Nos estábamos llevando bien. No nos insultábamos, bueno, sí que nos hemos insultado, pero de buen rollo, como si fuéramos... ¿colegas?... debe ser la regla, que está más accesible... Porque vale que con esto de los cuerpos tengamos que tener una relación más estrecha a la que hemos tenido... es mentira... lo único que ha cambiado es que ya no nos hechizamos... y es porque nos hechizaríamos a nosotros mismos. Bueno, y que quizás los insultos han perdido algo de su significado... o que ya no nos joden tanto... o que nos hemos acostumbrado... yo que sé. Y nos hemos abrazado. Bueno, yo le he abrazado... si, pero él se ha dejado abrazar, que es peor. Y le he visto llorar... y él a ti. Lo suyo al menos ha sido porque está hormonado, pero lo tuyo no tiene perdón. Llorar enfrente de tu enemigo. Si es que no se puede ser más patética... bueno, el numerito suyo de odio me quieren ha sido bastante patético. Está claro que no soy la única que lo está pasando mal con todo esto. Al fin y al cabo Malfoy es una persona... muy en el fondo."_ Hermione iba pensando en todo esto hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba. "_Mierda. Dieciocho años contigo y aún no sabes que no puedes pensar y ubicarte a la vez... Uhm... Genial Crabbe y Goyle"_

-Buenas.-saludó desde detrás a los chicos.- ¿Y Blaise?

-Está con una tía.- contestó Goyle. _"Fijate que no me sorprende"_

-¿Y está supera los trece.?- Preguntó Hermione que se iba acostumbrando a los gustos de Blaise.

-Diecisiete. Casi nos da un sincope cuando les hemos visto.- Los tres rieron ante el comentario de Goyle.

-Joder. Eso tengo que fotografiarlo.- Dijo Hermione tras las risas.

-Por cierto. El viernes hay una fiesta. La ha programado Pansy.- Informó Goyle _"menuda novedad"_

-¿Acaso algún viernes no hay fiesta.?- Preguntó retóricamente Hermione

-No, ya sabes. Una de las buenas.- dijo Goyle extrañado.

-De puta madre.- Dijo Hermione. _"Vale... una de las buenas. Pues como todas... no sé a que viene tanto revuelo... es raro que Goyle me haya mirado así... debería preguntarle a Malfoy, a ver si para él tiene algún sentido... Si es de las buenas para estos dos, seguro que se trata de hacer la vida imposible a alguien o jugársela a alguna casa... probablemente Gryffindor... que coño probablemente, seguro. Goyle y Crabbe han vuelto a la normalidad... un par de palabrotas y están controlados... serán simples."_

Draco fue hasta el cuarto de baño que compartía con Lavender y Pavarti y arrampló con todo. _"Tengo que apoderarme de las revistas que leen esas dos petardas, seguro que existe algún hechizo para no tener la regla. Esta noche lo miro... mientras tanto me tendré que apañar con estas cosas. Malditos muggles y sus cachivaches."_ Draco fue al encuentro de Ron y Harry que le esperaban delante de la puerta de encantamientos.

-¿Dónde estabas.?- Preguntó Ron entrando a la clase.

-Dejala, estaba en plan ñoño.-Dijo Harry antes de que Draco pudiera decir nada. _"Será subnormal el niño este. Pero si el único ñoño que hay aquí es él"_

-Se te va la materia gris por esa raja que tienes en la cara ¿o qué, PoHarry.- Draco se llevó las manos a la cara. _"¿Pero que has dicho? ... Ha sido culpa de San Potter. Ha empezado él."_ Harry y Ron se habían dado la vuelta asombrados.- Es coña, broma.- Y les abrazó con una sonrisa en los labios. Se dieron de nuevo la vuelta para ocupar los asientos que normalmente tomaban en esa clase. Draco se reía por lo bajo. _"Venga Draco, Por Merlín. No te descojones, que has estado a punto de meter la zarpa hasta el fondo... pero la cara de los dos pardillos bien lo merece" _Se sentó entre los dos chicos. Se serenó y empezó a tomar los apuntes que luego tendría que pasar a Hermione, tapando lo que escribía para que los chicos no notasen el cambio en su escritura. Y en vez dejarles mirar cuando alguno de los dos se perdía repetía las palabras del profesor de turno. Cosa muy extraña en Hermione que rara vez hablaba en clase a no ser que se tratase de responder a las preguntas del profesor. Hermione siempre que se encontraban en la sala de los menesteres acababa preguntando a Draco por las veces que había levantado la mano, que le habían preguntado y que había respondido, sobre todo al principio, cuando no confiaba en que Draco pudiera hacerlo como ella. Draco en cambio, le preguntaba siempre acerca de todas las conversaciones que había mantenido con cada uno de los Slytherin, aunque Draco no podía relacionar la descripción que le daba Hermione con la persona a la que se refería, para acabar con un "No habrás levantado la mano ¿Verdad? Que sé que te pierde... debe ser como una droga para ti. Tú solo responde cuando te pregunten directamente y sin ser pedante... que nos conocemos." Cuando salieron de la peor clase a la que el chico había asistido, ya que se había pasado la mayor parte de esta pensando que había notado algo, Draco se disculpó para ir al baño a comprobar que no había sido así. Después de varias clases y comer los chicos tenían entrenamiento, evento que no pensaba perderse Draco. _"Mi equipo tiene que cargar con una piba con miedo a volar como capitana, lo justo es que sepa las tácticas de Gryffindor... ¿desde cuando te excusas?... Me están pegando todo lo malo que tienen los Gryffindor, ahora va a resultar que soy legal... es por la regla. Ya tengo excusa para todo... y luego se quejan las pibas. Yo es que flipo."_ Draco se sentó en las gradas saludando a Harry y a Ron que la saludaban desde lo alto. _"Patéticos... no saben vivir sin mí... claro que ¿quién podría?" _Estaba tan absorto que no notó que Lavender Y Pavarti se habían sentado cerca de él hasta que escuchó unas risotadas que hizo que saliera de su ensimismamiento. De mala gana se acercó a las chicas para intentar solucionar las cosas.

-¿Qué.?- Dijo Pavarti.- Ya se te ha quitado la estupidez.- _"Merlín dame fuerzas"_ Draco sonrió falsamente.

-No. Sigo sin querer hacer vuestras tareas.- Dijo Draco con una sonrisa falsa cruzándole la cara.

-No es por eso.- contestó Lavender de una manera muy afectada.

-Ah ¿no.? Ilustradme, por favor.- Exigió Draco. _"Vamos Brown, que no soy gilipollas"_

-Pues no. Es por esa actitud que has tenido con nosotras.- Continuo Pavarti.

-¿Qué actitud.?- Preguntó Draco ligeramente preocupado.

-Pues según corazón de bruja.- Dijo Pavarti sentándose muy recta en su asiento _"Joder, empiezas bien la frase nena. ¿Y yo me he tirado a esa? Tengo que empezar a discriminar... en estos momentos no discriminas así te maten, si ni siquiera ves el listón, es más, parece haber desaparecido... Da igual. De todas formas Granger tenía razón cuando se quejaba de que no tenía nada en común con estas dos... venga guapa, continua, que me voy a reír."- _Es porque estas celosa de nosotras, y por eso estás tan antipática.- _"Antipática... ¿Yo? Si soy un dechado de virtudes, por Merlín. Y encima es porque estoy celosa... voy a escribir a esa revista... que coño, le voy a decir a mi padre que la clausure, es evidente que te deja el cráneo como un colador."_

-¿Y por qué tendría que tener celos de vosotras? Si puede saberse, claro.- Preguntó Draco divertido.

-Porque tenemos éxito con los chicos, mientras que tú no.- respondió de forma altanera Lavender. _"¿Pero tu has visto el cuerpo que calzo.? Qué coño te deja el cerebro que es un agujero negro para las estupideces. Las absorbe todas. Está claro que no enseño lo suficiente"- _Además no sabes ligar con ellos._- "Mira niña, creo que conozco mejor a los tíos que tú... pero nada, tú sigue por ahí que vas bien... claro que Granger no tiene ni idea, a no ser que sea por los libros... no me importaría darle un par de clases practicas... Uhm... Al tema Draco. Centrate. Tú como a los niños y a los tontos di que sí a todo. "_

-De verdad que no estoy celosa. Pero si os he dado esa impresión no ha sido mi intención.- Dijo Draco con voz melosa.

-No te preocupes, te entendemos.- dijo Pavarti dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro. Draco se miró incrédulo allí donde la chica le había tocado. _"En fin. Contente que lo has solucionado. Ahora sonríe." _

-Por cierto, el viernes vamos a hacer una fiesta solo para chicas, estaría genial que vinieras.- le invitó Lavender. La palabra fiesta resonó por las paredes de su oído. _"Por fin. Fiesta. Alcohol. Pibas. Todo lleno de pibas. Solo pibas y yo."_

-Me encantaría ir.- Contestó Draco intentando que no se notara su interés

-Vale, es en nuestro cuarto.- Le dijo Pavarti_. "Interesadas, manipuladotas... ¿Qué más te da? Es una fiesta. Parece que haya pasado siglos desde la última. De todas formas ya buscaré el medio de vengarme de estas dos arpías_."

Hermione estaba en el cuarto de Blaise, Goyle y Crabbe, con estos tres y Pansy. Pansy y Hermione estaban en la cama de Blaise, la rubia había tomado a Hermione como si su abdomen se tratase de una almohada, a pesar de las quejas de está. Blaise y Crabbe estaban en la cama de al lado y Goyle en el mueble bar descubriendo nuevos cócteles a cada cual con mayor graduación alcohólica que el anterior. Todos estaban fumando y bebiendo.

-Snape se ha puesto de lo más pesado con lo de la poción de la memoria.- Comentó Pansy.- Aún no sé porque me la he cogido.

-Todos sabemos porque lo has hecho.- Comentó Goyle por lo Bajo. Hermione sonrió. _"Me está empezando a caer bien el tipo este. Pansy ni se ha enterado... o no ha querido enterarse."_

-Si, porque Draco.- Empezó Blaise, pero Hermione le cortó sabiendo que iba a decir lo que Goyle había dicho con medias palabras.

-Venga Blaise no toques los cojones.- _"este niño siempre igual. No para hasta que todo el mundo se entera"_

-Que yo sepa estoy demasiado lejos para tocarte los huevos.- Comentó Blaise. _"Menos mal que parece que no tiene intención de moverse. De este me espero cualquier cosa."_ Hermione le río la gracia con cierta reticencia.- He recibido carta de mi viejo. Lo de siempre, que ni se me ocurra desobedecer sus ordenes, que haré lo que él diga o sino bloqueo económico, que tengo que tomar la marca, que es mi deber como Zabinni que soy.- comentó Blaise con un deje cansino en la voz. Harto ya de repetir siempre lo mismo_. "¡Oh! Dios. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida.? En ningún momento te has planteado lo de los mortífagos. Viste que no tenías ninguna marca y punto. Joder, estoy entre los futuros mortífagos, la siguiente generación. ¿Dónde me he metido?"_

-¿Y que le has dicho.?- Preguntó Hermione con voz grave muy pendiente de las palabras de Blaise.

-Lo de siempre. Que no pienso tomar la marca y un montón de razones por las que no lo voy a hacer.

-De las cuales no te crees ni la mitad.- añadió Crabbe. _"Dios, Crabbe ha dicho una frase. Así que Blaise está en contra del exterminio de los muggle... bien... Espera... no. Crabbe ha dicho... pero ¿Y este tipo de que va?... mira que Blaise es raro. ¿Y Malfoy? Es decir, yo. ¿Qué pasa¿Va a tomar la marca? No mientras yo esté en su cuerpo... y después tampoco... me niego, me debe un respeto por haberle dejado vivir en mi cuerpo."_

-Vamos, hombre, eso es lo de menos. La cosa es llevarle la contraria a mi padre.- Explicó Blaise_. "Este tío ni ideales ni leches... todo por hacer la puñeta a su padre... hay gente para todo."_

-Sigo sin entender que te pasa con tu padre.- Dijo Pansy negando con la cabeza haciendo cosquillas a Hermione con el pelo.

-Joder, Pansy, te lo he dicho miles de veces. No nos aguantamos. Él cree que puede hacer con mi vida lo que quiera como si fuera la suya propia y yo le demuestro que no es así. No hay más que explicar. Es más. No hay nada que explicar. Si te gusta bien y sino te jodes.- Blaise estaba cabreado. En lo que llevaba de convivencia con él Hermione jamás le había visto utilizar ese tono de desdén, de desprecio. Parecía que lo decía con odio.

-Y si tienes que hacer algo que no quieres pues lo haces y punto. ¿No?- Dijo Hermione algo decepcionada.

-Venga Draco, no jodas. Siempre estamos con lo mismo. Yo tengo mis principios- Blaise había dejado el tono grave por uno algo más suave, pero aún había un toque extraño en su voz. _"¿Malfoy piensa lo mismo que yo? Es decir, seguro que sus principios son totalmente opuestos a los míos... pero, es de los que hacen las cosas por lo que cree. Increíble y yo que creía que iba según iba la marea"_

-Más bien unas directrices que te saltas según te conviene.- El que habló esa vez fue Goyle.

-Sois demasiado rígidos para una mente libre como la mía.- Blaise había vuelto al tono casual del principio de la conversación.

-¿No te ha escrito tu padre, Draco.?- Preguntó Goyle. Hermione, desde el paquete que recibió de manos de un chico de primero no había vuelto a recibir nada.

-No. No me ha escrito.- contestó indiferente.

-¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros.?- Preguntó Blaise. _"Genial, creía que iba meter la pata si lo preguntaba yo"_

-Yo la tomo. Crabbe dice que a él nadie le manda, y que no va a seguir al que no debe ser nombrado ni de coña... claro, que hace lo que le dice su mama.- Dijo con un tono burlesco.

-Mira tronco, mi madre solo da su opinión, que es que como me meta en ese circulo se mata. La de mi padre es que como no me meta me mata... prefiero la segunda opción. Aunque mi padre de vez en cuando amenaza con matar a mi madre. Pero creo que la cara de mala folla que se me pone le echa para atrás.- Explicó Crabbe. _"Joder, varias frases seguidas... estoy por aplaudirle. Está claro que movidas hay en todas las casa. Como puede hablar de la muerte de su madre y de la suya propia con tanta tranquilidad... quizás sea una amenaza que sabe que no va a hacerse realidad. Y Blaise debe tener cada discusión con su padre... tengo que escribir a los míos, estoy por besarles los pies cuando llegue a casa por navidades."_ Pensó Hermione.

-De todas formas aún queda mucho para eso, así que pasemos del tema.- Dijo Pansy que parecía cansada del tono serio que había tomado la conversación.

-Deberías hablar con la sangre sucia, Blaise.- Comentó Hermione que no tenía intención de dejar ese tema. Todos le miraron... realmente siempre que decía algo todos le miraban, pero esa vez más intensamente.- Seguro que te da ideas para seguir martirizando a tu padre... o le puedes preguntar por esos malditos muggle, y soltarle a tu padre todas las cosas que se suponen que tienen de bueno esos animales... y que pretendes vivir como ellos.- Hermione intentó sonar sarcástica.

-¿Quieres que a mi padre le de por subirse por las paredes como a mi tía Aranea.? Me encanta. Voy a ir ahora mismo.- Dijo Blaise riéndose, Aunque parecía hablar totalmente en serio.

-Me niego a que alguien de tu categoría se rebaje a hablar con esa.- Hermione dirigió una mirada cargada de odio a la que estaba encima suyo. Estuvo en un tris de tirarla al suelo.

-Está buena. Estoy por follármela si se pone a tiro.- comentó Blaise haciendo un gesto bastante obsceno

-¿Qué!- Gritó Hermione sin poder evitarlo. _"¿QUÉ? A MI ESE PERVERTIDO NO ME TOCA NI UN PELO. ¿Follarme?... A mi no me folla nadie, y menos un perversor de menores"_

-No te pongas así Draco que he visto que la miras mazo. Si quieres cuando la haya catado te la paso.- Comentó Blaise divertido. _"Odio a este tío. Tengo que dejar de mirar a Malfoy. Todo por culpa del niñato ese que se dedica a ir medio en bolas por el colegio... ¿En qué momento se me ha ocurrido abrir la boca.?"_

-Gilipolleces. Draco jamás intentaría nada con una sangre sucia. Y si la mira, que yo no lo he visto, es porque últimamente no para de llamar la atención. ¿Qué se cree que esa que.?- Pansy, se había levantado ligeramente del regazo de Hermione y miraba fijamente a Blaise mientras hablaba.

-Pansy, guapa. Por ahora tengo boca. Así que preocupate de hablar en tu nombre y deja el mío en paz.- La cortó Hermione. _"Vamos. Cómo digas una sola palabra más te mando de una patada a Hogsmade." _

-Si es que la carne tira, sea de la calidad que sea.- Explicó Blaise mientras se tiraba encima de Pansy y Hermione. Hermione era muy consciente... demasiado consciente del brazo del chico que le agarraba la espalda, y parte de su torso cayendo por su muslo. _"Puf, Blaise está tremendo, tiene un cuerpazo... Y TU TIENES UN PROBLEMA... EMPIEZAS A TENER UN PROBLEMA. ECHALE."_ Hermione, le tiro de la cama. Y quitó a Pansy que intentaba morder a Blaise, mientras acariciaba el muslo libre de Hermione con una mano, y con la otra se apoyaba en el colchón para no perder el equilibrio.

-Blaise tronco, pareces Pansy, coño. Todo el día encima, Joder. Uno que se abre.-Dijo Hermione ligeramente acalorada. _"Bueno, espero no haberme sonrojado... o seguir sonrojado. Sonrojada. Bien. Sube la pierna y no lo verán." _

-Voy contigo.- Dijo Pansy poniéndose de pie y mirándole gracias a dios a la cara. Hermione seguía sentada.

-No.- Contestó y dándose media vuelta salió por el lado de la cama en el que no había nadie y que justo daba a la puerta. _"Puf... por los pelos... espero que no se hayan dado cuenta. Tengo veinte minutos para llegar a la sala de los menesteres... me voy a dar una ducha. Ya... ¿Por qué Blaise tuvo que...? Da igual."_ Llego al baño se desnudó. _"Esto está peor que antes. No podía haberme tocado un cuerpo como... como el de Neville... que le quita la lívido a cualquiera... No, tenía que tocarme el del tío más bueno de este jodido colegio. Lleno de músculos, marcadito. Con un culo perfecto y mira los abdominales, perfectos... Por dios Hermione, este análisis solo sirve para empeorar las cosas... Frío. Ya. Frío. Y deja de mirarte. Y de pensar. Frío. Snape con McGonagal revolcándose en la playa... McGonagal no tiene tan mal gusto... ¿Y a ti que más te da.? Por fin. Frío. Sí. Vale. Tranquilidad. Buf."_

Hermione salió de su sala común mirando a todas partes por si a Pansy le había dado por seguirla. Aunque la había dejado rodeada de hombres con alcohol, así que no iba a tener el problema de esquivar a Pansy.

Draco estaba en la sala común compartiendo la mesa con Ginny, Ron y Harry. Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mientras que Ginny le estaba contando su clase con Snape, en la cual había sido castigada sin ningún motivo, según ella.

-Y cuando me ha dicho que tenía que ir al bosque prohibido a recoger no sé que frutos, que supuestamente tendría que recolectar él, que para algo le pagan, no he podido más porque uno de Slytherin no paraba de mirarme.- Recalcó Ginny mirándolo significativamente, ya que no quería que su hermano y Harry montaran en cólera y fueran detrás del chico.- Y le he gritado en mitad de clase que a ver cuando le hacían un favor a la humanidad y les capaban a todos... Así, que me ha castigado durante una semana, hasta que me he quejado por lo de Morte que me ha castigado por un mes. Si es que no me deja en paz.

-Mándale a la mierda.- Aconsejó Draco.

-Muy bueno Mione... como si sirviera de algo. Parece mentira... - Comentó Ginny.

-Pues... tía lo siento, pero no creo que logres zafarte de ninguna manera de Arian y sus miradas... y menos si te ofendes.

-¿Por qué le llamas por su nombre¿Y como pretendes que no me enoje? Si es que te juro que le veo por los pasillos apoyado en cualquier columna haciéndose el machito o algo mientras me mira de arriba abajo y me entran los siete males... Un día de estos...

-Jaque Mate.- Gritó Ron entusiasmado. Mientras que Harry resoplaba y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza sin saber en que momento la partida estaba perdida para él. Probablemente desde el principio. Draco le miró con superioridad. _"Normal que ganes a alguien que se ha criado con muggles, a ver que tal te defiendes con alguien que este a tu altura... bueno, que te supera." _

-Ron¿te apetecería jugar contra mí.? Pero se bueno, y no me mates enseguida.- Le preguntó Draco al pelirrojo con una sonrisa y con un tono de voz bastante... ¿Coqueto?

-Claro Mione.- Respondió Ron devolviéndole la sonrisa totalmente embelesado.- Si quieres hasta te dejo ganar.- _"Como si lo necesitase Griffindor."_

-Oh, Ron, entonces no sería justo.- Dijo con un toque de preocupación.

-Pero es la única forma en la que puedes ganar.- _"Hala, chato ¿Dónde está tú ego que ni lo veo?... no importa, cuanto más alto este mayor será la caída. Creo que hoy voy a dormir muy bien."_ Draco se rió con un deje de malicia con el pelirrojo. Harry se sentó con Dean y Seamos, mientras que Ginny había ido a contarle otra vez sus penas a las de su curso. Draco se crujió los dedos, algo totalmente impropio de Hermione mientras observaba como su adversario, con su varita iba colocando las piezas.-Vale, soy las negras.

-No, las negras soy yo.- rectificó Draco con exigencia.

-Pero Mione, sabes que a mí me gustan más las negras.- Dijo a punto de hacer pucheros. _"Como si a mí me importase y por Merlín, un poco de dignidad." _

-Jo... es para ver si me dan tanta suerte como a ti.- Le dijo Draco cambiando el tono rudo que había utilizado anteriormente por otro mucho más meloso acercándose a la cara del chico de una forma bastante sinuosa mientras que daba la vuelta al tablero poniendo las fichas de color negro en su lado. A Ron se le caía la baba, literalmente.

-Venga Mione... si a ti te da igual, Además, el blanco te pega más que el negro.- Contestó Ron volviendo a colocar el tablero como estaba ante la mirada furiosa de Draco. _"Mira, yo juego con las negras y punto, jodido cabezota."_ Harry les estaba mirando y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, un gesto que últimamente repetía constantemente, cuando vio la mirada que la chica le ofrecía y que el tablero volvía a cambiar su posición, esta vez gracias a la intervención de la varita de Draco. Ron sacó a su vez la varita. La sala común quedó en silencio, no era normal que Hermione, la Perfecta Prefecta perdiese de ese modo los papeles y un poco más y apuntase a su amigo en vez de al juego. Harry se acercó a ellos intentando hacer que Draco bajase la varita, naturalmente no lo consiguió.

-¿Por qué no lo echáis a suertes.?- Preguntó Harry como intermediario.

-No te metas.- Respondieron los dos chicos a la vez. _"No creo que puedas decirle a Granger que has hecho las paces con este cabeza hueca. Además, se supone que le gusto, pues que me dé caprichos, coño"_

-Venga Mione, ya sabes que Ron siempre juega con las negras estas haciendo de esto una montaña.

-Vamos a ver Harry.- Dijo bajando la varita intentando tranquilizarse y que su tono no fuera muy brusco.- ¿Qué le importa a él por una vez jugar con las blancas.? No creo que sea el fin del mundo.

-Pero es que es muy juego.- Se defendió el pelirrojo

-Ron. No seas infantil

-Aquí la que está siendo infantil eres tú.

-¿Yo? No. Yo estoy siendo muy racional y muy lógica.

-Dejalo, debes estar en esos días.- comentó por lo bajo Ron a Harry, sin embargo, lo suficientemente alto como para que Draco lo oyera perfectamente. La cara de Draco era un poema al escuchar esa frase que él había utilizado bastante a menudo.

-¡Eh! Tú.- Dijo Draco llamando la atención de Ron.- Estoy aquí, así que ten los huevos de hablarme a la cara y no hacer comentarios sin sentido por lo bajo. Al menos ten algo de clase y di las cosas de frente.

-Oh, y aquí la niña.- Empezó a defenderse Ron.

-BASTA. No quiero volver a oíros discutir, y menos por una chorrada como esta.- Gritó Harry a los dos chicos poniéndose entre ambos. A lo que estos correspondieron con más gritos acerca de que eran completamente capaces de mantener una discusión civilizada, que eran lo suficientemente maduros como para saber que cosas debían dejarse correr, que él era el único que se estaba comportando de una forma estúpida no dejando que solucionaran ellos mismo sus problemas... y un montón de frases que salían atropelladamente de las bocas de los aludidos. Harry como si estuviera en un partido de tenis giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando colar, aunque fuera de canto, una mísera palabra. Para al final mandarles al cuerno y subir las escaleras maldiciendo ser tan tonto como para querer ver a sus amigos llevándose bien. Draco y Ron se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos mirándose.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito.?- preguntó Ron. _"Negro... verde... no, no el tuyo, el de Granger... ¿Y yo que sé? Es una tía... el rosa... claro, que a saber."_

-Pues tú eres mi mejor amigo, deberías saberlo.- Dijo Draco intentando que el pelirrojo se lo dijera. Pero pudo ver por su confusión al intentar investigar en las conversaciones anteriormente tenidas con Hermione que Ron no tenía ni la menor idea.

-Pues tú eres mi mejor amiga, deberías saber que no me fijo en esas cosas.- replicó Ron. _"Ni tú ni nadie en su sano juicio"_

-El verde.- Respondió por fin Draco con cierta curiosidad por la desconcertante pregunta de Ron.

-Bien, el mío es el rojo. Así que cambiaremos de color las fichas y que la bola de Pavarti decida quien mueve primero.- Explicó su plan Ron de forma autoritaria. _"Pero ¿quién se cree la comadreja para... dejalo, ya perderá y te podrás reír de él."_- pero ahora vamonos a cenar que tengo un hambre canina.

-Tienes miedo a perder.

-No hagas que me carcajee.

Draco y Hermione se encontraron después de la cena, antes de que empezasen las rondas, en la sala de los menesteres para continuar con la poción, aunque ésta únicamente tenía que reposar, y aprovechar para comentar los desastres ocasionados en el día. Draco llegó después de Hermione quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo observando meticulosamente el caldero sin darse cuenta de la aparición de Draco. Éste, se acercó sigilosamente a la chica, se agachó apoyando el mentón en el hombro de Hermione, quien giró levemente la cabeza quedándose a pocos centímetros.

-¿Cómo va.?

-Bien.- Respondió algo turbada por la situación. Draco se dio cuenta enseguida de que era lo que le incomodaba Así que posó las manos en los muslos de la chica. Hermione se levantó casi de un salto e intentó que se notase lo menos posible el porqué de su actuación.

-En este libro.- Dijo cogiendo un libro de la estantería y tirándoselo a Draco, con muy mala puntería, ya que el libro cayó al suelo, para no acercarse a él y evitar así el contacto.- Dice algo de la poción... mira a ver si lo encuentras.

-Granger tirando un libro... ¿Qué diría McGonagal si te viera.?- Draco recogió el libro del suelo, y se acercó a ella demasiado.- Creo que deberíamos mejorar esa puntería

-Uhm... tengo tus fotos.- Dijo ella yendo a por la mochila. Draco puso un semblante serio y dejo a la chica en paz.

-Yo ya me llevo bien con todo Gryffindor.- Comentó él cogiendo las fotos que la chica le ofrecía y empezando a ojearlas.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido.?- Preguntó Hermione impresionada y curiosa.

-Mi encanto personal.- Respondió él sin hacer mucho caso a la chica. _"Blaise está dejando un hueco libre en la defensa... y Theodore se adelanta demasiado pronto"_

-Eso fue lo que les echo... Ahora en serio, dime.- Contrarrestó Hermione mirándole.

-Ya te lo he dicho, mi encanto personal.- Respondió molesto centrándose en la conversación.

-No tienes de eso.

-Todo mi ser lo desprende.

-Si acaso el mal olor Hurón.

-Flojo Granger. Me has decepcionado.

-Como si me importase decepcionarte.

-Pues en estos momentos soy la única persona que sabe quien eres, debería preocuparte lo que yo pudiera pensar.

-Hablando de pensar, he estado hablando con estos sobre los mortífagos.- Empezó Hermione que pudo notar como la mirada de Draco se volvía más fría y menos burlona.- Y bueno, la verdad, es que me han preguntado por mí... y no he sabido que contestar. Así que si quieres que diga algo

-No te metas en mis asuntos, Granger.

-No puedo estar más metida en tus asuntos Malfoy, por si aún no te has enterado estoy viviendo en tu cuerpo. Pero, vamos, no te preocupes, les diré lo que yo pienso realmente acerca de la limpieza de sangre y todas esas chorradas y asunto resuelto.

-No vas a decir nada. ¿Me oyes.?- Hermione había intentado darse la vuelta para volver a ver el caldero. Pero Draco a pesar del pequeño cuerpo que calzaba en ese momento la volteo con una fuerza inusitada mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- No te atrevas siquiera a investigar o interrogar a mi gente sobre mi vida. ¿Entiendes.?- A medida que Draco hablaba iba ejerciendo más fuerza en el brazo de la chica, a pesar de que está apenas la sentía, auque sí la fuerza que las palabras que él decía, con ese tono demasiado calmado para ser real.

-Pues ya me dirás que quieres que haga Malfoy. Quedarme callada.

-Sí. Por una vez deberías saber lo que te conviene y dejar esa boca cerrada.

-Bien. Callada estaré. Me voy, la poción está bien y no tengo nada más que hablar. Adiós.- Draco dejó que se fuera, devolviéndole el brazo antes que ella pudiera dar un tirón para deshacerse de él. Draco se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos mirando más allá de la puerta que en ese momento permanecía cerrada tras el portazo de Hermione. _"Decirle lo que quiero que diga, si ni siquiera yo sé lo que pienso. Llevo desde principios de verano eludiendo el tema. Y así seguiré hasta que acabe el curso. Limpieza de sangre por supuesto que a favor... a no ser que tenga que vivir en este cuerpo para siempre, en ese caso estoy en contra... y a tomar por culo todos tus ideales... seré en ese caso un Blaise más. En cuanto a lo de seguir al señor oscuro, obedecer ordenes, que me utilicen cual marioneta... en contra. Totalmente en contra."_ No pudo seguir pensando ya que la puerta se abrió violentamente cerrándose de nuevo con la misma violencia, solo que Hermione estaba dentro, roja de furia.

-¿Qué pasa.? Vas a ser mortífago. ¿No.? Pues mientras yo este en tu cuerpo me niego. ¿Me oyes.? No voy a dejar que hagas tal atrocidad. Ni siquiera logro discernir como después de estar viviendo en mi cuerpo, puedes pensar en... en... dejarte marcar. Sabes perfectamente que soy igual que tú.- Hermione se puso delante suyo con las manos en las caderas hablando muy deprisa.

-¿Yo igual que tú.? Mira guapa, Hasta los once años no sabías realmente lo que significaba la palabra magia, no sabías de la existencia de esta parte del mundo. Quizás solo por esos cuentos estúpidos que os cuentan de pequeños. Yo llevo viviendo rodeado de magia desde que nací, así que no me digas que no hay diferencias entre los dos, por que las hay, y son enormes. La sangre que corre por tus venas.- Soltó Draco con frialdad y ese aire de superioridad tan característico en él.

-Las tuyas ahora.- Interrumpió Hermione.

-No por gusto, te lo aseguro. Tus manos están manchadas de sangre.- Le respondió.

-¿Qué.¿Qué estas diciendo.?- Hermione no era capaz de comprender lo que le estaba echando en cara el chico.- Aquí las únicas manos que están manchadas de sangre son las de tu familia.

-¿Ah, Sí.? Vamos a hacer memoria, los tuyos, por miedo, se han dedicado durante toda su existencia a acabar con las cosas que no podían explicar o demostrar físicamente. Se cargaban a todo aquel, que aún demostrándolo, se desviaba ligeramente del camino marcado. Somos superiores, muy superiores a ellos y tenemos que vivir a su sombra. Ocultándonos, creando mundos aparte que ellos no puedan ver, como si les temiéramos... o quizás como si estuviéramos protegiéndolos, de algo "malo," de algo que no serían capaces de soportar. Es como si ser mago fuera algo prohibido, al margen de la ley. Me niego a vivir en un mundo en el que tenga que actuar de una manera muy distinta a la que quisiera, vestir de una manera diferente solo para que ciertas personas, si es que se les puede llamar así, puedan vivir en ese mundo de caos y muerte, que se las causan ellos solos, sin nuestra ayuda, sin el conocimiento de que hay gente que les supera en todo, gente que no utilizan esos artilugios suyos ya que no son necesarios, porque con nuestra mente

-Varita.

-La varita solo es un medio mucho más sencillo de hacer las cosas, tú deberías saberlo. De alguna manera habrás descubierto que eras diferente. Y creo que no tenías varita. ¿Cierto.? Lo que realmente nos diferencia es que en momentos en los que nos sentimos acorralados, tenemos miedo, sentimos furia, la magia que poseemos logra subir a la superficie. Hay gente que logra controlarlo, que consigue sacar cuando ellos quieren la magia de su interior y utilizarla. Esa seria una asignatura muy interesante que deberían impartir.- Explicó Draco levantando a medida que hablaba la voz. Hermione estaba callada asimilando las palabras de Draco.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Es miedo, la falta de conocimiento.- Le respondió la chica.

-Por Merlín Granger abre los ojos. Mataban a magos y brujas solamente por tener un conocimiento distinto de las plantas, por ver cosas que solo unos pocos podrían ver, por presagiar hechos. Así que no intentes defenderlos, porque ellos tenían al alcance de la mano el "conocimiento" que quisieran, solo tenían que haber preguntado.

-¿Vale, y eso que tiene que ver con los que tiene sangre mezclada, o los que tienen sangre de muggle y son capaces de hacer magia.?- Preguntó ella intentado comprender porque querían deshacerse de ella, que también era bruja.

-Vuestra sangre ensucia el buen nombre de los magos. Los muggle se destruyen entre ellos, como si fueran animales, guerras por territorios, guerras por el dinero, por el petróleo... guerras.- Explicó Draco algo más calmado. Hermione le miró con una mueca de asco.

-¿Y tú que es lo que quiere hacer.? Exactamente lo mismo. Eres igual que los muggle que tanto desprecias.- Espetó ella.

-Te equivocas. Yo no quiero matar a los de mi especie. Solo preservo la paz entre los míos, porque en cuanto haya más gente como tú, acabaremos siendo como ellos, queriendo matarnos unos a los otros.- Hermione le miró con la boca abierta ante el insulto lleno de odio que acababa de prodigarle su compañero de cuerpo.

-Eres un racista. Sangrista, o como quieras llamarlo. Y no puedes hablar, porque no sabes lo que se siente cuando vienes de un mundo donde todo tiene una forma de ser, las cosas son como son y punto, y llegas aquí, donde encuentras un sin fin de posibilidades, donde no existen las reglas, donde todo puede ocurrir. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que queramos destruir esto.¿No entiendes que esto es lo mejor que me podría pasar.? Y tú, que no tienes ni idea de lo que sentí, te atreves a decir que mi sangre está contaminada, que quiero acabar con tu mundo, con nuestro mundo. Eres tú él que con tu ignorancia haces lo que en algún momento de la historia hicieron los muggle contigo. ¿No se supone que ere superior.? Pues con tu actitud lo que estas haciendo es ponerte a su nivel. No es odio lo que sientes, ni ira por lo que han hecho, sino miedo, lo que sientes es un miedo que te recorre de arriba abajo, que no te deja pensar con raciocinio.- Dijo ella casi amenazándolo con sus palabras, los ojos empezaban a llenársele de lagrimas, sabiendo por fin de donde provenía el odio que le profesaban algunos magos.

-Piensa en lo siguiente. Hijos mezclados¿Crees que la magia no desaparecería.¿Qué su magia no sería menor que la de un hijo nacido de dos magos.?- Preguntó Draco haciendo que Hermione se estrujase los sesos antes de responder. Y es que el tema de la sangre era un tema que había tratado infinidad de veces, y tenía muchas respuestas, muchas teorías.

-Dime entonces porque yo, que soy una hija de muggles, soy la mejor de Hogwarts.- Dijo ella buscando una manera de paliar sus palabras, de buscar algo que echase por tierra todas sus palabras.

-Estudiar y esforzarte hasta que no te quedan fuerzas no implica que tu magia sea mejor que la mía. Creo que soy el segundo mejor de todo Hogwarts y no me paso las horas metida en la biblioteca. Creo que yo tengo una vida, que no se basa en los libros.- Respondió él, sabiendo que lo que decía tenía bastante sentido. Aunque en el fondo tenía que admitir que Hermione también habría conseguido llegar a ser la mejor sin estudiar tanto.

-Consigo en una sola clase dominar un hechizo.

-Un hechizo que anteriormente has estudiado, un hechizo que otra persona ha desarrollado, que ha estudiado, que ha llegado por si misma a la mejor forma de conseguirlo. Tú únicamente imitas. Vas a las clases por delante del resto. Mira a Weasly, por ejemplo, tu amigo, un amigo que no toca un libro, que se basa en las explicaciones del profesor. Tarda más que tú en conseguir las cosas, pero al final logra hacerlas. ¿Podrías tú hacer lo mismo que él.?- Preguntó Draco. Siempre se le había dado bien esas conversaciones, hacer dudar a la gente de sus capacidades y sus posibilidades. A Hermione era una persona fácil de abatir en ese sentido, ya que la inseguridad en si misma era algo que nunca había podido abandonar por mucho que estudiase.

-¿Y por qué no iba a poder hacerlo.?- Preguntó ella con un hilo de voz queriendo no saber la respuesta.

-Ya te lo he dicho, porque hay categorías y categorías de magia.- Contestó Draco cansinamente.

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo.- Dijo ella negando con la cabeza no queriendo escuchar a Draco.

-Ni tú tampoco. Porque nunca has ido a una clase sin ningún conocimiento previo. No puedes rebatirlo.

-Bien. Pues hagamos la prueba. Busquemos un hechizo que yo no haya visto en mi vida, y tu tampoco y veamos quien consigue hacerlo primero.- Dijo Hermione queriendo demostrarse a si misma que era tan buena como cualquiera, y que la sangre nada tenía que ver.

-No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo, Granger. Yo no necesito demostrarme nada.

-Tienes miedo a que una sangre sucia sea mejor que tú y que eche al traste toda tu teoría.- Dijo ella.

-No intentes picarme, Granger. Tengo muy claras las cosas. Sé en lo que creo, sé que tengo razón. Tú no vas a cambiar nada.- Explicó Draco, que no tenía ninguna intención de empezar otra batalla por ver quien era mejor, ya tenía bastante con los duelos. Porque ambos sabían que los duelo que comenzaron ese curso nada tenían que ver con las agresiones, sino en ver quien de los dos era mejor.

-No intento picarte. Solo que mires las cosas desde otro prisma, como yo he hecho contigo.- Intentó hacerse entender Hermione volviendo a tener un tono normal de voz, y que las lagrimas se quedaran en su sitio.

-No hay otro punto de vista.- contestó lacónicamente Draco.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan cabezota.? Tienes un teoría que yo no comparto. Comportate como los de tu "especie" y demuéstrame que estoy equivocada, que tu teoría es cierta.- Hermione hizo hincapié en la palabra especie, que era la que más la había dolido.

-Que me dejes en paz. No tengo que hacer nada de... ¿estas fumando.?- Draco se fijo en que la chica había sacado un cigarrillo con manos temblorosas por la ira y la rabia contenida.

-Ese no es el tema. Me pones de los nervios. Y en estos momento o fumo o te mato.- Hermione no aguantaba más, se sentía a punto de explotar.

-Ves. La violencia está en ti.- Dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

-Por dios, tú te dedicas a hechizar a todo personaje que pasa por tu lado.- Contrarrestó Hermione haciéndole entender que él era peor que ella, ya que Hermione solamente amenazaba, y no utilizaba la violencia.

-Esos son Crabbe y Goyle.- Hermione le miró incrédula ante la respuesta que le había dado el chico.

-¿Y cuando me hechizas a mí.? Porque empezaste tú a hechizarme, por si no lo recuerdas.- Hermione le dio una larga calada al cigarro. Draco se encendió uno de los suyos ante la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione que prefirió no decir nada.

-Habíamos quedado en que a ti no se te podía denominar como persona.- Respondió tranquilamente Draco. Hermione sintió como las lagrimas volvían a sus ojos. No quería darle la satisfacción de verla llorar por sus palabras que la herían en lo más profundo.

-Ni a ti como ser humano.- Contestó ella con una voz muy grave. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros dando a entender que no había nada que hacer con él, mirándole con tristeza. Dio la última calada a su cigarro, lo desapareció. Dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. He tardado una eternidad en subir este capitulo... sobre todo porque no lo tenía escrito, por lo que la excusa de: mi ordenador está rodeado de virus que hace que funcione como un spectrum en vez de cómo el pentium 4 que es (un poquito viejo...) no me sirve. Pero me he inventado unas cuantas algo buenas. Tenía exámenes, y si suspendo sin estudiar mis padres me capan... en mi caso me vacían... o me cosen...bien, dejemos este tema. He tenido que irme de pedo durante tres días para olvidar todo lo acumulado en un mes en mi cerebro y así poder empezar el verano con sitio suficiente para empezar a estudiar las que me he dejado para septiembre. Escribir con resaca no es bueno... inhibe la imaginación. Bueno, creo que ya ésta, no tengo más excusas.

Bueno, por fin tenemos la primera discusión seria de Hermione y Draco. Decidme como me ha quedado por favor, porque creo que me ha quedado bastante suave. He intentado no poner pensamientos en la discusión porque más que pensar solo odian y flipan.

En cuanto al tema de la regla, como piba tengo todo el derecho del mundo a meterme y exagerar esos pequeños, que narices pequeños, minúsculos cambios de humor.

Admito comentarios y críticas acerca de... ¿Cómo llamarlo?... las idiosincrasias masculinas, de las cuales no tengo ni idea y meteré la zarpa fijo.

Y bueno, que sois un cielo, que me mola que os mole la historia... por cierto, en los tres días en los que el alcohol ha ocupado mis venas he olvidado la historia, por lo que me la he vuelto leer y tenéis razón, el segundo capitulo es horrible, no hay personaje que se entere de quien narices son los pensamientos de cada uno. En fin, se intentará mejorar.

Un besazo muy grande a todas/os y que intentaré subir cuanto antes el próximo capitulo... total, solo tengo que escribirlo.

Por cierto, ayudadme con el titulo por favor porque no tengo ni idea de cómo llamarlo... tenemos regla, discusión y reconciliación (que por cierto un poco más y me la despacho en tres líneas) He puesto problemas con la otra persona por poner algo, así que si se os ocurre algo mejor... no es muy difícil, decídmelo


	6. Cualquiera menos Blaise

CAMBIOS

Capitulo 6: Cualquiera menos Blaise.

Hermione se apoyó en la puerta que acababa de cerrar sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y unas ganas tremendas de llorar, sin embargo, unos chicos de Hufflepuff de su curso estaban a varios metros de donde ella se encontraba_. "Un Malfoy no llora. ¿Y qué más me da.? Seguir mintiendo, fingiendo, siendo otra persona, una persona a la que odio y la cual me odia con mayor fuerza de lo que yo jamás pueda odiar. ¿De qué sirve intentar a cada paso que doy ser como él.? No hay recompensa. No hay nada por lo que hacer lo que estoy haciendo. Mis amigos me van a querer cualquiera que sea mi aspecto. Es posible que al principio les cueste, pero se tendrán que acostumbrar, igual les pasará a mis padres. ¿Pero a él.? Él es el que realmente tendría problemas si esto sale a la luz, no yo, él es el que supuestamente tendría que estar adulándome para que no me vaya a mi torre y se lo diga a todo el mundo. En vez de andar insultándome, decir que soy menos que él, insultando a mis padres comparándolos con animales... especie. distintas especies... increíble... si fuéramos de distintas especies, no habría mestizos... a buenas horas se te ocurren las cosas. Da igual. Trabajaremos por separado. Que se ocupe él de la poción ya que es tan bueno en esa asignatura y yo seguiré con las transformaciones. Si encuentra algo ya me lo dirá."_ Por fin se incorporó y echó a andar en dirección a las mazmorras. Cuando llegó a su sala común se sentó enfrente de Blaise, que mantenía a la chica de diecisiete en sus rodillas con la cabeza femenina en su pecho; y al lado de Goyle, quien sostenía uno de sus últimos inventos, es decir, una copa de extraño color. Hermione gruñó un saludo contestado por Blaise con un movimiento de cabeza y por Goyle con un acercamiento de su vaso hacia Hermione.

-Ni de coña pruebo eso Goyle.- Dijo con voz muy grave.

-Un mal día.- Comentó Blaise. Hermione le asesinó con la mirada antes de responder.

-Mala noche más bien.- Crabbe apareció arrastrando con la varita un sillón detrás de sí. Hermione se hizo aparecer una copa verde con un liquido marrón en su interior, un par de hielos y una rodaja de limón. Pansy llegó al lugar donde se encontraban los chicos, si se hubiera fijado en la cara del rubio se habría alejado tan despacio y silenciosamente como había llegado, sin embargo no vio las señales que se mostraban ante ella.

-Cariño, te he estado buscando toda la noche. ¿Dónde te has metido después de la cena.?- Preguntó Pansy sentándose sin ser invitada en las rodillas de Hermione, quien permanecía sumida en sus pensamientos sin hacer mucho caso de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sin embargo, oír el interrogante acerca de lo que había hecho después de la cena hizo que reaccionase y toda la conversación mantenida con Draco en la sala de los menesteres volvió a su cabeza. Cogió del brazo a la rubia y la levantó ejerciendo algo de presión con sus dedos. La mirada seria, demasiado seria de Hermione se clavó en los ojos azules de Pansy, se atisbaba cierto odio que la rubia no fue capaz de soportar, por lo que después de varios segundos que le parecieron horas bajo la cabeza.

-Bajas la mirada ante mí- Dijo muy suavemente Hermione.- Tú. Doblegada ante mí- Hermione se acercó a Pansy, levantándose de su asiento, posando su aliento en el oído de la rubia.- Tú. Que siempre me has depreciado te vuelves sumisa ante mí- Pansy levantó la mirada del suelo con los ojos como platos sin comprender la información que llegaba a sus oídos.

-Él único que me ha despreciado aquí eres tú.- Dijo ella tras unos segundos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, casi escupiendo las palabras que salían de sus labios. Hermione rió dolorosamente, se dio cuenta de quien era y con quien estaba hablando y el significado de las palabras. _"¿Y qué? ¿Qué te importa.? Basta de fingir, basta de pensar que esta tía es así por lo que eres, solo ve el cuerpo de Malfoy. Únicamente. ¿Y te estas planteando seguir con esta farsa después de lo que te ha dicho, después de haberse comportado como si fueras escoria, como si no merecieras vivir, ni siquiera respirar el aire que él respira.? Debes estar loca."_

-¿No me desprecias acaso cuando te metes en mi cama, no me desprecias cuando te digo que no quiero que me persigas por los pasillos, que no me vigiles, que no me interrogues.? Porque sinceramente, Pansy, por muy amigos que podamos llegar a ser, mi vida es mi vida, y deberías aceptar lo que yo quiero contarte, no ir por las esquinas espiándome.- Explicó Hermione con el mismo tono que había mantenido en el resto de la conversación, sin poder explicarse a si misma porque estaba defendiendo a Draco, sintiendo como cada palabra que salía de su boca la estaba machacando, hundiéndola en el fango, sintiendo que se estaba traicionando con cada silaba que decía, sintiendo como se desvanecía todo lo que ella en algún momento había podido creer, todos sus principios, sus ideales habían desaparecido por una persona a la que odiaba.

Draco permanecía en el mismo sitio, mirando la puerta, sin pensar en nada, la mente en blanco, solo consciente de la fuerza de la chica en sus palabras. La había insultado, degradado, hundido, humillado. La había mortificado con sus palabras. Podía ver el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos, la furia, la rabia, la ira. Y por último la tristeza. En sus ojos, la tristeza, la compasión. Sus ojos ahora del color del mercurio. Veía algo que no creía que jamás vería en sus propios ojos, auque no fuera él quien mirase por ellos. Compasión por otra persona. Y él se sentía como nunca se había sentido, vil, mezquino, ruin, despreciable_. "Le has dicho lo que pensabas. ¿Qué creía que por estar conviviendo un mes en su cuerpo ibas a cambiar de opinión.? ¿Qué todo iba a ser tan fácil.? ¿Qué habías dejado de ser hijo de un mortífago.? ¿Qué yo mismo no me iba a convertir en uno.? ¿Qué pensabas, Granger, que la limpieza de sangre había perdido todo su significado por sentir lo que tú sentías cada día.? ¿Por unas simples palabras de desprecio.? ¿Por ver el odio de mis amigos reflejado en sus ojos.? Desengañate, Draco, no son tus amigos, nunca lo han sido. Te utilizan tal y como tú los utilizas a ellos. No solo te has metido con sus iguales, sino que la has insultado a ella, has hecho que se creyera que su magia es peor, que no vale, que no merece estar aquí... que no merece el regalo de la magia. No. Sabes que eso ya no es cierto. Sabes que ella más que nadie merece estar aquí. Por mucho que te joda admitirlo, la has visto día tras día durante un mes aquí metida, buscando soluciones hasta acabar extenuada. La has visto combatir contigo, utilizando todos sus recursos. Sabes que si no estudiase todo lo que estudia para ser la mejor seguiría siendo la mejor. Las ideas que se le ocurren. Modificar las pociones que ve en los libros para que se puedan ajustar a nuestro problema... esas ideas no se le ocurrirían a cualquier mago. Y, sin embargo, tú le haces creer que no es buena. Tú. Después del numerito que la has montado esta mañana. Cuando en un momento de descontrol te has desmoronado delante suyo, en vez de agradecérselo, la hundes. Después de haberte abrazado como nadie lo ha hecho últimamente, le sueltas que no merece vivir. Por Merlín, Draco, este sentimentalismo te está matando. ¿Y qué era mejor.? ¿Mentirle acaso.? Decirle que nadie la odia, que todos la van a ver como una igual... si fuera así no estaría metida como ésta en la guerra contra el señor oscuro. Más suavidad, quizás, habérselo dicho con más tacto. Qué más da. Mejor que oiga la cruda realidad de tu boca que no de otro, así ya esta avisada, sabe lo que hay, sabe las razones por las que es odiada... o temida. Eres un cabrón. Nada nuevo. Ve allí y disculpate. ¿Yo.? Disculpándome. Si además la culpa fue suya. Empezó a meterse en mis asuntos. Yo solo me defendí. Claro que menuda manera de defenderse. La mejor defensa es un buen ataque. Ve y punto. La necesitas. Ahora la necesitas."_ Draco salió de la habitación y fue en dirección a las mazmorras. Llegó a la entrada de su ex sala común y esperó a que alguien entrara o saliera. A pesar de que a esa hora ya estaban prohibidos los paseos fuera de sus torres, los Slytherin pasaban de esa norma, que no estaba hecha para ellos. Filch odiaba patrullar por las mazmorras, y muy pocos profesores se atrevían a andar por los dominios de Snape, el cual pasaba ampliamente de esa regla, al igual que sus alumnos. Arian salió de la sala, según los rumores estaba con una chica de Ravenclaw. Le puso una mano en el pecho con autoridad, el chico dio un traspié hacia atrás con una mueca de asco en la cara. Draco hizo caso omiso a esa aversión.

-Dile a Malfoy que salga.- Exigió Draco con un tono bastante duro.

-No acato ordenes de una sangre sucia.- Comentó el chico de sexto alzando la barbilla.

-Pues acatalas de una prefecta.- El chico rió. Draco levantó una ceja. Arian salió andando despacio. La entrada aún no se había cerrado. Por lo que se puso en medio para que la puerta no se cerrara.

-Eres una Gryffindor. No puedes entrar aquí.- Dijo la guardiana de Slytherin. Draco sonrió de lado.

-No pienso permanecer mucho tiempo aquí.- contestó Draco en voz baja, casi para él. La sala común quedó en silencio cuando vieron a la sangre sucia en la puerta. Algunos se levantaron expectantes.- Malfoy.- Reclamó. Observó como la chica estaba sentada en el sillón que en otro momento fue suyo, rodeada de la gente con la que solía hablar en un tiempo que parecía muy lejano. Hermione se giró al oír su propia voz y observó a Draco sorprendida.- Creo que tenemos un asunto que tratar.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.- Dijo Hermione volviendo la cara hacia sus amigos.

-Deja de comportarte como una niña y sal.- Exigió Draco observando la habitación. Mirando disimuladamente la posición en la que se encontraban los ocupantes de la sala, sabiendo que se había metido en la boca del lobo y que en cualquier momento cualquiera de los presentes podía echársele encima, ya fuera con una varita o con la fuerza. Hermione estaba muy sorprendida de la intrusión del chico, sin embargo, intentó que no se le notara. _"¿Qué cojones hace el niño este aquí.? ¿No se da cuenta de que lo puede mandar todo al garete.? Y yo intentando por todos los medios que no me descubran. Si es que no se puede ser más gilipollas. Si piensa que voy a salir para volver a oír todas las barbaridades que me ha dicho lo lleva claro."_ Pensaba Hermione.

-Mira, no sé que parte no has entendido, pero no te lo voy a volver a repetir. Sal de aquí inmediatamente y ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirme la palabra.- Contestó Hermione al mandato de Draco.

-Pues creo que vas a tener que repetírmelo. Porque yo de aquí no me muevo.- En ese momento se levantaron Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle acercándose a la puerta, donde se encontraba Draco. _"Mira guapa, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías de niña caprichosa y malcriada. Me estoy jugando el pescuezo por intentar dejar las cosas claras... eso es una exageración... Joder, si las miradas matasen... estarías muerto en la sala de los menesteres."_Pensó Draco.

-Creo que es evidente que estas de más en este lugar... por no decir que de cualquiera, sangre sucia.- Dijo Blaise con la varita apuntando directamente a su pecho con una mueca lasciva. Draco le miró negando con la cabeza. _"Nunca cambiaras Blaise. Son unas tetas, por Merlín, como si nunca hubieras visto unas."_ Pudo ver la cara maliciosa de Hermione mirado la situación algo divertida. Draco enarcó una ceja.

-¿Vas a atacar a una prefecta.?- Draco chasqueó la lengua varias veces dirigiéndose a Blaise.- No, creo que no. No creo que te falte mucho para conseguir una expulsión después de lo del año pasado.- Draco pudo ver cierto atisbo de miedo en los ojos de Blaise que aún así no se movió de su sitio. No esperaba otra cosa, por supuesto. Sin embargo, sabía que Blaise no se atrevería a atacarle. Aunque también sabía que no se quitaría de en medio. Crabbe y Goyle eran otro cantar. Ellos sí que atacarían, sin embargo solo lo harían si Hermione se lo dijera. Cosa que sabía que esta no haría, la estupidez de los Gryffindor.- Zabinni quitate de en medio, tengo la mala costumbre de mirar a la cara a la gente con la que estoy hablando.- Draco pudo ver la extrañeza en la cara de Blaise e incluso su indecisión, la forma de pedir las cosas de la chica que estaba enfrente suyo era muy parecida a la que utilizaba su amigo normalmente, Blaise se volvió hacia Hermione para ver a su amigo, darle alguna explicación lógica a lo que su mente empezaba a tejer.- ¿Hablo parsel o qué.?- Draco notó como un hechizo era absorbido por el escudo protector que se había puesto antes de llegar a las mazmorras. Con gran agilidad y reflejos se giró y le arrebató con fuerza la varita que Arian, quien se había acercado al ver las intenciones de Draco, sostenía en su mano, barriéndole con una pierna y haciéndole caer al suelo, para volver el cuerpo a su posición anterior, solo que está vez mantenía las dos varitas, la suya propia y la de Arian, en las manos, en posición de combate. _"¿Pero qué está haciendo.? Qué se me cargan estos bestias joder. Creo que es el momento de intervenir... y tendré que hablar con ese... ese... agh... no existe un adjetivo capaz de definirle. Cabrón." _Pensó Hermione muy sorprendida por el ataque de Arian y aún más por la respuesta de Draco.

-Maldito niñato. Aprende de una puta vez en tu vida. Soy Gryffindor. No gilipollas. ¿Creías que podías atacarme por la espalda.?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a Arian que estaba detrás suyo en el suelo, estupefacto por la facilidad con que la "chica" se había deshecho de él.- Sal inmediatamente sino quieres que acabe con todo esto a hostias.- Le dijo a Hermione. La sala se incomodó y empezó a murmurar, sin embargo nadie se movió de su sitio. Blaise estaba con una expresión insondable en la cara escrutando a la castaña que seguía delante suyo.

-Eso me gustaría verlo.-comentó suavemente Hermione que por fin se levantó, quitando con el brazo a Crabbe. Mirando a Draco desde su aventajada altura. Sabiendo que al chico le incomodaba bastante tener que levantar la vista.

-No te preocupes que te lo demuestro. ¿No querías demostraciones.? Pues las vas a tener.- Dijo Draco refiriéndose a la conversación anteriormente mantenida.

-No necesito que me lo demuestres. La violencia por lo visto no solo está en mi.- Dijo recordando a Draco las palabras que había utilizado contra ella.

-Me obligas a ello, Gran.- Empezó Draco. _"Ya sabía yo que la ibas a cagar, niñato." _Pensó Hermione reaccionando con rapidez al ver la metedura de pata del chico.

-Basta. Aquí no hay nada que ver.- Hermione salio. Draco tiró la varita a los pies de Arian que le miraba con terror desde el suelo. Hermione echó a andar. Draco miró con desdén al chico que le había amenazado dos veces, aunque una de ellas fuera indirectamente o puede que las dos. Alcanzó a Hermione al ver que la chica no tenía ni idea de adonde se dirigía, la paró. Murmuró unas palabras sin sentido para Hermione y una puerta de caoba se apareció en la pared rocosa de las mazmorras. Hermione abrió la puerta y entró. Draco detrás de la chica, quedándose apoyado en la puerta. Era una sala bastante grande, con un par de sofás y un par de mesas únicamente, la decoración de la habitación era inexistente. Parecía una cueva escarbada en el pasillo.

-Podrías utilizar tu cabeza de mago de sangre limpia y haberme llamado con el colgante.- Dijo Hermione cruzando las manos sobre el pecho bastante furiosa por la actuación de Draco.

-No habrías venido. A cambio he tenido que ir a buscarte poniéndonos en peligro.- Aseguro Draco. "_Vamos Granger, si en estos momentos no me quieres ver ni en pintura. Bastante es que vengo a intentar solucionar lo de antes."_ Pensó Draco. _"Claro que no habría ido a tu llamada... No estoy a tu servicio, maldito hurón, aunque tú así lo creas. Y encima el muy capullo me echa la culpa a mi de que nos hayan podido descubrir. Hay que tener huevos." _Pensaba Hermione bastante furiosa mientras movía un pie nerviosamente.

-¿Qué quieres.?- Preguntó lacónicamente Hermione. "_No lo sé. No sé que decirte Granger. Tampoco sé lo que esperas que diga. Si es que acaso esperas algo de mí."_ Planteándose Draco las cosa por primera vez en lo que llevaba de noche. Si algo caracterizaba a Draco es que siempre pensaba las cosas dos veces antes de actuar, y que siempre preveía todas las reacciones que sus actos podían causar, sin embargo, esa noche, al ir a buscar a Hermione a la que fue su casa no había pensado en nada, tan solo sabía que debía solucionar las cosas y cuanto antes, no dejar que el odio que podía sentir por él se anidará en ella, no dejarla volver a repetir en su cabeza toda la conversación mantenida anteriormente.

-No puedes dejar que alguien, con un par de palabras te.- Empezó Draco. _"Ni se te ocurra decirme que soy gilipollas por tomar tus palabras como una ofensa, ya lo sé. Aún no entiendo como me han podido afectar tanto sus palabras, si ya sabía lo que pensabas de mí."_ Pensó Hermione.

-¿Estas intentando darme un consejo para que no la cague delante de tus amigos.? Vete a la mierda, Malfoy. Creo que ha quedado bastante claro al sacarte de allí cuando has estado a punto de decir mi nombre, que sigo ejerciendo tu papel.- Cortó Hermione a Draco. _"Como si tu no tuvieras nada que perder al hacerles saber que estas en mi cuerpo... me gustaría ver la reacción de Ron... Agh... Comadreja, Draco, su nombre es comadreja."_ Pensó Draco sabiendo que a la chica le iba a costar mucho ir a sus amigos a decirles que su mejor amiga tenía el aspecto de su peor enemigo.

-No. No quería hablar contigo por eso.- Le dijo Draco intentado volver a encauzar la conversación, si es que alguna vez estuvo encauzada. _"Tendrías que haber pensado lo que le ibas a decir, y no actuar por impulsos como los malditos Gryffindor... si lo hubieras pensado no habrías venido... Mejor que estar en blanco enfrente de ella."_ Pensó Draco mirando a Hermione con una expresión molesta, incomoda en el rostro.

-¿Entonces.?- Preguntó Hermione. _"¿Qué? ¿Quieres disculparte.? ¿Pero esa palabra existe en el diccionario de los Malfoy." _

"_Esto no ha sido una buena idea... nunca tendría que haber ido a buscarla." _Pensó Draco.

-Da igual, Granger.- Dijo Draco negando con la cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Hermione rápidamente se acercó al chico sosteniéndole del Brazo y volteándolo para que la mirase_. "No. No te vas a ir tan fácilmente. Querías hablar ¿No.? Pues ahora vamos a hablar, y si te tienes que humillar y pedirme perdón lo vas a hacer... Por dios, Hermione es Malfoy, lo más probables es que te vuelva a soltar uno de esos monólogos tan bien estudiados acerca de la limpieza de sangre y que te vuelva a cabrear... hizo más que cabrearme... da igual, esta vez no voy a dejar que sus palabras me afecten."_ Pensó Hermione con resolución.

-No, no da igual. Te has pasado veinte minutos demostrándome lo poco que valgo.

-¿Por un par de palabras ya crees que no vales nada.?- Preguntó Draco levantando una ceja. Hermione le soltó el brazo con cierta violencia, como si las palabras la hubiera abofeteado.

-¿Un par de palabras.? Un par de palabras dices. Vete a la mierda, Malfoy. Hasta este momento no sabía realmente el porqué de ese odio hacia mi. Pero no te preocupes, me lo has dejado muy claro. No me conoces y me juzgas solamente porque vengo de otro tipo de personas.- Hermione sacó su varita. Draco rápidamente sacó la suya.- No tienes de que preocuparte no soy como tú y tus amigos.- Sin embargo Draco siguió sujetando la varita. Hermione susurró un hechizo para hacerle un leve corte en el brazo.- ¿Me quieres decir que es eso.? ¿Es acaso distinta a la tuya.? Pues probablemente, porque estoy segura de que si yo me corto no saldría ni una mísera gota. Tu corazón es una jodida piedra.- Draco se rió ante la cursilada de sermón que le acababa de echar Hermione.- Ríete si quieres, pero recuerda que cuando estabas hundido esta mañana, cuando creías que el mundo había desaparecido bajo tus pies, fue a mí a la que pediste ayuda, fue una asquerosa sangre sucia a la que acudiste. No a ninguno de tus amigos. Ni siquiera a los míos, a los que podrías haber acudido sin que ellos te dijeran nada, y ellos son sangre limpia.- Hermione hablaba muy deprisa con los ojos ligeramente empañados por la rabia que sentía, gesticulando con sus manos todo lo que no era capaz de expresar con palabras.

-Sí, bueno, de otro grado.- Dijo Draco inmune a las palabras de Hermione.

-Serás... Me voy.- Hermione abrió los ojos mucho más de lo que podía, hizo un gesto de desesperación con las manos y apartó a Draco de la puerta

-No.- Dijo Draco desde donde la chica le había puesto.

-¿No.? Pues no sé como piensas retenerme aquí.- Hermione intentó abrir la puerta sin embargo esta no se movía ni siquiera un milímetro. Hermione enfurecida se dio la vuelta y miró a Draco quien la observaba divertido. _"Hijo de puta... ¿Pero que se cree este tío.? Me voy de aquí aunque tenga que hacer un boquete en la pared. ¿Como se te ocurre meterte en una habitación con Malfoy.?... bueno, él no va a intentar nada conmigo evidentemente... No, solo deshacerse de ti en un cuarto escondido... eso es una chorrada." _

-Joder Granger. Creo que te he demostrado esta noche que soy tu peor enemigo, y sin embargo te dejas embaucar, te metes en una habitación que no conoces, con alguien que te odia. Llevas un mes viviendo rodeada de Slytherin, y aún no has aprendido a desconfiar.- Chasqueo la lengua varias veces, rodeando a Hermione mientras andaba, como si la analizase. – Muy mal, Granger.

-No tengo motivos paras desconfiar Malfoy, te tengo a mi merced. No me vas a hacer nada. Porque te sirvo para tus fines. Esa es la única relación que tienes con la gente. Que te sean útiles. Y cuando dejan de serlo, fuera.- Apuntó Hermione con un tono muy suave, sabiendo que había acertado plenamente.

-Más bien, intento verle el lado practico a todas las relaciones que mantengo.- Explicó Draco sin dar muestra de enojo.

-Buena excusa_.- "¿Por qué está tan tranquilo.? Enojate, cabréate... siéntete herido, vencido por una sangre sucia, haz algo."_

-Mira Granger. No voy a alargar esto más de lo necesario. No todo lo que he dicho esta noche lo siento. Y muchas de las que creo las he exagerado.- dijo Draco por fin intentado que la conversación acabase y que él le dijera lo que realmente le quería decir.

-No te creo.- Dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

-No me importa lo que creas o lo que dejes de creer. Te digo las cosas tal y como son, si quieres creerlas bien, y sino también.

-¿Qué es lo que no crees de lo que me has dicho.?- Dijo Hermione con el tono lastimero que había utilizado antes.

-Nada de sentimentalismos, y no me hables con esa voz.

-Me lo debes.

-Yo no te debo nada.

-Por lo de esta mañana.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que sientas la imperiosa necesidad de abalanzarte sobre cada persona que... que... eso.

-Llora.

-Lo que sea.

-¿Qué es lo que no crees, Malfoy.?- Volvió a repetir Hermione sabiendo que Draco quería en cierto modo escabullirse del tema, a pesar de haberlo sacado él

-Vale. Puede que sea cruel. Así que no te lo tomes a mal.- Avisó Draco.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso.? Me.- Empezó Hermione enojada por la salida del chico.

-Te estoy advirtiendo, Granger. Soy como soy. Y si, soy un jodido borde.- Cortó Draco a Hermione.

-Vale. Llevas años martirizándome, no creo me lo pueda tomar a mal.- Dijo ella más para si misma que para Draco.

-Pues en la sala de los menesteres parece que te lo has tomado muy mal a pesar de los años.- Comentó Draco enarcando una ceja ligeramente divertido

-Malfoy di lo que tengas que decir.- Dijo brevemente Hermione muy molesta por el comentario de Draco.

-Bien, esta es una de mis teorías favoritas ¿Sabes lo que es la genética?... evidentemente, que preguntas. Pues es una de las cosas muggle en las que estoy de acuerdo, por lo que los mestizos lo único que hacen es perder la magnitud de la magia. Creo que somos superiores. Creo que somos de la misma especie. Y que la gente como tú sois una mutación.

-¿Ya.?- Preguntó Hermione esperando algo más por parte del chico. Claro que a Malfoy tampoco se le podía pedir demasiado.

-Por lo que tu magia es igual de buena que la de cualquiera. ¿Satisfecha.?- Dijo Draco molesto.

-Así que según tú, la magia es la mutación de un gen al azar... evolución ¿Vale.? ¿Y los Squib que nacen de familias puras.? Nunca me lo había planteado así.- Comentó Hermione sorprendida muy lejos de enfadarse y de empezar a tirarle cosas a la cabeza, aunque siempre podría contar con la mala puntería de la chica y en que la habitación carecía de elementos arrojadizos, como había supuesto Draco.

-En mi familia jamás ha nacido un Squib.- Dijo Draco como contrapunto a su argumentación.

-Tampoco lo habrían dejado salir a la luz.- Respondió la chica. _"Será zorra, vale que mi familia sea de lo más retrograda, y convencional, y que crea en la limpieza de los animalillos esos, pero no como para cargarse a sus pobres hijos... creo."_

-¿Estas insinuando que por que un Malfoy saliera sin magia nos lo cargaríamos.?

-Si.- Respondió tajantemente Hermione. _"Y yo creo que no me importaría matarte en este momento." _Pensó Draco muy molesto.

-No sabes lo que dices.- Contestó Draco con superioridad.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no lo harían.? Por dios, Malfoy, Esa veneración que tenéis por la sangre, porque existan los magos de sangre limpia. Si naciera un crío sin magia de cualquiera de los de tu estirpe os daría un soponcio.- Dijo Hermione como si lo que estuviera comentando fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras que Draco la miraba estupefacto no pudiendo creer en las palabras que salían de la boca de la chica.

-La única manera de que naciera un Squib de nosotros es que algún capullo de la familia se liase con un animal o un sangre sucia.- Dijo Draco. _"Y no hay, ni ha habido nadie con tal mal gusto en mi familia... excepto yo cuando me miro en el espejo, que es que me la comía enterita... Centrate... si es que sangre sucia o medio troll la tía esta está buena."_

-Acabas de decir que somos de la misma especie, por lo que no entiendo esa.- Empezó a quejarse Hermione por los términos utilizados por Draco.

-Joder. Muggle o mestizo. ¿Mejor.?- Dijo Draco con asco sonriendo despectivamente.

-¿Cómo los puedes llamar así si sabes que no lo son.?- Preguntó Hermione empezando a molestarse.

-La puta costumbre Granger... y no lo voy a dejar de decir porque a ti te moleste.- Le dijo Draco. _"Y yo que tú me callaba porque has llamado a mis antecesores asesinos... tus padres son mortífagos... eso no tiene nada que ver... no, que va, solo se cargan animalitos... ves, esa es una buena forma de verlo, es como ir de caza. Seguro que Granger también está en contra de eso."_

-Entonces esto es una disculpa.- Aventuró Hermione. Draco enarcó una ceja mirándola con superioridad.

-No, es explicarte las cosas como son, ya que no has sido capaz de saberlas por ti misma.- Respondió Draco.

-Porque no me has dicho lo que pensabas. Me has... mentido.- Se defendió Hermione ante el comentario de que ella no sabía leer entre líneas.

-Exagerado.- Corrigió Draco. _"Sí, claro, como no. Tergiversando las cosas, como siempre. Me has mentido y punto. Exagerado... eso cuéntaselo a otro"_ Pensó Hermione

-Si piensas lo que piensas, es decir en la evolución, ¿por qué acabar con los mestizos muggles y demás.?... solo hay que esperar a que la naturaleza los elimine.- Preguntó Hermione volviendo a un tema más técnico y dejando de lado los insultos.

-Así vamos más rápido.- Respondió Draco.

-En serio.- Dijo Hermione con un deje cansado en la voz.

-¿Y si la naturaleza elige a los mestizos.? Son capaces de adaptarse y comprender los dos mundos, es lo más lógico.- Preguntó Draco. _"Uhm... Vale, eso sí es una razón para cargárselos... ¿cargárselos.? Para que te maten, querrás decir. De todas formas, los magos de sangre limpia también son capaces de entender las cosas muggle. Por lo que son capaces de adaptarse. Y todo hay que decirlo, en cierta forma los magos son superiores, con una varita son capaces de crear de todo, mientras que los muggle necesitan de miles de maquinas para conseguir los mismos resultados. Por lo que los mestizos no tendrían que acabar "dominando" el mundo... claro que los muggle acabarían desapareciendo, a lo mejor estamos viviendo en una época de transición. Creo que este tema se me escapa, tendría que informarme más."_

-Creo que estamos tratando un tema que no conozco demasiado, y no sé si tú conoces lo suficiente como para hablar de él.- Dijo por fin Hermione que se había quedado callada durante un rato pensando las palabras del chico, mientras este le miraba de manera curiosa intentando adivinar lo que estaría pensando la chica según las reacciones de su cara.

-Vale, tema zanjado.- Terminó él.

-¿Voldemort.?- Disparó la chica a bocajarro.

-¿Dónde.?- Preguntó Draco intentando aparentar estar de broma. No quería responder a sus preguntas, ya que no tenía nada claro lo que quería hacer.

-Gilipollas.- Dijo la chica molesta.

-¿Qué pasa con ese.?- Preguntó a pesar de saber perfectamente a que se refería la chica.

-¿Por qué le sigues.?- Cuestionó Hermione escrutándolo con la mirada, intentado saber por algún gesto del chico si la estaba mintiendo o no, aunque sabía perfectamente que Draco solía ser bastante inexpresivo, y más aún en temas que le ponían tenso, ya que estaba más alerta para no dar ninguna pista de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Y este era un tema que le ponía muy tenso.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso.- Respondió brevemente.

-¿Por qué le vas a seguir.?- Volvió Hermione a la carga sin dejar de mirarle. Draco no apartaba la vista, la miraba de frente, a la cara, a los ojos, sin dar ninguna muestra de debilidad.

-Tampoco he dicho eso nunca. Yo no sigo a nadie, si acaso me alío.- Explicó él.

-A Voldemort se le sigue, no creo que tenga socios, más bien sirvientes.- Le recordó la chica. A Draco empezaba a molestarle el interrogatorio. Pero él se había metido ahí para hablar con Hermione y solucionar las cosas y si le contestaba las cosas que ella quería saber podrían dejar de una vez los temas, más o menos, oscuros de su vida.

-¿Intentado convertirme en una buena persona, Granger?- Preguntó Draco burlonamente intentando bajar la intensidad de la conversación.

-Creo que llego demasiado tarde para ello, Malfoy.- Respondió ella sonriendo.

-Bien, ¿algo más.? ¿Has satisfecho ya tu curiosidad.?- Preguntó Draco al ver que Hermione se quedaba callada.

-No. ¿Vas a seguir a Voldemort.?- Preguntó Por fin_. "Da igual, Draco, díselo. No sabes lo que vas a hacer. No tienes ni idea. Probablemente tampoco la tengas cuando tu padre te lo pregunte estas vacaciones... no, si al final vas a tener que tirar un knut para saber lo que vas a hacer, más te valdría ir a preguntárselo a la loca de los posos que deja el jerez que bebe, o al hombre de cuatro patas, a ver si le comentan algo las estrellas. ¿De todas formas que va a hacer.? Pues hombre, decírselo a la orden cuando deje su cuerpo. Partiendo de la base que le voy a echar un desmemorizador en cuanto esta pesadilla acabe... claro, no sabe escribir y no le puede mandar una carta a Dumbledore. ¿Y que le va a decir.? ¿Qué estas indeciso.? Seguro que el adicto a los caramelos de limón decide entonces darte charlas acerca de lo malo que es ser mortífago y lo bueno y bonito que es acabar con estos... Deja de pensar chorradas." _

-Es algo que aún no he decidido.- Draco vio la cara de Hermione como se tornaba en ligera felicidad, como si no todo estuviera perdido.- Pero no quiero nada de intentar convencerme para que siga al fumado ese... porque una cosa es que no apoye a Voldemort y otra cosa muy distinta es que me ponga bajo las ordenes de ese colgao. ¿Qué haces.? Quita. Granger. Basta. Me parece muy bien que eches de menos a tus colegas, pero eso no te da ningún derecho a abrazarme. ¿Quieres soltarme de una vez.? Por fin. No me vuelvas a tocar.- Hermione se había lanzado sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente, y Draco era incapaz de desprenderse de los brazos de Hermione, quien desde hacia un mes se había vuelto mucho más fuerte.- Eres peor que Pansy. Mira como me has dejado la ropa.

-Era por si echabas de menos a esa boa constrictor. Todavía tenemos que solucionar esa antipatía por los mestizos.- Comentó Hermione sonriendo. Draco la miró fijamente.

-Ni de coña, no voy a volver a hablar de este tema contigo nunca más. Si he hablado contigo es para que no te cabrearas y me dejaras solo con la poción.

-Excusas. Te sentías mal.- Dijo ella.

-Lo que tu digas Granger, si así te sientes mejor.- Draco la dejó por imposible.

-Admite que te estaba carcomiendo por dentro.- Insistió Hermione dándole un codazo.

-Granger, dejemos las cosas claras. Yo no siento remordimientos. Solo quería solucionar las cosas. Punto.- Draco puso un tono de voz serio y duro.

-Vale. Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo que terminar el trabajo para Binns. No sé como en séptimo seguimos dando historia de la magia.

-Sobre todo con ese profesor.- Comentó Draco.

-A mí me cae bien.- Dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

-Granger, a ti te caen bien todas los profesores. Admite que son un coñazo de clases.- Exigió Draco.

-A mí me parecen interesantes.- Comentó Hermione.

-Todos los años nos cuentan dos o tres veces lo de dos flores. Estoy hasta los huevos del baúl con patas.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo dice lo mismo.?- Preguntó Hermione, ya que Harry y Ron de lo único que podían hablar de esas clases era justamente de eso.

-Será porque es lo único que se nos ha quedado de sus clases. Yo ya lo he acabado. Si quieres te lo paso mañana y así...- Le ofreció Draco. Tenían que cambiar sus trabajos ya que su caligrafía era la misma que tenían en sus verdaderos cuerpos.

-Y le doy un repaso.- Dijo Hermione malinterpretando sus palabras.

-No soy como tus amigos, no hace falta que revises mis trabajos.- Dijo Draco ligeramente enojado. _"Vamos hombre. ¿Yo.? ¿Necesitar la ayuda de una sangre sucia para aprobar.? ¿Pero con quién se cree que está hablando.?"_ Pensó Draco enojado por la actitud de la chica.

-No hace falta que te pongas así.- Respondió Hermione.

-¿Quieres que revise yo el tuyo.?- Pregunto con sorna Draco. Hermione le miró con desdén.

-No me fío de ti, serías capaz de cambiarlo por un trabajo que estuviera suspenso.- Respondió la chica.

-Por Merlín, Granger, después de tanto tiempo juntos... ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi.?- Preguntó con la cara más inocente que un Malfoy podía poner.

-De ti siempre pienso lo peor, sobre todo después de haber vivido como tú.- Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Tomaré eso como un halago.- Dijo él inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

-No lo es.- Informó Hermione.

-Por eso he dicho que me lo tomaré como tal. Bueno, y ya que hemos dado carpetazo a lo de antes, he de decirte que tu amorcito ha vuelto.- Dijo Draco refiriéndose a Ron.

-¿Ron.? Eso ya me lo has dicho.

-Ah... no lo recordaba. Y me han invitado a una fiesta solo de chicas el viernes por la noche.- Comentó Draco sentándose en un sofá. Hermione le imitó sentándose enfrente del chico.

-No esperes demasiado. Por cierto, hay algo que me han dicho varias veces. Es acerca de una fiesta, el viernes, que la ha organizado Pansy. La verdad es que la primera vez que me lo han dicho no me ha sorprendido nada, pero después han hecho bastante hincapié. ¿A qué se refieren.? ¿Alguna broma para alguna casa.? Alguna broma para algún profesor.?- Preguntó Hermione recordando que era una de las dudas que le habían surgido durante el día.

-Una orgía.

-Joder.

-Si, de eso se trata.

-Deja las coñas. ¿Y ahora yo que hago.?- Hermione se puso de pié bastante nerviosa. _"Genial. Simplemente genial. Lo que me faltaba. ¿Estos niños no saben pensar en otra cosa que no sea sexo.? ¿Y qué va a ser.? ¿Todos en la sala común... ahí... desnudos...? No lo pienses, mejor no lo pienses. Preguntáselo a Malfoy... No. Que vergüenza. Dios mío. Si es que ya me lo puedo imaginar. Entro tan feliz y tan contenta en la sala común para ir a mi habitación y la mitad de las chicas de Slytherin se me lanzan al cuello. Me van a violar. Mi primera experiencia va a ser que me violen en una orgía. Me suicidaría, pero no me apetece morir virgen, claro que técnicamente este cuerpo no lo es. Como si sirviera de consuelo. Da igual, ya pensaré en algo para librarme de este embrollo." _

-Lo dejo a tu elección. Creo que una orgía es algo por lo que todo el mundo debería pasar.- Dijo Draco Bastante divertido ante la expresión de terror que tenía Hermione.

-¿Cómo primera experiencia.?- Dijo Hermione bastante alarmada. Draco se echó a reír. Hermione se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá y esbozó una breve sonrisa al ver que el chico no paraba de reír.

-Ya buscaremos alguna solución... siempre te puedo mandar a la enfermería.- Terminó diciendo Draco cuando terminó de reír

-Ya basta de intentar mandarme a la enfermería, entre lo del Quidditch de los cojones y la jodida mierda de la orgía voy a estar un mes ahí metida. De todas formas, Draco Malfoy vencido por una chica... me gusta la idea.- Dijo Hermione mirándolo con una expresión pícara y divertida.

-No te gustará tanto cuando te de lo que mereces, Granger.- Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras como tan solo él es capaz de hacerlo, mirándola de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho.

-¿Y según tú que merezco, Malfoy.?- Dijo Hermione sonriéndole. _"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué coño haces.? Estas coqueteando. Él también. Eso no es excusa. Ay dios, espero que no se haya dado cuenta. Hermione... Es Malfoy, claro que se ha dado cuenta, le acosan por todas partes... Ay dios... he intentado ligarme a mi misma... eso no es tan grave como querer ligar con Malfoy... si al menos hubiera intentado ligar con él en su cuerpo, vale, pero es que estoy ligando con él cuando está en el mío, eso puede significar que... que... oh dios, que como mínimo me cae bien... esto es desesperación. No tienes a nadie con quien hablar y comentar nada de lo que te pasa, así que es simplemente desesperación. ¿En que estoy pensando.? Te insulta y ahora te dedicas a sonreírle y a coquetear con él. Estas como una cabra. Di algo, algo que haga ver que no estabas... que no insinuabas... que eso, coño_."- ¿La muerte, por ejemplo.?

-Siempre puedes pedir el viernes que te maten a polvos como a las cucarachas.- Hermione le rió el chiste. _"Eso, tú ríete. Sigue coqueteando... eh, que ha sido él el que ha seguido con... con... esto. Cambia de tema."_ Pensó Hermione.

-Si, claro, lo que necesitaba. Me he cruzado esta tarde, bueno, cuando iba a cenar con Pavarti y Lavender, creo que ellas también están dispuestas a hacerte un favor_.- "¿No habíamos quedado en que ibas a dejar el tema.? Por dios Hermione, parece que te va la marcha."_ Hermione sacó la pitillera de Draco y se encendió un cigarro.

-¿No me ofreces uno.?- Preguntó Draco.

-Tú no fumas. Yo no fumo.- Dijo Hermione señalándole con el dedo índice como retándole a que se encendiera el cigarro que había sacado mientras ella hablaba.

-Pues para no hacerlo ya llevas dos en un mismo día.- Señaló él haciendo caso omiso a la patente amenaza de Hermione y encendiéndose el cigarro. _"Y los que no sabes."_ Pensó Hermione.- Y los que no sé.- _"Mierda. Puto niño inaguantable."_

-Da igual, el caso tenemos tiempo para planear algo.- Comentó Hermione cambiando de tema y volviendo al de la inminente orgía a la que ella tendría que hacer frente.

-Sí. Pensaré en algo esta noche, a ver como consigues salir de esta. Por cierto, a ti cada vez te acosan más tíos... claro que son todos unos impresentables.- Dijo Draco. _"Debería haberme quedado con las pintas que llevaba Granger antes, ahora no hacen más que acosarme con preguntas de clase y para ver si les puedo recomendar libros. Menudo coñazo de pibes. Claro que nadie sabe que otras aficiones puede tener Granger... Bueno, últimamente fumar, beber y hablar con mis amigos. Maldita rata de biblioteca."_Pensó Draco.

-Oh... ¿Has visto.? Zabinni estaba con la de diecisiete. Susan no sé que.- Comentó Hermione cambiando de tema. No quería saber nada acerca del acoso que sufría su persona. Cuando volviera a su cuerpo vestiría como lo había hecho hasta que Draco poseyó su cuerpo y todo volvería a la normalidad.

-¿Qué pasa.? ¿Echas de menos a las dos petardas con las que compartías cuarto.?- Preguntó Draco insinuando que Hermione quería cotillear.

-Oh mierda... Bueno, una cosa más que no puedes comentar, echo de menos a dos cotillas.- Dijo ella sonriendo falsamente.

-Manipuladoras y arpías.- Apuntó a la lista Draco.

-Eso lo somos todas.- Respondió Hermione divertida.

-¿Incluida yo.?- Los dos se echaron a reír y después comentaron todas las cosas que les había ocurrido en el día.

Draco llegó a su torre a las cinco de la mañana. Es decir, que había estado hablando con Hermione durante siete horas acerca de muy diversos temas. Cuando entró en la torre, se encontró con Harry y Ginny sentados en el mismo sofá, Ginny tenía la cabeza de sobre el pecho de Harry que roncaba sonoramente. Draco se quitó los zapatos y la túnica del colegio para dirigirse lo más silenciosamente posible a su dormitorio y no despertar a la nueva parejita cuando un pelirrojo con mala leche se cruzó en su camino con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas.?- Preguntó Ron elevando la voz bastante. Draco sacó la varita y puso un silenciador a la sala, aparte de uno que tapaba los oídos a los dos durmientes. _"Lo que me faltaba por oír. Donde no te importa Comadreja."_

-Pues no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.- Respondió de forma tajante Draco.

-¿Con quien has estado.?- Volvió a la carga Ron_. "A ver niñato, que los celos te carcomen. Pues en la biblioteca, en los baños de los prefectos, necesitaba un baño relajante, con tres imponentes pibas colmándome de atenciones... ah dejalo ya... Y no, Draco, hacer una mención a su madre no viene a cuento."_

-Contigo seguro que no estaba.

-Evidentemente ya que llevo esperando horas para jugar una partida de ajedrez. Así que dime que estuviste haciendo durante tanto tiempo.- Comentó Ron. _"Pues mira, estuve metiéndome a saco con la mente del cuerpo que visto y luego tuve que tragarme mi orgullo, de Malfoy, todo hay que decirlo, para que la niña no se cabreara y darle... cierta explicación... te disculpaste... que no. Que un Malfoy no pide perdón... y luego tuve que estar durante horas hablando con ella para que se olvidara del tema... o más bien no te fijaste en la hora que era. Y ahora pretendía irme a la cama y dormir lo que queda de noche, pero por lo visto no es posible."_

-Ron. Te lo voy a dejar claro. No soy nada tuyo. No te tengo que dar explicaciones. Si acaso, y cuando yo lo crea pertinente, te puedo comentar lo que he estado haciendo en un momento dado, Así que no me vengas exigiendo nada.

-Has estado con un hombre.- Acusó Ron. _"Dudo que la versión de mí mismo en estos momentos pueda calificarse como parte integrante del sexo masculino... Aunque estoy por decirte que he pasado la noche con 'Malfoy' solo por joder."_- Me lo cargo. Me lo cargo. Seguro que te ha puesto algo en la bebida en la cena y luego te ha seguido.- El pelirrojo había empezado a andar por el cuarto como un león enjaulado murmurando teorías por las cuales su queridísima y perfecta Hermione pudiese llegar a esas horas, indecentes, de la noche.- ¿Estas bien.? ¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería.?- Preguntó Ron preocupado. _"Flipo. Se ha montado su película... y yo estoy demasiado cansado como para explicar nada... ¿QUÉ.? Son las cinco de la mañana, Draco. ¿He de enumerarte las veces que has ido de empalmada a clase por la juerga del día anterior? Porque han sido bastantes, así que dejate de estupideces. Te quedas aquí a discutir y si tienes que echar una partida de ajedrez la echas, y sin bostezar, que para algo eres un Slytherin." _

-Ron, estoy perfectamente. Y para ya de rayarte. Estoy bien.- Dijo Draco.

-¿Con quien has estado.?- Volvió a preguntar Ron.

-Con Malfoy.- Respondió Draco con bastante mala leche. _"Hala, gilipollas, tú lo has querido, a ver que dices a eso."_

-Dejate de estupideces y dime con quien cojones has estado. Te hemos buscado en el mapa de los merodeadores y no aparecías por ningún lado.- Explicó Ron_. "¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso.? ¿Pueden vigilarme.? Merlín, la sobreprotección de estos llega a límites insospechados. Por favor ponme una correa y llévame a todas partes, o mejor, ponme un hechizo localizador."_

-Ron. Dejemos la fiesta en paz. Mi vida privada es mi vida privada.- Un sonoro ronquido despertó a Ginny que golpeó con fuerza el pecho de Harry quien se levantó de golpe tirando a la pelirroja al suelo.

-Mione.- Exclamó Harry al verla. _"El que faltaba... esperemos que Ginny como parte femenina de esta conversación se ponga de mi parte."_

-¿Mione.? ¿Y yo qué.? Que un poco más y acabo en San Mungo.- Dijo ofendida Ginny aún en el suelo.

-¿Ginny.?- Harry miró a Ginny sorprendido y ligeramente ruborizado.

-Si, soy yo. ¿Qué te pasa.?- Preguntó Ginny molesta por la actitud del chico moreno que miraba al suelo.

-Hemos estado durmiendo juntos.- Murmuró Harry sin dejar la mirada de la alfombra roja y moviendo los piés nerviosamente.

-Necesito un hombre.- Dijo para sí Ginny alzando los ojos al techo de la torre con una plegaria. Sin embargo, el comentario no pasó desapercibido a ninguno de los presentes lo que suscitó diferentes reacciones, una sonrisa socarrona por parte de Draco, aún más rubor e incluso molestia por parte de Harry, enfado, cólera, ira por parte de Ron.

-Pues yo conozco a uno que fijo que no le importaría hacer cosas más interesantes que dormir contigo.- _"Blaise."_ Comentó sin pensar Draco bastante divertido con el nuevo tema que había surgido entre sus nuevos colegas.

-¿Qué.?- Preguntaron con un grito los tres._"Vale, es la falta de sueño, que ya no sé ni lo que digo. Espera. ¿Blaise.? Tú estas mucho más necesitado. La falta de sueño, lo que yo te diga, pensar en Blaise antes que en ti."_

-Joder... que la chica esta buena_.- _Se defendió Draco ante las miradas de los integrantes de la sala común._"Venga, tú arreglalo. Ahora Ron aparte de pensar que eres una adicta al sexo... que como hombre lo eres... también va a pensar que eres lesbiana... A saber la de cosas que se puede imaginar este con la información que le acabo de proporcionar... tiene fantasías de aquí a diez años."_- Y es una visión totalmente objetiva.- Añadió Draco. _"Y ahora te excusas como si tuvieras algo que esconder... Sí, una mente calenturienta, claro que ha quedado patente el hecho de que ya no lo escondes... Habría sido mejor quedarme a sobar en la cueva.."_

-¿Estas diciendo que mi hermana está buena.?- Preguntó Ron. _"¿Pero como me meteré yo en estos berenjenales.? Yo es que no lo entiendo. Pues sí, ahora cualquier cosa con falda me parece que está buena, incluido un escocés... creo que voy a eliminar de mi mente este pensamiento."_- ¿Tú que opinas, Harry.?- Preguntó mirando a Harry, quien después de mirar con los ojos como platos a Ron decidió volver a fijar la mirada en el suelo. Draco suspiró aliviado, viendo como le pasaban el marrón a otro.

-¿Eso, tú que piensas Harry.?- Preguntó Ginny al ver que el moreno no contestaba. Draco se sentó en el sillón más cercano y sonrió dispuesto a ver la matanza entre aquellos tres, y lo mejor, respondiera lo que respondiera Harry desde ese momento no iba a tener más problemas para dominar su pelo.

-Creo que estamos todos muy cansados y no sabemos lo que decimos.- Evadió Harry mirando a Draco en busca de un apoyo que no iba a llegar.

-YA ESTAS RESPONDIENDO.- Exigieron los hermanos a la vez.

-Sois los dos muy guapos.- Respondió rápidamente Harry.

-¿QUÉ SI ESTOY BUENA.?- Preguntó Ginny_. "Bueno, creo que lo de los gritos es innato para los Gryffindor... o a lo mejor está dejando de fumar."_

-¿Tú crees que esa es una pregunta para una señorita.?- Preguntó con los brazos clamando al cielo un Ron mucho más enojado de lo normal. Draco no pudo evitar empezar a reírse a carcajadas, los Gryffindor eran mucho mejor de lo qué él había podido imaginar. Ginny la miró cabreada, el resto estaba sorprendido. Draco se puso en pié para intentar poner algo de orden.

-Es normal que quiera saber si el tío que está intentando hacerse cree que esta buena... Podría haber recurrido a un método más sutil, pero no más certero.- Explicó Draco a los dos componentes masculinos de la sala

-¿Te gusto.?- Preguntó Harry levantando por fin la mirada del suelo y mirando directamente a Ginny, la cual decidió investigar por Harry el suelo. _"Evidentemente, hasta un ciego se habría dado cuenta. Que coño un ciego. Si hasta Ron sabía que acabaríais juntos, claro, que lo utilizó para que saliera con él. Hay que ser ruin... como si tu pudieras hablar... ¡eh! Yo al menos todo lo que hago lo hago con elegancia."_

-Eres una zorra.- Musitó Ginny intentando pasar desapercibida y que los presentes dejaran de mirarla. _"Ya me gustaría a mi. Al menos me lo pasaría bien."_

-De zorra nada, que el rumor de que estáis juntos ha llegado hasta Slytherin.- Dijo Draco_."Y ahí va otra metedura de pata."_

-¿Y tú como sabes eso.?- Preguntó Ron, el único de los tres que había prestado atención a las palabras de Draco y que no estaba mirando al amor de su vida en ese momento.

-Se lo oí decir a Pansy... Pansy Parkinson en la biblioteca. Se lo estaba contando a Malfoy... claro que eso a él no le importaba lo más mínimo... o eso parecía desde donde estaba. Así que dejaos de tonterías y liaos de una vez.- _"Pobre Blaise, se ha quedado sin pelirroja... y tú también... yo a esa me la hago tanto si esta con el cara rajada como si no... Un día vas a dejar de ver a tu ego... calla, que últimamente o me lo subo yo o ninguna chica me lo sube, porque los tíos más bien me lo bajan."_

-Pero primero.- Empezó Ron, sin embargo la pelirroja y la castaña lo miraron desafiantes y no le dejaron terminar.

-Como se te ocurra decir que necesitamos (necesitan) tú permiso no sales vivo de aquí.- llegaron más o menos a la misma conclusión Draco y Ginny.

-Sigues siendo una zorra.- Le dijo Ginny a Draco.

-Al menos_.- "Me lo pasaré bien... no seré tan pobre como la comadreja... le podré dar lecciones a tu, espero, futuro novio... creo que ninguna de estas cosas las diría Granger... Puede que la nueva Granger que lleva conviviendo un mes con esa panda de pervertidos... eso sí que lo diría Granger... sí que lo diría."_- Sería precioso que salierais juntos, a pesar de mi nuevo calificativo_.- "Creo que voy a vomitar. Novios... con dieciocho... momento para disfrutar de todo lo que te pase por delante... y hasta que el cuerpo aguante."_

-Bueno, ya esta bien. Coño. Dejadme al menos que le diga yo algo. Joder.- Estalló Harry mirando muy molesto a Ron y a Draco.

-Hala, nosotros nos vamos. Hasta mañana parejita. Y la cama de su cuarto tiene pinta de ser mucho más cómoda que ese sofá.- Comentó divertido Draco intentando que Ron no se le escapase de las manos y fuera a amenazar de un modo muy poco sutil a su amigo. Así que dirigió a Ron hacia las escaleras que iban a dar a los dormitorios _"Muérdete la lengua, Draco."_

-¿Nos quedamos aquí por si acaso.?- Preguntó Ron dubitativo.

-Pues claro.- Contestó Draco mientras obligaba al pelirrojo a sentarse con él en las escaleras. _"Pues va a tener razón Granger con eso de que todo se pega... soy una cotilla... me falta el corazón de bruja... lo hago por Granger, que le molara saberlo de primera mano... joder... creo que prefiero que seas un Filch que decir que lo haces por una sangre sucia."_

Hermione fue durante todo el camino de vuelta al nido de serpientes, como ella y sus anteriores amigos solían llamarlo, buscando excusas por haber salido de allí con una sangre sucia, y no una cualquiera, sino que la compañía era la más odiada por Draco Malfoy. Gracias a las indicaciones de Draco "Todo recto hasta que veas a la vampiresa." "Gilipollas. Sabía perfectamente cual era el camino de vuelta." "Lo que tú digas Granger." A lo que Hermione gruñó; llegó sin ningún contratiempo, y aunque este hubiera ocurrido Draco jamás se habría enterado. Se quitó la túnica que había llevado durante todo el día antes de entrar en la sala echándosela al hombro. Blaise era el único que quedaba en la sala. Estaba acomodado en el mismo sillón que unas horas antes, solo que en ese momento en vez de sostener a una chica sostenía un libro. Cuando notó que la entrada se abría levantó levemente la mirada del libro, para inmediatamente después volver a posar su mirada en el escrito.

-¿Qué quería la sangre sucia.?- Hermione le miró. Suspiró y se fue a sentar donde estaba el rubio que seguía, al parecer inmerso en la lectura. Convocó un ron para hacerle compañía a su compañero y se encendió el enésimo cigarro del día hecho que la frustro bastante.

-Quiere demostrar al viejo chocho que somos capaces de llevarnos bien, para lo cual necesitábamos saber más el uno del otro.- Comentó cansinamente Hermione ante el interrogatorio al que sabía que le sometía Blaise_. "Bueno, a estas horas no puedes esperar que tu cabeza funcione en condiciones, esperemos que la suya tampoco... es Zabinni, no se entera ni del nodo, este hombre va a su bola."_

-¿Y que le has dicho.?- Volvió a la carga Blaise. Hermione le arrebató el libro de las manos haciendo que Blaise le prestara toda la atención que fingía no prestar.

-Blaise son las cinco que no la he dicho.- Exclamó Hermione llevándose las manos a la cabeza revolviéndose el pelo rubio.

-Yo me la habría follado. Al menos no habría perdido el tiempo contándole mi vida.- Dio su opinión Blaise, que no sorprendió en absoluto a Hermione.

-No lo dudo. De todas formas, solo discutimos... bueno, también la hechice.- Explicó Hermione, dando a entender que no había contado nada de su vida.

-¿Y ella a ti.?- Preguntó Blaise echando el cuerpo hacia delante, evidente signo de curiosidad. _"Naturalmente que le he hechizado, no me va a ganar un pijo rubio lamido por una vaca... esto de ser Slytherin hace que se te ocurran unos insultos tremendos."_

-Sin comentarios.- Hermione se levantó dispuesta a irse a la cama dejando el libro abierto por la página en la que estaba Blaise encima de la mesa que se interponía entre ambos.

-Por cierto, parte de Slytherin creen que la piba con la que estas es Granger.- Comentó antes de que Hermione pudiera desaparecer por la escalera. Haciendo que la chica se parara en seco ante el comentario, que intentaba sonar casual, de Blaise.

-Me la suda.- Respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros. _"No estoy en condiciones de pensar las implicaciones que esto traerá, pero está claro que no pueden ser buenas, nada buenas. De todas formas creo que me voy acostumbrando a que nada salga a derechas."_

-No esperaba menos.- Dijo Blaise retomando el libro.

-Voy a ver si me baño y me quito este jodido dolor de cabeza.- Explicó Hermione subiendo de nuevo los escalones

-¿Quieres que avise a Pansy. ?

-He dicho que quiero quitarme el dolor de cabeza. No que este aumente.- Y sin añadir nada más subió las escaleras esperando que la mala, pésima excusa que le había puesto a Blaise hubiese colado.

Harry y Ginny estuvieron unos momentos sin decir nada, hasta que Draco se dio cuenta de que no había quitado los hechizos que había puesto al inicio de la discusión con Ron, por los que los quitó. Ron desapareció escaleras arriba para traer las orejas extensibles y poder captar absolutamente todo lo que se tratara en aquella habitación. Desde donde estaban tenían una panorámica de la sala común. Harry se sentó en el sofá hincando los codos en sus muslos y dejando que su cabeza oscilara entre sus manos. Ginny seguía de pié apoyando las manos en la mesa.

-Me gustas.- Dijo débilmente Harry. Levantó la mirada para observar a Ginny que seguía en la misma postura.- Desde hace un huevo. Y si no te he dicho nada antes ha sido por Ron... Vale. También ha tenido algo que ver el miedo al rechazo y que parecía que te gustara Dean.- Harry y Ginny quedaron en silencio. Harry sin saber que hacer y Ginny esperando a que él se acercara.- Ahora es cuando tú dices que yo también te gusto.- Comentó Harry para romper el silencio incomodo que se había creado entre los dos.

-Creo que eso ya lo ha dicho Hermione.-Explicó Ginny. Se acercó al moreno lentamente, se arrodilló y lo besó levemente en los labios.

-Necesito reafirmación. Soy un poco cortito.- Dijo Harry cogiéndola de la parte posterior de la cabeza y acercándola.

-Creo aquí sobramos, Ron.- Comentó Draco poniéndose en píe. _"También podrías quedarte y... Por Merlín Draco, no van a llegar a nada. Dos o tres besos mal dados y a la cama... cada uno a la suya. Además si llegan a algo más fuerte no vas a poder evitar acercarte y unirte a la fiesta, y te van a echar fijo, que esto no es Slytherin... Agh... Odio esta puta casa. ¿Por qué no puede haber gente normal en todas partes.? De todas formas montarme un trío con el cara rajada no me mola nada... mejor el cara rajada y la pobretona que nada... eso nunca."_

-No, yo me quedo, no vaya a ser... - Dijo Ron ruborizándose ligeramente.

-¿No vaya a ser que.?- Dijo inocentemente Draco, que de inocente tenía poco. _"Deja esta conversación y pirate, solo le faltaba al niño este ver una escena subidita de tono para que se te lance encima. Así que huye mientras puedas._"- Da igual, me voy. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Porque como Harry se entere de que has estado aquí te parte la crisma. Y tendrá todo el derecho a hacerlo. Así que vamos. Arriba.- Draco le cogió del brazo y le obligó a levantarse.

-Yo... Siento como te dije las cosas esa vez. Y bueno, decirte que.- Empezó Ron sin permitir a Draco continuar subiendo las escaleras_. " A no. Por otra no paso. Esta que la sufra Granger, con una he tenido suficiente."_

-Da igual. Me muero de sueño. Así que disculpas aceptadas. Hasta mañana.- Draco se deshizo del brazo de Ron y subió rápidamente los escalones hasta llegar a la bifurcación entre los cuartos de los chicos y de las chicas. _"De buena me he librado."_

Hermione se despertó bastante más temprano de lo habitual, a pesar de haberse acostado mucho más tarde de lo normal. Así que hizo tiempo cuando terminó de vestirse y arreglarse para poner al día todos los trabajos, ya que debido a la apretada agenda social de Draco, las clases y las idas y venidas a la sala de los menesteres había dejado de lado los estudios, y aunque con las explicaciones de clase le bastaban y le sobraban para sacar adelante el curso incluso con buena nota, no podía permitirse el lujo de bajar el nivel que durante tantos años se había esforzado por conseguir. Al bajar a la sala común solo se encontró con Pansy. A lo que Hermione levantó una ceja, ya que era todo un acontecimiento que sus guardaespaldas Goyle y Crabbe no se hallaran allí para salvaguardar su camino hasta el gran comedor.

-¿Y Crabbe y Goyle.?- Preguntó Hermione cuando llegó a donde se encontraba Pansy.

-Han tenido que ir a ver a Snape.- Hermione volvió a levantar la ceja.

-En cuanto a lo de anoche.- Empezó Pansy mientras le cogía del brazo y empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.- Siento haber hecho todas las cosas de las que me acusaste, realmente no sabía que te molestaran tanto.- _"¿Qué.? Creo que lo deje bastante claro todas las veces que intentaste algo, Parkinson."_ Salieron de la sala común y llegado a un punto entre el destino y el origen. Pansy la obligó a entrar en una habitación del castillo.- ¿CÓMO TE PUEDES ESTAR TIRANDO A LA SANGRE SUCIA DE GRANGER.?- Grito Pansy. _"Debería haber esperado algo así. Cambia la cara de pardilla que fijo se te ha quedado y pon... yo que sé... otra."_

-Lo que no sé es como puedes pensar que yo me la este tirando.- Comentó de forma indiferente dirigiendo su dedo índice al oído, como si le hubiera molestado el grito conferido por la rubia, tal y como hacía Draco cuando Hermione gritaba, cosa que ocurría a menudo.

-NO ME MIENTAS DRACO MALFOY. SI NO ES A ELLA ENTONCES DIME A QUIEN. ¿POR QUÉ ESTAS ASÍ DE RARO.? ¿POR QUÉ A ESTA NO LA PONES LOS CUERNOS.? ¿DESDE CUANDO TE INTERSA UNA SOLA CHICA.? ¿Y POR QUE LA ESCONDES.? LA ÚNICA SOLUCIÓN QUE SE ME OCURRE A TODAS MIS DUDAS ES QUE SEA GRANGER.

-No me estoy tirando a nadie.-Respondió Hermione sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca, y entonces ya era demasiado tarde, ya que comprobó por si misma como la boca de Pansy se abría hasta límites insospechados y los ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.

-¿Qué.?- Fue capaz de decir Pansy muy bajito.

-No me hagas repetir las cosas.- Respondió Hermione_. "Ay, dios mío. Dios mío. ¿Pero qué he hecho.? Es cierto, tiene toda la razón. Malfoy tiene toda la razón del mundo. No pienso las cosas antes de hablar. Suelto lo primero que me pasa por la cabeza. Dios. Ahora piensa que la vas a decir, porque vas a tener que convencerla, porque no te va a dejar de atosigar hasta que consiga lo que quiere. Y cuanto antes se lo digas mejor, así no se podrá plantear que le este mintiendo. Piensa."_

-¿Y por qué.?- Preguntó Pansy cruzándose de brazos y con una renovada expresión, esta vez de incredulidad y a la vez de superioridad_. "¿Y por qué.? Buena pregunta. Responde ya." _

-Pues no creo que tenga que darte ninguna explicación, sin embargo hoy me siento generoso. Una parida de mi padre. Una especie de entrenamiento. Nada de sexo, nada de distracciones. Y sinceramente Pansy, estoy bastante estresado por todo esto como para que encima me vengas con todas esas chorradas tú también, bastante tengo con todas esas locas que intentan violarme cada vez que doy un paso. Joder.- Recriminó Hermione. _"¿Qué.? ¿Qué has dicho.? No había una excusa mejor, verdad... Ahg. Ya te estas suicidando antes de que te mate Malfoy... Siempre puedes no decírselo... creo que este cotilleo se va a correr por el colegio en menos de lo que canta un gallo."_

-Ah. Eso es... extraño. Tu padre.- Dijo Pansy reflexiva.

-A mi padre cada vez se le pira más la pinza. Pero si así es más feliz, y a mi me deja en paz, pues mucho mejor.- Se defendió Hermione de la posible replica de Pansy.

-Sí. Claro. No se me había ocurrido. Vamos a comer. Se nos va a pasar la hora del desayuno.- dijo Pansy un poco mosca. _"Dime que ha tragado, que se lo ha creído, que no voy a volver a mantener una conversación así en mi vida. ¿Su padre.? Y yo que sé como se lleva con su padre... no dice nada. Bien. Ha colado."_

-Bien, a ver si comiendo te vuelven las neuronas. Yo con Granger. Increíble.- Dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza mientras salí por la puerta.

-Pues es lo que piensan bastantes. La idea fue de Arian.- Justificó Pansy su actitud y su desconfianza._"Fijate que no me extraña en absoluto."_

-No me ha importado en mi vida lo que piense la gente como para empezar a preocuparme ahora.

Draco se dirigía hacia el comedor, solo. Harry se había quedado para esperar a Ginny y naturalmente Ron no iba a dejarles solos, por más que Draco hubiese insistido en que lo acompañara. Iba pensando en las clases de ese día y en el horario, al cual no era capaz de acostumbrarse, cuando notó una fuerza que lo arrastraba a un aula. Las cortinas de esa habitación estaban echadas, por lo que quedaba en penumbra. La fuerza que lo metió allí había desaparecido de su brazo. Rápidamente Draco sacó la varita y miró en derredor buscando el causante de aquella situación mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad.

-Siento no haberte visitado antes, Hermione, pero es que sospechan.- Dijo un aliento en su oído, y Draco lo suficiente rápido como para voltearse nada más comenzar la frase. _"Blaise. Se la está tirando. Será cabrón. Hijo de puta... y la ha llamado Hermione.. ¡Eh! Alto. ¿Granger... Blaise.? Joder. Lo sabe. Mecawen... Agh... La culpa es de Granger. Si no se hubiese mosqueado, no habría ido a buscarla y no me habría delatado. Zorra. No puede salir nada bueno de aquí. Si Blaise lo sabe, que lo sabe, no va a ser capaz de callárselo. Hazte el tonto."_

-Zabinni, no sé lo que has desayunado. Pero no te ha sentado bien. Adiós.- Intentó ir hasta la puerta. Blaise le agarró por el brazo.

-Draco, venga. Cuenta.- Le dijo con un tono amistoso y divertido.

-No sé a que te refieres.- Respondió Draco haciéndose el tonto.

-Pues a que va a ser, Draco ¿Cómo esta.? No mejor. Muéstramela.- _"Puto niño. Siempre con lo mismo. No, no te podía preguntar como es que estas en el cuerpo de Granger, te pregunta por su cuerpo. No solo te pregunta por él sino que encima te exige que se lo enseñe, pues con exigencias a otra parte."_

-Mira Bla... Zabinni. No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces. Así que piérdete, con un poco de suerte encontrarás a Malfoy.- Volvió a insistir Draco en su papel.

-Venga Draco no me toques la moral que sé que eres tú. Me lo que dicho Granger.- _"Será gilipollas... puede ser un farol. No va a parar hasta que no se lo diga. Para que ocultar la evidencia. Bueno, uno más en esto. Al menos es un Slytherin, ya somos dos contra una... Imagina que hubiese sido uno de esos dos niños que tiene como amigos, la habrían montado buena... de todas formas son demasiado gilipollas como para darse cuenta... y yo demasiado buen actor."_

-Vale. Soy yo.- Dijo al fin Draco. Blaise esbozó una sonrisa. Y Draco hizo un gesto cansino con su mano.

-Bien. Ahora desnúdate. Estoy deseando verte.- Dijo Blaise frotándose las manos. _"Ni de coña. Suficientes problemas tengo con _Granger_ como para que encima se entere de que la has visto desnuda. _

-Verla.- Corrigió Draco.- Y ni de coña. Ya estas quitando esa mirada lujuriosa de mí

-De ella.-Fue el turno de Blaise para corregirle.- ¿Por qué.?

-Como se entere Granger me capa... a mi cuerpo.- Explicó Draco. _"O algo peor. A saber lo que se le puede ocurrir. Que manía con Granger. Es normal, es la única oportunidad que tiene para verla desnuda. Pues se va a quedar con las ganas."_

-No se va a enterar.- Intentó convencerle Blaise.

-Blaise. Centrate en la piba de diecisiete y deja a Granger en paz. Además, paso de verte cachondo delante de mí.

-Por Merlín Granger... Draco.- Empezó Blaise, sin embargo la cara de Draco le dijo que no iba a dejarle ver absolutamente nada más de lo que ya veía.- Puedo obligarte.

-Ja. Estarías muerto antes de que un solo dedo tuyo lograra tocarme.- Amenazó Draco con el rostro tenso. _"Si, hombre, he conseguido durante siete años que no me viole ninguna pava siendo Draco, y ahora me vienes diciendo que puedes obligarme... ¿Qué tienes en esa cabeza.?" _

-¿Esta buena.? Es evidente que sí, pero... - Volvió a la carga Blaise. _"Me cago en todo. Que llevo un mes conviviendo con los Gry, y este tío en vez de preocuparse por mi salud mental, se dedica a hacerme preguntas estúpidas. Granger, Granger. ¿Y yo que.? Que ella tiene fiestas todos los días, gente normal que no la abraza. Bueno, a ella solo intentan matarla y quitarla de en medio... ¿te estas compadeciendo.? ¿de quien.? ¿De ti en Sly o de ella en Sly.?... el caso, que ella tiene una casa de puta madre y yo me paso los días en la casa de la pradera."_

-No lo sabes tu bien. Me paso enfermo las veinticuatro horas del día.- Confirmó Draco resoplando notoriamente.

-La verdad es que la has mejorado bastante.- Comentó Blaise repasándola. _"No hacía falta mejorarla, tan solo descubrirla."_

-El toque Malfoy hace milagros.- Dijo Draco altivo.

-¿Cómo empezó todo.? ¿Desde cuando.?- Preguntó Blaise. _"Por fin. Una pregunta normal, ya iba siendo hora."_

-No sé como empezó, un día me desperté en Gryffindor.- Empezó explicando Draco.

-Que putada.- Interrumpió Blaise. Draco le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Gracias, es un consuelo. Y fue hace un mes, más o menos.

-¿Te gusta estar ahí metido.?- Dijo sarcástico Blaise. La cara de pocos amigos de Draco se convirtió en cara de mala leche.

-Claro Blaise, es algo que llevaba toda la vida esperando.- Ironizó Draco. _"Capullo. Mira que le digo a Granger que no te deje jugar el partido... lo que le faltaba al equipo. Dirigido por una piba que no tiene ni puta idea de Quidditch y sin el portero. Cojonudo."_

-Así que dos de los mejores alumnos de Hogwarts no son capaces de invertir un hechizo.- Comentó Blaise sonriente para molestar a Draco dando a entender que era un inepto. "Bueno, este ya me esta tocando la fibra sensible. _¿De qué coño va.? Somos perfectamente capaces de solucionar esto. Lo que pasa es que... nos hemos complicado bastante, seguro que es un hechizo mazo de sencillo y nos estamos complicando la vida." _

-¿Por qué estáis tan seguros de que esto puede ser un hechizo.?- Preguntó Draco ligeramente sorprendido de que Hermione y Blaise hubieran tenido la misma idea inicial.

-Es lo más lógico.- Comentó Blaise encogiéndose de hombros.

-Que de tu boca salga la palabra lógico hace que me replantee que lo sea. ¿Cómo va todo por Sly.? ¿Cómo lo esta haciendo Granger.? ¿Cómo nos descubriste.?- Preguntó Draco ansioso por saber como iba todo por allí y tener la visión de alguien imparcial.

-Por Slytherin bien. Al parecer desde ayer corre el rumor de que estas con Granger. Arian está empeñado en desacreditarte. Granger lo esta haciendo de puta madre. Ahora comprendo ciertos cambios en cuanto a gustos y que de vez en cuando perece que esta perdido... perdida en algunas conversaciones, sobre todo cuando nos referimos a cosas pasadas. Y fuiste tú el que se descubrió. El toque Malfoy de ayer.

-Maldita Granger. La culpa de que fuera allí fue suya. ¿Levanta mucho la mano en clase.?

-No. Para nada. Ya te he dicho que ella lo está haciendo bien. No consigo saber como se te ocurrió ir a Sly. La cagaste.- "_Ya. Ya veo que la cague. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Tenía que solucionar las cosas antes de que hubiera una guerra entre nosotros." _

-Porque no me quedaba otra opción. Necesitaba solucionar un par de cosas con ella.- Dijo Draco. Blaise levantó una ceja dando a entender que no se iba a contentar con eso. Draco le miró de la misma forma insinuando que él contaría lo que quisiera.- La insulté ligeramente, se cabreo y la necesitaba para hacer la poción, así que le explique que en ciertas cosas había exagerado.

-¿Lo solucionaste.?- Preguntó Blaise.

-¿Acaso lo dudas.? Vamonos. Estos ya deben haber llamado al ministerio denunciado mi desaparición.- Dijo Draco refiriéndose a Ron.

-Que putada.- Dijo Blaise pensando en como debía ser vivir con esos dos como amigos. _"No lo sabes tú bien. Les doy más explicaciones que a mis viejos. Eso sin contar con los arrumacos y las palabras de amistad eterna que me dedican."_

-Te repites Blaise. Por cierto, será mejor que no nos veamos, porque al parecer tienen una especie de mapa donde les dice donde estoy o algo así. No sé, voy a tener que preguntarle a Granger. Tira tú primero ahora salgo yo.- Dijo Draco dando por terminada la conversación.

-Sabes que puedo amenazarte con contarlo todo sino me dejas ver ese cuerpo.- Informó Blaise desde la puerta a punto de salir.

-Sabes que puedo matarte con mis propias manos antes de que digas una sola palabra.- Contestó Draco antes de que la puerta del aula se cerrara dejándolo solo.

Hermione, Pansy, Blaise y naturalmente Crabbe y Goyle se dirigían hacia la salida para pasar un rato al aire libre a pesar del frío. Blaise no se había separado de Hermione en todo el día, excepto en las clases que no tenían en común. Hermione notó como ese día cada vez que Blaise y ella estaban solos, o en un momento en el que nadie les prestara atención Blaise le hablaba de Draco, la nueva sangre sucia, de tiempos pasados, y digamos que se había vuelto... como decirlo... más cariñoso, dándole algún que otro empujón leve, algún que otro leve golpe en el hombro y demasiadas palmadas en la espalda. En ese mismo momento cuatro chicos de la casa rival se dirigían al mismo punto con las mismas intenciones. Naturalmente se encontraron en el pórtico que daba paso al jardín posterior del colegio. Todos se miraron desafiantes... menos tres, dos de ellos se miraron pensando en el otro y si necesitaría algo y el restante divertido pensando en todas las posibilidades que le daba esa situación accidental.

-Cara rajada y sus patéticos fans.- Empezó mordazmente Blaise con una sonrisa en los labios. Draco le miró fijamente. _"Ni se te ocurra pensarlo... que pensarlo, ya lo está haciendo. Esto no puede salir bien. Retirada."_ Pensó Draco cogiendo del Brazo a Ginny instándola a andar.

-Un rubio oxigenado y sus guardaespaldas. ¿Qué pasa, rubito, que no sabes hacer nada por ti mismo.?- _"Genial, Ginny defendiendo al patán de su novio. Muerte caos y Destrucción, esto solo puede acabar con un castigo... espero que sea Snape... No, ahora no deseas que sea Snape el que te pille."_

-El que parece necesitar que le defiendan es el que se asusta con un dementor. Claro que con vosotros todo el día cerca no sé como aún no se ha acostumbrado.- Comentó Hermione acercándose a la puerta para seguir con los planes que tenía.

-Perdón, no recordaba que eras tú el que se acojonaba con la visión de hurón.- Dijo Ron. Draco le miró con mala leche disimuladamente. Hermione se mantuvo impasible, pero dejó de andar y miró al pelirrojo.

-Avisame cuando te puedas permitir comprarte uno comadreja.- Contraatacó Hermione. Blaise al ver que la conversación no se dirigía a donde él quería decidió intervenir se acercó sutilmente a Draco.

-¿Qué sangre sucia, intentando que ese nuevo aspecto te asegure un excelente en pociones.? Porque lo vas a tener bastante difícil con Snape. Vas a tener que utilizar otros métodos. Prueba con posiciones más horizontales.- Sugirió Blaise. Furia mal disimulada en la cara de Hermione, amenaza en la cara de Draco, ojos como platos de Harry, ganas de coger la cabeza de Blaise y darla de golpes contra una pared en la cara de Ron, ponerse delante de Draco y decirle a Blaise que Hermione no necesitaba ninguno de los métodos que él utilizaba para sacar adelante los cursos en la cara de Ginny, descomposición por la risa en la cara de Pansy, Crabbe impasible, asco en la cara de Goyle al imaginarse a su profesor de pociones mientras Hermione le azotaba en el culo cenizo con un látigo vestida de cuero y Snape pedía más. Por lo que tras unos segundos, cada uno de los Gryffindor hizo lo que reflejaba su cara

-Te mato Maldita serpiente.- Dijo Ron acercándose a Blaise. Mientras que Goyle y Crabbe se interponían en su camino.

-Estas muerto, más te vale que no te pille solo en un jodido pasillo porque vas a desear no haber nacido, cabronazo.- Dijo Draco con una voz suave, calmada, sin fijarse en la cantidad de tacos que había soltado y que Hermione jamás diría.

-Hermione no necesita ninguno de los métodos que tú utilizas para sacar adelante los cursos, maldito degenerado

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy no sabes mantener a raya a tus perros guardianes.?- Le espetó Harry cuando salió de su estupor intentando contener a Ron.

-Esa putita se merece todo lo que Blaise acaba de decir, ya sabemos porqué saca tan buenas notas, la biblioteca debe ser el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo sus acciones.- Harry soltó el brazo de Ron para echarse encima de Pansy el mismo, al igual que Ginny, pero no pudieron llegar a ella por Crabbe y Goyle enzarzándose en un pelea con ellos, mientras que Ron miraba con odio a Blaise y este a él divertido.

-Mira niñata.- Empezó Hermione dirigiéndose a Pansy, aunque reaccionó enseguida y volvió la cara hacia Draco que se puso delante suyo esperando el insulto que parecía no llegar.- No tenemos la culpa de que al ser una sangre sucia cualquiera necesites utilizar tu cuerpo para compensar la falta de cerebro.- Ron se abalanzó sobre Hermione, sin embargo el brazo de Draco se lo impidió.

-¿Pero no ves lo que te ha dicho.?- Preguntó Ron sin comprender.

-Sé defenderme sola, Ron.- Dijo Draco muy calmado y soltando el brazo de Ron.

-Yo al menos me lo gano por meritos propios, y no por el dinero que mis padres aportan a este colegio. No haces absolutamente nada por ganarte los aprobados, Malfoy, te lo dan todo hecho.

-Eres una zorra.

-Y tú un mantenido. Cuándo acabes con la fortuna de tus padres para salir de Hogwarts ¿Qué vas a hacer.? ¿Casarte con una piba que te pueda mantener y así no tener que mover un dedo.?- Todos estaban pendientes de la reacción de ambos, ya que cada una de las partes conocía perfectamente que estaban metiéndose con una de las cosas que ambos odiaban. Que pagaban por los aprobados de Draco y que las notas de Hermione no podían solo ser debido a que estudiara más que el resto. Todos esperaban con temor algunos que en cualquier momento próximo sacaran sus varitas y empezaran a matarse ahí mismo tal y como muchas veces en este curso habían hecho.

-Quien sabe, tal vez cuando acabes aquí y te dediques al mundo exterior te ganes una buena suma y seas tú la afortunada con la que me case.

-Antes muerta.

-Genial. Tus deseos son ordenes.- Dijo sacando la varita. Draco la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero sacó rápidamente la varita.

-Tú.- Dijo Draco dirigiéndose a Blaise.- En cuanto acabe con esto ya puedes haber desaparecido sino quieres correr la misma suerte.- En ese momento la gata de Filch, la señora Norris, apareció por allí. Avisados por Pansy, todos se separaron y dos de ellos bajaron sus varitas. Se les quedó mirando fijamente. Ninguno decía nada. La mayoría miraba a la gata. Blaise miraba a Hermione divertido. Hermione miraba a Draco molesta por haberse dejado llevar y haberle amenazado con la varita cuando habían decidido que no lo volverían a hacer hasta que recuperaran sus respectivos cuerpos naturalmente. Y Draco miraba a Blaise con ganas de matarlo ahí mismo. Por fin la gata pasó de largo. Nadie dijo nada.

Bueno basta ya.- Todo el mundo se quedó perplejo mirando a Hermione en forma de Draco.- Tengo una jodida hora libre y no voy a desgastarla batiéndome con el cara rajada, los pobretones y la sangre sucia por mucho que me que me pueda divertir. Así que vamonos.- Todos la siguieron no sin antes echar una mirada desafiante a los Gryffindor, mirada que naturalmente correspondieron.

-¿Por qué no has seguido.?- Preguntó Pansy intentando seguir el ritmo de Hermione.

-Porque Filch estaba cerca y no voy a ganarme un castigo por su culpa.- Contestó Hermione con un tono duro en su voz_. "Joder. Me cago en Zabinni, me saca de mis casillas. ¿Cómo ha podido decir esas cosas de mí.? La culpa es de Malfoy, por llevar esa ropa. Es gilipollas. Se supone que tenemos que ser como éramos, pero no, al niño se le ocurre cambiar mi imagen totalmente... Maldito Hurón. En cuanto lo vea se lo digo, que ya puede ir cambiando mi aspecto. Si claro, ahora otro cambio... sería como darle la razón a Zabinni, y eso jamás. De todas formas la bronca se la lleva. Y ya está esa jodida ansiedad por fumarme un cigarro... Odio. Odio. __Le odio. Me lo voy a cargar. Me lo voy a cargar ahora mismo."_ Apretó el alfiler de la corbata.- Me voy. Os veo en la cena.- Hermione dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia la sala de los menesteres. _"¿Por qué la gente no puede entender que si saco estas notas es porque me lo curro.? Siempre con lo mismo, que si soy una pelota, solo porque les respeto. Que en vacaciones me dedico a acosarles, que quedo con ellos, que... que me los tiro. Por dios, ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer.? Y he intentado agredir a Malfoy... me va a echar una peta... pero tú eres tonta. Eres tú el que le vas a matar por ir así vestido y echarle la culpa de toda la... la... lo que sea que haya ocurrido ahí. Odio."_

Draco, Ron , Ginny y Harry, estos dos últimos de la mano, decidieron no salir en ese momento al jardín por lo que se fueron a su sala común.

-No te preocupes Mione, lo decían solo para que te molestara.- Animó a Draco Harry que estaba muy callado, debido a que por su imaginación pasaban miles de imágenes de Blaise sufriendo toda clase de torturas y muertes prematuras.

-No me ha molestado.- Contestó Draco secamente. Ron se acercó y le paso un brazo por la cintura. Draco se deshizo de la muestra de cariño con un codazo. No estaba molesto con nada de lo que se había dicho en la conversación. A él realmente no lo había insultado nadie. Solo él mismo. No como a Hermione que todos los integrantes de Sly no habían dejado de insultarla. _"Me cago en Blaise. Ya sabía yo que iba a ocurrir todo esto. Que se enterara Blaise es lo peor que nos podría haber ocurrido. Joder, si es que no sabe mantener la boca cerrada. Seguro que llevaba todo el día pensando en esto. Menos mal que ha aparecido la gata esa... y Granger ha vuelto a ser persona y a recordar que a quien iba a hechizar era a ella misma. Granger. Me llama."_- Yo me voy a pillar una cosa de la biblioteca.

-Te acompañamos. Mejor que no estés sola, no vaya a ser que te encuentres con el Zabinni.- Le dijo Ron cariñosamente, sin embargo, era el peor momento para demostrar afecto a Draco.

-Ron, tal vez te cueste asimilarlo, pero soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme sola. No necesito que vayas conmigo a todas partes para "protegerme"- Dijo Draco.

-Miraremos en el mapa, por si alguno de esos anda cerca de ti.- Dijo Harry. Draco se quedó paralizado. Sonrió y añadió que no hacia falta pero sabía que ellos lo iban a hacer. No sabía como funcionaba el mapa. Pero sabía que podían ver a la gente que estaba con ella y el lugar donde estaba, por lo que no era muy buena idea ir a ver a Granger en aquel momento. Se dirigió a la biblioteca, pero no por el camino acostumbrado, es decir el más corto. Dio un rodeo bastante grande para poder pasar por delante de la sala de los menesteres. No había nadie por el pasillo.

-Vamos.- Dijo Hermione empezando el ritual para poder entrar en la sala cuando llegó Draco.

-No. Me están observando en el mapa.- Dijo Draco. Hermione abrió la boca varias veces para decir algo. _"Mierda. Sabe lo del mapa... Naturalmente que lo sabe, eres tú. ¿Y desde cuando.? Eso da igual."-_ Van a aparecer en cualquier momento. ¿Es algo que le pasa a la poción.?

-No.

-Bueno, mandame una lechuza con lo que sea. Me voy antes de que lleguen, así no nos enzarzaremos en otra discusión.- Dijo Draco comenzando a andar.

-¿Malfoy eludiendo una pelea.? Creía que era tu entretenimiento favorito.

-Y lo es Granger, pero ahora soy tú, nena. Me comporto exactamente como tú lo harías.- Dijo Draco exhibiendo una sonrisa. _"Sí. Igual que yo. Sobre todo la ropa, maldito subnormal."_ Pensó Hermione.

-Gilipollas. Eso es lo que quería decirte.- Dijo Hermione

-Esa lengua, Granger.- recriminó Draco.

-Me comporto como tú lo harías, Malfoy.

-Uhm... se me olvidaba, he estado mirando en un libro... las pociones en... no sé que... da igual, el caso, que podría servir, creo.- Dijo Draco pasando de las reprimendas de Hermione ya que se había acordado de algo importante para acabar con la situación que los estaba volviendo locos desde hacía un mes.

-¿Como se llama la poción.?- Preguntó Hermione olvidando momentáneamente su cabreo.

-Transfero anima.- Respondió Draco. Hermione se sumió en sus pensamientos recorriendo todos los libros estudiados mentalmente intentando ubicar la poción de la que Draco hablaba.

-¿Dónde has conseguido el libro.?- Draco la miró como si fuera evidente que de la sección prohibida. -Vale, pero eso se refiere a almas.

-Lo sé, pero al final de la receta pone lo que se considera alma y parece que es justo.- Empezó a explicar Draco olvidando que sus Gry podrían estar a punto de llegar y que él estaba hablando amigablemente con el peor enemigo que podía tener.

-Malfoy.- Dos chicos jadeantes habían llegado al pasillo donde se encontraban.- Dejala en paz.- dijeron a la vez_. "Mierda. Serán pesados... son tus amigos, se preocupan por ti... pues que se preocupen por mí en otro momento. Leches. Tansfero anima. No me suena de nada. Y lo de anima no me mola nada, saber en que podríamos meternos. Claro que si la definición de alma se equivale a esto... seguro que también hay hechizos, tendré que mirarlo ... estará prohibida fijo." _Pensó Hermione poniendo un gesto despectivo que cada vez se le daba mejor.

-¿Dónde tienes el libro.?- Preguntó a bocajarro Hermione pasando de los chicos. Draco la miró significativamente.

-En mi cuarto.- Respondió Draco rápidamente.

-Tráemelo.- Exigió Hermione con una pose muy Sly.

-No soy tu criada, Malfoy.- Respondió Draco.

-Yo no soy el que tiene problemas con la poción, Granger.- Resolvió Hermione con una sonrisa. Draco la miró divertido _"maldita niña... está aprendiendo demasiado, cada vez miente mejor." "Soy buena, soy increíblemente buena. Te la vas a tener que comer, Malfoy"_ Pensó Hermione mientras Draco echaba a andar con los dos chicos bastante molesto por tener que ir a por el susodicho libro por el requerimiento de Hermione.

-¿Pero se puede saber que haces.? ¿Estabas hablando con Malfoy.? ¿Y que libro es ese.? ¿Desde cuando tienes problemas con pociones.? ¿Por qué no has ido a ver a Snape.?- Ron le acribillaba a preguntas en voz baja.

-¿Quieres dejarla en paz de una vez.? – Intervino Harry.

-Pero Harry por Merlín, la ha insultado hace menos de una hora y ahora le habla como si fueran mejores amigos

-Estas exagerando. Por dios Mione explicate a ver si este deja de decir paridas.

-Tenía problemas con una poción, Fui a ver a Snape y me dijo que acudiera a Malfoy. Me lo he encontrado solo y he visto la oportunidad. Fin de la historia. ¿Contento, Ron.?- Dijo Draco. Ron farfulló algo y continuó andando en silencio. _"Merlín, Harry es una persona normal. Esto de que se haya liado con la pelirroja le ha sentado bien. ¿Harry? ¿Pelirroja? Apesto. Estoy perdiendo el norte. Es la costumbre de llamarlos por sus nombres. Pelirroja no es un nombre. Bah. Da igual. Lo que es capaz de hacer Granger por conseguir un libro." _

-Bueno. Cuenta. Que no nos has dicho nada de Ginny.- Empezó Draco cambiando de tema.

-No seas cotilla.- Respondió el entrevistado.

-Venga hombre.- Animó Hermione.

-Estamos juntos.- Dijo escuetamente Harry. A lo que Draco le miró con cara de asco.

-Eso es evidente.- _"Pero mira que es soso el niño este... ¿Quieres que te cuente como se lo montó con Ginny.? ... ¿Sí?... No. Potty echando un polvo te va a revolver el estómago. Cierto."_

-Pero si no pasó nada. Le dije que me molaba y yo a ella un par de besos y a la cama.

-¿A la de quien.?- Preguntó Draco divertido sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

-¡Hermione!- Exclamó Ron.

-Bah... Da igual, ya se lo preguntare a Ginny, que es menos sosa.- Dijo Draco obviando a Ron.

-Cada uno a la suya.- Respondió por fin Harry.

-Tío, miente antes de decir eso.- Dijo Draco pasando del hecho de ser una chica.

-Está su hermano delante.- Se defendió Harry.

-De todas formas seguro que os fuisteis cada uno a su cama.- Terminó por decir Draco.

-Por desgracia.- Comentó con pesar Harry.

-¡Harry!- Exclamó Ron.

-Venga, Ron, crece de una jo... jovial vez.- Dijo Draco. _"¿Jovial.? Tendrías que haber dicho jodida, así no quedarías como un tonto. En fin, que se le va a hacer. Esto te pasa por salirte de tu papel de chica sosa._"- Ginny tiene diecisiete años, lo más lógico es que no sea ni virgen.

-¿Cómo que no.? ¿Tú que sabes.?- Preguntó Harry_."Mierda. He metido la pata. Joder."_

-No sé nada. Ginny y yo no hablamos de estos temas, pero ha tenido bastantes novios, y alguno de ellos le ha durado por lo que supongo que habrán.- _"follado, echado un polvo... No creo que vaya a decir lo que voy a decir."_- Hecho el amor.

-Mi hermana es virgen.- Dijo Ron enfadado.

-Eso.- Reiteró Harry. _"Bueno, yo no tengo la culpa de que sean unos ilusos. De todas formas Harry ya se dará cuenta."_

-Vale. Vale. Si yo no sé nada. Bueno, pero cuando te la tires me dices.- Dijo Draco.

-Él no se la va a tirar. Es más no la va a tocar ni un pelo.- Ron se paró de pronto antes de hablar clamando la atención de los dos chicos.

-Basta. Dejad el tema.- Dijo Harry ligeramente molesto.

-Vale. Solo era curiosidad.- Dijo Draco calmando los ánimos y comenzando a andar de nuevo, los otros dos chicos le siguieron en silencio.

Llegaron a la sala común y Draco subió corriendo a su habitación, abrió el baúl, que estaba cerrado con varios encantamientos, cogió el libro, lo hizo invisible y salió del cuarto. Cuando bajó Ginny y Harry estaban sentados en el sofá dados de la mano hablando con Pavarti y Lavender, que seguro que se habían acercado para cotillear y saber si la relación ya era oficial. Ron lo esperaba en la puerta.

-Bueno, yo me voy. A ver si Malfoy consigue explicarme esto.- Dijo elevando la mano en la que sostenía el libro invisible.

-Te acompaño, no te voy a dejar sola con él.- Aseguró Ron.

-Pues, prefiero estar sola con él. Si tú estas va a estar a la defensiva insultándonos y voy a tener que volver a quedar con él.- Repuso Draco.

-No me fió de él.- Dijo Ron terco_. "Pues mejor para ti, comadreja."_

-Ni tú ni nadie. De todas formas voy a ir sola.- Mantuvo Draco abriendo el cuadro para salir.

-Te acompaño y luego me voy.- Se empeñó Ron.

-Haz lo que quieras.- Dijo exasperado.

Antes de doblar la esquina que iba al pasillo donde se encontraba Hermione Draco se despidió de Ron, quien comenzó a andar hacia la sala común de nuevo, aunque Draco intuía que les iba a espiar. Hermione estaba apoyada en una de las ventanas mirando el paisaje con un cigarro en la mano. Draco se acercó a ella bastante deprisa.

-No hables. La comadreja seguro que está escuchando con las orejas extensibles... o no, no creo que las llevase encima. Pero habla en voz baja.- Por fin se fijo que Hermione se estaba limpiando disimuladamente con la mano las lagrimas.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa.?- Preguntó Draco con voz cansina. Apareció el libro.

-Sino hubieses cambiado mi forma de vestir no pasaría nada.- Contestó enojada Hermione. Apagando y desapareciendo el cigarro.

-Por Merlín. No me digas que te ha afectado lo que ha dicho Blaise.- Dijo Draco comenzando a andar. Hermione le siguió.

-Pues sí, claro que me ha afectado. ¿Cómo no me iba a afectar.? Claro que me afecta, siete años estudiando muchísimo para que ahora me venga el capullo ese y me diga que... Da igual. Da igual, no me importa. No me conoce. Y encima me ha puesto tan nerviosa que he estado a punto de hechizarte... hechizarme.- dijo Hermione. _"Es Blaise por Merlín, nadie le toma en serio."_ Pensó Draco. _"No le cuentes eso. Se va a partir de risa. Que eres una maldita cría." _

-Venga Granger.- Intentó animar Draco.

-Tú te quedas impasible, no te afecta lo que te dicen, te da exactamente igual. ¿No te dejas llevar nunca por lo que sientes...?- Empezó Hermione a llorar de nuevo. _"¿Por qué le estoy diciendo esto a mi peor enemigo.? ¿Por qué no mantengo la boca cerrada.? Esto no es normal... encima has llorado delante de él. Ni que fuera la primera vez. Eso es cierto." "Sí, bueno. Pero es que paso de la gente y lo que pueda decir. Soy perfecto, no tengo defectos, y si la gente dice que los tengo, es porque están equivocados._

-No... solo cuando me va a venir la regla.- Respondió Draco. Hermione le rió tristemente el chiste.- Que por cierto, he de decirte, que no estas embarazada.

-Menos mal, estaba preocupada. Se me fue la cabeza, lo siento... se me fue la cabeza, no pensaba con claridad.- Dijo volviendo al tema de la bronca.

-Da igual. Mejor, hacia tiempo que no nos batíamos en duelo... seguro que la gente empezaba a sospechar.- Draco abrió una puerta. Hermione iba a pasar pero entonces vio a Ron de refilón e instó a Draco para que pasara primero.

-Gracias.- Dijo Hermione después de haber puesto unos cuantos hechizos en la habitación.

-¿Por.?- Preguntó Draco mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas del aula.

-Por intentar animarme.- Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

-No me vienes bien deprimida.- Respondió Draco con indiferencia. Hermione amplió la sonrisa, sabiendo que Draco era incapaz de hacer algo por alguien y que si lo hacía no lo demostraría.

-Que te jodan.- Dijo con un falso enojo Hermione

-No sabes cuanto me gustaría.

-Me lo imagino, Malfoy.

-Bueno, tengo una mala noticia que darte. Y también una buena. Elige ¿Cuál quieres primero.?- Empezó Draco. Hermione se dejó caer en una silla. _"¿Mala.? ¿Qué pasa.? No se le ve muy afectado así que a lo mejor es mala para mí únicamente... Ay dios... de todas formas Malfoy es totalmente inexpresivo... así que lo mismo... deja de rayarte y que te lo cuente." _Pensaba Hermione.

-La mala... creo.- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Blaise sabe lo nuestro.- Soltó Draco.

-¿Qué Nuestro.?- Preguntó Hermione_."¿Qué Nuestro.? Esta chica esta peor que yo... no me extraña, me ve todos los días y a todas horas, el sueño de cualquier mujer hecho realidad... no creo que vivir en tu cuerpo se pueda denominar como un sueño. Si es que las traigo loquitas a todas, no se me resiste ni el bicho raro de Granger... realmente ese mote habría que cambiarlo, porque Granger en el fondo es de lo más normal"_

-Lo único nuestro que hay, Granger.- Respondió Draco.

-Sí, claro. ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO? ¿CUÁNDO? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿SE LO HAS DICHO?¿ CÓMO HAS PODIDO DECIRSELO.? ¿FUE POR LO DE AYER.? ES QUE NO SE PUEDE SER MÁS TONTO.- Hermione se levantó y empezó a andar por la habitación mirándolo furiosa. Draco permaneció en su sitio esperando a que se le pasar el cabreo

-A ver nena, tranquilizate.- Dijo viendo que el mosqueo no iba a remitir.

-NO ME LLAMES NENA.- Gritó Hermione parándose en seco.

-Te llamo como me da la gana.- Dijo Draco levantándose también de su asiento.

-PUES NO ESPERES QUE TE RESPONDA. ¿POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE VENIR AYER.? ¿POR QUÉ.? ES QUE NO ME LO EXPLICO.

-Estabas cabreada, Granger. Había que dejar las cosas claras. Y si no hubiese ido hasta allí no habrías venido.- Explicó Draco y Hermione murmuró algo ininteligible.- El caso, que Blaise lo sabe. Pero vamos, que en cuanto lo vea me lo cargo.

-Así que lo ha hecho aposta... típico suyo.- _"Maldito Zabinni... está se la guardo. No sé que le voy a hacer, pero va a ser malo. Mazo de malo. No sabe con quien se ha metido."_

-Deja de hacer como si conocieras a mis amigos.- Dijo Draco bastante molesto por el comentario de la chica.

-Llevo un mes viviendo con ellos, algo les conozco. ¿Cuándo te has enterado.?

-Esta mañana. Blaise me ha metido en un aula.

-¿Y que ha hecho.? ¿Qué habéis hecho.?- Preguntó bastante preocupada Hermione _"Ja. Esto va a ser divertido. Me voy a reír... de todo nena, hemos hecho de todo."_ Pensaba Draco inexpresivo.

-Creo que prefieres no saberlo.- Respondió Draco con una sonrisa. Hermione le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Te has acostado con Zabinni? ¿Por qué? A ti te gustan las tías... ¿te lo has tirado con la regla.? Espera... Ya no soy virgen. No soy virgen y ni siquiera me he enterado.- _"Joder... no he tenido que decir nada. Se lo dice todo ella... y luego dice que soy yo el que tiene la mente sucia... pues anda que ella. No he dicho nada y ya piensas que Blaise y yo hemos follado, hay que ver la mojigata." _

-Bueno, creo que voy a intervenir antes de que te pongas histérica, sino lo estas ya. No ha pasado nada. Ha insistido en verte desnuda, pero no quería que se me abalanzará, así que no le he dejado.- Dijo Draco.

-Gracias.

-No ha sido por ti.

-Lo sé.

-Por eso ha estado todo el día pegado a mí.- Comentó Hermione comenzando a andar de nuevo por la habitación.

-Y ahora la buena noticia. Cara rajada y la pobretona están saliendo juntos.- Dijo Draco sonriendo. Hermione volvió a pararse y le miró.

-Ya, ya me he dado cuenta.- respondió. "_Joder, que no se han despegado en toda la comida... y han entrado cogiditos de la mano... que monos. Ya era hora de que se liaran." _Pensó Hermione_. "Ya me había dado cuenta. Prepotente, sabelotodo" _

-Pero no sabes como. Ha sido gracias a mi.- Dijo Draco poniéndose recto. Hermione se rió y Draco le contó todo lo de la noche anterior. Después Hermione le contó el funcionamiento del mapa y porque la noche anterior no aparecían en ningún lado.

-Puf. Van a estar mazo de pesados con lo de Zabinni. Van a querer saber donde estas en cada momento. Y Ron es bastante paternalista.- Comentó Hermione.

-Pesado. Es mazo de pesado.- Corrigió Draco. _"Le estoy empezando a pillar un asco al niño ese que ni punto de comparación con el asco que le tenía antes... cuando recupere mi cuerpo va a sufrir mazo."_ Pensó Draco poniendo una cara despectiva.

-No, solo se preocupa por todos.- Explicó Hermione_. "Hija, para algunas cosas eres de lo más cortita. Que ha visto el cuerpazo que tienes y no te quiere dejar ni a sol ni a sombra... no vaya a ser que aparezca alguien." _

-Por ti. Y no se preocupa, está obsesionado. No me deja en paz. ¿Dónde has estado.? ¿Con quien.? ¿Qué has hecho.? Cuarto de baño, sola, creo que hasta tú puedes imaginártelo. Te juro que me pone de los nervios. Porque Ha- Tosió.- Cara rajada, me pregunta, pero es interés y no una enfermedad.

-No seas bestia. Podríamos utilizar la sala del otro día en vez de la sala de los menesteres que sale en el mapa, y pueden saber que estamos juntos... haciendo pociones.- Hermione prefirió cambiar de tema. No le gustaba que Draco se metiera con sus amigos. Y aunque de Harry no tenía ninguna queja, excepto el hecho de que lo abrazaba y no paraba de tocarle el pelo, hecho que cabreaba bastante a Draco, de Ron y de las chicas con las que compartía habitación tenía todas las quejas que se podrían tener. Y comentarle a Hermione lo que le había cabreado ese día de él se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito.

-No. Está demasiado cerca de Slytherin. Hago una cosa. Le digo a Harry que me deje el mapa, y miro a ver si alguna sala de las que conozco no aparece en el mapa. Y todo solucionado.- Dijo Draco.- Porque si nos tenemos que fiar de algún aula que conozcas tú y no conozcan ellos y no aparezca en el mapa lo llevamos crudo con ese sentido de orientación que tienes.

-Mira que mono el niño. Bueno, vamonos que vamos a llegar tarde a cenar. Y tengo un hambre que me muero.

-Vale. Toma el libro. Ya me dirás lo que opinas.

Granger:

Medio colegio piensa que estamos liados. A lo mejor deberías plantearte tirarte a Pansy... es coña. Una cosa, tú no lo desmientas. Pasa, como si te diera igual. Lo desmiento yo.

Atentamente, D. Malfoy.

PD: ¿Qué opinas del libro.? ¿Crees que funcionara.?

Malfoy:

¿Por qué tienes que desmentirlo tú y no yo.? Por cierto, hablando de Pansy... a lo mejor te cabreas... por eso te lo digo por carta. Le he dicho a Pansy que no te acuestas con tías porque tu padre te lo ha prohibido, porque dice que es una distracción. Y es parte de un entrenamiento. Si, ya lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas o en este caso que lo escribas. No sé mentir.

Atentamente, H.J. Granger.

PD: estoy de pedo con estos y aún no lo he leído.

Granger:

¿Dónde está el valor de los Griffindor que no eres ni capaz de decir las cosas a la cara.? Da igual. Mejor eso que decir que soy Gay. De todas formas dile a Pansy que no diga nada... Ya me desquitare cuando vuelva a mi cuerpo. ¿Lo que no sé es como se lo ha tragado.? Menos mal que no conoce a mi padre demasiado bien, quien opina que el sexo es lo mejor para relajarse y así se rinde más.

Deja de darme envidia con lo de que estas de farra, porque sino te juro que pillo a tus colegas por banda y los pervierto. Por cierto, primero la obligación y después la devoción... creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que digo correctamente esta frase. Estoy demasiado metido en tu papel, nena.

Atentamente, D. Malfoy.

PD: ¿cuál es tú segundo nombre. J.?

Malfoy:

Se me está pegando todo lo malo de vosotros. Bueno no se me puede pegar nada porque no tenéis. Estar de copas con tus amigos es una obligación, tengo que hacerme pasar por ti y te recuerdo que tienes una agenda social muy apretada. Voy a hablar luego con Blaise. Por cierto, en cuanto a lo de tu padre y dado que estamos con frases populares te diré que de tal palo tal astilla. Por cierto mi segundo nombre es Jane. El nombre de mi madre, aunque dudo que te interese. Y creo que ya te lo había dicho. Nos vemos mañana después de comer, que los dos tenemos hora libre, en la biblioteca. Buenas noches.

Atentamente, H.J. Granger.

PD: He estado a punto de no contestarte por lo de nena, nene.

Hermione subió al cuarto de Draco con Blaise pisándole los talones. Entraron y Hermione cerró la puerta poniendo varios encantamientos para que no pudiera entrar nadie, esos siempre los ponía, tenía miedo de Pansy, y otros para que no pudieran oír lo que hablaban.

Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Blaise tumbado en la que ahora era su cama con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la nuca mirándola divertido. Hermione negó con la cabeza. _"Este hombre está fatal. Sí, fatal, pero mazo de bueno. Da igual, se dedica a tirarse a niñas. Bueno. Di algo, que para algo le has dicho que querías hablar con él."_

-He estado hablando con Malfoy y me ha dicho que lo sabías. Por cierto, muy agradable lo de esta tarde. El caso, que quería que me ayudaras ya que lo sabes. Por si alguna vez digo algo que este fuera de lugar, o ves que voy a meter la pata, pues que me ayudes.- Dijo por fin Hermione, Blaise seguía en la misma postura y con la misma sonrisa.

-En cuanto recuperes tu cuerpo te follo. No creo que Draco me deje en estos momentos.- Dijo Blaise con un tono neutro. Hermione abrió los ojos y puso una mueca de incredulidad.

-Yo tampoco te voy a dejar.- Contestó Hermione como si fuera algo evidente.

-Ya haré yo para que me dejes. Dejalo en mis manos.- Contrarrestó Blaise ampliando la sonrisa_. "Maldito Zabinni. ¿Qué coño se cree el niño este.? Vamos, no me acostaba con él ni borracha perdida."_

-Prepotente.- Murmuró Hermione lo suficientemente alto como para que el rubio lo oyera.

-Admítelo Granger, estoy buenísimo, estas deseándolo.- Dijo Blaise incorporándose ligeramente y apoyándose en los codos. Hermione podía ver parte del torso de Blaise ya que llevaba varios botones sueltos y la camisa se pegaba totalmente a su piel quedando tensa. _"Estás buenísimo, pero antes muerta... Maldito cuerpo hasta arriba de hormonas. Tengo al segundo tío más bueno de Hogwarts en mi cama, en una postura para abalanzarse sobre él, la cosa es que yo soy el que está más bueno... ¿se puede saber en que estás pensando.? Es Blaise... Es decir, Zabinni. Una maldita serpiente. ¿Y desde cuando hablas y piensas así... abalanzarte sobre él.? Son los malditos Slytherin. Pansy tirándose encima mío, otras también aunque más sutilmente, si eso se puede hacer sutilmente, y luego encima están todas las historias que Blaise me cuenta, normal que esté en este estado, en el que ni yo me reconozco." _

-Mira Zabinni. Te lo voy a decir de manera que puedas entenderlo, como vea que estas a menos de tres metros de mi te mando una imperdonable. ¿Te ha quedado clarito.?- Amenazó Hermione intentando utilizar la cabeza.

-Guapa, cuando vuelvas a estar en tu cuerpo vas a venir a mi suplicando.- Resolvió Blaise. _"Que poco me conoces, si acaso serás tú el que suplique... no te lo crees ni tú. ¿Un Sly suplicando? ¿Dónde se ha visto.?... Da igual, el caso es que yo no soy otra de esas niñas de usar y tirar que tanto te gustan."_

-Sigue soñando Blaise, no pierdas la esperanza.

-Bueno, de todas formas, ya lo veremos. Y en cuanto a lo de ayudarte, naturalmente que te ayudaré, no te preocupes.- Blaise pareció darse por vencido y volvió a tumbarse en la cama en la misma postura que había tenido.

-¿Y en cuanto a lo de llamarme puta_.?- "Vamos a poner los puntos sobre las ies. Como vuelvas a hacer un comentario de ese estilo te capo." _

-¿Te ha jodido.?- Preguntó inocentemente Blaise. Hermione levantó las cejas.

-No, solo he estado a punto de matarte, pero vamos, de buen rollo.- Respondió con una sonrisa Hermione.

-Era para joder a Draco.- Se excusó él encogiéndose de hombros. "_Pues ya estas buscando otra forma de joderle guapo. Y más te vale que sea de forma figurada_."

-Bien, porque él también te va a joder matándote.- Informó Hermione_. "¿Qué ahora estás más acojonado.?" _

-Ahora que es pequeñillo.- Apreció Blaise. _"Será capullo. Como que pequeñillo, yo soy alta. Lo que pasa es que soy una chica, subnormal."_

-¡Eh! Que sea más bajo de lo que era antes.- empezó a quejarse Hermione.

-Y menos corpulento.- Apuntó Blaise

-Y menos corpulento.- _"¿Y que voy a ser un armario empotrado.?"_

-Y sin años de hacer ejercicio.- _"Tengo fuerza. No mucha, de acuerdo, pero tengo fuerza."_

-Bueno ya basta. Tiene una varita, y con eso le basta y le sobra para acabar contigo. Y después de lo que has dicho de mi cuerpo sí que no me acuesto contigo.- Acabó Hermione la conversación. _"Vamos hombre, ya está bien de meterse conmigo. ¿Empiezo yo con las niñas de once años a las que... eso.? No, no empieces, que al final vas a acabar cabreada y sonroja, y no por ira y frustración precisamente." _

-Te recuerdo que no pensabas hacerlo.- Sonrió Blaise.

-Una razón más para no hacerlo.- Sonrió aún más Hermione.

-Si, bueno, di lo que quieras. Sé que acabarás sucumbiendo a mis innegables encantos.- _"Ya empezamos, si es que este tío no se cansa nunca... Anda callate que has vuelto tú al tema."_

-Eres de lo más cansino. No sé si te funcionara con los demás, pero a base de insistir no vas a conseguir nada de mí- Informó Hermione bastante cabreada por el tono pasivo del chico al referirse a su sumisión ante él.

-Tampoco creo que tenga que insistir demasiado.- _"Capullo, egocéntrico, narcisista, ególatra, presuntuoso. Si es que parece que estáis hechos con molde."_

-AGH

-Ves, no tienes paciencia.- Apuntó Blaise. Lo cual provocó una mirada de odio inmenso por parte de Hermione.

-De acuerdo, la paciencia no es una virtud que tenga, pero cuando la pierdo no me dedico a acostarme con el que ha acabado con ella, más bien intento matarlo.

-Me va ese rollo no te preocupes.- Comentó Blaise. El odio inmenso se convirtió en ganas por verle muerto, lo que provocó una búsqueda frenética de su varita por su ropaje. _"Estoy hasta las narices. No sé quien te permitirá que la trates así pero a mi te aseguro que no. Y vale, sé que lo está haciendo para enfurecerme. Pues ya está, lo ha conseguido."_

-Largo de mi cuarto.- Apuntó con un dedo la chica saliéndole chispas de los ojos.

-No te preocupes ahora no voy a intentar nada.- Comentó Blaise divertido para tranquilizarla. Hermione apretaba con fuerza la varita dentro del bolsillo

-Y yo no quiero acabar en Azkaban, y como sigas aquí lo estaré en menos de diez minutos.- Replicó ella.

-Vale gatita, nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió Blaise levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia la puerta. _"¿Gatita.? ¿Gatita.? Agh... no tengo palabras."_

-Vuelve a llamarme gatita y no vives para contarlo.- Amenazó Hermione. Sacando y apuntando con la varita a Blaise

-¿Leona.? Va con tu casa.- Barajó Blaise. _"La ventana esta detrás suyo, un pequeño empujón y se acabaron los problemas... Sí, la putada es eso llamado conciencia... Ahora soy una Sly, no tengo de eso."_

-Fuera. Ya.- Dijo Hermione acercando más aún la varita al cuerpo del chico.

-Vale, vale, tampoco es para ponerse así.- Blaise salió por fin del cuarto, por la cuenta que le traía. Hermione se tumbó en la cama en la que había permanecido el chico durante su conversación. "_Creo que lo peor que nos podía pasar era que Blaise se enterara. Mierda. Va a ser inaguantable seguir aquí."_

Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero bueno, al menos os puedo dejar 31 páginas y 19217 palabras, que son unas cuantas. Aparte he escrito parte del ultimo capitulo... que seguro que al final modificaré completamente debido a los fallos que podrá llegar a tener. De todas formas este capitulo me ha costado bastante hacerlo, y más aún revisarlo.

Este capitulo se iba a llamar Fiesta de pijamas versus orgía... pero me he liado yo sola a escribir y no he llegado, y como me parecía bastante largo y bastante importante el hecho de que Blaise se enterara, he decidido dejarlo aquí y cambiarle el titulo. Así que ya sabéis lo que os espera en le próximo. Sé que Draco alguna vez piensa en cosas muggles... como lo de la casa de la pradera y los osos amorosos, pero es que es inevitable, no se me ocurre nada mágico que sea cariñoso... Ya sé que estas cosas no os suele molar, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor

Pregunta: La sala de los menesteres sale en el mapa? No tengo ni idea... ¿Cuándo aparece por primera vez en los libros? Creo que en el quinto... Puf... creo que me he cargado las neuronas equivocadas. Bueno, da igual, sino está en el mapa me lo decís por favor. Muchas gracias a todos y a todas por apoyarme y os veo en el siguiente cachito de historia. Por cierto, SILVIOTA, tía, me acuerdo mazo de ti, no paro de verte en todos los fics que leo. Así que tenemos dos opciones, o te los lees todos y en todos dejas reviews o bien tenemos un gusto parecido.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado, un besazo a todas.


	7. Orgía versus fiesta de pijamas

CAMBIOS

Capitulo 7: orgía versus fiesta de pijamas.

Draco encontró una sala que conocía, que no aparecía en el mapa del merodeador y que no quedaba cerca de Slytherin. Se hallaba en la segunda planta, en el aula de transformaciones que utilizaron en segundo y se accedía a ella mediante el armario, que supuestamente no podía abrirse. Draco lo descubrió cumpliendo un castigo. Trasladaron todas las cosas y se instalaron en esa habitación. A Hermione se le parecía a uno de esos apartamentos modernos que solo constan de dos habitaciones y una de ellas es el baño. Disponía de un gran ventanal en el techo, aunque Hermione dudaba de aquello, ya que bien podía ser un techo encantado como el del gran comedor. Algo que todos agradecieron, es que no había ningún cuadro que pudiera revelar su permanencia allí. Había una mesa con cuatro sillas a su alrededor, de una madera bastante oscura, una estantería vacía por el momento de libros, dos sofás, un sillón, una mesa de café de mármol en el centro de estos y una chimenea del mismo mármol que la mesa. Había una especie de separador que daba a lo que sería la habitación había un armario, una coqueta, un par de mesilla, una cama adoselada, y un espejo de cuerpo entero que Draco prefirió voltear y dejarlo contra la pared, sin contestar a Hermione acerca del porqué de su acción. Todos los muebles del lugar habían sido fabricados con la misma madera oscura. Al lado del armario había una puerta que daba a un cuarto de baño bastante grande, también podía ser debido a que este era inmaculadamente blanco, lo que más llamó la atención de Hermione fue la bañera esquinada a nivel del suelo con una estatua en la esquina que debía servir de grifo.

-Esto está Cojonudo para mis conquistas.- Comentó Blaise entrando en la habitación.

-Aquí no va a entrar nadie que no seamos nosotros.- Dijeron Draco y Hermione a la vez mirándole directamente a la cara.

-¿Te ha quedado claro.?- Añadió Draco por sí acaso.

-Joder, como os ponéis. No te preocupes gatita, tú serás la primera en probarlo.- Dijo Blaise dirigiéndose a Hermione. _"Ya empezamos. Lleva un día sabiendo que soy Hermione y no para, por más que le digo que a la única que podría conseguir llevarse a la cama como siga llamándome gatita será a la enfermera de la guantada que le voy a dar."_ Pensó Hermione mirándole con el ceño fruncido. _"¿Gatita.¿Cómo que gatita.? Como la cabrees te mato, que se pone inaguantable y vamos a tener que soportarla durante dos horas. Yo la llamo nena y me monta un pollo de tres pares de cojones, él la llama gatita y no hace nada. Genial, haber cambiado con él el cuerpo para dedicaros a llamaros como animalitos."_

-¿Cómo consigues que te haga caso.?- Preguntó Hermione a Draco refiriéndose a Blaise.

-Es el toque Malfoy.- Contestó Draco con superioridad y a la vez encogiéndose de hombros como si ella no tuviera nada que hacer.

-Y para eso aparte de querer matarte ya que estas en mi cuerpo, cosa que ya lo quiero. ¿Qué tengo que hacer.?- Preguntó Hermione. _"Mira la niña que simpática. No llevamos ni diez minutos aquí metidos y ya está amenazando."_ Pensó Draco negando con la cabeza.

-¿Tienes hoy el día gracioso.?- Sonrió Draco falsamente.

-Si no me lo arruina alguno de vosotros. Sí.- Respondió Hermione.- La próxima vez que me llames gatita, te dejo mudo.- Amenazó a Blaise._"Menos mal, ya creía que era el único que cabreaba a Granger. Es un alivio saber que Blaise también."_

-Las amenazas no te sientan bien, Leona.- Dijo Blaise poniendo la mano cual zarpa. Hermione naturalmente le hechizó para que no pudiera hablar.

-Joder Granger, que no te ha llamado gatita.- Comentó Draco divertido mientras le quitaba el hechizo a Blaise, quien le dio las gracias.

-Drakito, no te metas donde no te llaman.- La hechizada entonces fue Hermione por Draco naturalmente.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, nena, somos dos contra una.- Dijo Draco recalcando el nena de la frase_. "Como si me dierais miedo, nene. Vale, no estoy hablando. Me cago en la leche. Yo al menos he avisado de mis intenciones cuando le he cerrado la boca a Blaise."_ Pensó Hermione y se deshechizó a sí misma con un toque de su varita... no verbal, naturalmente.

-¿Qué tal tu regla, Malfoy.?- Preguntó Hermione. Blaise empezó a reírse hasta caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Qué tal las erecciones incontrolables, Granger.?- Preguntó Draco en el mismo tono que había utilizado Hermione, sin embargo Blaise no llegó a enterarse ya que seguía riéndose.- Cuantas menos desgracias sepa Blaise, mejor, así que la boquita cerrada

-Bueno, vamos a empezar de una vez.- Animó Hermione a los demás. _"Pues hombre, aparte de la del otro día con Blaise, aún no he tenido ninguna, y de esa creo que salí bien parada... Eso sí, a partir de ahora tengo que mantener a Blaise alejado de mí. Genial, va a ser como intentar que Pansy no se te tire al cuello, misión imposible."_ Pensó Hermione algo alicaída.

-¿Cómo es lo de tener la regla.?- Preguntó Blaise cuando se recuperó.

-¿Quieres que te arranque un brazo.?- Amenazó Draco. _"Pues desangrándome. ¿Cómo voy a estar.?... Agh... me tengo que cambiar. Joder. Mierda, no sé como estas pueden aguantar esto."_

-Solo era curiosidad. Ahora vamos a poder utilizar contigo lo de: de una persona que sangra durante una semana y no se muere no me fío.- Rió Blaise. Draco le miró con odio y se fue al baño. Hermione empezó a colocar algunos libros en la estantería. Draco volvió del baño molesto.

-Bueno, Herm, dime que voy haciendo.- Dijo Blaise dándole a Hermione un leve toque en el hombro. _"¿Qué coño son esas confianzas.¿Desde cuando la llama 'Herm.'¿Y ese tonteo.? Ahora te pego, ahora me pegas tú. ¿Le está sonriendo.? Le está sonriendo. Está ligando con él. Ésta tía es medio tonta, por no decir completamente tonta. Y se cree mazo de inteligente y va a caer en brazos de Blaise en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Mira, ahora ella le vuelve a dar. Que asco me dan."_ Pensó Draco mientras se sentaba en su asiento cogiendo un libro y apartando la mirada de esos dos para centrarla en el libro de pociones donde venían las instrucciones de la poción que estaban fabricando.

-Por cierto. Ron ha dejado de hablarte, y Harry también.- Comentó Draco indiferente para atraer la atención de la chica.

-¿Y eso.?- Preguntó ella sorprendida, insinuando con un brazo a Blaise que parara para concentrarse en lo que Draco le estaba diciendo.

-No tengo ni la menor idea.- Respondió el chico negando con la cabeza.

-Probablemente sea porque se han enterado de lo vuestro.

-¿QUÉ NUESTRO.? – Preguntaron los dos chicos a la vez con los ojos como platos. _"Mierda, el trío dorado sabe que soy Draco... ahora van a ser tres contra dos... tendré que decírselo a Pansy para igualar las cosas. Esto va a ser horrible, ya era bastante malo que lo supiera Blaise, para que también estén en el ajo los osos amorosos... Merlín, seguro que abrazan mi cuerpo. Joder. Nada me sale bien." "No. Dios no quiero ni pensar en lo que les estará pasando a Ron y Harry por la cabeza. Ahora tienen por amiga a Malfoy. Además, llevo un mes metiéndome con ellos a saco... me duele más a mi que a ellos. Joder. Tendría que habérselo dicho desde el principio... siempre les puedo decir que temía que no me creyeran... eso, y seguimos con las mentiras. Eres una autentica Slytherin."_- Dejad de flipar. Pensaran que estáis saliendo juntos, como el resto del colegio.

-¡Ah! Menos mal.- Suspiraron los dos aliviados.

-Veo que os lo tomáis bien.- Comentó Blaise divertido.

-Eso lo puedo solucionar. Los puños en mi cara no.- Resolvió Draco con naturalidad.

-Ellos jamás te pegarían.- Dijo ella defendiendo a sus amigos.

-No, lo olvidaba, para eso estas tú.- Dijo él tocándose inconscientemente la parte izquierda de su cara, rememorando el momento en el que Hermione en tercero le había dado un puñetazo.

-Digo, que estas en mi cuerpo, así que estas inmunizado.- Explicó Hermione con un gesto cansino.

-Lo que tu digas, Granger.- Dijo él dándola por imposible. _"En cuanto la comadreja sepa que estoy en tu cuerpo me muele a palos a pesar de mi aspecto. Yo haría lo mismo."_ Pensó Draco.

-Vale, solucionalo. Pero deb.- Empezó Hermione.

-Granger, lo haré a mi manera, así que no me comas la cabeza.- Sabiendo que Hermione comenzaría a tejer un sin fin de posibilidades sobre como explicarle a sus amigos que entre ellos dos no había nada. Dieron por finalizada la conversación con una Hermione refunfuñando mientras que se ponía con lo que tenía delante y con un Draco mirando al cielo intentando calmarse.

-Herm, guapa, cuéntame como es vuestra sala común.- Comentó Blaise al cabo del tiempo aburrido de ver como sus "amigos" no paraban de estudiar. _"¿Por qué se lo pregunta a ella.? Él que está viviendo allí soy yo. Y conmigo tiene más confianza. Porque está intentando hacérsela. Pues yo necesito a Granger al cien por cien y no que una lagartija que no llega a serpiente se dedique a distraérmela... Mirala, tan feliz contándole un montón de chorradas. Deja de pasarte la mano por mi pelo, joder."_ Pensaba Draco mientras pasaba las hojas del libro con cierta violencia.

-Podéis parar de una vez. Si habláis no puedo trabajar.- Dijo Draco con un tono bastante molesto elevando la voz por encima de la conversación que Hermione y Blaise estaban manteniendo. Los dos le miraron. _"¿Qué le pasa ahora a este.? De todas formas mejor ir empezando que luego se nos echa la hora encima como siempre."_ Pensó Hermione ligeramente sorprendida por la actitud de su compañero de problemas.

-Oh, se me olvidaba. Eres un tío, no puedes hacer dos cosas a la vez.- Comentó Hermione riendo, no podía dejarlo pasar. Se dirigió a la estantería.

-¿Hablamos de tu sentido de la orientación.?- Preguntó Draco. Hermione hizo un accio para atraer un libro de transformaciones y poder completar la información que tenía sobre un hechizo.

-Es que no sabes dibujar mapas.- Se defendió Hermione antes de concentrarse en el libro.

-La comadreja y cara rajada alguna vez han insistido en acompañarme a algún lado para que no me perdiera. Así que no busques excusas falsas.- Terminó Draco con la discusión, ganándola.

-Malditos traidores.- Murmuró Hermione. _"Siempre con lo mismo... Tengo que matarles cuando vuelva."_ Pensó Hermione.

-No te preocupes Herm, yo no tengo ningún problema en acompañarte a donde tú quieras.- Le dijo Blaise dándole una palmada en la espalda. "_Maldito gilipollas. Calzonazos. Y ahí va otra sonrisa. ¿Qué coño has comido hoy, Granger.? Pero si el animal este al único lugar donde quiere acompañarte es a la cama."_

-Vale.- Comentó Hermione sin hacer mucho caso ya que había empezado a leer. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no duró mucho tiempo.

-Herm... - Empezó Blaise a hablar al ver que ambos volvían a estar sumidos en la lectura. Draco levantó la vista del caldero rápidamente para ver como Blaise estaba volcado en el libro de Hermione. Gruñó algo y volvió a fijar la vista en el libro, pero agudizó los oídos.

-Uhm... - Respondió la chica sin apartar la vista del libro. Blaise sonrió.

-Tienes muy buen gusto, el cambio de look que le has hecho a Draco le queda genial.- Comentó Blaise tocando el pelo rubio de su "amigo"

-Uhm... - Contestó Hermione. _"Ja. Pero que poco la conoces. Primero, Granger solamente te puede hacer un comentario acerca de ropa, moda, champús y demás elementos de belleza, así que no pretendas mantener una conversación con ella acerca de los componentes que utilizas para conseguir más suavidad en tu champú. Y segundo, está leyendo, concentrada, no te va a hacer ni caso cuando le toques el pelo. Está acostumbrada al destroza peinados de Potter. Blaise, con ésta no vas a conseguir nada... y te lo voy a demostrar."_

-Lo de la OPA de la distribución de magia para los squib es un apaño, está claro que están compinchazos.- Comentó Draco sonriendo.

-Llevo diciéndolo tres meses. Me parece muy bien que sanofe quiera comprar a Sadene, pero es muy cantoso, el precio está un 5 por debajo de lo que está en el mercado. - Informó Hermione levantado la vista del libro y mirando a Draco mientras hablaba, quien sonreía socarronamente a Blaise de cuando en cuando, para que se diera cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer. Naturalmente ambos chicos tenían visiones distintas del problema.

"_Ya estamos como siempre, los ricos intentando ser más ricos, seguro que su familia tiene alguna participación en la empresa." _Pensó Hermione dando golpes con la pluma en la mesa.

"_Bueno, ya estamos como siempre, defendiendo lo indefendible. Por mucho que grites y protestes el mundo va a seguir como siempre, así que lo mejor es aprovecharse."_ Pensó Draco divertido.

-¿De qué estáis hablando.?-Preguntó por fin Blaise que no se enteraba de lo que iba el asunto.

-¿No te has enterado.? Lleva dos meses en primera plana, normalmente.- Preguntó Hermione con los ojos como platos para disponerse a contarle todo lo referente al tema_. "Blaise, Blaise... mira que te lo he puesto fácil, es el segundo tema más comentado. Podría haber hablado de... la inflación en estados unidos...O que hace un par de días la mayoría de los clientes de Gringotts sacaron su dinero por miedo a que robaran... cuando todo el mundo sabe que es casi imposible, y que de conseguirlo no se iban a poner a robar dinero. Hala, Blaise, a partir de ahora te veo leyendo el periódico, cosa que no has hecho en tu vida."_ Pensaba Draco.- ¿Qué pasa, que tu padre quiere que leas el profeta o algo así?... existen otros periódicos.- Acabó por decir Hermione cuando terminó de decirle lo de la OPA. _"Eso es nena, dale donde más le duele."_

-¿Para qué, si te tengo a ti para que me lo cuentes.?- Comentó Blaise con una gran sonrisa en la boca. _"Eso tampoco te va a funcionar."_

-¿Para saber que narices pasa en el mundo mágico.? Tu mundo, te recuerdo. Porqué la verdad no entiendo como. - Tras eso Hermione se dedicó a decir y nombrar todas las razones por las cuales la gente debería leer el periódico. Cuando Blaise le dijo que él sí que leía el periódico, exactamente el "escobas," Hermione estuvo a punto de lanzarle algo a la cabeza. Draco se empezó a reír sabiendo la reacción de Hermione ante los periódicos que hablan únicamente de deportes. Ya habían mantenido una discusión semejante. "No son periódicos." "Claro que son periódicos; este mismo sale una vez por semana." "Me refiero a que no se pueden tomar como un equivalente al profeta, o al Lowsun." "¿Y al quisquilloso.?" "No me voy a pronunciar en ese tema." Esa discusión la habían acabado amigablemente, ya que por una vez estaban de acuerdo en algo. Pero Blaise se llevó una charla de veinte minutos porque insistió en que naturalmente que se podían comparar con los periódicos "normales". En fin, que no consiguieron hacer nada en toda la noche. Porque cada dos por tres Draco sacaba un tema de conversación del que Blaise no tenía ni idea y que Hermione pensaba que era un tema del que había que, por lo menos, tener idea.

-Vamos a ver Granger.- Dijo al fin Blaise hasta las narices de que Hermione le dijera que no podía ir a ningún lado sin pronunciarse en el tema de los elfos domésticos.

-¿Ahora soy Granger.?- Preguntó Hermione. _"¿Qué.¿Le gusta que le llamen Herm.¿Debería llamarla yo también Herm.? No. Ella siempre ha sido Granger y con Granger se va a quedar. Sí, además, Blaise la llama así porque se la quiere hacer. Y tú no quieres nada con Granger, así que, para ti sigue siendo Granger."_ Pensaba Draco mirando a los dos chicos como si de un partido de tenis se tratará.

-Herm. Me parece muy bien que creas que todo el mundo tiene que tener opiniones propias y saber de todo lo que acontece en cada momento en el mundo. Pero yo no soy así. Y tú eres una intolerante al no querer aceptarme tal y como soy.- Blaise tras ese comentario consiguió cerrar la boca a Hermione. _"Es verdad. No, quería dar una clase de... que hay más cosas en la vida aparte de mujeres y Quidditch."_ Pensó Hermione. _"La ha callado. Alguien ha conseguido callarla. ¿Y por qué ha tenido que ser él.? Yo siempre le he dado argumentos. Siempre la he contestado a lo que me decía y nunca he conseguido callarla... y este niño llega y con un par de frases de falsa moral va y la calla. Menudo gilipollas."_

-Vale, tienes razón. Eres como eres. Y te acepto.- Acabó por decir Hermione.

-¿En serio.?- Dijo Blaise sonriendo, bastante sorprendido, ya que Draco le había dicho que no había nadie más inaguantable que ella, y que siempre tenia que llevar la razón en todo. _"Puf... es superior a mis fuerzas. Yo tengo razón y tú no. Mi deber es hacerte entender."_ Pensó Hermione sonriendo falsamente a Blaise.

-No. No puedo evitar intentar cambiarte.- Dijo Hermione.

-Eso me suena. Creo que te toca abrazarle.- Comentó Draco para acto seguido llevarse disimuladamente la mano derecha a la boca. _"¿Por qué has dicho eso.? Ahora se van a abrazar...mira que eres bocazas. ¿Y qué más te da que se abracen.?... Pues. Lo va a hacer con mi cuerpo. Debería elegir yo con quien se abraza y con quien no... Vale, si tú lo dices."_ Pensaba Draco mientras veía como Hermione le miraba con cara de asco.

-La gracia en el culo, Malfoy.- Respondió Hermione. _"Si, hombre, lo único que le falta al salido este es que le abrace... claro que mejor hacerlo con el cuerpo de Malfoy que con el mío... no. El cuerpo de Malfoy y Blaise no es una buena opción... a saber lo que podría ocurrir."_ Pensaba Hermione

-¿En el tuyo o en el mío, preciosa.?- Preguntó Draco divertido y más relajado al ver que el abrazo no iba a llegar a realizarse.

-En el de tu padre, Precioso.- Contestó Hermione. _"Mola, se mosquea por todos los apelativos cariñosos... otra forma más de molestarla. Claro que no lo entiendo... con esos amigos que tiene, le tendría que dar igual como me dirija a ella."_ Pensó Draco sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Bueno, si vamos a empezar metiendo a la familia, yo me abro, no necesito que os metáis con ellos, ya lo hago yo solito.- Dijo Blaise.

-¿Qué hora es.?- Preguntó Draco suspirando, ya que tenía que estar como siempre antes de las once en la sala común para que los chicos no se empezaran a cabrear, aparte había quedado.

-Las once. –Respondió Hermione

-Vale, me voy ya. He quedado con Ginny para organizar la fiesta.- Informó Draco, Hermione puso un gesto cansino en la cara.

-Menudo coñazo. Yo me quedo un rato más, voy a ver si organizo todo esto. El sábado deberíamos quedarnos aquí en vez de ir a Hogsmade.- Hermione miró a Draco en busca de confirmación.

-Ni me lo planteaba. Además, así podré enseñarte a volar.- Dijo a modo de respuesta Draco mientras se levantaba, cerraba el libro y se dirigía hacia la puerta de la salida despidiéndose con la mano.

-De eso me puedo ocupar yo, así no será tan raro ver a Draco Malfoy y a Hermione Granger volando juntos.- Dijo Blaise. Draco se paró en seco y se volvió a mirar a Blaise. _"¿Qué te deje a Granger durante todo el día.? Estas de coña, niño."_ Pensó Draco. _"Mierda, ya se han acordado de lo del partido. Son hombres, Hermione, solo piensan en el partido... Bueno, puede que Malfoy tenga algo más en la cabeza..." _

-La cosa es que tú de volar sabes poco porque eres el portero. Así que volaré yo con ella. Y no te preocupes, nadie nos verá.- Explicó Draco degradando a Blaise.

-Pero sería más lógico.- Contraatacó Blaise. _"Sí, claro, lo más lógico, que no me chupo el dedo, Blaise. Ya, como que intentar enseñar a una niña a volar fuera lo más divertido del mundo."_ Pensaba Draco cada vez más molesto.

-Blaise. Lo haré yo.- Dijo de forma tajante Draco. Blaise asintió con la cabeza una sola vez, también molesto.

-¿Y si no lo hace nadie y voy a la enfermería.? Además Harry es muy bueno y voy a perder de todas formas.- Acabó por decir Hermione, dando a entender que la idea de subirse a una escoba no era algo que le agradara demasiado.

-No vas a perder.- Dijo Blaise. Draco miró a Blaise incrédulo por lo que acababa de decir.

-Malfoy, deberías cambiar al equipo por uno algo realista. Además Gryffindor es mejor.- Los dos chicos la miraron con asco negando con la cabeza como si se hubiera vuelto loca de repente.

-Ahora que estas tú en el equipo cualquiera es mejor.- Dijo Draco refiriéndose a Hermione.

-Me hieres en lo más profundo de mi ser.- Dramatizó Hermione ante el comentario de Draco llevándose ambas manos al pecho.

-Por eso lo digo. Bueno, lo dicho. Mañana por aquí a eso de las tres. ¿Te hace.?- Dijo volviendo a ir hacia la puerta.

-Esperaré ansiosa tu llegada.- Respondió Hermione

-Como todas.- Dijo Draco riendo. Hermione enarcó las cejas. Draco salió de la nueva habitación dedicada al estudio.

-Tú y yo solos, gatita.- Comentó Blaise.

-Las indirectas y tú no hacéis buena combinación. En fin, a ver si terminó con esto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco se dirigió a la sala común. Cuando llegó notó que todas las miradas se dirigían a él. De todas formas estaba más que acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, por lo que ni se dio cuenta de la revolución que había causado. Ginny estaba esperando, sentada en la escalera que subía a los cuartos, ya que las sillas y los sofás estaban al completo en aquel momento, escribiendo en un pergamino. Draco se sentó a su lado dándole un pequeño toque con su hombro para que la pelirroja se apercibiera de su presencia. La chica levantó la vista y sonrió a Draco, quien correspondió de vuelta.

-¿Y los chicos.?- Preguntó Draco.

-Están en la habitación con Seamus y Dean. Creo que intentan asistir a nuestra fiesta. Se me escapó delante de Harry, me preguntó que si quedábamos el viernes para dar una vuelta, y le dije que íbamos a hacer una fiesta. Y ahora el niño se ha empeñado en ir.

-Bueno, pues que vengan.- Propuso Draco. _"Ni que fuera tan grave, de todas formas, no voy a poder hacerme a ninguna de estas."_

-No. Ya nos pasamos el día con ellos. Esto es una sesión de chicas.- Se impuso Ginny. _"Puf, pues creo que no os va a salir del todo bien el plan._" Pensaba Draco sonriendo.- Además os tendré que poner al día de mi vida amorosa.

-Si, bueno, creo que ya tenemos una ligera idea.- Comentó Draco. Ginny rió alegremente, ocultando su rostro en sus manos.

-Sí, no hemos sido muy discretos, pero... me apetece estar con vosotras. Y no me apetece tenerle cerca... que no soy capaz de controlarme y me lo acabaría llevando a mi cuarto.- Comentó Ginny con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eso si no te lleva él a ti primero.- Dijo Draco.

-Por Merlín Mione, que estamos hablando de Harry... le tuviste que decir tú que me molaba, para que se lanzara.

-Y te recuerdo que por eso soy una zorra.

-Si estas intentando que te de las gracias, no lo vas a conseguir. Vamos, porque te salió bien tu momento de celestina...

-Estaba todo controlado.

-Una leche controlado. Te salió bien de chiripa. Bueno, dejemos esto y vamos a ver que es lo que necesitamos pillar para la fiesta. Primero, deberíamos pillar provisiones de la cocina. Chocolate, patatas, esas cosas.- Empezó Ginny cogiendo un pergamino nuevo y escribiendo lo que iba diciendo_. "¿Chocolate.¿Patatas.¿Pero qué coño de fiesta quiere montar esta niña.? 'No esperes demasiado' cita textual de Granger... no, si la mojigata va a tener razón. Bueno, eso es porque no me conoce. Llevo siete años en Slytherin, y sé perfectamente lo que una buena fiesta necesita."_

-Vale, yo me ocupo del alcohol.- Dijo Draco.

-Lo podemos pillar en las cocinas.- Dijo Ginny sin levantar la mirada del pergamino.

-En las cocinas no dan alcohol.- Explicó Draco a Ginny compadeciéndose por la inocencia que tenía.

-Sí... cerveza de mantequilla.- Explicó Ginny causando un estrago en la mente de Draco_. "¿QUÉ.¿CERVEZA DE MANTEQUILLA.? ESO ES COMO AGUA. Me cago en la leche, esto va a ser una fiesta de párvulos. No, les voy a enseñar lo que es bueno."_

-Definitivamente yo me ocupo del alcohol y de las demás drogas.- Concluyó Draco.

-¿QUÉ.¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON DROGAS.?- Dijo Ginny haciendo que todas las personas que se encontraban en la sala común dejaran momentáneamente lo que estaban haciendo y se volvieran a ver que ocurría entre la castaña y la pelirroja. Después de unos minutos todo volvió a la normalidad y Draco se dispuso a responder a Ginny.

-¡Ah! Nada del otro mundo, algo de hierba, Salvia_.- "Leche de Serpiente Dorada, Canoica, Xisteas, algunas movidas sustraídas del invernadero, otras de la enfermería... lo típico. Pero vamos, nos quedaremos con las cosas suaves porque veo que sino me vais a matar... ¡Oh¡Oh! Creo que acabo de meter la pata. Hermione Granger y la droga. Seguro que puede escribir un libro acerca de lo mala que es."_

-¿QUÉ.?- Preguntó entre sorprendida y aterrada Ginny, esta vez sin levantar la voz, pero con la expresión de querer gritar todo lo que salía por su boca. _"Si, definitivamente he metido la pata."_

-No sé, solo lo decía por probarlo, por curiosidad.- Respondió Draco sin saber que decir.

-¿Quién eres tú y donde está mi amiga.?- _"Mierda, me ha pillado... Joder, esto empieza a complicarse. Hazte el tonto. La última vez no es que funcionara muy bien."_

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Draco inocentemente. _"Si, pues al parecer por muy mal que saliera la última vez estas volviendo a repetir táctica."_

-Nunca habría pensado que precisamente tú fueras la que promoviera algo así.- _"Seguro que Granger también estaría igual de sorprendida... mentira, Granger estaría gritando cual histérica... y después te echaría un par de maldiciones imperdonables. Vamos, que llegamos a la conclusión que no deberíamos contárselo. Pues si, va a ser lo mejor. ¿Qué estará haciendo.? Tomándose una copa con estos, riéndose, metiéndose con mi nuevo cuerpo. Blaise haciéndose el amable y encantador príncipe azul con Hermione... se me está poniendo un mal cuerpo solo de pensarlo... Joder, no sé a que viene esto. ¿Qué más te da lo que haga Blaise con Granger.? Es por mi cuerpo. No hay ninguna otra razón. Así que vuelve a la conversación que Ginny te está mirando como si estuvieras loco."_

-Perdona, estaba pensando en la redacción de Historia y no te estaba escuchando.

-Que como vamos a conseguir eso.- Preguntó Ginny en voz baja.

-No te preocupes, que de 'eso' me encargo yo.- Comentó Draco con suficiencia.

-Lo digo, porque sabiendo las juergas que se corren los Slytherin, podríamos pedírselo a ellos.

-¿Qué.? Ningún Slytherin hablaría con nosotras, y menos para esto.- Dijo Draco escandalizado.

-No hablarían contigo.- Especificó Ginny. _"Será prepotente la niña ésta. Con ella tampoco hablarían." _

-Ni contigo. Es más, te apuesto a que puedo conseguirlas hablando con un Slytherin.- Dijo Draco sonriendo. _"Blaise, por fin vas a servir para algo. Vamos hombre, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, y no porque ahora vista este cuerpo va a cambiar algo."_

-Podrías decírselo a Malfoy.- Propuso Ginny. _"¿A mí.¿Por qué a mí?"_

-¿Por qué Malfoy.?-Preguntó Draco con cierta suspicacia.

-Pues porque está tremendo.- Respondió Ginny como si fuera evidente. _"Ja. Lo que yo decía, da igual el cara rajada, a esta me la hago cuando quiera. Estoy bueno... ¿Y cual será la opinión que tiene Granger de mí.? Ya lo sabes. Te odia, te lo ha dejado muy claro durante todo este mes. No me refiero en cuanto al.. Carácter... sino a mi cuerpo... estas buenísimo, Granger opina como el resto del colegio. ¿Qué va opinar sino.?"_

-Ya decidiré a quien se lo pido.- Respondió con cierto toque misterioso Draco, sabiendo perfectamente que se lo preguntaría a Blaise, ya que como se lo dijera a 'Draco' podía desencadenar la segunda guerra mágica antes de que el Señor Oscuro la empezase, de nuevo. En ese momento bajaron Harry y Ron a la sala común. Draco vio como Ron la miraba de reojo levantaba la cabeza y desaparecía por el retrato de la dama gorda. Draco se levantó corriendo despidiéndose de Ginny para seguir a los chicos.

-Harry, Ron.- Les llamó.- Necesito vuestra ayuda.- Ron siguió andando, sin embargo, Harry se paró en seco muy preocupado por su amiga, se giró para mirarla fijamente. Draco bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo.- Es lo peor que me podía suceder.- Harry se acercó.

-¿Qué ocurre.?- Preguntó suavemente Harry.

-Todo el mundo piensa que me he liado con Malfoy. ¿Cómo la gente puede pensar eso de mi.? Yo es que no lo entiendo. Es horrible.- Harry abrazó a la que creía su amiga.

-Es que creen que fuiste a buscar a Malfoy a su sala común.- Dijo muy suavemente Harry mientras le mesaba los rizos a Draco.

-Sí que fui.- Dijo Draco.

-¿Qué.?- Preguntó Harry confundido separándose de él ligeramente para poder verle la cara.

-Me quitó mi mochila con todas las cosas que llevaba dentro, el trabajo para Binns, el de Herbología... mis apuntes. Así que fui a buscarle a su sala para reclamárselos. Debí haberos pedido ayuda, pero creía que me podía hacer cargo de la situación sola.

-¿Y que hicisteis hasta las cinco de la mañana.?- Preguntó Harry muy extrañado.

-Pues no quería devolvérmelos a no ser que os gastase una broma mazo de pesada, yo le dije que estaba flipando... y bueno, el resto supongo que te lo imaginaras.

-¿Qué pasó.?- Preguntó Harry.

-Saqué la varita. Ya, ya sé lo que me vas a decir, que tengo que empezar a saber controlarme. Pero es que me pone de los nervios. Saca lo peor de mí. Y no lo puedo evitar, cada vez que la... lo veo insultándonos o riéndose de nosotros me entran los siete males.- Harry sonrió abiertamente y volvió a abrazar a su amiga.

Justo en ese momento tan emotivo aparecieron Hermione y Blaise por el pasillo. Por lo que Blaise, tan oportunista como solo él sabe ser no perdió ni un segundo en meter baza en el asunto.

-¿Qué sangre sucia.- Patada disimulada por parte de Hermione.- ahora sí que es cierto que no solo te lanzas a los brazos de los profesores. El otro día Draco, hoy el cara rajada.- otra patada, esta peor disimulada. Draco empezó a reírse, ante la estupefacción de los presentes que no sabían como actuar.

-Blaise te voy a matar. Lenta y dolorosamente. ¿Recuerdas el subigo.?- Blaise palideció al instante.- Te aseguro que no dudare un instante en usarlo, si, por alguna casualidad, se te vuelve a ocurrir decir algo así. ¿Te ha quedado claro.?- Hermione miraba anonadada a Draco. Blaise estaba paralizado, horrorizado.- He dicho que si te ha quedado claro.

Harry miraba a Hermione como si no la reconociera, sabía que había ciertas cosas con las que mejor no meterse, porque corrías el peligro de que la chica perdiera la paciencia, pero ese tono serio, y a la vez muy suave, no tenía nada que ver con ella. Nunca lo había utilizado, al menos con él. Hermione salió de su letargo haciendo que su mente comenzara a funcionar de nuevo. El subigo es un hechizo que normalmente se utiliza con animales, y sirve para domarlos, de tal forma, que hablan y actúan de la manera correcta que crea él que ha lanzado el hechizo. No entendía como la simple mención de ese hechizo podía causar tanto estupor y terror al rubio que tenía al lado.

-Sangre sucia. Será mejor que te dejes de amenazas sin sentido.- Dijo por fin, Hermione arrastrando las palabras como el verdadero Draco solía hacer.

-Malfoy, eres un cerdo. Ya veo lo bien que has desmentido lo del otro día.- Draco parecía haber vuelto a la realidad, sin embargo, aún miraba a Blaise seriamente.

-Yo sé lo que ha pasado. Con eso es suficiente. De todas formas es normal que te hayas inventado esa historia que circula por ahí.- Comentó Hermione haciendo alusión al cuerpo de Draco. Vio como Blaise volvía a la normalidad. Blaise y Draco se miraron duramente durante unos segundos antes de que el rubio se diese media vuelta y desapareciera. Hermione miró con desprecio a Draco, quien hizo una mueca de asco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente, es decir, el tan ansiado viernes. Draco y Hermione se encontraban en su sala particular, cada uno sumido en sus respectivos libros. Hermione no dejaba de tamborilear la pluma contra la mesa, cada vez más nerviosa, sin saber como sacar el tema de Blaise o si debería sacarlo. Realmente era algo que estaba entre ellos dos. No había visto a Blaise durante todo el día. Draco de cuando en cuando le echaba miradas asesinas a Hermione, intentando que la chica se diese cuenta de que el repiquetear de su pluma era bastante molesto.

-¿Quieres parar de una vez.? Me vas a volver loco.- Dijo Draco dando un golpe seco en la mesa con su mano cerrada en un puño.

-¿Cómo va tu regla, Malfoy.?- Preguntó Hermione sin hacerle el menor caso al chico con su vista fija en el libro. _"La odio. Cuando salgamos de esta... si es que salimos, me la cargo."_ Pensó Draco mientras empezaba a mover su pie al mismo ritmo que la chica con su pluma.

-¿Podemos hablar de algo menos... asqueroso.?- Hermione enarcó las cejas mirándole y por fin dejó de aporrear la mesa- Pues estoy desangrándome. ¿Cómo quieres que esté.?

-Solo preguntaba.- Draco gruñó y Hermione sonrió sabiendo que él sabía que ella se refería a su humor cuando le había preguntado por su regla.

-Llevo bastante mal lo de ponerme los tampones. Tardo una eternidad... un poco más y me tengo que levantar media hora antes.- Hermione rió la exageración de Draco. _"Sí, tú ríete, que menos mal que cuando me vino no tenía clase a primera, porque estuve a punto de llegar tarde a segunda... eso sí, he gastado dos paquetes, utilice doce hasta enterame completamente del funcionamiento de la mierda esa con aplicador."_

-Ya te acostumbrarás.- Le animó Hermione, aunque causó el efecto contrario sobre el chico, que empezó a mirarla como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Granger, me niego. No voy a pasar por una segunda regla.- Dijo el chico. _"Si, pues no sé como lo vas a conseguir... cada vez parece que estamos más lejos de conseguir volver a nuestros cuerpos."_ Pensó Hermione sonriendo tristemente.

-Pues aplicate, que llevas todo el tiempo sin hacer ni el huevo.- Dijo señalando el libro del chico.

-Deja de preguntarme gilipolleces.- Soltó el chico molesto

-Puedes hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Responderme y buscar pociones.- Le espetó Hermione.

-No. O hago una o la otra. Sino hago las dos cosas mal.

-Perdón, no recordaba que eras unineuronal.

-Mira Granger, vete a tocar las narices a otro lado y dejame trabajar tranquilo.

-Pero si no estoy haciendo nada, solamente me estaba preocupando por mi cuerpo.- Dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Hace cuanto que no montas en una escoba.?- Preguntó Draco cambiando de tema radicalmente preocupado por la sesión de entrenamiento con Hermione que tenía programada para el día siguiente.

-No lo sé.- Respondió la chica volviendo a fijar la vista en el libro. _"¿Desde que me examiné, quizás.?... mañana vamos a acabar a leches... si es que ninguno de los dos tiene paciencia cuando se trata de enseñar algo al otro."_ Pensó Hermione. _"Uy, que mal suena ese no lo sé... va a ser un día muy largo, terriblemente largo." _

-Más o menos.- Exigió saber el chico. _"Me temo lo peor"_

-Unos cuantos años.- Respondió la chica sin levantar la mirada del libro.

-¿Cuántos.?- Preguntó de nuevo Draco. Hermione levantó la cabeza y le miró cabreada.

-Seis.- Respondió secamente.

-Joder. Vamos a perder el partido.- Dijo Draco para él, aunque naturalmente, Hermione, que estaba al acecho de cualquier reacción por parte del chico, le oyó.

-Ya dabas por hecho que lo íbamos a perder.- Dijo ella más cabreada aún.

-Ya, pero no de forma catastrófica.- Dijo él contagiándose del enfado de la chica. Hermione se puso de pie y le miró con un gesto hosco a la cara.

-Yo no tengo la culpa.- Dijo ella. Entonces fue Draco el que se puso de pie, ya le sacaba bastante altura normalmente, como para que le sacase más quedándose sentado.

-Entonces debo ser yo el que no se ha acercado a una escoba en seis largos años.-

-Vete a la mierda. Yo no te digo nada acerca de lo que has hecho y lo que no.

-No, que va. Simplemente te dedicas a decirme lo que debo hacer en cada momento.

-Si acaso doy mi opinión.

-¿Y se puede saber porque me tiene que importar a mí tu opinión.?

-Eres inaguantable. Nadie ha dicho que te tenga que importar mi opinión.

-Pues entonces no la des. No soporto oírte.

-Pues entonces no debes soportar tu propia voz.

-A la que no soporto es a ti.

-Pues no tienes más remedio que hacerlo. Y yo tampoco te aguanto a ti, pero al menos intento que nos llevemos bien.

-¿Qué que.¿Desde cuando.? Si no pierdes oportunidad para discutir todo lo que digo.

-Porque no será la forma correcta de hacer las cosas.

-Ah, claro y la tuya si lo es... Por Merlín Granger, no hagas que me carcajee. Todo se tiene que hacer como tu dices.

-¿Pero tú te estas oyendo.? Jamás hacemos las cosas como yo quiero. Si es así¿Cómo es que llevo esas faldas mazo de cortas.?

-Ya estamos otra vez. ¿No puedes dejar de repetir siempre lo mismo.¿No te cansas.? Estoy hasta los mismísimos de oírte día tras día quejarte acerca de la ropa.

-Y yo de que no pares de contarme como te exaspera Ron. Y no te digo nada.

-¿Qué.? Aquí la que parece que no se escucha eres tú. Primero, no cierras la boca ni debajo del agua, y segundo, digo algo de la comadreja y te pones hecha una furia.

-Pues es porque me gusta y no me mola que la gente se meta con él.- Esas palabras dejaron totalmente paralizado al chico que miraba horrorizado a Hermione, aunque no tardó más de un segundo en salir de su estupor y poner esa cara de indiferencia tan suya.

-Si así fuera no hubieses tenido ningún problema el día que te dije que Ron se iba a declarar, si es que se puede denominar así a lo que hizo, en decirme que te gustaba. Estabas indecisa. No sabes lo que quieres. Así que no me vengas ahora con que te gusta.

-Sí que me gusta... solamente estaba confusa.

-¿Y ahora no lo estas.?- _"Más aún. O menos aún. No lo sé. Vale, no me gusta. O sí. Necesito pensar. Desde que estoy en este cuerpo no he pensado en Ron más que la vez que Draco me comentó sus propósitos, desde entonces no ha vuelto a cruzar mi cabeza. Y lo normal es que si me gustara estuviese pensando continuamente en él... sobretodo en el estado en el que me encuentro últimamente, que se me van los ojos. Es porque tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en un chico."_- Ya me has contestado.- Dijo finalmente Draco al ver que la chica tras varios segundos no contestaba.

-No tengo porque responderte. Es mi vida privada.- Dijo ella intentando darle a entender lo equivocado que estaba Draco al pensar que a ella no le gustaba Ron.

-Ahora no tienes vida privada, la compartimos. Por desgracia. Así que responde.- Dijo él empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Dejame en paz. No te metas en mi vida.

-¿Cómo tu me dejaste en paz cuando me hiciste ese interrogatorio acerca de lo que pensaba hacer con los mortífagos y el señor oscuro.?- Preguntó retóricamente.

-Necesitaba saberlo para saber que decir delante de tus amigos.- Se defendió la chica ante las acusaciones de Draco.

-Pues yo necesito saberlo para tratar a la comadreja de una forma o de otra.- _"Y darle de leches hasta en el carné de mago de segunda que tiene"_

-Le vas a seguir tratando igual te diga yo lo que te diga.- Dijo ella con desdén. _"Maldito niño. ¿A qué viene ahora esto.¿Tan difícil es dejarme en paz.? Lo hace porque sabe que me molesta. Le odio por momentos." _

-Dímelo, Granger.- Exigió Draco. Necesitando una muestra verbal por parte de la chica y no las elucubraciones que tenía en la cabeza por el comportamiento de Hermione en ese momento.

-No.- Respondió Hermione retándole con la mirada fija en los ojos de su, a veces contrincante, a veces compañero.

-¿Por qué.?- Preguntó secamente Draco aún habiéndole contestado la chica anteriormente _"No vas a salir de aquí hasta que no me respondas."_

-Porque no.-

-Esa no es una razón. ¿Por qué.?- Volvió a la carga Draco. _"Vas a responderme aunque me cueste la vida."_

-PORQUE NO.- Hermione sacó la pitillera y se encendió un cigarro.- Mira lo que me haces hacer.- Hermione volvió a sentarse en su silla mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Eh! Que tú no tengas fuerza de voluntad no es mi culpa.- Se defendió el chico sentándose también

-Que tú estés enganchado a todo tipo de vicio tampoco es mi culpa y lo tengo que sufrir igualmente.- Dijo ella furiosa, controlando las ganas de sacar la varita y mandarle un par de hechizos descargando así, toda la tensión que había estado acumulando durante toda la discusión en la que había intentado por todos los medios no gritar y no darle la satisfacción a Draco de perder los estribos.

-Yo al menos no me quejo de vicio.- Siguió él, relajando el tono duro que había estado utilizando durante la discusión sin sentido que habían estado manteniendo.

-Deja los juegos de palabras.- Exclamó la chica que no estaba para aguantar muchas bromas.

-Nena, conozco un par de métodos para que te relajes.- Draco se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta Hermione que se puso tensa cuando notó que la intención del chico no era salir de la habitación como había supuesto. Posó las manos sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentada Hermione y se agachó hasta que sus labios rozaron su oído.- Respirar hondo y contar hasta diez.

Hermione notó el aliento del chico en su oído haciéndole sentir un escalofrío que le subió por toda la medula espinal. Se estremeció ligeramente sin poder controlarlo.

-Joder que culo. Estas en una posición perfecta.- Dijo alguien desde la puerta, naturalmente, no podía ser otra persona más que Blaise. _"Mierda. Siempre interrumpiendo. Bueno, se está comportando como si ayer no hubiese pasado nada. No esperaba menos." "Joder. Tenía que ser él. Dios, a saber lo que estará pensando. Pues lo peor. ¿Qué va a pensar Blaise.¿Qué ha pasado.¿Qué estaba haciendo.?" _Pensó Hermione mientras giraba la cabeza para ver donde estaba Blaise y si el chico, a quien no había visto en todo el día estaba bien. Casi chocó con la cabeza de Draco que seguía en la misma postura.

-Maldita la hora en la que encogiste mi ropa.- Dijo Hermione casi gritando volviendo la cabeza al frente.

-Blaise, sé que te estás reservando para esta noche y que el autocontrol no es lo tuyo, pero intenta dominar a tus hormonas.- Dijo Draco volviendo a una postura erguida.

-Bueno Herm¿Qué estabais haciendo.? Porque esa no me parece que sea la postura idónea para estudiar.- _"Ya estaba tardando. Dios. Yo que sé, fue él el que se acercó yo no tengo nada que ver." _

-Intentaba robarle el cigarro a Granger.- Contestó Draco encogiéndose de hombros. _"¿Qué.¿Solo quería robarme el cigarro.? Será cerdo. ¿Se puede saber en que estas pensando.? Es Malfoy, Hermione. Malfoy. ¿Qué te está pasando.? Pensabas que te iba a besar, que iba a pasar algo. Dios, sería extrañísimo. No, sería asqueroso. Besarse con Malfoy. No. Solo de pensarlo se me pone la piel de gallina." _Draco volvió a sentarse en su sitio. Blaise le dio uno de los sus cigarros y se encendió otro para él. Hermione se levantó nada más escuchar las palabras de Draco.

-Eres un maldito…- Draco no la dejó terminar la frase. Y menos mal que no la dejó continuar, porque la chica estaba tan cabreada que ni siquiera ella sabía lo que habría podido reprocharle al chico.

-Nena, son siete años de insultos, ya me los conozco todos, no gastes saliva.- Dijo divertido. _"¿Dónde está todo el enfado de antes.? Es como si no hubiera pasado nada. Demasiados cambios de humor en menos de tres minutos, parece una jodida veleta. Primero está molesto, dejando el tono cordial que utiliza conmigo, luego parece furioso y utiliza esa suavidad, esa frialdad. Luego, nada más dejar el tema de Ron parece molesto pero más calmado, y ahora, ahora que está Blaise está completamente relajado. No hay quien le entienda. Y no quiero ni analizar cuando...me has susurrado en el oído. Maldito cerdo. Que me hubiese pedido un cigarro." _Hermione durante todo el mes que había estado quedando con Draco para trabajar y comentar lo que les había sucedido había estado analizando las imperceptibles señales que mostraba Draco cuando cambiaba de humor, y así poder adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico.

-Primero no me vuelvas a llamar nena sino quieres que te eche de comer al calamar gigante; segundo, cuando se me acabe el repertorio te avisaré. De todas formas no te preocupes, cada vez conozco más defectos tuyos, lo que me proporciona más insultos.- Dijo apoyando las manos en la mesa y acercando su cuerpo a través de ésta a Draco que permanecía sentado.

-Está arisca.- Anunció Blaise a Draco.

-Es la falta de sexo.- Explicó Draco a Blaise

-Yo ya me he ofrecido para solucionarle ese problema.- Comentó Blaise.

-¿Queréis dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente.?- Exclamó Hermione clamando con las manos al cielo y dejándose caer en la silla.

-Necesitas echar un polvo.- Le explicó Blaise sin necesidad. Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza bufando para intentar controlar la necesidad vital de sacar la varita y empezar a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro. A cambio se contentó con lanzarle un tintero a Blaise a la cabeza... o por lo menos esa era su intención.

-Menos mal que no es golpeadora.- Comentó Blaise. Hermione hizo el gesto de empezar a buscar entre sus distintas pertenencias elementos que pudieran ser tratados como armas arrojadizas.- Hala, me piro que quiero llegar vivo a esta noche, volveré sobre las ocho.- Y se fue de la misma forma en la que había llegado. Hermione suspiró aliviada ya que Draco y Blaise estaban comportándose como personas normales, dentro de lo que cabe, y que lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior había desaparecido. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. El odio seguía presente entre ellos llenando las palabras que no se decían. Draco se levantó por fin.

-Me voy.- Anunció y acto seguido se dirigió hacia la puerta que llevaba al corredor para llegar al armario de la clase de transformaciones.

-Espera. Espera un segundo.- Draco se quedó parado sin darse la vuelta para mirarla, por lo que fue ella la que tuvo que girarle.- Yo... yo... Me pones de los nervios.

-No es ninguna novedad.- dijo inescrutable. Se zafó del brazo de Hermione para continuar con su camino.

-No. Lo que quiero decir, es que me he excedido, tú respondiste a mis preguntas y yo responderé a las tuyas, aunque parezcan sacadas de los interrogatorios de Pavarti y Lavender.

-No tengo un repertorio. Simplemente hice una pregunta. Si te gusta o no Weasly.

-No lo sé. No lo he pensado.

-Ya decía yo. ¿Piensas mirar en un libro la respuesta.?- Preguntó son sorna Draco mientras salía de la habitación dejando a una Hermione furiosa. Sentimiento que cada vez estaba más anidado en ella últimamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se encontraba en la sala común de Slytherin tirada en el sofá releyendo el pergamino que debía entregar el lunes, pero sin hacerle mucho caso realmente. La cuestión de si Ron le gustaba o no, no paraba de aparecerse por su mente impidiendo que se concentrara en cualquier otra cosa. La sala estaba en silencio, solo se oía varios murmullos de cuando en cuando. Esa era una de las grandes diferencias, visibles, entre las casas, mientras que en una tenías que hablar a gritos para hacerte entender, en la otra te daba hasta vergüenza elevar ligeramente la voz. Blaise se acercó a la chica por detrás y leyó lo que estaba haciendo.

-Relajate por una vez y hagamos algo interesante.- Susurró Blaise. Hermione dejó de "leer" inmediatamente, dándose la vuelta para mirar al chico ligeramente hastiada de su comportamiento. _"Bueno, ya esta. De nuevo con lo mismo. Y encima delante de todo el mundo."_

-Blaise, a ver cuando dejas de decir chorradas.- Le dijo Hermione de malas maneras.

-Yo solo te iba a proponer ir a las cocinas a por chocolate.- Dijo él con un tono de voz inocente, demasiado inocente como para ser verdad. _"Chocolate... uhm... si en el fondo es mazo de rico... tiene... espera, por dios, es Blaise, el perversor de menores. Creo que las hormonas me están jugando una mala pasada. Debería alejarme del mundo antes de que me vuelva loca. Primero creo que Malfoy quiere algo conmigo, y encima creo que yo hubiese accedido, lo que es muchísimo peor, luego Blaise me parece muy rico porque en vez decir chorradas me quiere invitar a una tarta de chocolate, y te parece una monada a pesar que sabes que lo hace para meterte en su cama... dios, que este hecho no te escandalice, es para empezar a preocuparse. Ya veo como algo normal, el hecho de que todo el mundo se meta en la cama de todo el mundo. Malditos Slytherin. Y por último está Ron, que sino llega a ser por Malfoy no me hubiese acordado de él... como algo más que amigos. Y eso solo puede significar que en algún momento debí confundir amistad con algo más que realmente no existe. Dios. Esta revelación no viene en el mejor momento, la verdad." _

-Vale, a eso si que me apunto.- Dijo Hermione levantándose de su asiento y recogiendo sus cosas, pensando que las cosas volvían a su cauce

Draco caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos en dirección a la salida. Había quedado con las chicas en el lago para organizar todo otra vez, a pesar de que Draco sabía que no había necesidad. Dado que Blaise no le había podido dar la bebida antes, ya que Hermione se encontraba con él en su nueva habitación cuando habían quedado, tuvieron que posponer la entrega. Miró su recordatorio. Aún le quedaba media hora para las ocho, por lo que no podía librarse de esa nueva sesión en la que él tenía que fingir preocupación por si les pillaban. De repente su cuerpo se paró, dejó de funcionar, se quedó paralizado ante la visión que se mostraba ante él. Blaise y Hermione habían aparecido en el mismo pasillo en el que él se encontraba en ese momento, solo que unos metros más adelantados. Iban andando uno al lado del otro, Blaise diciéndole cosas con un tono de voz muy bajo, de tal forma que Draco no podía saber el tema de conversación de ambos y Hermione con la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose. Draco sintió como la risa de la chica se le metía por los oídos multiplicándose en cada esquina, en cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Parecía que no hubiese otro sonido en aquel pasillo. Se les quedó mirando mientras desaparecían tomando otro pasillo y aún se quedó un tiempo más mirando el vacío que la pareja había dejado, sintiendo un sabor amargo subiéndole por la garganta para instalarse en su paladar. _"Es incomprensible. ¿Qué me esta pasando.? Vamos a analizar las cosas. Hace dos días que Blaise sabe lo nuestro y hace dos días que siento ganas de estrangularlo. Todo esto tiene una razón de ser. Y es que te jode que haya elegido a Blaise antes que a ti. Si, es eso... Ya, claro, y no tiene nada que ver haber intentado ligártela en un par de ocasiones... Eso es por su cuerpo... Ese que aún no tiene... Pero que tendrá de nuevo... Y tampoco tiene nada que ver que intentes quedar con ella más a menudo, que te guste hablar, discutir con ella... Ella es la única persona con la que puedo hablar de lo que me pasa... Ahora también tienes a Blaise... Con él que estoy cabreado, además, Blaise no tiene cabeza, ni comprende la gravedad del asunto, aparte, que no es él quien esta viviendo esto, y en cuanto a lo de discutir, es porque me gusta hacerla rabiar. Y la escenita de antes fue para incomodarla, solo para incomodarla... Por Merlín Draco deja de engañarte. Te mola una sangre sucia. Y tienes celos... Mazo de celos, y nunca he sentido celos, siempre me ha dado exactamente igual con quien anduvieran y dejasen de andar las tías con las que he estado. A lo mejor es por eso, porque con ella no he estado. Y es solo un capricho... Por Merlín si un poco más y le lanzas una maldición a Blaise por querer enseñarla a montar en escoba, por no hablar siquiera de la amenaza de ayer por la noche, y eso que solo la había insultado... bueno, e insinuado que se tiraba a medio colegio, realmente, que tú te tiras a medio colegio. Cosa, que no es cierto, porque llevo un mes sin mojar... y encima, sabes que la insinuación es mentira, por lo que no tendrías porque haberte puesto así. Merlín. He puesto a Blaise en mi contra por una estúpida sangre sucia. ¿Cómo te puede molar alguien que está en tu cuerpo... por Merlín, si ella es... tú... eres tú.? Serán las discusiones, que representa un reto, que debería estar prohibida para mí... eso es lo que me atrae, que es inalcanzable. Por lo que cuando la tenga se acabaron todos estos sentimientos de posesión. Y luego está lo de Ron. Que no sé si le odio porque es un completo gilipollas o porque le gusta Granger... y a ella le gusta él... y a lo mejor por eso me paso el rato enumerando a Granger todos los defectos del pobretón. Quizás para que se dé cuenta de que es odioso. Buf. Esto es lo peor que me podría haber sucedido. Estas pillado. Si es que me pasa de todo. Me gusta una tía en el cuerpo de un hombre, y no en el de uno cualquiera, en el mío. No tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Esto es para volverse loco... la que me vuelve loco es Granger. ¿Pero como se te ocurre.¿En que estabas pensando.? Y encima te odia. Si es que no se puedes ser más tonto. Fin. Asunto captado. Me mola Granger. Y lo que vas a hacer es que se te pase la tontería. Así que a partir de ahora no te gusta. Y vas a dejar de hacer el capullo. Fin."_ Draco negó un par de veces con la cabeza y echo a andar en dirección al lago.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Media hora después Draco esperaba a Blaise mirando los libros colocados en las estanterías, viendo cuales habían sido utilizados y cuales no, intentando saber cual sería el siguiente que tomaría si la maldita poción que estaban fabricando volvía a no ser la correcta. La situación estaba empezando a descontrolarse, se les iba de las manos, cada vez tenían más dudas acerca de si conseguirían salir de esos cuerpos y volver a los suyos.

-Aquí tienes el alcohol.- Dijo Blaise secamente dejando seis botellas encima de la mesa.- Supongo que habrá sido una excusa para hablar conmigo.

-En cuanto a lo de ayer.- Empezó Draco sin ninguna intención de disculparse.- va completamente en serio. No quiero que te vuelvas a meter con Granger en público.- _"Y en privado tampoco."_- Ya son las cosas lo suficientemente difíciles como para que vengas a ponerlas más aún. Esto no es santo de devoción para ninguno de los dos, y estamos bastante susceptibles. ¿Qué habría pasado si a Granger se le hubiera ido el caldero y te hubiese retado.¿Qué hubiese pensado Potter.? No piensas en las consecuencias, Blaise. Y eso, lo único que nos puede traer es problemas.

-¿Hablamos de consecuencias? Tú fuiste el culpable de que todo el mundo piense que estéis liados, no mía.

-Claro que sabía cuales iban a ser las consecuencias de ir mi casa.- Mintió descaradamente Draco. _"Ya, pero es que en ese momento no pensé con claridad."_- Pero era más importante evitar que Granger me lanzase una imperdonable cuando me viera. Se han acabado las bromas.

-¿O sino.?

-Creo que ayer lo dejé muy claro.

-¿Me estas amenazando.? Porque no creo que estés en situación de hacerlo.

-Pues no sé que decirte, Blaise. No quiero empezar a sacar toda la mierda que llevo encubriendo todo este tiempo.

-Ni yo la tuya.

-No tengo nada que ocultar. A excepción de este pequeño accidente.

-Yo que tú me andaría con mil ojos, Malfoy.

-Y yo que tú mantendría la boca cerrada.- Blaise se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de salir volvió sobre sus pasos para colocarse delante del chico.

-¿Sería demasiada molestia que me dijeras porque no quieres que yo enseñe a montar en escoba a Herm.?- Preguntó Blaise sentándose cómodamente en su silla y poniendo los pies encima de la mesa mientras se encendía un cigarrillo. Draco tomó asiento delante de Blaise y también se encendió uno. Ambos se sonreían.

-Ya te lo dije. Tú eres el portero. No podrías enseñarla todo lo que la puedo enseñar yo.- _"Y menos si te pasas todo el tiempo intentado ligar con ella."_

-También me andaría con mil ojos con respecto a eso.- Aconsejó Blaise. _"Merlín. ¿Tan evidente es.?... espero que no se refiera a que me gusta Granger."_

-¿Pretendes vender entradas, Zabinni.?- Preguntó Draco enarcando una ceja. Sabía que tenía que extremar las precauciones, y cuidarse de lo que había dicho y diría delante de Blaise.

-Ya te delataras tu solo, y esperare con ansias ese momento.

-Pues ya puedes esperar sentado.

-No creo que tardes demasiado.

-Entonces es que no me conoces en absoluto.

-Me voy. Voy a llegar tarde a cenar.- Dicho esto salió de la habitación. Draco se frotó las sienes con las manos. Cansado. Muy cansado. Sabiendo las implicaciones que tenía haberle dicho aquellas palabras a Blaise. Y molestándole profundamente el hecho de tener que acudir a Hermione.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las chicas estaban todas sentadas en el cuarto de Pavarti, Lavender y ahora de Draco en un circulo. Las distintas bebidas que se reunían en medio de éstas empezaban a disminuir su contenido con pasmosa velocidad. Lavender y Ginny estaban en el suelo sujetándose los costados mientras Draco les contaba la historia de Harry y Ginny mientras Pavarti concentraba toda su atención en no derramar la bebida que intentaba servirse.

-Y eso es todo lo que sé. Bueno, la verdad es que Ron y yo nos quedamos un rato en las escaleras.

-¿QUÉ.?- Exclamó Ginny estupefacta.

-Vamos, solo quería cotillear y ver como acababa todo... no como el pervertido de tu hermano, que con la excusa de comprobar que Harry no se propasase tenía intención de quedarse. Y al intentar que se fuera, casi me llevo otra declaración.

-¿QUÉ¿ESTÁIS JUNTOS.?- Preguntó Pavarti esta vez. _"Mierda. Ya empezamos con los gritos, no me extraña esa preocupación suya porque no las pillaran... si es que todas son de lo más escandaloso. Empezando por Granger."_

-No. No estamos juntos.- Respondió Draco con voz calmada.

-Pero si hacéis mazo de buena pareja.- Comentó Lavender como si no pudiera comprenderlo.

-¿Qué me estáis contando.¿Ron y yo.? Por Merlín sería.- _"Espera. Estas en Gry y no eres Draco. Eres Granger. De todas formas sería lo más patético de todo Hogwarts. Asqueroso. Repugnante... no existen adjetivos suficientes que lo puedan calificar. Además Granger no tiene tan mal gusto... Mierda, sí... que quería salir con ese esperpento... Ahora se dedica a recorrer los pasillos con Blaise, cuando se suponía que era un degenerado, y que lo que hacía con las chicas era una aberración. Y ahora se pasan el día de risitas y ... Agh... Maldito Blaise... y todo por intentar llevársela a la cama y lo peor es que lo va a conseguir... estoy completamente seguro de que en cuanto Granger recupere su cuerpo se la tira... es más, hasta puede que ella se lance a sus brazos. ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpida.?" _

-¿Sería.?- Draco volvió a la realidad ante la pregunta algo molesta de Ginny. Todas habían dejado de reír y la miraban muy serias.

-¿Perdona.?- Preguntó Draco negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-¿Salir con mi hermano sería...?- Empezó Ginny con un tono cansino en la voz. _"Puf... hala, inventate algo... da igual, van borrachas... tu también... es este maldito cuerpo, que no tiene nada de aguante. Un Malfoy apunto de tumbar con un par de copas... si es que ya no estoy para estos trotes"_

-Sería como su madre. Ahora como amigos soy como su madre... pues como novios ni te cuento.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, además que os conocéis demasiado, lleváis siete años juntos, conoces todos sus defectos, todas sus virtudes... no te va a poder sorprender nada de lo que haga. Deberías pasar de él... realmente lo que pasa es que estas confundiendo la amistad con algo más cuando es... solo amistad.- _"No puedes delatarte más. ¿Qué coño tiene la comadreja.? Yo estoy mucho más bueno. Soy mucho más inteligente. Tengo más experiencia. Tengo más dinero. Soy mucho más elegante. Tengo mejor gusto. Podría seguir así toda la noche."_

-Pues a mí me gusta Dean... pero nada, que no se da cuenta, y eso que solo me falta llevar un cartel.- Comentó Lavender llevándose todas las miradas del grupo.

-¿Dean.¿Desde cuando.?- Preguntó Ginny

-Desde hace un par de días.- Respondió la chica. Ginny soltó un bufido dejando caer la cabeza entre sus piernas cruzadas. Pavarti asintió con la cabeza como preguntando al aire que qué esperaban. Y Draco sonriendo.

-Acabarás liándote con él y te cansarás, solo es un capricho.- Comentó Pavarti con voz cansina, como si esta conversación ya la hubiese mantenido unas cuantas veces.

-Que no, que esta vez es de verdad. Es el amor de mi vida.- Dijo Lavender con un aire ensoñador. Pavarti enarcó una ceja. Ginny volvió a bufar. Draco puso cara de asco.- Hasta que llegue el siguiente, claro.- Completó Lavender la frase y todas se echaron a reír. _"Por fin alguien normal... si no consideramos que trata corazón de bruja como dogma." _

-Bueno, vamos a temas más interesantes. ¿El mejor tío de Hogwarts.?- Pregunto Pavarti dejando el tema de Lavender a un lado. _"Yo. Naturalmente... no sé como se lo plantean."_

-Pues yo me quedo con el de siempre. Justin.- La primera en hablar fue Ginny.

-Eso sí que es tener mal gusto.- Soltó Draco, las chicas se volvieron a mirarlo muy extrañadas de que su amiga se metiera en una conversación de chicos. Por lo que tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de explicarse.- Es Hufflepuff, por lo tanto tonto. Es un hecho.- Las chicas todavía la miraban de hito en hito. _"Mierda... es Granger... la santa que no se mete con nadie."_

-Mejor, así no hay que perder el tiempo hablando con él.- Dijo Lavender. _"Esta tía es como nosotros... no sé que hace en Gryffindor."_

-Es feo. Viste de pena.- Continuó Draco intentando acordarse de cómo era el tal Justin realmente.

-Es mazo de enclenque. Y mogollón de pesado, cuando te engancha ya puedes olvidarte de todo. Además no para de adularte de esa forma que se te hace incomodo hablar con él.- Siguió Pavarti apoyando a Draco. Ginny se encogió de hombros

-Pues yo sigo en mis trece... Malfoy.- Se definió Lavender. _"Cada vez me cae mejor esta chica."_

-Por Merlín, Malfoy no vale.- Le espetó Pavarti. _"¿Cómo que Malfoy no vale.¿Por qué no valgo.?"_

-¿Por qué no vale.?- Preguntó quedamente Draco, que no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con la duda... y otra vez todas las miradas se volvieron contra él.

-Pues porque estamos todas de acuerdo.- Dijo Pavarti.

-Menos tú.- Especificó Ginny mirando a Draco. _"¿Cómo que menos yo.? Ya está. Granger me odia... normal. Llevas metiéndote con ella desde que la conoces... eh, que ahora ya no la llamo sangre sucia ni nada de eso... porque ahora la sangre sucia eres tú... buen argumento. De todas formas, también es para no cabrearla... me niego a pensar que Granger no crea que estoy bueno. Si soy lo mejor de Hogwarts"_

-Y siempre llegamos a la misma conclusión. Está muy bueno, pero es un capullo y un cerdo. – Siguió Pavarti_. "¿Qué¿A que viene ese rencor.?"_

-Ya. Como si no te lo hubieras pasado bien con él.- Le dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso.?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz con los ojos extremadamente abiertos

-¿Te acostaste con Malfoy.¿Por qué no me lo contaste.¿Cuándo.¿Cómo fue.¿Cuánto.? Medidas. Responde.- Toda una lista de preguntas salió de la boca de Lavender a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-Yo... yo... me engañó.- Dijo Pavarti mirando al suelo cogiendo una botella por tener algo entre las manos _"Bueno, esto ya es demasiado. No necesito engañar a nadie para tener a una piba en mi cama. Por niñas como esta tengo la fama que tengo."_- Yo creía que... Da igual.

-No. ¿Qué.?- La instó Draco bastante molesto, aunque las chicas atribuyeron esa molestia a algo diferente a lo que Draco pensaba en ese momento.

-Pues... fui una tonta... creía que lo nuestro iba en serio... me decía unas cosas... no sé.- Siguió Pavarti con un hilo de voz_. "¿Cosas.¿Qué cosas.? En mi vida he dicho cursiladas ni nada por el estilo._"- Y me trataba tan bien... me dejaba pasar a mi primero, se levantó de la silla cuando me vio... no sé ese tipo de cosas.- _"Joder... A eso se llama ser educado, no tengo la culpa de que te relaciones con tipos como la comadreja y cara rajada."_- Ya, ya sé lo que me vais a decir, que era Malfoy, que no podía esperar otra cosa.

-Yo la verdad, es que no sé porque os lleváis esos desengaños, si todas sabéis a lo que va.- Dijo Draco negando con la cabeza.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo.- Apoyó Lavender. _"Me tengo que tirar a esta tía."_

-Ya, bueno. Si lo sé. De todas formas da igual. Es agua pasada y no me apetece hablar del tema.- Acabó Pavarti.

-Vale. Espero que se pille de alguien y no sea correspondido... que se joda.- Dijo Ginny con entusiasmo. _"Cada vez te odio más pobretona. No has podido decir tu estúpida frase en un momento mejor ¿Verdad.?"_

-Eh, Mione, tú serías perfecta. Solo tenemos que hacer que Malfoy se pille de ti.- _"Malditas niñas de mierda... Pues no creo que me quede mucho. Y la verdad es que no sé como he podido pillarme de ella. El cuerpo es un factor. En eso estamos todos de acuerdo. El carácter es horrible y se pasa el día discutiendo. Pero es que me entran los siete males cuando la veo con Blaise. Antes, era solo mía, pero ahora que se ha metido Blaise en el asunto... es horrible. Y cuando recupere su cuerpo y salga con la comadreja de los... eso sí que va a ser espantoso. Todo el día cogiditos de la mano, dándose besos en el comedor, antes de entrar en clase, ella tumbada sobre sus piernas en el jardín... por no mencionar las cosas que no voy a ver. No. No. Tengo que hacerme a Granger como sea. Puede dejar de odiarme... si, dentro de siete años, que es lo que llevas insultándola. Tengo que sacar algo en claro de esta sesión" _

-Jamás en mi vida se pillaría de una sangre sucia como yo.- Dijo Draco sonriendo aunque más bien era una mueca un tanto extraña. _"¿Cómo conseguir a Granger.? Bien,. Ya tenemos nuevo reto. La cosa es que a esta niña no sé por donde cogerla. Sigo sin saber como he llegado a esta situación. Me mola una tía que lleva mi cuerpo por vestimenta, y no la aguanto... porque no la aguanto. Bueno, la verdad es que discutir con ella tiene un morbo tremendo... me estoy volviendo loco."_

-Eso da igual. Queremos información. Así que Pavarti ya estas largando.- Dijo Lavender

-No voy a hablar con vosotras de estos temas.

-¿Por qué.¿Desde cuando no hablas con nosotras de estos temas.?

-Desde siempre.

-¿Qué pasa, que tuvo un gatillazo y te amenazó con matarte si lo contabas, que es malísimo en la cama, la tiene pequeña, problemas de erección, eyaculador precoz.?- Preguntó Lavender.

-¡EH.!- Exclamó Draco sin querer sintiéndose ofendido en su orgullo y virilidad, sobretodo en esta última. _"Merlín, esta debe ser como una viuda negra..."_

-¿Qué.? Algún fallo tiene que tener. Además, se han corrido muchos rumores sobre eso.- Explicó Lavender. _"De niñas despechadas. Y es todo mentira. Te lo demuestro cuando quieras." _

-No, la verdad es que estuvo genial...- Dijo Pavarti. _"¿Y como iba a estar sino.?"_

-¿Y.?- Preguntó Ginny acercándose a Pavarti.

-¿Ginny.?- Dijo escandalizada la preguntada.

-¿Qué.? Ahora que estoy con Harry quiero saber lo que me estoy perdiendo por ahí- Se defendió Ginny.

-Chicas estáis fatal.- Dijo Lavender moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-Mira quien habla.- Le espetó Ginny.

-Aquí la única que no está en plan búsqueda y captura es Mione... que como no sabe lo que es, le da igual.- Dijo Pavarti. _"Y más le vale que siga así... hasta que llegué yo...Así que Ginny no es virgen, y Harry. Potter, pensando que sí... que gracia. Y en cuanto a lo de que Granger no está mal, está peor que vosotras... por lo menos cuando yo estoy en ella, que me paso el día salidísimo. Bueno, centrémonos. ¿Cómo hago para que me digan como hacerme a Granger.? Ni idea. Algún punto débil tiene que tener la niña. No puedo ligar con ella como con cualquier persona porque se pondría a la defensiva... y admitámoslo, es mazo de terca, si se le mete en la cabeza no tener nada conmigo, ya puedo ir olvidándome; claro que sus compañeros han conseguido a base de insistir que les haga las tareas... y de ponerla de los nervios, algo que hago a la perfección, todo hay que decirlo. Mierda, crispándola los nervios y volviéndome un plasta no voy a conseguir nada... espero, porque sino Blaise, que me lleva la delantera, se la quedará. Maldita niña, hasta para conseguir llegar a algo con ella es complicada." _Draco tuvo que volver a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta de que todas las chicas se le quedaban mirando.

-¿Qué.?- Preguntó de mala manera por haberle sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Oh... está enamorada.- _"Dejemos esos términos en paz, que nada pintan aquí."_- Estaba completamente ida pensando en...- Le dijo Lavender mirándola sonriente, naturalmente recibió a cambio una mirada bastante intimidante por parte de Draco.

-En tu madre y en lo mala que es.- _"Follando. Maldito alcohol, ya no tengo filtro por el que pasen mis pensamientos, debería plantearme el hecho de dejar de beber antes de que diga algo inconveniente... que vuelva a decirlo."_ Pensó Draco. Las chicas que iban tan borrachas como él no se fijaron en la mención tan inusual de la familia de Lavender, sino que rieron escandalosamente.- Es que creo que...- _"Piensa en un nombre... La comadreja... alguien que no sea la comadreja. Ni ninguno de los que a estas les gusta... que te pueden matar."_- Jack.- _"Alguien tiene que haber con ese nombre en este maldito castillo."_- Ha intentado ligar conmigo. ¿Si fuerais un tío como intentaríais ligarme.?- Preguntó Draco.

-Te hablaría de libros.- _"De puta madre, Pavarti. Con eso lo único que consigo es un monólogo suyo en el que me explica cada coma."_- Y nunca de Quidditch.- _" En el fondo no es tan tonta... más inteligente que Ron es. La comadreja, no le cambies el nombre, de todas formas, eso ya lo intuía._"

-Eso es evidente.- Dijo Draco muy poco satisfecho.

-Apuntarse a la PEDDO.- Dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie de un salto. _"A eso me niego. Va en contra de mis principios. Y que te mole una sangre sucia no ¿no.?...Voy a omitir ese pensamiento. Creo que no voy a llegar a ningún lado."_

-Dejaos de chorradas. Con lo difícil que es apartarte de los libros yo te emborracharía.-Aportó Lavender. Ginny se dejo caer al suelo de nuevo, haciéndose algo de daño. _"Esa es una gran idea, al día siguiente no creo que le baste con cruzarme la cara, pero seguro que funciona"_

-Joder, Lavender.- Exclamó Pavarti dejándose caer hacia atrás quedando tumbada.

-Vale. Podríamos hacer una subasta, y si puja por ti es que le molas.- Ante esa proposición tan extraña, como absurda, Lavender se llevó dos cojinazos. Draco estaba absorto pensando en las posibilidades de esa opción, el alcohol estaba causando estragos en él.

-¿Pero que ha hecho?... ¿Jack.?- Preguntó Ginny.- _"Joder... Pongamos Blaise, que es el único que intenta ligar con ella. Pues se dedica a ir por todo el colegio diciéndome que se la quiere follar... Maldito Blaise. Un par de imperdonables no le irían mal... Un Imperius a Granger... Uhm, esa es buena. Claro que le tendrías que hacer un Obliviati después. No. Eres un Malfoy. No necesitas utilizar esos métodos con las chicas."_

-Me ha preguntado sobre lo que hago en los veranos, porque con las buenas notas que saco, en verano me lo debo de pasar genial.- La tres chicas se echaron a reír.

-Eso es porque no te conoce nada bien.- Dijo Ginny entrecortadamente. _"Eso es porque no habéis visto a Granger últimamente. Ahora se dedica a beber, fumar, estar en reuniones sociales, véase fiesta, hasta las tantas. Sí, definitivamente no sabe divertirse."_

-Yo que sé, Granger. Intentaría ligarte como a cualquiera.- Empezó Lavender cuando terminó de reírse.- Interesándome por lo que te gusta, preocupándome por tu vida y siendo detallista... yo que sé. Deberías preguntárselo a Harry y a Ron.

-No.- Dijeron Ginny y Draco a la vez.- Es la peor cosa que puedes hacer. A ver Harry ¿Cómo ligarías conmigo.?- Siguió Ginny.

-Siendo mazo de tímido y haciendo como que paso de ti hasta que Dr..Hermione, es decir, Moi, te lo dijera. ¿Y Ron.? Hablándome de Quidditch y mosqueándose por todo.

-Deberías preguntárselo a Draco. ¿Verdad, Pavarti.?- Propuso Lavender. _"Pues da la casualidad, preciosa, que en estos momentos Draco está en Blanco y abierto a cualquier sugerencia... Uhm."_

-Eres una zorra.- Dijo Pavarti. Lavender se llevó otro cojinazo.

-¿Pero tú quieres algo con él.?- Preguntó Ginny.

-Si, bueno, no lo sé, estoy confusa.- Rectificó al ver la cara de Ginny.

-Celos.- Comentó Pavarti. _"Puf... eso va a estar difícil. ¿Le tengo que dar celos con una piba.?... Hombre, no va a ser con un pibe. No va a sentir celos, me odia... cierto. Pero tampoco tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer. Estoy recurriendo a Pavarti y Lavender para intentar ligar, si es que no se puede caer más bajo."_

-Bueno, ya basta. Hagamos algo interesante. Esta fiesta es una mierda, Vamos a ver como la animamos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se dirigía lentamente hacía la sala común. Había decidido tomar el camino más largo que conocía desde el comedor hasta su torre, con un poco de suerte se perdería. Por desgracia esa era una de las pocas veces que conseguiría llegar a su destino sin ningún problema. Se quedó parada delante del cuadro por el que tenía que entrar. Durante esa semana su mente se había dejado guiar por imágenes tórridas de todos los componentes de Slytherin liándose unos con otros, mientras el alcohol y las drogas corrían por todas partes. Esperaba encontrarse con todos ellos desnudos o vestidos de cuero... de todo menos lo que se encontró. En la sala se congregaban chicos y chicas, bebiendo y hablando calmadamente, como cualquier viernes o jueves o algún miércoles. Hermione se quedó de pie mirando con una mueca de desdén.

-¿Qué.?- Preguntó alguien detrás suyo. Se volvió rápidamente.- ¿Te esperabas esto.?

-Me esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto.

-Solo son la diez, no te preocupes, la mayoría están en sus cuarto preparándose. Y esperar a que surja.

-¿A que surja.? Pero si está planificado.

-Ya. ¿Quieres tomar algo.?

-¿Un whisky.¿Doble.?

-Empezamos fuerte.

-Ya ves. Creo que necesito estar medio alcoholizada.- _"para soportar esto sin ruborizarse."_

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, luego nos vemos. Cuidado con lo que bebes.

La noche empezó a caer en Slytherin, y no parecía pasar nada fuera de lo normal. Draco se encontraba hablando con Theodore y una chica, que no conocía ni de vista, acerca de las clases de McGonagal. Cuando vio como Pansy bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala común con una túnica, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, de color azul haciendo juego con sus ojos. Se acercó a tres chicos que conversaban cerca de donde se encontraban las bebidas, robándole a uno de ellos su vaso. _"Maldita niña, por su culpa tengo que pasar por esto. No podía haber pensado en esto cuando el verdadero Draco estuviese en su cuerpo. No, me tenía que pasar estando yo aquí."_ Volvió a la conversación, en ese momento sobre el profesor Binns, naturalmente hablaban de Dosflores y el cofre con patas, negó varias veces con la cabeza, es que ella era la única que sabía algo sobre historia de la magia. Evidentemente Hermione no dejó pasar la oportunidad para hacer un pequeño inciso acerca de otros momentos interesantes en el mundo mágico, aunque fue simplemente eso, ya que seguía siendo Draco. En un momento de la conversación Theodore propuso sentarse. Hermione en su sitio habitual, que por descontado estaba desocupado y Theodore enfrente suyo y la chica encima de las rodillas de Hermione. No dijo nada, ni siquiera se sorprendió, ya estaba acostumbrado a que Pansy tomará por asalto sus rodillas. Ese pensamiento hizo que su cabeza se volviera y buscará a Pansy por la habitación. Seguía estando cerca de las bebidas, besándose con un chico moreno, otro había destapado un hombro y le daba pequeños besos desde este hasta su oreja, mientras las manos la recorrían libremente. Sintió una punzada en su entrepierna, y los besos que empezaba a proporcionar la pequeña chica por el cuello mientras Theodore continuaba hablando como si nada pasara empezaban a surtir efecto. Desvió la mirada de Pansy y recorrió, en mal momento dado su estado, la habitación. Parejas, tríos, cuartetos, de todas las clases se disponían por la habitación. Algunos comenzaban, dado lo avanzado de la situación con sus acompañantes, a irse a un lugar más privado. Hermione respiró profundamente un par de veces. _"Creo que ha llegado el momento de irme antes de que sea incapaz de moverme." _Con suavidad levantó a la chica con ella y la depositó sobre Theodore quien aceptó de buen grado el sobrepeso.

-Tengo un asunto pendiente, preciosa.- Dijo lo más relajadamente que pudo Hermione. Iba a dirigirse hacia su cuarto cuando súbitamente cambió de opinión y se acercó hacia Pansy. Quitó bruscamente al chico que la besaba desde atrás y la tomó de la cintura con fuerza.

-Creo que tenemos algo pendiente, Pansy.- Susurró Hermione en el oído de la rubia, que se volvió sonriente hacia Hermione. La tomó de la mano para conducirla escaleras arriba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las chicas intentaban hacer el menor ruido posible mientras bajaban las escaleras hasta el rellano en el que el camino se dividía, uno para ir a la sala común y el otro para ir al cuarto de los chicos. Naturalmente, después de un par de botellas pretendían ir al segundo.

-Chicas, esto es una estupidez. Deberíamos volver.- Dijo Draco. Ginny iba en primer lugar, se había parado delante del camino a tomar. Esperando a que las demás la alcanzaran. Después iba Pavarti, apoyándose en la Pared mientras bajaba, ya que está le había traicionado y se acercaba, de cuando en cuando, peligrosamente a ella. El tercero en discordia era Draco, intentando que las chicas cesaran en su intento. Por último estaba Lavender, que en el último momento había decidido cambiarse, dejando el pijama de lado y optando por un camisón vaporoso con un escote que para Draco le llegaba hasta casi el ombligo. _"Mierda. Ginny y Harry. Mierda, Cara rajada. Pavarti y Weasly. Lavender y Dean. Joder. Me toca Manos de mantequilla. Longbottom. Esta noche va a ser la peor de mi vida. Esperemos que sepa comportarse."_ Draco no pudo evitar reírse internamente al imaginarse la cara de horror de Neville cuando un grupo de niñas ligeramente afectadas por el alcohol estuviese en su cuarto.- Venga, Lavender. Vamos a nuestro cuarto.

-¿Y perderme a Dean durmiendo desnudo.?

-Hace un frío tremendo. No creo que duerma desnudo.

-Calla, de ilusión también se vive.- _"En eso tiene razón... cada vez que el viejo loco se levanta en el gran comedor para decir algo pienso, en que lo más probable, es que nos diga que debido a la falta de agua, que no es cierto ya que no para de llover, tenemos que ducharnos juntas. Si, de una mente calenturienta también se vive." _

-Chicas.- Llamó Draco.- Cuando lleguemos, nos vamos todas a la cama de Neville.- Las chicas le miraron sin comprender.- Imaginaos la cara de Neville cuando se despierte y se encuentre con cuatro pibas en su cama ligeras de ropa.- Dijo mirando a Lavender enarcando una ceja.

-Tía, pobre Neville.- Empezó Pavarti.

-No, mola. Seguro que se pone mazo de nervioso. Vamos.- Apoyó Ginny con un tono infantil en la voz.

-Luego soy yo la que tengo ideas de bombero.- Expresó Lavender. _"A saber lo que se le ha podido ocurrir a esta piba en estos siete años... que narices, si estamos aquí es por ella."_

-¿Podremos subir, o la escalera se volverá resbaladiza en cuanto la pisemos.?- Preguntó Ginny atemorizada, pensando en el batacazo que se iban a meter, si lo último ocurría.

-Podemos subir.- Dijo Draco. Las chicas le miraron con una sonrisa pícara.- Historia de Hogwarts. Páginas 533 y siguientes, los aposentos de los alumnos.- Terminó Draco con voz cansina, se sabía de memoria ciertas partes interesantes de ese libro en particular. Claro que también lo sabía por experiencia, mucha experiencia.

-Creo que tengo que empezar a leer más.

-Mañana, Lavender, hoy dudo que puedas leer siquiera una palabra.- Las chicas subieron en silencio. Si por silencio se entiende risotadas cada dos escalones, debido a que Pavarti, harta de la traición de los muros, había decidido subir a gatas, acalladas por Draco de cuando en cuando, que no podía evitar mirar de forma lujuriosa la inusual, a la par que provocativa, nueva forma de subir una escalera. Cuando llegaron fue peor. Risas, discusiones acerca de donde quedaba el cuarto de los chicos, Pavarti chocándose con las puertas y demás elementos presentes en el pasillo, sacar a rastras a Lavender de la habitación de los de sexto, debido a que un tal Benjamín Bartt estaba muy bueno, acallar la excitación que Ginny sentía por ver a Harry en la cama. _"¿En qué me he convertido.? Soy una niñera. Soy Granger en todo su esplendor."_ Por fin consiguieron encontrar la habitación de los chicos, naturalmente, como ellas se encontraban en la última planta, la séptima. Se pararon delante de la puerta intentando ahogar las risas y que Lavender no irrumpiese en la habitación como un vendaval. Tal y como habían acordado se acercaron a la cama de Neville, no sin que antes las tres chicas inspeccionasen las otras camas.

-Tía, como has podido ir a ver a mi hermano, que asco.- Comentó Ginny _"Ya te cuento, está claro que Pavarti tiene un gusto pésimo, yo soy la excepción que confirma la regla."_ Lavender empezó a acariciar suavemente un brazo desnudo y por encima de la manta de su compañero de clase, las demás la miraron sorprendidas, pero la imitaron por otras partes de la anatomía del chaval.

-Este tipo no despierta.- Comentó Pavarti Bajando la manta y la sábana hasta los pies del chico dejándolo encima de la cama únicamente con un pijama de cuadros de franela.

-Venga, Hermione, bésale.- Instó Lavender. Draco le miró como si estuviera loca.

-Si, Hombre, no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer.- La miraron como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera cierto.

-Yo no puedo porque si Harry despierta me mata.- Se excusó Ginny.

-Yo tampoco porque quiero hacerme a Dean.- Dijo Lavender. _"¡Eh! Cariño, ese verbo es mío."_

-Yo... no me he lavado los dientes.- Se excuso malamente Pavarti, aunque tampoco se podía exigir mucho de la chica en esos momentos.

-Va en contra de mi religión.- Resolvió Draco. Lavender le miró negando con la cabeza.

-Está claro, que tengo que hacer siempre yo las cosas.- Comentó Lavender. Todas se quedaron sorprendidas.

-NEVI.- Draco se tiró encima de la chica tapándola la boca con su mano. Demasiado tarde, Neville ya había despertado, se había incorporado e intentaba buscar la sábana sin acercarse a las chicas. Harry estaba de pie con la varita en alto apuntándolas directamente. Dean Había tirado la almohada hacia donde él presumía que venía la voz. Ron miraba la escena restregándose los ojos como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Y Seamus seguía durmiendo ajeno a lo que pasaba en su cuarto. Las chicas naturalmente no paraban de reír. Lavender se había deshecho de la mano de Draco, mas no del cuerpo que se pegaba a ella, para poder reírse con tranquilidad. _"Alejate. Alejate de Lavender que la violas. Venga. Merlín, si es que deberían salir a la calle tapadas hasta arriba... como Granger. Maldita niña, estoy rodeada de niñas medio desnudas y yo me dedico en pensar en esa piba. Si que estoy mal."_ Por fin se levantó y dejó tumbado el cuerpo de Lavender que seguía moviéndose convulsivamente.

-ESTÁIS... Locas.- Dijo Harry cuando se recuperó del ataque al corazón que había sufrido, para empezar con otro de celos.- ¿Qué se supone que haces en la cama de Neville.?- Preguntó Harry enojado. Ginny no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Por lo que Draco se apresuró a contestar por ella.

-Intentábamos despertarlo. Es la cama que pilla más cerca de la puerta.- Encogiéndose de hombros y mintiendo descaradamente. Sobretodo porque la cama más cercana a la puerta era la de Seamus. Ginny se echó a los brazos de Harry tirándolo en la cama. Menos mal que Ron seguía en estado de shock. Lavender, en cambio, se acercó hasta la cama de Dean muy despacio, pasando su dedo índice por el borde de la cama hasta llegar a la cabecera. Dean miraba anonadado los movimientos sinuosos de la chica mientras se acercaba. _"Joder con la niña. ¿Quién podría pensar que una Gryffindor podría ser así.? Me encanta esta chica, desinhibida, tiene sus puntos...y ya. Es perfecta para Blaise. ¿Quieres dejar de pensar en Blaise.? Primero Ginny y ahora Lavender. Merlín, deberían castrarte."_

-Hermione, acercate.- Exigió Ron. Draco le miró hoscamente.

-Acercate tú.- _"Vamos, hombre, como si fuera a hacer caso de un pobretón."_ Naturalmente Ron se acercó a ella poniéndose muy cerca de su cara. El pavor se apoderó de Draco.

-Has bebido.- _"Merlín. Llamad a la junta de la inquisición. He bebido lo justo y necesario, que luego me propaso y a saber lo que cuento, y tú te propasas y a saber lo que me haces." _

-Naturalmente¿Qué íbamos a hacer en una fiesta.?- Dijo Ginny despegándose momentáneamente de Harry. _"¿Qué.? Pero si ella no quería llevar alcohol. Se quiere llevar mis méritos. Mejor. Déjalo estar."_- La idea fue de Hermione.- _"Mierda."_ Todas las miradas fueron a parar a Draco.

-Y también hemos pillado canutos.- Comentó Lavender, sacando una bolsita de a saber que parte de su cuerpo. Esta vez, agradeció Draco que no dijeran de quien fue la idea.- Ahora solo nos falta saber como liarlo, por eso hemos venido hasta aquí.- Mintió Lavender. Los chicos miraron al suelo intentando pasar desapercibidos. _"Panda de pringaos."_

-Anda trae para acá.- Dijo Draco. De nuevo todas las miradas estaban fijas en él.

-Mione.- Exclamó Harry.

-¿Qué.? Me he estado ilustrando.- _"En todos los sentidos."_ Respondió Draco a modo de defensa. Cogió la droga, sacó un paquete de tabaco de su bolsillo, saco un cigarro, volvió a guardar el paquete, sacó papel. Partió un trozo de cigarro para utilizarlo de boquilla poniéndosela en una oreja y el papel en la otra, para evitar perderlo y empezó a quemar con la varita el costo. Todos lo miraban impresionados, incapaces de decir una sola palabra.- ¿Pensáis estar toda la noche mirándome o podemos seguir con la fiesta.?

-Seguimos con la fiesta. ¿Quién traía el alcohol.?- Preguntó Lavender. Las chicas y Draco se miraron entre ellas.

-Yo voy a por él. ¿Me acompañas, Harry.?- Preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

-No, que vosotros no volvéis.- Dictaminó Lavender levantándose para ir ella misma.

-Ellos no van a hacer nada.- Dijo Ron, con cara de pocos amigos, saliendo de su estupor al ver a Hermione liarse un canuto con parsimonia para meterse en la conversación

-Voy contigo.- Dijo Dean dirigiéndose a Lavender.

-No, voy sola.- Impuso Lavender saliendo del cuarto. _"Chica lista, la fiesta es la fiesta. Draco, cada vez te estas canteando más. Deberías hacer como si no supieras hacer esto. Bah, da igual. Seguro que a Granger se le dan bien los trabajos manuales. Merlín, maldita mente calenturienta."_

-Aquí esta el alcohol.- Dijo Lavender entrando con las botellas en alto_. "Trae una vacía. No. No. No puede ser. Dieciocho años por Merlín, estamos ya un poco creciditos para jugar a la botella."_ – He traído una vacía para jugar a un juego.

-¿A botella.¿No se te ha ocurrido un juego más tonto.?- Preguntó Ginny. _"Por fin alguien inteligente_."- Juguemos a yo nunca he.- _"Mierda. Y yo que sé lo que ha hecho y ha dejado de hacer Granger, seguro que ha dejado por hacer muchas cosas. Mierda, voy a acabar inmensamente borracho."_ Todos, menos Draco, naturalmente aceptaron la proposición de Ginny. Se encendió el canuto antes de moverse y acercarse a los chicos que estaban sentados en el suelo resignado a meter la pata en cualquier momento.

Las horas pasaban. Habían dejado de jugar, y estaban hablando. Por lo menos eso era lo habían empezado a hacer. Harry y Ginny habían empezado a pelearse en broma, por lo que inevitablemente acabaron tirados en la cama del chico, aunque en un momento dado desaparecieron de escena. Sin embargo, Lavender y Dean continuaban allí. Tras una pequeña charla insustancial, Dean se lanzó. Pavarti, Ron y Draco en la misma cama hablando también con Neville que continuaba en su cama. Al final la conversación se había dividido en dos. Pavarti y Ron y Neville y Draco. Mientras que este último no paraba de liarse canuto tras canuto

-Vamos a ver Neville, Tronco. Lo que busca Snape es ponerte nervioso. Se lo pasa en grande contigo.- Dijo Draco con conocimiento de causa.- Eres torpe y despistado. Genial, todo el mundo tiene carencias de algo. Todos. Y todos las superan de alguna u otra manera. Así que no me toques la moral y busca métodos para ser menos despistado y presta una inusitada atención a todo lo que haces.

-Ya, pero no es tan fácil, yo lo intentó, pero es que es verle la cara y ponerme mazo de nervioso.- Neville continuo hablando de sus clases de pociones aplicadas a la herbología, que era la única que tenía que cursar, cuando Draco notó una mano temblorosa subiendo por su muslo. Se quedó paralizado pensando que sería Pavarti hasta que volvió a la realidad. Miró la mano y observó los pelos rojos en su muñeca. Para luego mirar lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Su cerebro iba más lento de lo normal. Ron sentado con Pavarti encima besándose, cogiéndola del cuello mientras la chica le acariciaba el pecho denudo del chico _"Puf, la que se está liando. Granger me mata. Así que por lo que más quieras, aparta esa mano y no te metas en el trío. Joder, tápate, tápate Patil, que me lanzó. Merlín, esto es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. Todo por esa sangre sucia sabelotodo de Granger." _

Draco cogió la mano de Ron que se apresuraba a subir cada vez más y dejarla encima de la cintura de Pavarti. Aunque no duró demasiado tiempo allí, ya que volvió a la carga, esta vez con más fuerza. Draco se levantó saliendo precipitadamente del cuarto antes de que hiciera alguna tontería dejando a Neville con la palabra en la boca. Cerró la puerta muy despacio, para causar el menor ruido posible. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con Harry totalmente desnudo y con Ginny bajando con sus labios por su torso mientras apretaba con sus manos las caderas del chico contra sí. Draco bufó y siguió su camino. _"Esto es peor que Slytherin."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Aquí si yo tengo que estar a pan y agua, tú lo estas conmigo. No haber organizado esto y así no sabrías lo que estas a punto de perderte." _Hermione y Pansy subieron al cuarto que ahora ocupaba Hermione cogidas de la mano. Ella iba guiando a la rubia aunque era completamente innecesario. Hermione la hizo pasar, cerró la puerta tras de sí apoyándose en ella. Pansy se encontraba en mitad de la habitación respirando entrecortadamente por la excitación que sentía al estar de nuevo en el cuarto de Draco, habiéndoselo pedido él mismo.

-Por fin tu padre te ha quitado de esa estupidez.- Comentó Pansy, mientras se llevaba las manos a la espalda y empezaba a bajarse la cremallera lentamente.

-Realmente no.- Dijo. Pansy miró seriamente a Hermione, Draco solía terminar todo lo que empezaba, y más si tenía que ver con algo impuesto por su padre. No era normal en él.- Ya que has tenido la gran idea de montar una orgía sabiendo que yo no podía asistir, he decidido que no iba a ser el único que se quedara sin diversión.

-¡Ah no! Yo me bajo ahora mismo.- Dijo la chica yendo hacía la puerta. Hermione se apartó dejándola pasar. Pansy intentó abrirla, pero naturalmente Hermione la había hechizado de arriba abajo. Por lo que a pesar del Alohomora no consiguió salir.- Abre la puerta o... o te violo.- Hermione se echó a reír. Pansy acabó por reírse también. Se sentó en la cama.- Esta te la guardo. Hay que joderse, toda la semana planificando esto para acabar contigo en tu cuarto sabiendo que no va a pasar nada. Podría intentar emborracharte, pero toda la bebida esta abajo.

-¿Emborracharme.¿Qué te has tomado.?

-Pues nada, porque nada más empezar el ambientazo, me has sacado de allí.- Hermione se rió con ella y se sentó también en la cama.- Bueno, creo que me vas a mantener aquí durante un buen rato, Así que cuéntame, como va tu vida sin el sexo.

-Mal

-Vaya, que sinceridad.

-Bah... ¿Cómo voy a estar sino.? El caso, Necesito tu consejo.

-¿Qué.?

-Ya me has oído, no creo que tenga que repetirlo. Verás, estuve pensando cuando me dijiste lo de la sangre sucia. Y he pensado.- La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció la chica de diecisiete años de Blaise, Susan.

-Hola chicos, siento interrumpir¿Habéis visto a Blaise.?- Hermione y Pansy se miraron significativamente.

-No, pero seguro que después se pasa¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros.?

-Claro. Si no os importa.- Susan era un curso menor, tenía el pelo cortito negro, la piel clara, como si fuera porcelana, y unos profundos ojos azules, pero lo realmente impresionante y por lo que Blaise había dejado de frecuentar a las pequeñas era por el cuerpo que tenía. Alta, sobre el metro ochenta, con una largas piernas que parecían no tener fin. Y el resto perfectamente proporcionado.- No quiero interrumpir.

-No interrumpes.- Dijo Pansy molesta. Hermione le echó una mirada divertida. Pansy negó con la cabeza.- No te lo voy a perdonar nunca.

-Ya buscaré algún método para que me perdones.

-Pues va a tener que ser un método muy bueno.

-Bueno¿qué pasa.¿Habías quedado esta noche con Blaise.?- Preguntó Pansy a la chica haciéndola un hueco en la cama.

-Pues si, me dijo que quedábamos en mi cuarto, pero no ha aparecido aún y estaba empezando a preocuparme. Además ayer, estaba mazo de nervioso hablando de ti y de Granger. Y la llamaba Herm. Estaba de lo más extraño. Y hoy no aparece... no sé. Estoy bastante preocupado. Creo que se esta tirando a esa sangre sucia. Y te juro que no podía aguantarlo. No sé lo que pasó ayer exactamente. ¿Podrías explicármelo, Draco.?

-Lo que pase entre Blaise y yo es asunto nuestro.- Dijo Hermione irguiéndose en la cama, sintiendo un punzada de culpabilidad. Aparte de sentirse estúpida, tendría que haber seguido a Blaise para que se hubiese descargado con ella y que no le contara nada que comprometiera su situación a nadie.

-Si, claro lo siento.- Dijo Susan. _"Yo sí que lo siento, pero Malfoy es un capullo. No puedo decirte nada, además, tampoco es que sepa muy bien de que iba lo de anoche."_

-No te preocupes, Blaise jamás se fijaría en una sangre sucia.- Mintió Pansy, ya que de un tiempo a esta parte no paraban de discutir acerca de ello.- Y tú vales mil veces más. _"Puf. De mañana no pasa, tengo que preguntarle a Malfoy de que va todo el asunto de Blaise. E intentar solucionarlo. Y decirle a Blaise que deje de hablar por ahí de mí. Pero es que hoy parecían estar como siempre. Quizás ya lo solucionaron todo y estoy aquí comiéndome la cabeza por nada. Malfoy estaba fuera de sí. No era para ponerse así. Solo se metió conmigo, con lo mismo de siempre. Y él saltó, como yo el otro día. Pero no le estaba insultando a él, sino a mí. Estamos muy cansados, cualquier cosa nos crispa los nervios. Es normal, esto nos está superando. Tengo que hablar con él y mañana será el día perfecto, estaremos los dos solos."_

-No sé. Estaba realmente extraño.- Susan seguía preocupada.

-Mira, esto no iba contigo ni con la sangre sucia.- Resolvió Hermione intentando que la chica se calmara y no hablara más del asunto.

-¿Qué pasó.?- Preguntó Pansy, Hermione, puso un gesto cansino.

-Tuvimos un encontronazo con lo de su padre, otra vez. Pero vamos, que ya lo solucionamos.

-¡Ah! Por eso, hablabais de Granger, no me digas que sigue en sus trece de ir a preguntarle movidas sobre muggles.- Dijo Pansy.

-Eh... sí. – Corroboró Hermione.

-De todas formas creo que deberíamos hacer algo con respecto a esa niña. Hace mucho que no la hacemos nada.- Comentó Pansy.- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.- _"Sí, y no te preocupes, que estaremos preparados. Arpía. Son todas unas arpías."_ Las chicas tiradas en las camas empezaron a hablar de chicos, mientras que Hermione las escuchaba, sin decir nada. La puerta sonó.

-¿Quién.?- Preguntó Hermione incorporándose ligeramente. Solo oyó una especie de gruñido. Se encogió de hombros y le hizo pasar. Allí apareció Crabbe cogiéndose la mandíbula totalmente desencajada hacia un lado.- ¿Qué te ha pasado.?- Preguntó Hermione. _"A este le han dado una paliza. Si es que con ese aspecto a quien se le ocurre meterse en una cosa así."_ Un gruñido salió por la malherida boca de Crabbe. Hermione se acercó al chico varita en mano para curarle

-A ver, se lo estaba comiendo a una piba... y el caso, es que llevaba unos cinco minutos cuando la chica empieza a apretar las piernas contra mi cabeza y después se empieza a contorsionar, y no sé que coño ha hecho con las piernas que por poco me parte el cuello, menos mal que se ha quedado en la mandíbula.- Explicó Crabbe a los presentes mientras abría todo tipo de cajones y armarios que había en la habitación en busca de alcohol. Cuando terminó la historia las tres chicas no pudieron evitar reírse.- Eso reíros de un pobre discapacitado.

-No exageres.- Dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama y abriendo el único armario que no había abierto Crabbe para sacar una botella de hidromiel.

-Tío, siempre te pasa algo. Yo empezaría a replantearme lo de seguir asistiendo. Todavía no puedo evitar reírme cuando veo a Sandy. Ella a cuatro patas encima de una mesa contigo tirándotela y chupándosela a Theodore, cuando su pibe llegó de la enfermería, y tú que no podías sacarla, y el otro pegándote.- Contó Pansy la anécdota entrecortadamente, ya que no podía evitar reírse cada poco.

-Son todas unas zorras. ¿A quien se le ocurre.?

-¡Eh.!- Dijeron las tres a la vez, evidentemente la segunda reacción fue mirar intensamente a Hermione.

-Yo aún no he tenido que pagar a ninguna.- Dijo Hermione.

-Pues yo me metía a prostituta sin pensármelo dos veces.- Dijo Crabbe.- Todo el día follando y me pagan por ello.

-Creo que no está bien visto, así que mi padre no me dejaría.- Empezó Pansy pero Blaise abrió la puerta.

-¡Joder¿Dais ranas de chocolate o qué?- Dijo Blaise mirando la cantidad de gente que se estaba perdiendo la fiesta.- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí.? Te he estado esperando.- Dijo bastante molesto Blaise dirigiéndose a Susan.

-Yo te he estado esperando a ti en mi cuarto.

-Habíamos quedado en la torre de astronomía.

-No. En mi cuarto.

-¿Por qué no me lo recordaste.?- Preguntó Blaise.

-¿quizás porqué la idea fue tuya.?- Respondió la chica.

-Joder, te he buscado por todas partes. Excepto por la sala común, que he tenido que pasar mirando al suelo para no quedarme.- Dijo Blaise echando una mirada ligeramente rencorosa a la chica.

-Ya te dije que a mí me daba igual lo que hicieras.- Dijo ella mirándolo furiosa.

-Sí, ya.

-¡Eh.! A discutir al baño.- Dijo Hermione levantando la voz.

-Vale, ya paramos. Bueno, dadme alcohol que vengo de mala leche. Llevo media hora pensando que me han dado plantón. Y eso ha llegado a afectar hasta a mi ego.

-Bueno, al menos tienes a quien te lo levante.- Comentó Crabbe.

-Espero que me levante otra cosa.- Soltó naturalmente Blaise.

-Blaise, aprende a captar las metáforas.- Aconsejó Hermione refiriéndose al comentario de Crabbe.

-Las cosas claras y el chocolate espeso. ¿De que hablabais.?

-Crabbe quiere meterse a puta.- Puso Pansy al corriente.

-¿No será que quiere irse de putas.? No creo que nadie pague por ti, Crabbe... estoy pensando.

-Merlín, llame a un medímago.- Exclamó Hermione.

-Muy graciosa. Gracioso. ¿Le jodería a mi padre que me metiera a Gigoló.?-

-Aguamenti.- Dijo Pansy apuntando a Blaise.

-Pan. Era mi camisa favorita.- Dijo Blaise quejumbrosamente quitándose el agua de la cara.

-Por Merlín, es solo agua.- La camisa de Blaise se le pegó al cuerpo mostrando perfectamente todos los músculos del chico. Hermione tuvo que mirar hacia a otro lado. La puerta sonó de nuevo. Todos callaron.

-¿Sí.?

-Esto, Draco¿Has visto a Crabbe.? Es que no lo veo por ningún lado, a lo mejor le ha pasado algo.- Dijo Goyle desde el pasillo.

-Pasa, está aquí.- Dijo Hermione. Goyle metió únicamente la cabeza, al ver a todos sus amigos dentro pasó.

-¿Qué pasa aquí.¿Por qué no estáis todos abajo.?- Preguntó asombrado Goyle.

-Ya ves, hemos decidido montar una fiesta privada.- Contestó Blaise.

-En plan elitista.- Dijo Hermione sin poder evitarlo.

-Naturalmente, eso siempre.- Dijo Pansy. _"Mierda, es imposible insultarlos. Todo se lo toman a bien."_

-Bueno, tenéis que probar lo que he inventado. Está vez sabe bien.- Dijo Goyle encogiéndose de hombros.

-Fíjate que lo dudo.- Comentó Pansy.

-Sois unos acojonados.- Dijo Goyle con mala cara.

-Eso díselo a los Gry.- Dijo Blaise

-¿Vais a ser menos que esos mierdas.?- Preguntó Goyle.

-No intentes picarnos que no va servir de nada. Prefiero seguir viviendo.- Le contestó Pansy. Hermione no pudo saltar ante el comentario de Goyle, sintiéndose, misteriosamente orgullosa de ser Slytherin

-Trae para acá. No vamos a ser menos que ellos.- _"Ups. Ahora voy a tener que probar eso. Tengo que empezar a plantearme el hecho de cortarme esta lengua."_ Naturalmente, si Draco Malfoy probaba el nuevo experimento los demás también tenían que probarlo. Así que con cierta reticencia, por no decir bastante, todos los presentes lo probaron.- Goyle. Es la última vez que pruebo cualquier cosa que haya pasado por tus manos. Que asco.

En ese momento Blaise le quitó el libro que utilizaba Goyle para realizar sus preparados, naturalmente Goyle intentó quitárselo, así que se lo paso a Crabbe. Así que básicamente, se puede decir que la gente más promiscua de todo el colegio acabó jugando como niños pequeños hasta que no pudieron más, perdiéndose todos ellos la gran fiesta que acontecía a tan solo unos metros.

Hola:

A ver, si estáis intentando averiguar en que día viven estos personajillos ni lo intentéis, me he tenido que leer la historia entera (que mira que es larga) y no he conseguido saberlo, sé que queda muy mal por mi parte decíroslo, pero por si alguna estaba en ello, que sepa que no tiene ningún sentido.

Así como mención al capitulo, he de decir, que las historias de Crabbe son de películas, que naturalmente donde va Draco va el vicio y Gryffindor no iba a ser menos. Que menos mal que Hermione no ha puesto a los Sly a estudiar, ni nada por el estilo. Y sí, lo de la chica, Crabbe y los cinco minutos es increíble. Y que me ha molado cambiar los papeles de las casa... es decir, que los Gry acabaran, como han acabado y que los Sly, no acabaran en nada en absoluto.

Bueno, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo... está vez no os digo que voy a intentar tardar poco, porque al final acabo por tardar más en subirlo. De todas formas, en mi defensa, he de decir que he reescrito el capitulo porque no me estaba gustando demasiado como me estaba quedando. Así que gracias por la espera y aquí va otro. Espero que os guste.

Bueno, tengo que decir que tenéis que leer por un chupito de whisky de fuego de Inoku.CK. , Ya que sino van a hacer budú conmigo... y no creo que sea demasiado agradable.

Besos.


	8. ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

**CAMBIOS**

**Capitulo 8¿En tu casa o en la mía.?**

El día, al contrario del estado de humor con el que se sentían Draco y Hermione, era bastante cálido, infundido por el lejano sol con sus tímidos rayos abriéndose paso entre las pocas nubes que manchaban el cielo. Cálido, considerando que estaban en diciembre y que se encontraban en un lugar perdido de la mano de dios de Escocia, Así que ambos iban bien provistos de ropa. Se encontraron en el comedor completamente solos, ningún profesor estaba presente. Se sintieron un poco tontos al estar desayunando enfrente el uno del otro con dos enormes mesas de por medio sin hablar, pero solo les faltaba que a alguien le diera por entrar allí a esas horas y les viera juntos para desencadenar más rumores de los que ya pululaban por el colegio. Cuando apareció el desayuno de Hermione consistente en un par de tostadas y un café con leche bastante cargado sintió una punzada por los elfos a los que habían levantado antes de tiempo para que ellos dos pudieran desayunar a esas horas en las que aún no estaban puestas las calles. Draco, mientras tanto, escribía una nota apresurada para sus guardianes, diciéndoles que se iba a quedar en el castillo a completar un trabajo, estuvo en un tris de hacer una pequeña mención acerca del comportamiento de ellos la noche anterior, haciendo que Ron se sintiera ligeramente culpable, pero en el último momento decidió que no era buena idea echar más leña a la hoguera que seguro que habría esa noche. Salieron en silencio y por separado, como si ninguno de los dos pretendiera pasar el resto del día junto al otro, a pesar de que a aquellas horas nadie rondaba por los pasillos. Habían quedado en que se reunirían al principio del bosque prohibido. Draco iba detrás de la chica, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, sabiendo que nada levantaría más sospechas que verlos a ellos dos, que en ese momento eran la comidilla de medio Hogwarts, caminando tranquilamente hacia el mismo sitio, por lo que se volvía cada dos por tres para asegurarse de que no había ningún curioso por los alrededores. Hermione reprimió un bostezo.

-No sé porque tenemos que quedar a las siete de la mañana, si los domingos nadie se despierta antes de las diez.- Comentó la chica molesta.

-No hagas comentarios estúpidos.- Respondió Draco. Hermione gruñó algo que el chico no llegó a entender, pero podía suponer que no era nada bueno hacia su persona._"Puf. Y eso que el día no ha hecho más que empezar."_ Pensaron los dos. Draco se fue hasta un árbol, sacó de él un par de túnicas de Gryffindor maldiciendo por los colores, y una par de escobas, y le tendió a Hermione una de cada.

-¿Qué tal anoche.¿Cómo te libraste.?- Preguntó Draco de mala manera, como si realmente no quisiera saber la respuesta, enfundándose en la túnica.

-¿Acaso te importa.?- Respondió Hermione molesta.

-Por algo estoy preguntando. ¿No.?- El ambiente no podía estar más tenso.

-No te preocupes, no hice nada que dañase tu reputación.- Dijo ella rememorando los términos en los que hablaron el primer día que se instalaron en esos cuerpos. Draco bufó mirándola, mientras la chica se metía en la vestimenta de Quidditch.

-¿He preguntado yo algo acerca de mi reputación.?

-No creo que te importe otra cosa.- Respondió ella cogiendo la escoba. Draco no desmintió nada.

-Vamos a internarnos en el bosque un poco. Así nadie podrá vernos y podemos ver que tal te desenvuelves esquivando los árboles.- Dijo empezando a andar por el frondoso bosque. Hermione simplemente le siguió.- Primero volaremos juntos, así te darás cuenta de las posiciones que tomo dependiendo de lo que quiera hacer, y tú imitarás detrás los mismos movimientos que yo haga. ¿De acuerdo.?

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción.?- Preguntó ella sonriendo falsamente mientras golpeaba con su pie el suelo insistentemente.

-Y podrías quitar esa cara de mala leche que tienes.

-Cuando tú quites la tuya.

-Yo estoy perfectamente.

-Y yo soy.- _"Monja... di algo que no sea monja que la tenemos antes de elevarnos."_ Pensó Hermione con cara de mala leche.- Un hipogrifo.

-Tú sabrás con lo que quieres comprarte.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa.?

-A mi no me pasa nada.

-No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que no me digas que narices te pasa.

-Granger, deja de comportarte como una cría y vamos. No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.- Le dijo Draco con desdén. "_Ni yo tampoco y aquí estoy dispuesta a montarme en una escoba. Dios, ni que él fuera el único al que le molesta ésta situación."_ Pensó Hermione hasta arriba del comportamiento hostil del chico cuando ella había estado la noche anterior repitiéndose que no iba a buscar camorra.

-Y yo no quiero que un tipo cabreado con el mundo en general y conmigo en particular, se dedique a volar con mi persona de paquete. Así que dime que te pasa de una vez y empecemos con el martirio.- Draco la miró con fastidio. Ni él mismo sabía que era lo que le pasaba, podía ser que mientras todos sus compañeros, tanto Slytherin como Gryffindor, se lo habían montado muy bien la noche anterior, él había tenido que acabar la fiesta antes de tiempo, o la resaca que el maldito cuerpo de Hermione había insistido en tener y el hecho de no tener a mano el kit de supervivencia tras una noche de borrachera, el cual no había echado de menos hasta esa misma mañana, o que en ese momento su cabeza fuese más lento que el resto del mundo impidiéndole coordinar, o la parejita que se había encontrado placidamente dormida en un sillón de la sala común mientras que él dormía solo todas las noches, bueno realmente con una bola de pelo, o la insistente voz que no paraba de preguntar por su estado o que esa misma voz pudiera haber pasado la noche con Blaise.

-Ron se ha liado con Pavarti.- dijo secamente Draco. _"Hala, a ver si así dejas de dar la lata de una vez y volamos, que si hablas yo no me enteraré de nada de lo que me dices."_ Pensó Draco con sus finos labios tensos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo.?- Preguntó Hermione con un gesto de incomprensión en la cara. _"¿No se ha cabreado.? No se ha cabreado. Ni siquiera... yo que sé... se le ha caído el mundo a sus pies al saber que el pavo que le gusta, o que no le gusta, se ha liado con otra. O esta tía tiene menos sentimientos que yo, cosa que es imposible, o le gusta menos que besar a una babosa, aunque no debe haber mucha diferencia."_ Pensó Draco bastante sorprendido por la actitud que la chica había adoptado ante su hiriente comentario.

-No tiene nada que ver, era para ver si me dejabas en paz.- Le dijo Draco bastante malhumorado Pensando: _"Joder, parece que no soy el único que va ralentizado con respecto al mundo." _

-Menuda chorrada.- Dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza, y esperando la respuesta del chico. Al ver que esta no llegaba siguió.- ¿Y se puede saber porque Ron y Pavarti iban a hacer que yo te dejara en paz.? Ah. Vale. Bien.- Hermione parecía rumiar las pocas palabras que salían de su boca mientras miraba a un punto más allá de Draco. _"Será... ¿Cómo puede ser tan falsa, tan ruin, tan hipócrita, tan cínica... tan zorra.? Sabía que me gustaba y ella... ella... dios. No pienses, pasa. Dejalo pasar. No merece la pena. Si además a ti estos te dan exactamente igual. Ya se puede decir que ni siquiera les conoces."_ Se mentía Hermione._- _Parece ser que Gry está lleno de serpientes- Dijo finalmente Hermione mirándole por fin mientras se encogía de hombros.

-No.- Dijo seriamente Draco sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿No.¿Qué pasa, tenéis la patente.?- Preguntó Hermione con un tono divertido.

-Tú no eres así. Deja de comportarte como si no te importara.- Exigió Draco cogiéndola de los hombros y haciendo coincidir sus miradas.

-¿Qué sabes tú lo que me importa o lo que no.?- Preguntó Hermione casi escupiendo las palabras.

-Por Merlín, Granger,- Dijo soltándola.- llevo metiéndome contigo desde antes de tener uso de razón, y durante un año lo que yo te dijera te afectaba. Lo que tu peor enemigo te dijera te jodía, al final acabaste por acostumbrarte, o por darme por imposible, o por ignorarme o lo que fuera. Lo que te ha hecho Pavarti tiene que joderte, así que no simules que te da igual. A no ser que no te guste Weasly.

-Vamos a entrenar o vamos a perder el día.- Dijo ella con tranquilidad, recuperando la compostura que momentos antes había estado a punto de perder. No se sentía con ganas de decirle a Draco que Ron había dejado de ser lo que era para ella. Hermione cogió la escoba que estaba apoyada en el árbol y se giró para ver si Draco hacía lo mismo. Pero el chico estaba parado mirándola.

-No hasta que no me digas que te pasa.- Dijo él en el mismo tono que ella había utilizado antes.

-Vete a la mierda, Malfoy. Yo te lo pregunté porque me preocupaba por ti, porque realmente quería saber que era lo que te había pasado para que estuvieses de tan mal humor.- Hermione tiró la escoba con fuerza al suelo en un gesto de impotencia.

-Estoy como siempre.- Intervino el chico aunque Hermione hizo caso omiso a su comentario.

-Y tú, te dedicas a desviar el tema intentando que me moleste, que me duela, y que te deje en paz. Bien, pues si lo que buscabas era que pasara de ti lo has conseguido. Ahora sí, no intentes aparentar que te importe como sea yo y como deje de ser. Así que te digo lo mismo que me has ducho tú a mí antes. Dejame en paz.- Hermione le sobrepasó y echó a andar hacia donde había un claro. Draco se quedó quieto, paralizado. _"Eres un genio. No sé como coño has conseguido liarte con la mitad del colegio. Y todo por preocuparme por su noche. Si es que no se puede hablar con ella, esta siempre a la defensiva... como tú ahora. ¿En qué momento me ha parecido una buena idea decirle lo de Ron y Pavarti.? Es la maldita niña esta, que no me deja pensar con claridad. A la mierda el partido, a la mierda todo. Hoy no era un buen día para salir de la cama."_

Echó a andar hacia el colegio. En dirección contraria a la que se encontraba Hermione, quien lo observaba bastante enfadada. _"No le entiendo. Cada vez le entiendo menos. ¿Qué se supone que busca.? Se va. Se está yendo. ¿Qué hace.? Se va. Se supone que al menos podría disculparse. ¿Disculparse.¿Y por qué iba a disculparse.¿Por qué no te quería contar que le pasaba.? Menuda estupidez. Te has cabreado por nada. Admítelo, es mazo de cerrado con sus cosas, no te iba a decir nada. Pero tampoco era para decirme que Ron y Pavarti se han liado solo para desviar mi atención haciéndome daño... bueno, tanto como hacerme daño, dios, es evidente que Ron no me gusta. Eso ya era evidente ayer. Bueno, pero ahora es irrefutable... Si es que la culpa es suya, me saca de mis casillas y no puedo evitar cabrearme... a pesar de que no tenga derecho a hacerlo. O puede que solo en parte." _Hermione estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Draco ya había desaparecido de su vista.

-Malfoy.- Dijo con voz bastante alta. _"Da igual, seguro que puedo salir de aquí. Eso díselo a otra que no te conozca."_ – Por dios, Malfoy... vale... no tenía derecho a darte el coñazo con lo tuyo, pero dejarme sola en el bosque es un golpe bajo... Puedo aparecer dentro de tres semanas... Me perdería el partido... Quedarías fatal si no te presentaras. Tampoco era para ponerse así... Estoy hablando sola en mitad de un bosque enorme.- echó a nadar hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba Draco antes. _"Si este maldito bosque no estuviera encantado. No puedo fiarme del sol, de las sombras, que están trucadas para que no te puedas orientar. De todas formas no sé donde está el bosque con respecto al colegio. Del musgo tampoco me puedo fiar, porque el puñetero musgo mágico crece donde le sale de las narices ... y que más da saber para donde está el norte, sino sé si el colegio está hacia el norte_."- Vale. Malfoy, si me oyes... que narices. ¿Para que coño tenemos lo de los comunicadores.?- Hermione seguía hablando sola maldiciéndose por su estupidez por no haber pensado antes en el alfiler para la corbata, metió la mano en el bolsillo y apretó la piedra verde de este. Sin saber si Draco aparecería o no. Intentó volver al claro de antes, pero este no aparecía por ningún lado.

Mientras tanto, Draco volvía al castillo dispuesto a pasarse lo que le quedaba de día tirado en la cama cuando notó el colgante vibrar. _"Granger. ¿Qué le pasará.¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido dejarla sola en el bosque.? Puede atacarla cualquier bicho o haber tomado algo venenoso... Se ha perdido. ¿Algo venenoso... atacada.? Es Granger. Sabe defenderse de cualquier cosa y no hablemos de los conocimientos de herbologia. ¿En donde tienes la cabeza.? Que se joda, ya se encontrara... Vas a volver. Lo sabes... Eres un calzonazos. Eres peor que la comadreja. Maldita niña. Un Malfoy detrás de una chica... detrás de una sangre sucia... eres la escoria de tu familia. Vas a tener que aguantar a todos los cuadros de casa durante toda la eternidad. Los muy cabrones siempre acaban enterándose de todo. Mierda. Y todo porque has decidido colgarte de la peor tía de Hogwarts."_

Tras dos horas de idas y venidas, de intentos infructuosos por saber la localización del castillo, tales como encaramarse a un árbol, intentar aparecerse aún sabiendo que era imposible, se decidió por seguir a un cortrifon, una especie de roedor que vive en las lindes del bosque prohibido, pero este parecía más perdido que ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dando vueltas se dejó caer en el suelo tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Has dado cinco vueltas bastante grandes.- Dijo una voz muy conocida. Hermione le miró sonriendo.

-Pues haber esperado quieto a que hubiese dado la segunda, habríamos acabado antes.- Le dijo ella como si le molestara la presencia del chico, a pesar de que no podía estar más agradecida.

-No, Si encima que he venido a buscarte te vas a quejar.- Dijo él sorprendido planteándose el volver a dejarla ahí.

-No me quejo. Solo digo que has sido muy poco inteligente.- Dijo ella.

-Claro, es mucho más inteligente dar cinco vueltas a una madriguera.- Se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos.

-Lo siento. No tendría que haber insistido con tus movidas.- Reconoció Hermione.

-Vale. Disculpas aceptadas.- Se quedaron callados de nuevo.

-¿No vas a decir nada.?- Preguntó la chica cada vez más molesta.

-¿Qué quieres que diga.?- Preguntó Draco a su vez. "_Será cínico. Maleducado. Odioso."_ Pensó Hermione frunciendo el ceño y mirándole con cierto odio contenido. "_No pretenderá que me disculpe. ¿Verdad.? Porque lo lleva claro."_ Pensó Draco enarcando una ceja.

-¿Yo también lo siento, no debería haberte soltado lo de Ron y Pavarti para que te dejara en paz.?- Dijo ella.

-Era algo que te tenía que contar. Que más da el momento.- Dijo Draco. Hermione bufó y dijo algo por lo bajo que Draco no llegó a entender.

-Vale, lo que tú digas Malfoy. No tienes remedio. Anda, cuéntame lo de Ron y Pavarti.- Pidió la chica. _"Bueno, al menos cotillearemos y no volaremos. Eso está bien. Aunque cotillearemos de su vida en mi cuerpo."_ Pensó echando a andar al lado de Draco.

-No te va a gustar.- Advirtió Draco.

-Eso no te ha preocupado antes.- Respondió Hermione secamente. _"Mira que tiene cara el niño. Ahora me lo dice. No, si hasta parece que lo dice con sentimiento y todo. Si es que no se puede ser más falso. Se lo consiento todo con tal de que no me haga subir a ese palo con pelos. Pues no haber venido, si es que parece que te va la marcha."_ Pensó Hermione_ "Hala, venga. Hoy estas fino. Digas lo que digas vas a meter la gamba. Debería dedicarme a follar con la gente que está dispuesta a algo conmigo y dejar de perseguir a las que me odian. Espera. Solo te odia una tía, así que nada de hablar en plural. Además, cuando acabe con ella ya no habrá ninguna que te odie... a lo mejor Pavarti también me odia. Lee corazón de bruja, esa mujer no sabe lo que dice." _Pensó Draco

-Solo te informaba.

-De todas formas ya sé todo lo que tenía que saber. Solo quer. ¿Por qué pones esa cara.?- Se cortó a si misma.

-¿Qué cara.? Yo no pongo ninguna cara.- Dijo él.

-Te conozco. Esa cara es la misma que cuando me dijiste lo que pensabas de los mestizos.

-No pongo caras, Granger.- Dijo Draco recalcando cada palabra.

-¿Qué ha pasado.?- Preguntó Hermione parándose en seco. El chico hizo lo propio.

-Realmente no es para tanto. Nos pasamos un poco con la bebida.- _"Bueno, la verdad es que no nos pasamos, no bebimos tanto. Lo que pasa es que las niñas estas no saben controlarse... y ellos tampoco._"- y acabamos en el cuarto de los chicos

-Pero si esta prohibido.

-Granger.- Dijo mirándola con desesperación. Ella miró al cielo.- Así que seguimos bebiendo... mucho... y bueno... eh... digamos que fumando canutos. Y bueno, Pavarti y Ron no sé como acabaron liándose en la misma cama en la que yo estaba y digamos que a Ron le parecía poco.

-Define parecer poco.

-Quería montárselo conmigo también. Bueno, contigo- Terminó Draco._ "Llevo tanto tiempo aquí metida, que ya no me parece que me lo este haciendo a mi. Realmente no soy yo la que paso por esas experiencias. Y no me llega. No me roza siquiera. Dios. Quien lo vive es él, solo soy una mera espectadora de todo lo que ocurre. De lo que supuestamente me ocurre a mi. ¿Cómo me va afectar algo que simplemente me están contando, sobretodo porque después de todo lo que me han contado en Slytherin esto es una nimiedad? Si yo hubiese estado allí esa situación jamás hubiese llegado a ocurrir. Jamás les habría dejado ir al cuarto de los chicos, o si hubiesen ido yo no las habría acompañado. No me importa. Parece increíble. Si me hubiesen comentado tan solo hace un mes que Ron iba a hacer lo que hizo no habría podido creerlo, es inverosímil. Y ha ocurrido. Y ni siquiera lo siento. Me da igual. Me da exactamente igual. Ni siquiera me siento mal porque me de igual. Eso es triste. El jodido amor de mi vida se lía con otra, intenta montárselo conmigo y a mi me resbala. Que poco constante."_ Pensaba Hermione.

-Será cabrón.- Se digno a decir Hermione sin mucho sentimiento.

-Bueno, era el calentón del momento.- Comentó Draco quitándole hierro al asunto. _"¿Estas defendiendo a la comadreja.? No hay quien te entienda. ¿Realmente quieres algo con Granger.? Porque no lo parece."_ Pensaba Draco negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Pero que hijo de puta. ¿Qué hiciste.¿Cómo fue.?- Preguntó ella intentando poner más énfasis en lo que decía.

-Me metió mano.-Empezó Draco, Hermione pensó que Ron le habría comentado algo o se lo habría preguntado o algo.- Pero nada. Solo me tocó el muslo.- Vamos a divertirnos, que parece que no se lo esta tomando tan mal.- Bueno, que yo recuerde, porque la verdad es que tu cuerpo no tiene mucho aguante y no sé cuanto tiempo estuvo metiéndome mano, ni donde.- Hermione le miró incrédula sabiendo que Draco la estaba mintiendo. Demasiado surrealista que Draco Malfoy se dejase meter mano por el pobretón comadreja Weasly.- Vale, es mentira. Sé exactamente cuando empezó. Le quitas el lado divertido a todo.

-Es que quieres divertirte a mi costa.

-No lo sabes tu bien.

-Llevo sabiéndolo desde hace siete años.- _"No me refería a insultarte. Si es que hay que explicártelo todo, nena"_ Pensó Draco que iba a tener bastante difícil que Hermione se diera cuenta de que estaba tanteándola. - Bueno¿y que hiciste.?- Instó Hermione a Draco.

-Le quité la mano, volvió a lo mismo y me fui.

-Bien. Pues ahora vas a estar cabreado con él. Por... por capullo.- Explicó Hermione como debía actuar Draco. _"Una cosa es que me de igual y otra muy distinta es que él, tanto Malfoy como Ron... y Pavarti y Harry y ... todos estos... piensen que no me importa en absoluto. ¿No.? Creo que este comportamiento es más Sly que mío. Al diablo. Es un cerdo, que se lo hubiera pensado antes de meter mano a Malfoy... a mí. Me ofende."_ Pensó Hermione.

-Eso va a ser fácil.- Dijo Draco empezando a andar de nuevo.

-Joder, Ron ha intentado algo más veces contigo que conmigo. Empiezo a estar bastante mosca con esto. Creo que me voy a quedar en este cuerpo, al menos tengo a la mitad de Hogwarts detrás de mí.- Draco no pudo evitar reírse.- Mejor reír que llorar ¿No.?

-De todas formas, no te preocupes, con la suerte que tenemos últimamente, a lo mejor se cumplen tus deseos. Y ahora montate en la escoba y vamos a hacer algo de provecho.- Dijo Draco cuando llegaron al sitio donde habían dejado sus pertenencias. Draco se subió a la escoba. Hermione hizo el amago de pasar una pierna por el palo de ésta, pero desistió en el último momento.

-Vale, pero no vayas rápido, y no des vueltas, ni hagas recortes, ni subas muy alto, ni.

-Granger, vas a jugar al Quidditch, no a ir de paseo.

-Pero no quiero que mi vida corra peligro.

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez y subir a la puta escoba.?

-Pues no. Es lo que llevo diciendo toda la semana.

-¿Entonces que estas haciendo aquí.?

-Intento pensar una buena razón por la que no sería una gran idea darte de leches hasta en el carné de identidad. Podrías tener un poco de tacto y decirme que vas a ir lento.

-¿Quieres que te mienta.? Vale, voy a ir lento, no te preocupes, es más durante un tiempo vas a ir con los pies pegados al suelo para que te sientas segura. Y ahora sube.

-Gilipollas, ahora tengo menos ganas de subirme que antes.

-Sube de una vez.

-A la mierda, si logré sacarme esta asignatura puedo montar contigo.- murmuró Hermione para acto seguido subirse a la escoba. Se aferró a Draco, quien a duras penas podía respirar.

Volvieron a las nueve de la noche sudorosos, llenos de barro, llenos de arañazos, llenos de cortes, llenos de moratones, llenos de mala leche, llenos de palabras hirientes hacia la otra persona, llenos de rencor, odio y demás sentimientos hostiles. Y es que, tal y como habían pronosticado ambos, no había sido un día fácil. Draco había intentado con métodos muy poco ortodoxos que Hermione perdiera el miedo a volar en escoba. Vamos, que encantó la escoba para que hiciera todo tipo de piruetas. Naturalmente cuando Hermione, con gran fuerza de voluntad, quitó una mano del mango para dirigirla a su bolsillo y alcanzar la varita para derechizar la escoba y bajar a tierra firme, hechizó a Draco con uno de los encantamientos más duros permitidos que conocía, dándole exactamente igual que sufriera su propio cuerpo, mientras tanto, su boca soltaba una sarta de improperios hacia la persona que tenía enfrente. Después Hermione se negó en rotundo a tirarse en picado a por una réplica de Snitch que se encontraba muy cerca del suelo, por lo que Malfoy se cabreó bastante y tuvo que cogerle el mango de la escoba y acompañarla en la caída. En un momento dado, Draco empezó a enumerar todas las imperfecciones minuciosamente, por lo que Hermione se exasperó y empezaron una discusión acerca de cual de los dos era más perfeccionista. Básicamente, Draco llegó a la conclusión de que la única forma para que Hermione volara más o menos correctamente y que se pudiera defender ligeramente en un partido de Quidditch era que estuviese inmensamente cabreada, que era cuando toda su agresividad salía a la superficie. Y al día siguiente tenía que cabrearla mucho, muchísimo para que cuando Harry le soltase una frase de esas tan típicas en Quidditch para desconcentrar al contrincante no tuviera ningún reparo en mandarle a veinte metros de un buen empujón.

Así que al día siguiente Draco quedó con Hermione y utilizó todas sus armas disponibles para cabrearla, desde elfos, sin pasar por mestizos, no quería que su cuerpo acabara en Azkaban por matar al primero que se cruzara en su camino, hasta porque es mejor señalizar un libro doblando la esquina de éste que con un marca páginas.

A pesar de tantos esfuerzos el resultado no fue en absoluto el esperado. Lo bueno... o lo malo, según se vea, es que ambos equipos quedaron descalificados y nadie ganó ni perdió.

El campo de juego parecía una batalla campal. Todo empezó cuando Harry se metió, de una manera muy poco sutil, con la manera de coger la escoba, muy femenina, de Draco; Hecho que Hermione, naturalmente, se tomó muy a pecho y le contestó que las mujeres eran perfectamente capaces de coger una escoba y que era un machista camuflado; Harry en ese momento vio la Snictch y empujó a Hermione, y ésta, de nuevo, no se lo tomó nada bien, le devolvió el golpe con mayor fuerza aún, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y estar a punto de caer. En ese momento Ron se metió en defensa de su amigo. Mal momento, claro, que cualquier momento habría sido igual de malo para él. Así que Hermione le dijo textualmente que se fuera a follar con Pavarti, que dejara de intentar aparentar que sabía jugar al Quidditch y que estaba allí porque Harry era el capitán del equipo. Harry se fue en picado hacia Hermione haciendo que rebotase en el cuerpo, y éste caso también mente, de Ron, evitando con el choque que perdiera ella su escoba y cayera al suelo, quedando el pelirrojo colgando de un aro que hacía de portería. Crabbe entonces lanzó una budggler a Harry. Ginny tiró otra de vuelta. Y entonces el caos.

Tras diez minutos quedaron inmovilizados los componentes de ambos equipos. Solo que en ese momento se encontraban todos en el suelo, a algunos les habían tirado, otros habían bajado por su propio pie o por su propia escoba, y unos pocos se habían lanzado cuales torpedos contra los que ya se hallaban allí. La intervención tardía, fue de Dumbledore ante las exigencias de McGonagal, el director argumentaba que los chicos podían solucionar solos sus problemas.

La mayoría de los componentes de ambos equipos estaban en la enfermería, entre ellos y contra todo pronostico, no se hallaba Hermione, quien había sido salvada en el último momento por Draco por un hechizo amortiguador cuando caía de su escoba tras haberse tirado hacia una chica de Gryffindor quien también cayó, aunque no tuvo tanta suerte como Hermione y se golpeó contra el suelo. Hermione estaba en la habitación que compartía con Blaise y Draco boca abajo en la cama. Draco estaba apoyado en la pared observándola sin decir absolutamente nada, un poco cabreado porque su cuerpo estaba llorando. Al ver que la chica dejaba de llorar se sentó en el borde de la cama. Hermione sintió el peso adicional y se giró sorprendida, al ver de quien se trataba volvió a posar la cara en la almohada.

-Dejame sola.- Musitó. Draco se tumbó boca arriba sin hacerla ni caso.

-Ron solo es un tío.- Dijo él.

-No lloro por Ron. Casi me cargo a Harry.- Dijo ella mustia, Draco dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo inconscientemente. _"Parezco gilipollas, aquí estoy, tumbado en una cama con una chica y no intento nada... claro, que tampoco sé si querría intentar algo. Liarme conmigo mismo, eso sí que sería narcisista. Y desde cuando Draco Malfoy se dedica a consolar a la gente, a la sangre sucia y encima no es la primera vez. Me he vuelto un blando. Es el cuerpo. No tiene nada que ver con Granger. O sí. Mierda. A tomar por culo mi reputación. Esto así que es grave y no la chorrada de la niña esta. Harry, Harry. ¿Y si del que esta pillada es del cara rajada y no de la comadreja.? Siempre puede no recuperar su cuerpo, eso sería una buena solución. Draco, hazte un favor y deja de pensar."_

-'Casi me cargo a Harry'. Por Merlín, Granger. Ha sido una caída de nada, las ha tenido peores, eso te lo aseguro.- Intentó Draco animarla. _"Eres la vergüenza de los Malfoy, de los Slytherin.. De los magos, en general. Y lo peor de todo es que no te importa... Soy un Malfoy hago lo que quiero. Esa sí que es una buena filosofía."_ Pensó Draco sin moverse.

-¿Has ido a verle.?- Preguntó ella débilmente, hecho que naturalmente enfureció a Draco ya que la debilidad en su cuerpo no era algo que le agradara ver, pero se abstuvo de demostrarlo no quería tener que aguantar a una Hermione llorosa y cabreada con él, sobretodo porque seguro que le quedaba parte de la furia contenida de las discusiones de por la mañana que no había conseguido eliminar en el partido. Y eso daba miedo. Mucho miedo.

-Claro, soy Hermione Granger, he sido el primero en entrar. Y todos están bien... unos cuantos moratones, unos cuantos golpes de buddglers, gente inconsciente, extremidades rotas. Lo típico.- Draco paró al ver que Hermione había empezado a sollozar de nuevo.- A ver, nena. Tú has asistido a los entrenamientos, sabes de sobra que siempre hay alguien que acaba en la enfermería con alguno de esos problemas que te he nombrado.

-Si, pero no todos los jugadores.

-Y no es para tanto. Ésta tarde estarán todos fuera. Excepto Carl, que se cree un perro y el hechizo le durara un día. Obra de Blaise, le encanta ese hechizo. De todas formas si te sientes culpable, no te preocupes, ya te pondrán un castigo para poder expiar tus pecados.- Siguió Draco pasando del breve comentario de la chica

-Muy gracioso, Malfoy. Normalmente eres solamente tú él que me saca de mis casillas y con él que pierdo los nervios, nunca me había pasado con mis amigos... pero es que no sabes lo que me dijo Harry. Me dijo que era un marica que cogía de manera femenina la escoba. ¿Y como pretende que la coja.? Maldito homófobo, machista, y a mi esa faceta me la ha ocultado, es un maldito cobarde.- Hermione se había incorporado quedándose sentada en la cama, mirando a Draco furiosa con el mundo.

-Bueno, estabas un poco susceptible, por la bronca que tuvimos esta mañana.- Dijo él.

-Eso es, la culpa es tuya.- Resolvió Hermione sonriendo.

-¡Eh! Asume las consecuencias de tus actos.

-Creo que me viene mejor echarte la culpa a ti.

-A mi me da igual, lo de los remordimientos no van conmigo.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Crees que me odian.? Dejalo, es una pregunta estúpida. ¿Crees que me gusta Ron.?- Preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido. _"¿Qué.¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso.? Maldita impulsividad. Joder, voy a tener que darle la razón al niño este y pensar antes de hablar. Claro, que en este momento ya es demasiado tarde... la próxima vez."_ Pensó Hermione mientras se mordía los dos labios. _"No estoy preparado psicológicamente para hablar de este tema. Pero como lleguemos a la conclusión que le gusta, la comadreja está muerta"_ Pensó Draco apretando la colcha en sus manos.

-¿Por qué quieres hablar de esto conmigo.?- Preguntó Draco. _"Y yo que sé. Pues porque debo estar loca. Sobre todo porque ya sé que no me gusta... ¿Qué estas intentando.¿Hacérselo saber a él.¿Y para que.? Joder... estoy como una cabra. Mis amigos están en la enfermería hechos un asco y yo estoy aquí intentado que Malfoy, mi enemigo natural, se de cuenta de que no me gusta Ron, que se supone que le gusto pero que se dedica a acostarse con Pavarti a la vez que intenta que me monté un trío con ellos sin saber que yo no soy yo sino que soy Malfoy... esto parece una telenovela. Y lo peor de todo es que no quiero ni siquiera plantearme porque quiero que Malfoy sepa que no me gusta Ron. Como una cabra. Como una autentica cabra.."_ Pensaba Hermione sin responder momentáneamente al chico.

-Porque no tengo a nadie más.- Contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros. _"Eso, sigue mintiendo... y sigue mintiéndote. ¿Por qué no tienes a nadie más?... que excusa más mala, se lo podrías haber dicho a Blaise... no, ni de coña, prefiero que piense que me gusta Ron. Que así a lo mejor tengo más posibilidades de que no se me lance encima."_ Pensó Hermione

-Buena razón. No. No te gusta.- Contestó Draco a su pregunta secamente. _"Ey, ha colado. Soy buena mintiendo. Mierda. Me estoy convirtiendo en una Sly. Joder, todo me pasa a mi."_ Pensó Hermione. _"No te gusta. Sí, has sonado convincente. Ella lo creerá y le dejara de gustar ese pelo de zanahoria... uhm que insulto más pobre para quien supuestamente te está intentando quitar a la piba, aunque claro, intentar quitártela metiéndote mano a ti no es una buena forma."_ Pensó Draco dándose ánimos a si mismo.

-Eso creía yo. Que putada, porque era perfecto.- Draco se la quedó mirando como si no la reconociera. _"¿Y esto.¿Intento de darle celos.? Hermione, pegate un tiro que acabaras mejor parada que si éste llega a enterarse de que te mola. Hala, ya está. Asumido. Me gusta Malfoy. Tengo un gusto pésimo con los hombres. Primero me gusta mi mejor amigo que resulta ser un cabrón, luego me mola un pibe que vive a cientos de kilómetros y por último acaba gustándome mi peor enemigo, que con la reputación que tiene es el peor de los tres. No, si al final va a resultar que sí soy masoquista."_- bueno, lo era hasta que se lió con otra, intentó meterme en el tema, me insultó en mitad de un partido de Quidditch y yo que sé que más.

-Siempre te quedara Blaise.- dijo él_. "¿Qué.¡Oh! Mierda, quiere que me líe con Blaise. Soy estúpida. El otro día quería quitarme el cigarro, no besarme ni nada por el estilo, y nunca ha intentado ligar conmigo.. Debe ser así por naturaleza... o practica para que no se le olvide... eso es una chorrada. Es adicto. Necesita ligar con todo lo que lleve falda. Mierda, pues entonces está claro que no intenta ligar contigo, porque llevas un mes sin ponerte una."_ Pensó una Hermione ligeramente histérica. _"¿Qué has dicho.? Se te ha ido el caldero completamente. Bien, definitivamente eres peor que la comadreja declarándose... solo que yo no quiero declararme. Porque la negativa va a ser enorme. Gigantesca. Y eso se interpondría en nuestro trabajo... no tiene nada que ver que seas un cobarde... Soy Sly, no es cobardía, es prevención. Bueno, a lo mejor así salgo de dudas con respecto a Blaise. Como me diga que planea liarse con Blaise me lo cargo. Merlín, como siga así voy a acabar con toda la sección masculina del colegio."_ Pensó un Draco más histérico interiormente que Hermione.

-Tú si que sabes consolar a alguien.- Dijo Hermione sarcásticamente mirando al techo de la habitación.

-Al menos sabes sus intenciones. Te lo ha dejado muy claro.- Hermione se echó a reír. _"Eso, ríete. Total, te acaba de hundir en la miseria pero tú te ríes. Malfoy quiere que me acueste con Blaise. Me va a dar un ataque de nervios. Da igual. A ti Malfoy no te gusta, lo que pasa es que estas aburrida, y tu imaginación está de lo más salida últimamente. Y la culpa, naturalmente, es de Malfoy que tiene descontroladas a sus hormonas. Definitivamente no has perdido tu capacidad de engañarte."_ Se auto convencía muy malamente, todo hay que decirlo, Hermione.

-Genial, voy a acabar metida en la cama de Blaise. Ahora sí que estoy deprimida. Voy a ser una más que sucumbe a los encantos de Blaise.- _"Uf. Creo que ya puedo volver a respirar. Y ya me ocuparé yo de que no acabes en ninguna cama que no sea la mía, nena." _Pensó Draco quitándose un peso de encima.

-Si es que tiene alguno.- Apuntó Draco. Hermione le miró con una sonrisa maliciosa, muy Sly.

-Está bueno.- Dijo ella. _"¿QUÉ¿CÓMO! Vale, calmate. Respira hondo. Ya sabías que estaba bueno, por algo se ha tirado a las mismas tías que tú, porque en este mes de castidad obligatoria te habrá alcanzado. Ya está. Ella solamente está dando una opinión objetiva del asunto. Es decir, que piensa que Blaise está bueno, pero en la fiesta de anoche me dijeron que ella ni pensaba que yo estuviese bueno... increíble. Cree que Blaise está mejor que yo. Y una leche, lo que pasa es que aún no había visto tu cuerpo. Seguro que ahora ha cambiado de opinión."_ Pensó Draco volviendo a la histeria.

-Mira que eres superficial.- Comentó Draco hipócritamente.

-Es increíble que precisamente tú me digas algo así.- Le espetó ella apuntándole con el dedo índice.

-Alguien tenía que decírtelo. De todas formas te lo puedes tomar como una virtud y no como un defecto.- Dijo él más calmado.

-Eso de mentirte a ti mismo se te da muy bien.

-Años de práctica. Es coña. No tengo la culpa de ser perfecto. Me hicieron así.

-Dios, eres todo ego.

-¿Cómo sabes que está bueno.?- Preguntó sin poder evitarlo Draco algo quisquilloso, Hermione amplió su sonrisa.

-Bueno, los vestuarios son comunes.- _"Bien. Me he quedado sin equipo de Quidditch, esta noche mueren todos envenenados."_ Pensó Draco mientras enumeraba en su cabeza distintas pociones con una sonrisa un tanto sádica en la cara. "_Vale, yo nunca me he cambiado con ellos, dado que nunca he entrenado con ellos, pero eso él no lo sabe. Deja de mentir de una vez."_ Pensó Hermione con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

-Bueno, al menos ya esas más animada. Cuéntame como te fue la noche.- Exigió Draco cambiando de tema antes de que le entraran los siete males.

-Estuvimos jugando a que Goyle no recuperara su cuaderno donde anota lo que utiliza en cada uno de sus potingues y cuando lo consiguió seguimos jugando a lo mismo.

-¿Quiénes.?- Preguntó Draco alarmado. _"Bueno, esto solo evidencia una cosa. Donde voy yo va el vicio, y donde va ella va la mojigatería."_ Pensó Draco.

-Pues todos. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy y Susan.- Respondió la chica.

-¿Y dices que no has dañado mi reputación.?

-¡Eh! Que tú intentaste montarte un trío y no te he dicho nada.

-¿Perdón.? Aquí el único que intentó algo fue el pervertido de tu colega.

-No me hagas hablar de pervertidos porque tú llevas todas las de perder. Vamos, que te voy a encantar un rato.- Dijo ella antes de empezar a discutir. _"Eso ya lo haces normalmente, nena."_ Hermione se levantó de la cama restregándose la cara quitándose toda muestra de lloro y le tendió una mano a Draco, que parecía no tener intención de levantarse, para instigarle a seguirla.

Draco entró en el comedor, echó un vistazo disimulado a su antigua mesa. Observó como Pansy, Blaise y Hermione reían mientras que Goyle intentaba hacerse explicar. Sonrió para sí, hasta que vio como Blaise le daba un amistoso empujón a Hermione. _"Bien, ha llegado el momento de poner en marcha el plan B... bueno, realmente es el plan A... dejate de tecnicismos, pareces Granger. Nena, te vas a morir de celos. Espero."_ Draco se acercó con una sonrisa a su mesa y se sentó enfrente de Pavarti y Lavender. Pavarti, desde que se sentó con ellas, fijó la mirada en el suelo de la habitación. No habían hablado desde la fiesta, ya que Draco llegó demasiado cansado el domingo para hablar con nadie y se fue directo a dormir.

-¿Qué tal con Dean.?- Preguntó Draco en voz baja.

-¿A que te refieres.?- Preguntó Lavender. _"¿Realmente quieres saber como se lo monta Dean.? Sí, porque no. No hay nadie mejor que tú, y así te sube el ego fijo."_ Draco le echó una mirada significativa.

-Merlín. Eres una piba.- Gritó Lavender atrayendo las miradas de todo el comedor. Draco se volvió y se dio cuenta de que Hermione le estaba mirando.

-Muy perspicaz. ¿Desde cuando lo sospechabas.?- Dijo él sarcásticamente.

-Me refería.

-Sé a lo que te referías. Y ahora al tema.- Lavender echó hacia delante el cuerpo para poder hablar con él de una manera más intima.

-Fue una mierda.- Draco la miró intensamente para que se explicara.- En un momento dado, no sé exactamente porque, me eché a reír. Y no se lo tomó demasiado bien. Además, estábamos demasiado borrachos. De todas formas, pretendo volver a intentarlo. Lo único es buscar el lugar, no sé si decantarme por el...- _"¿Se echó a reír.? No podía haber escogido un momento mejor. De todas formas, seguro que no se ha perdido nada."_

-Llevátelo al cuarto de baño de prefectos.- Propuso Draco.

-Joder, estaría guapísimo, pero no sé la contraseña, y dudo que Dean la sepa.- Draco alzó una ceja significativamente. Lavender se echó a sus brazos sin importarle que la mesa estuviera de por medio.

-¡PERO QUE COÑO.!- Oyó que Hermione gritaba y una sonrisa de triunfo surcó sus labios Todo el comedor se volvió hacia la apariencia rubia que ocupaba su asiento en la mesa de los Slytherin. _"Mierda."_ Pensó la chica en su mesa, con los puños cerrados encarcelando los cubiertos. - ¿LE HAN PUESTO A ESTO.?- Terminó Hermione la frase dejando de lado de mala gana el plato que tenía delante. El mundo volvió a la normalidad tras esa muestra de mal humor y desprecio del príncipe de Sly.

-¿Qué pasa.?- Preguntó Blaise quedamente.

-Nada.- Respondió lacónicamente Hermione. _"¿Qué narices están haciendo.¿Por qué Lavender se ha tirado a su cuello.¿Y por qué él también le abraza.? Odia los abrazos. Los odia. Coño, a mi no me deja que lo abrace. ¿Por qué a ella sí.¿Por qué.¿Por qué.? Y ahora. ¿Qué están haciendo.? Le está dando un beso. Le ha dado un beso. Yo le abrazo y me monta un pollo de tres pares, y esa, esa... Agh... joder. Me va a dar un ataque de nervios. Me esta dando un ataque de nervios. Deja la varita en paz, no vas a dar un espectáculo por una ataque de celos. ¿Celos.¿Has dicho celos.?... Mierda. Vale, ya es más que evidente que me gusta Malfoy. Maldita hora en la que cambiamos de cuerpo. Nada de esto me estaría pasando. Ahí siguen. ¿Queréis dejar de hablar.? Me voy. Me están asqueando. Me largo. Ahí se pudran. Y luego que no venga con las chorradas de es que tú no eres así, ni lo de hablarme al oído, ni cuando estábamos en la sala de los menesteres y él estaba hecho polvo, ni. BASTA. Fin. Malfoy no existe."_ Y con ese pensamiento se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su sala común. Blaise le siguió.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación cerrándola de un portazo. Estaba bastante nerviosa, lo único que le apetecía era empezar a romper cosas, en cambio comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuarto repitiéndose a cada paso que Draco era un entretenimiento y como tal, no tenía porque darle mayor importancia a con quien hablara y dejara de hablar, con quien se abrazara y con quien se dejara de abrazar, que a ella le daba lo mismo. Blaise abrió la puerta sin llamar y entró en el cuarto.

-¿Tú ves normal que Malfoy se dedique a ligar con mis amigas estando en mi cuerpo.?- Preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola mientras ponía un insonorizador al cuarto.

-Pues yo no he visto nada.- Dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Cómo que no.? Si estaban en medio del comedor abrazándose. Joder, que me he dado cuenta hasta yo.- Dijo ella.

-Draco no es muy dado a las exteriorizaciones afectivas públicas. Habrá sido ella la que le habrá dado el abrazo.- Explicó Blaise.

-Pero él no se ha apartado.-Apuntó Hermione.

-Herm, te lo estas tomando muy a la tremenda, nadie sabe que es Draco, todos piensan que es una demostración afectiva entre amigas. ¿O sois algo más que amigas.?- Explicó Blaise. _"¿Y este de parte de quien está.? Pues está claro que de Malfoy, llevan siendo amigos desde siempre. No te va a apoyar a ti. Pues debería si es que quiere conseguir algo conmigo."_ Hermione solo gruñó y volvió a dar vueltas por el cuarto. Blaise se sentó en la cama.- ¿Y se puede saber porque te molesta tanto.? Yo no creo que pase nada, se está comportando como tú. Vosotros los Gry os dedicáis mazo de abrazos, besos y demás. ¿O me vas a decir que no te das abrazos con Lavender y Pavarti.?- Hermione volvió a gruñir.

-Sí, pero es que él no es yo.- Dijo ella.

-Pero igual que tú intentas parecerte en todo a nosotros, él intenta hacer lo mismo.

-Dejemos el tema. ¿Solucionaste entonces lo que pasó entre Malfoy y tú.?- Hermione notó como Blaise se cuadraba y tensaba todo el cuerpo.

-No había nada que solucionara.- Hermione decidió dejar pasar el tema. Estaba claro que no le iba a decir nada, y no quería que Blaise se pudiera mosquear y contar algo de lo que les había pasado a ella y a Draco por ahí. Por lo que prefirió preguntar a ese gusano viola amigas, como había empezado a llamarle internamente, que aunque se cabreara y comenzaran una nueva discusión no iba a ir por ahí contando sus problemas.

-Bueno¿y qué tal con Susan.?- Preguntó Hermione cambiando de tema como si realmente hubiera creído las palabras de Blaise.

-Tienes ganas de hablar.- Observó él ya más relajado.

-Parece que vas en serio.- Dijo ella sin hacer caso al comentario bastante evidente del chico. _"Claro que tengo ganas de hablar, todo menos pensar en lo que acabo de presenciar en el gran comedor. Si es que no tiene perdón de dios."_

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor me he reformado. Bueno, me voy, que tengo que hablar con Theodore sobre un asunto que tenemos pendiente.

-Que misterioso.

-Cosas de chicos.

-Cosas de faldas más bien.

-Es lo mismo. Que descanses.- Dijo Blaise. _"Eso, cabrón sin sentimientos, largate y dejame sola. Le gusta Lavender. Es un... bah. Pero a mi me da igual. Yo en la vida me fijaría en alguien como él. Es todo lo opuesto a mi. No tiene mis ideales, se dedica a amenazar y amedrentar a niños. Es hijo de un mortífago y a saber si él mismo no lo acabará siendo. Se cree superior a los demás por el simple hecho de pertenecer a una gran y larga estirpe de magos de sangre pura. Es un cerdo. Un cínico. Un hipócrita. Bien que se metía con mis compañeras. Pero claro, como ahora ha visto que Lavender es de las suyas, que no tiene ningún problema en liarse con medio mundo mientras ella se lo pase bien. Pues hay más cosas que disfrutar con un buen polvo. Creo. Espero. Se acabó. En cuanto salga de aquí me pillo al primer tío que pase por delante y me lo tiro, es como se supone que hay que actuar. ¿No.? Se acabó buscar al tío perfecto, está claro que no existe. Para que conformarse con un príncipe si se puede tener un repertorio de ranas. Porque ese es lema de esta gente. Te estas engañando. No lo haces ni borracha. Me voy a las cocinas, al menos me podré atiborrar de porquerías." _

Draco se fue a su sala común. _"Estaba celosa. Tenía que estar celosa. Mierda, hoy no hemos quedado después de la cena. Da igual, está claro que se ha mosqueado. Lo __de los celos funciona... no, si va a resultar que las petardas esas saben de lo que hablan. Me voy a tener que inscribir a la revista esa... antes muerto. ¿Y si la llamo con el colgante.? No, que se reconcoma por dentro pensando en lo que estaré haciendo con Lavender. Eso suponiendo que estuviese celosa y no cabreada por montar un numerito delante de todo el colegio. Mierda. Bah. Me quedó con la primera opción."_ Después de un día básicamente anormal, en el que no pudo saber de que humor estaban los miembros de su grupo decidió pasar un tiempo con Harry y con Ginny, que seguro que se encontraban juntos. Aunque lo intuía, ya que Ron, por lo que había observado, había decidido evitarle y ni siquiera le había mirado a la cara cuando fue a preocuparse por su estado de salud en la enfermería, lo mismo que Pavarti. Naturalmente Harry y Ginny no tenían ni idea de lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, ya se enterarían, le debían una a Pavarti y a Lavender por haber dejado de hablarle cuando no quiso hacerles sus tareas y por haberla invitado a la fiesta únicamente porque se celebraba en su habitación... pero a esta última había pensado en perdonarla le estaba siendo muy útil, por lo visto, con Hermione. Y que narices, la había caído bien después de la fiesta, seguía siendo una cabeza de chorlito, pero con gracia. Al entrar en la habitación echó una mirada para ver donde se encontraban sus supuestos amigos. Vio a Harry y a Ginny muy acameraladitos al lado de la chimenea sentados en el mismo sofá con las piernas y los brazos enroscados en el otro. Así que decidió ir a estropearles el momento, si él tenía que estar a dos velas, lo mínimo era evitar que el resto no lo estuviera, aunque era un sentimiento bastante contradictorio, ya que él mismo les había ayudado a juntarse.

-Buenas.- Dijo. Los dos chicos le miraron. Harry algo molesto por la interrupción.- ¿Cómo os va.?

-Pues aquí, descansando y planeando que vamos a hacerle a Malfoy por habernos descalificado.- Respondió Ginny levantando ligeramente la cabeza del pecho de Harry.

-¡Eh! Que os descalificasteis solos.- Se quejó Draco.

-No le defiendas. Yo no le hice nada y se me echó encima.- Le dijo Harry. _"Claro, con esta versión, normal que Granger se quedara flipada cuando la insultó. No somos los únicos rastreros... bueno, la verdad es que somos los más rastreros... rastreros es una palabra muy fea. Los únicos inteligentes que utilizan todos los medios a su alcance para ganar. Eso está mejor."_

-Tú le empujaste primero... pero da igual, seguro que empezó él.- Terció Draco al darse cuenta de que era Hermione, pero es que era bastante susceptible con respecto a ese tema.- De todas formas, no deberíais meteros en problemas por su culpa, bastante tenéis con un castigo para que consigáis otro.- Draco suspiró y miró al infinito. _"Bien, me ha salido el venazo Granger, ahora me toca hacerme la victima. Un día de estos me van a tener que dar un premio por mis múltiples actuaciones."_

-¿Qué te pasa.?- Preguntó Harry preocupado_. "Si es que sois de lo más predecible."_

-Nada.- Respondió con un voz muy tenue Draco.

-Venga Mione, puedes contarnos lo que sea.- Insistió Ginny.

-Es que me da vergüenza.- Dijo Draco mirando al suelo.

-No te preocupes, somos nosotros.- Entonces Draco comenzó a contarles la historia del día anterior... solo que ligeramente exagerada y con un toque melodramático, mientras Harry y Ginny la miraban estupefactos intercalando "quees" en la historia. Intentó morderse el labio con fuerza, a ver si salían unas lagrimillas, pero era inmune al dolor.

-La culpa es tuya, por llevar los porros.- Dijo Ginny bromeando, aunque el chico no llegó a pillarla. _"¿Qué.¿Estoy oyendo bien.? Que no se los hubiesen fumado, ni que les hubiese obligado."_

-Pues bien que os los fumasteis.- Dijo Draco pasando del tono lastimero que había estado utilizando.

-Hombre, ya que los trajiste.- Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. _"Si parecía tonto el niño."_

-Claro. Todo, menos echaros la culpa a vosotros, yo no tengo la culpa de que no os sepáis controlar. De todas formas, me parece muy bien que Ron se lié con Pavarti porque entre nosotros no hay nada, pero es que cuando me intentó meter a mi en el ajo flipe.

-Que lo de los porros era para quitarle hierro. La verdad es que Ron se pasó, por muy mal que fuera.- Dijo Ginny dándole la razón a Draco.

-Hay que tener mal gusto para liarse con Pavarti.- Comentó Harry mirando hacia las mesas de estudio.

-¡Eh!- Exclamó Ginny.

-Si es que es... a mi esas dos siempre me han caído mal. Y lo sabéis desde siempre, así que nada de haceros las sorprendidas.- Dijo Harry sin retractarse.

-Si a mi me la suda, tío.- _"Mierda. Que deje de caerme medianamente bien, y no meteré la pata. Joder."-_ Me refiero a que cada uno es libre de pensar lo que quiera mientras tenga sus razones.- Rectificó Draco al ver las caras de estupor de sus acompañantes.

-Mione, de un tiempo a esta parte estas de lo más raro.- _"Me va a molar ver lo que pasa cuando Granger vuelva a ser la que era... meterá la pata más veces que yo... va a soltar una cantidad de burradas tremendas. Sobretodo después de haber tenido a Blaise hasta en la poción."_

-Lo siento, es que este verano estuve con gente... y se me pegó la manera de hablar.- Se excusó como pudo Draco.

-El verano lo pasaste con nosotros.- Dijo Harry extrañado. _"Mierda¿pero es que estos tres no se separan nunca.? Está claro, me voy a dejar mudo, porque como siga así se va a dar cuenta todo Gryffindor de que no soy Granger en menos de lo que canta un gallo."_

-Se refiere a cuando estuvo con sus padres, idiota.- Dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza. _"Adoro a esta niña."_

-No ibais a ser vosotros.- Dijo Draco con un gesto totalmente falso.

-De todas formas Pavarti también se pasó, sabía que a ti te gusta Ron.- Dijo Ginny.

-Bueno, realmente, creo que no me gusta.

-¿Te gusta Ron.?- Preguntó Harry sorprendido casi a la vez que Draco_. "¿Este niño en que mundo vive.? Pero si estaba más claro que el agua que a Granger le molaba la comadreja... Hasta que llegue yo. Y vamos, La comadreja no tiene nada que hacer contra mi. Así, que se quede con Pavarti, Porque a Granger no la va a tocar ni un solo pelo. Empiezo a pensar que soy ligeramente posesivo. Y yo nunca he sido así con las tías. La culpa es de Granger. Maldita niña."_- ¿Entonces por que lo rechazaste.?

-Porque soy muy joven para ser madre.- Dramatizó Draco.

-Existe protección.- Explicó Harry. Se llevó, naturalmente, un cojinazo por parte de Ginny.

Al día siguiente Hermione iba andando por el colegio camino al gran comedor cuando descubrió a Draco yendo hacia el mismo lugar que ella. Miró a todos los lados para comprobar que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor. Y le metió en un aula de un empujón, encontrándose con una varita en el cuello.

-Que soy yo. Que violencia a estas horas de la mañana.- Dijo Hermione esperando que quitara la varita de su bien preciado cuello. _"La que te tendría que echar la varita al cuello soy yo, gusano inmundo, por intentar ligarte a una de mis amigas... compañeras de cuarto."_ Pensó Hermione intentando controlar sus intenciones asesinas.

-Creía que era Weasly que intentaba violarme.- Comentó socarronamente Draco

-Muy Gracioso. Tengo que hablar contigo.- _"O podrías violarme tú y dejar de hablar de una vez."_ Pensó Draco poniendo una mueca maliciosa. - Es sobre Blaise.- Dijo Hermione escrutándolo con la mirada, sin embargo Draco no hizo nada que lo delatase, por lo que Hermione continuo hablando.- ¿Qué pasa entre vosotros dos.?

-¿Qué te ha dicho él.?- Preguntó Draco secamente. _"Maldito Blaise, nuestras cosas se quedan entre nosotros, no había necesidad de decirle nada a Granger."_ La miró durante unos segundos, la chica miraba al suelo.

-Que estáis cabreados.- Dijo ella aún sin mirarle a la cara.

-Aprende a mentir Granger.- Aconsejó Draco. _"Pero si no hago otra cosa. Me paso el día mintiendo y haciéndome pasar por otra persona. Algo tendré que haber aprendido."_ Pensó Hermione bastante molesta consigo misma por haberse dejado pillar tan fácilmente.

-Vale, no sé nada. Se mostró raro cuando le pregunté si lo habíais solucionado todo.- Reconoció ella. _"Maldito Blaise, el niño es que no sabe ocultar nada."_ Pensó Draco.

-Lo hemos solucionado todo.- Dijo él tal y como había asegurado Blaise el día anterior. Solo que Draco parecía mucho más convencido que el otro Sly, sin embargo Hermione no iba a dejarse engañar por la seguridad de Draco.

-Aprende a mentir Malfoy.- Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa surcando su cara de lado a lado por habérsela devuelto a Draco.

-Nena, yo no te estoy mintiendo.- Aseguró Draco mirándola a los ojos con un gesto de superioridad, como si no necesitara mentir_. "Ja. Con esas a otro. No pienso parar hasta que no le convenza para que hable con Blaise y hagan las paces... hacer las paces... realmente soy bastante infantil, a lo mejor por eso Blaise se quiere liar conmigo. Y llama nena a Lavender, gilipollas."_

-¿Y bien.¿Cómo lo habéis solucionado.? – Preguntó Hermione cruzando los brazos en su pecho. _"No, paso de otra jornada de confesiones a Granger. Es de lo más cotilla la niña esta."_ Pensó Draco.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Granger.- Dijo tajantemente Draco mirándola con desprecio como si no tuviera ningún derecho a hacerle aquella pregunta.

-¡Oh! Por favor, deja esa pose y dime que narices pasa, quieras o no esto también me afecta a mi, aunque sea indirectamente.- Dijo ella sin dejarse intimidar.

-Esto no te afecta en absoluto. Pero preferiría que no le dijeras nada de lo que hacemos, ni a las horas a las que vamos a quedar, ni nada referente a nuestro problema.- Le dijo Draco, aunque más que una recomendación o una petición más bien parecía una orden.

-¿Y se supone que esto no me afecta.?- Dijo la chica elevando ligeramente la voz molesta por el tono que había utilizado Draco.

-Deja de hablar con él.- Impuso Draco.

-¿Qué.?- Preguntó una muy sorprendida Hermione._"¿Qué.¿A que viene eso.¿Cómo que deje de hablar con Blaise.? La bronca ha debido ser mucho más fuerte de lo que creía."_ Pensó Hermione bastante preocupada por el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Quiero que dejes de hablar con él.- Repitió Draco imponiéndose un tono menos duro que el que había utilizado. _"Deja de hablar tu con Lavender."_ Pensó Hermione sintiendo como todo sentimiento amargo le subía por el esófago.

-Ya te había escuchado la primera vez. ¿Por qué tendría que dejar de hablarle.?- Preguntó ella sin dar su brazo a torcer y dispuesta a saber lo que pasaba con aquellos dos.

-Porque yo te lo estoy diciendo.- Respondió Draco lacónicamente, se notaba que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-¿Y qué.?- Preguntó ella retándolo.

-Hala, haz lo que quieras. Como siempre. Pero no vamos a quedar más, a no ser dejes a Blaise a un lado de todo nuestro problema.- Hermione se quedó paralizada. _"¿No vamos a quedar más.? No entiendo lo que está pasando. Pues yo no pienso ceder ante sus amenazas. ¿Cree que porque me diga que lo nuestro se ha acabado... ¡Hermione!.. ¿Qué nuestro.¿Dónde tienes la cabeza.? Parece que se te ha fundido el cerebro. Dios." _Pensaba Hermione sorprendida y algo asustada por las palabras del chico.

-¿Te estas oyendo.? Tenemos que quedar, no tenemos la misma letra, me tienes que dar tus trabajos y yo los míos.- Dijo con cierto tono de desesperación en la voz. _"Siempre pensando en tus estudios. Siempre igual, como si no hubiera otra cosa. Prefiere seguir hablando con Blaise que qué solucionemos el problema de nuestro cuerpos entre los dos. Bien, pues sigue hablando con Blaise. Por mi como si acabáis juntos."_ Pensó Draco cada vez más cabreado.

-Las lechuzas están para algo.- Respondió Draco secamente.

-Las tácticas de Quidditch.- Dijo ella rápidamente intentando persuadirle sin dar su brazo a torcer, sabiendo que no le gustaría que las tácticas se pasearan alegremente por el comedor en el pico de una estúpida lechuza que podría equivocarse de persona.

-Te recuerdo que estamos descalificados.- Dijo él secamente.

-¿Cómo te pongo al día sobre lo que pasa en Slytherin.? No creo que quieras que haya ninguna evidencia escrita de lo que está sucediendo rondando por ahí.- Dijo ella con urgencia, viendo que se iba quedando sin ideas.

-No me pongas al día.- Dijo él. Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, quedó callada durante unos segundos intentando que la información llegara a su cerebro y lo procesará correctamente. _"¿No quiere saber lo que pasa por Sly.¿Es por orgullo.¿Cuestión de prioridades.¿Prefiere no saber nada a contarme porque no quiere que hable con Blaise, a que entienda las razones de esa decisión sin sentido.?"_ Pensaba Hermione intentando comprender al chico que tenía enfrente.

-Ya, pero yo quiero saber lo que pasa en mi casa y lo que les pasa a mis amigos.- Dijo ella.

-No son tus amigos Granger, ellos no te ven como tal, así que no pasa nada porque por una temporada no sepas nada de ellos.- Draco hizo el ademán de salir de la habitación.

-¿Por qué quieres que deje de hablar con Blaise.?- Volvió a Preguntar Hermione.

-Yo no te pido explicaciones cuando quieres que haga algo.- Dijo él sin volverse.

-¿Cuándo te he pedido yo algo.?- Le espetó Hermione con un tono duro. Draco se volvió para enfrentarla con una sonrisa maliciosa y con los ojos brillando, como si Hermione la acabara de poner la respuesta en bandeja de plata.

-Que me cabree con la comadreja.- Sin embargo no tuvo el efecto esperado, ya que la chica bufó de exasperación.

-Porque mis motivos son claros y evidentes, sin embargo, no entiendo porque quieres que no hable con Blaise.- Hermione se quedó callada un segundo mirándolo fijamente.- Te ha amenazado con contarlo. Joder.- Draco no dijo nada.- Di que me he equivocado.

-¿Desde cuando te equivocas.? Algo parecido.- Preguntó Draco molesto. _"Pues me encantaría empezar a hacerlo. Y creo que el comentario no me lo puedo tomar como un cumplido."_ Pensó Hermione con desolación.

-Pero todo esto tiene que tener alguna solución. Seguro que es un malentendido.- Dijo ella suavemente, intentando hacerle recapacitar.

-Granger, dejame en paz. Siempre intentando ayudar a la gente. No soy uno de esos elfos que tanto te gustan y que supuestamente necesitan ayuda. Y esta no es tu buena obra del día. Las cosas están como están. Si quieres hacerme caso bien. Sino atente a las consecuencias.- Dijo él intentando hacerle daño.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí, estamos discutiendo.- Dijo ella amenazándole viendo como el chico se volvía hacia la puerta. Él no hizo ni caso. Por lo que le echó un paralizante y un hechizo no verbal para que no pudiera hablar, para después quitarle la varita por si acaso. Salió de la habitación y fue en busca de Blaise. Que se encontraba en la sala común, no tenía demasiado tiempo, tenía que llevarle lo más rápido posible antes de que el hechizo desapareciera. Le instó a seguirla con un toque de alarma en la voz. De camino le quitó la varita sin que el chico se apercibiera de ello. Le metió a trompicones en la habitación, la cual inmediatamente y antes de que Blaise reaccionase, hechizó para que solamente ella pudiera abrirla.

-Bien, ya estamos todos.- Vio como Blaise buscaba en su bolsillo.- La tengo yo, así que no la busques.- Le indicó a Blaise.- Y no te acerques a mi porque te inmovilizo.

-¿Se puede saber que coño le has enseñado a la niña esta.?- Preguntó Blaise mirando a Draco. Hermione deshechizó a Draco.

-¿Tienes algo en el cerebro, Granger.?- Le dijo Draco cerrando sus manos en puños intentando no abalanzarse sobre la chica. La furia le estaba inundando.

-Me podéis insultar todo lo que queráis, pero de aquí no salimos hasta que solucionéis todo.- Dijo Hermione con una voz calmada y suave.

-¿Y vas a estar tú aquí presente.?- Preguntó Draco enarcando una ceja.

-No me fió de vosotros.- Respondió ella.

-No tengo nada de que hablar con este.- Resolvió Blaise.

-Tenéis todo el tiempo del mundo.- Dijo Hermione apoyándose en la pared.

-Hasta que vengan mis protectores.- Apuntó Draco intentando intimidar a la chica para que cambiase de opinión.

-Pues que vengan. Me da igual. Por mi como si se entera todo el puto colegio, pero lo que no voy a hacer es dejar que os cabréis por una chorrada.- Dijo ella firmemente, a cabezota no le ganaba nadie.

-Se puede saber que sabes tú de todo esto.- Dijo Blaise dirigiéndose a Hermione con cara de pocos amigos. La verdad es que ninguno de los tres tenía buena cara en ese momento.- ¿Qué le has contado.?- Preguntó Blaise muy enfadado a Draco.

-Aquí el único que tiene la culpa de que la niña este mosca eres tú. Que no sabes controlar tus emociones.- Respondió con desprecio y frialdad. _"Bueno, es un principio, están hablando entre ellos, insultándose, pero hablando. Es un paso. Me van a odiar por esto. Acabaran hablándose entre ellos pero dejaran de hablarme a mi... y en cierta manera creo que me lo merezco. Bueno, creo que no voy a tener ninguna posibilidad con Malfoy. Antes tampoco la tenías. Cierto. "_

-¿Yo.? Mira Granger, creo que es mejor que nos dejes solos, podemos hacernos cargo de la situación perfectamente y solucionar las cosas como magos civilizados.- Dijo Blaise haciendo volver a la chica a la realidad _"¿Qué.? He dejado de ser Herm. Genial, con Blaise tampoco. Me voy a quedar sola por el resto de mis días, rodeada de gatos, tejiendo en una mecedora. Creo que me voy a deprimir. Me iría al videoclub a por tres o cuatro pelis romanticotas y horribles para terminar aún más depre. Pero como en este maldito colegio no funcionan los aparatos muggle tendré que conformarme con irme a las cocinas y atiborrarme de porquerías."_

-Yo no me muevo de aquí. Así que lo siento mucho, pero vais a tener que hablar conmigo delante. Lo que no entiendo es a que viene todo esto por una bronca sin importancia.- Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros dispuesta a llegar al fondo.

-¿Sin importancia.? Sin importancia dices, me amenazó con.- Empezó Blaise con furia.

-Blaise mantén tu maldita boca cerrada. – Dijo Draco.

-Diré lo que quiera Malfoy, no eres quien para decirme lo que puedo hacer o no.

-Eso, haz lo que ella quiera. Eres más tonto de lo que creía.

-De aquí no sales vivo, Malfoy.

-Uy que miedo.- Hermione vio las intenciones de lanzarse el uno contra el otro, batalla que tenía toda la pinta de ganar Blaise dado que Draco había olvidado que ahora tenía un cuerpo bastante menudo y no muy fuerte, así que los inmovilizó. Empezaron a mentarse a ellos mismo, a Hermione, a la larga lista de parientes y ancestros de cada uno de ellos.

-BASTA. YA BASTA. DEJAD DE COMPORTAROS COMO DOS CRIOS DE TRES AÑOS.- Hermione ya había perdido todo atisbo de serenidad que conservaba. Los dos chicos se callaron ante la rabia que emitía Hermione por cada poro de su piel, y eso que la discusión no iba con ella. Se sacó un cigarro.- ¿Qué pasa con el subigo.?

-Se lo has contado.- Acusó Blaise a Draco.

-Yo que le voy a contar.- Se defendió éste.

-¿Y entonces como lo sabe.?

-Es lo que tiene ser la más inteligente de todo Hogwarts.- Dijo Hermione mucho más calmada. Los dos chicos le enviaron un par de miradas llenas de superioridad y desprecio.- Y dejad las miraditas esas, llevo siete años aguantándolas y han perdido todo efecto. Ahora decidme que narices pasa con ese hechizo. Porque me da que todo empezó por eso. ¿Me equivocó.?

-No sé a que te refieres.- Dijo Blaise.

-Pero si ya se lo has soltado todo, ahora no te hagas el loco.- Le dijo Draco negando con la cabeza. Blaise se quedó callado momentáneamente.

-No pienso dejar que me amenaces, Malfoy.

-Y yo no pienso dejar que mandes a la mierda todo un mes de esfuerzo por hacer la gracia, Zabinni

-Bien.

-Bien.- Silencio.

-¿No vais a decir nada más.?- Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.- Vamos a ver, no sé a que viene todo esto, pero vamos a pensar con claridad. Malfoy estaba bastante susceptible ese día y dijo cosas que no quería decir y seguro que lo siente.

-¿Se puede saber que coño estas diciendo.?- Preguntó Draco sintiéndose claramente amenazado e intentando moverse hacia la chica para hacerla callar.

-Pues lo que pasa. Te excediste. Utilizaste un miedo de un amigo tuyo para.

-¿Qué miedo.¿Quién ha dicho algo de miedo.?- Preguntó Blaise con superioridad.

-IROS A LA MIERDA. ESTOY HASTA AQUÍ.- Dijo Hermione poniendo su mano muy por encima de su cabeza.- SOIS TERCOS, ORGULLOSOS Y, POR LO VISTO, TAMBIÉN UNOS INMADUROS QUE NO SABEN RECONOCER CUANDO SE HAN EQUIVOCADO.

-Granger, no estamos sordos, así que deja de gritar de una vez.- Dijo Draco.

-No me exaltes y no te gritare.- Dijo Hermione controlándose.- Yo es que no veo ningún problema, todo el mundo se enfada para luego solucionarlo.

-¿Y por qué no dejas que todo siga su curso natural.?- Preguntó Blaise.

-Porque con lo cabezotas que sois no os ibais a hablar en la vida. Yo si tengo algún problema intento solucionarlo.- Le contestó la chica.

-Claro, dejando de hablar a Ron cuando se lió con la piba esa. Porque fue por eso ¿Verdad.? Nadie tenía muy claro el motivo.- La acusó Draco.

-¿Cómo sabes eso.?- Tartamudeó Hermione.

-Todo el mundo sabe cuando el trío de Gryffindor pasa por problemas.- Informó el chico.

-Pero lo solucionamos. No como vosotros, que aparentáis que no ha pasado absolutamente nada.

-¿Y que pretendes.¿Qué nos demos la mano.?- Dijo Draco con desdén.

-Eres inaguantable. No sé como narices sigues teniendo a gente a tu lado. Yo ya te habría mandado a la mierda en primero.

-Creo que eso lo hice yo antes que tú.

-Me das dolor de cabeza.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.

-¿Ya habéis acabado.? Porque aquí estamos para que discutamos Draco y yo.- Dijo Blaise atrayendo la mirada de los dos.

-Blaise, me cago en la leche, ya nos iba a dejar en paz.- Se quejó Draco.

-No, vamos a solucionar las cosas. Di que lo sientes.- Obligó Blaise a Draco a lo que el chico le puso una cara como si se hubiese vuelto loco de repente.

-Contigo se equivocaron de casa... lo que no tengo muy claro es si deberías estar en Gry o en Hufflepuff.- Comentó Draco negando con la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto pagó tu padre para que te metieran en Slytherin.?- Preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa en la boca picando al chico.

-Creo que para eso no hacía falta ningún soborno.- Susurró Hermione. Susurro que los dos chicos oyeron perfectamente.

-Naturalmente que no.- Dijo Draco levantando el mentón.

-No era un cumplido. Y acabemos con esto de una vez. Tengo hambre y me pongo de mal café cuando tengo hambre.- Dijo Hermione impacientándose.

-Debes de tener hambre a todas horas.- Comentó Draco.

-Solo cuando estoy contigo.- Respondió la chica sonriendo falsamente.

-A la mierda, él que no aguanta ni un segundo más con vosotros soy yo. Todo el día mandándoos pullas. ¿Quieres que solucionemos esto.? Pues se soluciona. Yo no tengo ningún problema. Me excedí cabreándome así y amenazando con contarlo todo por tu salida de tiesto.- Soltó Blaise.

-Joder. ¿Ves lo que le estas haciendo a Blaise.? Todo por negarle un polvo.- Dijo Blaise dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-Gran idea. Si quieres que solucionemos esto tienes que acostarte conmigo.- Dijo Blaise frotándose las manos. Hermione le miró levantando el labio superior en un gesto de incredulidad.

-¿Y que saco yo de eso.?- Preguntó Draco. _"Mierda. Mierda y mierda. Granger con tal de que nos hablemos es capaz de tirárselo. Me lo cargo. Yo a este tipo me lo cargo."_ Pensó Draco intentando que no se le notase la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Te lo contare todo después.- Propuso Blaise. _"¿Crees que me voy a conformar con eso.? Además, nada más empezar a contármelo te capo."_

-Insisto¿qué saco yo de eso.?

-Vale, también te lo tendrás que tirar a él.- Le dijo Blaise a Hermione. _"Vale, me parece bien. Pero yo primero... luego solo tengo que encerrarla en algún lado para que no se te ocurra ponerle la mano encima."_ Hermione asistía a la conversación con los ojos desorbitados, totalmente paralizada, sin comprender como la conversación había llegado a ese punto.

-Parpadea si nos oyes.- Dijo Draco a Hermione.

-El ayuno me hace alucinar. ¿Estas diciendo que te querrías acostar conmigo.?- Dijo Hermione cuando logró recuperarse del estado de Shock en el que se encontraba.

-Yo en ningún momento he dicho nada parecido.- Dijo mirando a Hermione con superioridad. Después miró a Blaise.- Pero después de un mes a pan y agua te juro que me hago a lo que sea. _"Cerdo, cabrón. Así que solo soy un cacho de carne. Solo eso. Bien. Vale. Solo sirvo para satisfacer tú creciente necesidad de sexo. Genial. Vale. Ahora sí que voy a acabar en la cocina. Voy a engordar este maldito cuerpo hasta volverlo deforme. Y cuando acabe contigo pesando 200 kilos te aseguro que Lavender no querrá nada contigo.."_

-Puf, síndrome de abstinencia.- Comentó Blaise apiadándose de él.

-No lo sabes tú bien.

-Llevo quince días con una sola persona.

-No es en absoluto comparable. Lo tuyo no te afecta a la cabeza. Seguro que fue por la falta de sexo por lo que te amenace.- Dijo Draco a modo de disculpa, aunque para Hermione eso tenía poco de disculpa.

-No te preocupes, cuando salgas de esta te llevo a un local nuevo que han abierto en Hogsmade, que esta tremendo. Fui ayer con Theodore... claro, que no me tire a nadie... es más no hice nada.- Le animó Blaise. _"Se lo va a llevar de putas. Ya directamente pasan de mi. Eso debería alegrarte. Mierda, estoy peor de lo que creía. Debería acabar en un psiquiátrico. No hay quien me entienda. Este pibe me está volviendo completamente loca. Primero veo como se intenta ligar a Lavender en mitad del comedor y delante de todo el mundo y ahora se dedica a comentarme que pretende irse de putas estando yo delante escuchándolos. Me lo cargo. Lo mato."_ Pensaba Hermione sin hacer caso de la conversación que mantenían Draco y Blaise.

-¿Y eso.?- Preguntó Draco extrañado.

-Estoy a saco con Susan.- Explicó Blaise.

-¿Y.?

-No voy a joderla por un polvo en el Tam-Tam

-¿Se puede saber que has hecho con Blaise.? – Preguntó con enfado a Hermione haciendo que la chica volviera a la realidad.

-A mi dejadme en paz. Y NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR EN TU PUTA VIDA.- Dijo Hermione dándose media vuelta para irse.. _"No. No. No has podido decir algo así. Dios, necesito un filtro para no soltar siempre lo menos inapropiado en cada momento. ¿Y ahora que le digo yo a este.?"_

-¿Qué.¿A que viene esto.? Y no salgas de aquí.

-Herm, gatita.- Blaise se llevó una mirada glacial de Draco. "_Merlín. No sé donde tendrá este el cerebro. Menudo momento para llamarla gatita. No salimos de aquí en la vida."_- Estamos paralizados.- Pero Hermione ya había salido dando un portazo. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

-¿Tenias que llamarla gatita.?

-¡Eh! Que no he sido yo él la ha cabreado.

-Sí, pues yo no tengo ni idea de porque se ha cabreado.

-¿Hablar de irnos de putas delante de ella.?

-¿Y por qué se ha cabreado solo conmigo.?- Preguntó Draco más para sí que para Blaise.

-Creo que de mí ya se lo espera todo.- Dijo Blaise negando con la cabeza.

-De todas formas siempre hablamos de estos temas delante de chicas y nunca se han mosqueado.

-¿Delante de que chicas.?- Preguntó Blaise.

-Eh!... Pansy.- Respondió Draco al cabo del tiempo. Blaise solamente bufó ante el comentario de Draco.

-Pansy es una más... uno más. Ahora, con tu aspecto, eres tú él que eres una más. Y No cuenta. Además, Pansy está pillada de ti, te consentiría cualquier cosa.

-Pansy no está pillada de mi, lo que pasa es que soy él único que la da caña. Por eso va detrás mío.- Se quedaron en silencio momentáneamente.- ¡Eh! Tío. Que no quise lanzarte un subigo ni nada por el estilo. Fui un capullo.

-Yo no debí amenazarte con lo de Hermione.

-Vale.

-Vale.- Se puso entre ellos un silencio incomodo mientras ambos buscaban algo de lo que hablar y que ese mal trago pasara lo antes posible.- Pues Hermione no tenía razón. Podríamos haberlo hecho solos.

-Sí, solo tenía que inmovilizarnos y como que obligarnos, pero vamos, que lo habríamos arreglado.- Dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

-Draco Malfoy haciendo caso a una sangre sucia. Mejor que no se entere nadie.- Comentó Blaise con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué estas insinuando.?- Preguntó muy mosca Draco.

-Nada. Solo que no dejas que nadie te diga lo que tienes que hacer y ahora la has hecho caso.

-Es por el cuerpo. Es como si me lo dijera yo mismo.- Dijo Draco.

-Esa ha sido una excusa muy mala.

-Lo sé. Buscaré otra, de todas formas parece que vamos a pasar un rato aquí.

-Eso si Hermione no nos deja aquí para la eternidad.

-No te preocupes, Granger no falta a clase así la maten, vendrá cuando tenga el estomago lleno.- Respondió Draco.

-De todas formas sigue siendo una putada que te mole una tía que te odia.- Comentó Blaise ya impaciente por decir lo que hacia tiempo que se imaginaba_."Vale, lo sabe. Mierda. ¿Es que no puedo tener un respiro.? Me meto en un cuerpo pequeño, un pibe se me declara de la peor forma posible, no paro de discutir con la niña del cuerpo, acabo pillado de ella no sé como, Blaise, el más cabrón de todo Sly se entera, se dedica a reírse a nuestra costa, para luego tener una bronca estúpida, después un chico, que coño un chico, la comadreja, el pobretón, me intenta meter mano, me encierran en un cuarto con Blaise, me disculpo. ME DISCULPO. Yo, Draco Malfoy, me disculpo, y por último este maldito niño, que es un payaso, se entera de que me gusta la sangre sucia sabelotodo de Granger... menos mal que llegan las vacaciones de Navidad y este deshecho se irá a su casa, porque me esperan unos días horribles. Llenos de pullas e indirectas. Y Granger no es tonta... bueno, a lo mejor en este tema sí y no pilla nada de lo que diga Blaise. No, imposible no pillarlas, si este niño tiene menos tacto que un medimago con manoplas. No me queda otra que amenazarle... y con esto vuelta a empezar. Maldita Granger." _

-No me mola. Es que paso demasiado tiempo con ella.

-También pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo.

-No, te lo tomes como una ofensa, pero no eres mi tipo.

-Yo soy el tipo de todo el mundo.

-Creo que ese soy yo.

-¿Ese.? Siento decirte que en estos momentos has abdicado de tu puesto.

-Tienes suerte de que no me pueda mover.

-La violencia es la prostituta de los débiles.

-Es la primera vez en mi vida que oigo algo así. Bueno, la segunda.

-Muggles.- Dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros.

"_¿Por qué estas cabreada.¿Por qué.¿Por qué prefiere tirarse a una prostituta antes que a ti.? Eso ya lo sabías, eres una maldita sangre sucia, te odia, siempre te ha odiado, lleva demostrándotelo desde que tienes uso de razón. No deberías haberte enfadado, estas acostumbrada a sus insultos. Esto no ha sido un insulto, ha sido una ofensa personal. ¿Quieres pensar con la cabeza y dejar de decir estupideces.? No sabe porque te has enfadado. No lo sabe. ¿Cómo va a pensar que estas cabreada con él porque eres la última en su lista.? Porque realmente ha sido eso lo que te ha cabreado. Llevaban todo el rato discutiendo, y yo controlándome, intentando no levantar la voz, eso ha sido lo que me ha frustrado y cuando el niño ha colocado el broche final no he podido remediarlo. He saltado ... y todo porque al niño no le gusta que grite. Pues que se joda, yo soy como soy, y grito cuando quiero, no tengo porque comportarme como el quiere cuando estoy a solas con él. Y a quien no le guste que no mire. Cambiar yo por un tío. En la vida. Jamás. Nunca. Bien, ahora que tenemos esto claro. Nada de cambiar ni por un tío ni por nadie, tengo que pensar en que voy a hacer con Malfoy. Porque está claro que no puedo estar detrás de un pibe que no quiere nada conmigo. Dos posibilidades. Hacerle cambiar de opinión y que sé de cuenta de que soy la mujer de su vida... cosa que no va a ocurrir ni de coña, o bien distanciarme evitar cualquier situación en la que este a solas con Malfoy. No es muy difícil, porque Blaise siempre suele estar con nosotros. Esperemos que esto que hecho haya servido para que siguiesen siendo amigos. Parecía que la conversación que tenían era en plan colegueo... colegueo de vamonos de putas... da igual. El caso, que si lo han solucionado Blaise estará con nosotros la mayor parte del tiempo y yo no me abalanzaré sobre Malfoy ni para matarle ni para... otras cosas."_ Todo esto lo pensaba Hermione mientras desayunaba en el gran comedor a la vez que dirigía miradas de cómo se te ocurra interrumpir mi desayuno te mato a todos los que intentaban siquiera acercársele. _"Mierda. El hechizo. Los hechizos, porque los de inmovilización se van solos, pero el de la puerta no. Mierda, Malfoy va a llegar tarde a clase. No, la que va a llegar tarde voy a ser yo. Joder. ¿Y que le digo yo a Malfoy sobre la salida que he tenido.? Creo que no puedo usar la excusa de que estoy con la regla y las hormonas dominan mi cuerpo."_

Hermione irrumpió en el cuarto donde estaban los chicos a los cuales a su parecer, y al de cualquiera, tenían una postura bastante amistosa. Se quedó de pie en el centro de la habitación con el ceño fruncido sin saber muy bien que decir. Quitó todos los hechizos que había puesto rápidamente.

-¿Se puede saber a que ha venido lo de antes.?- Empezó Draco visto que la chica no tenía intención de decir nada.

-Y yo que sé. ¿Qué pasa que vosotros no pasáis por momentos irracionales.?- Preguntó bastante hostil.

-Solo cuando está con la regla.- Dijo Blaise señalando a Draco con el dedo.

-Solo cuando pasa más de un día sin sexo.- Dijo Draco señalando a su vez a Blaise.

-Solo cuando no he desayunado.- Dijo Hermione sin señalar a nadie.

-Eso es discutible.- Dijo Draco, y al ver que la chica pensaba soltarle alguna borderia se apresuró a añadir con una ligera sonrisa.- Pero no es el momento, que voy a llegar tarde a clase. _"Puf, ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que creía. ¿Y que.¿Se supone que ya no estoy cabreada.? Mi vida ha dejado de tener sentido. Este habría sido un buen día para ponerme enferma y no salir de la enfermería en todo el día. Vamos a clase."_ Pensaba Hermione mientras se dirigía a la salida para seguir con la rutina del día.

Los días pasaban, y parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, entre los tres chicos que cada día que pasaba se conocían mejor. En Slytherin nada había cambiado, o por lo menos eso era lo que parecía en la superficie. Después de la bronca que habían tenido Draco y Blaise, Hermione se había dado cuenta de que era casi imperceptible saber realmente si algo andaba mal por esa casa. Sus relaciones eran cordiales, no se podía saber muy bien si había algo en contra de alguien ya que no se decía abiertamente. Se daba perfecta cuenta de que los sentimientos era algo que solo se podría ver en Slytherin en la intimidad de los dormitorios y ni siquiera. Así que estaba bastante perdida, no sabía si las cosas iban bien con ella o no en esa casa. Por el contrario, Gryffindor era completamente diferente, la mayoría de las veces si un miembro de la casa tenía algún problema con otro se hacía notar de inmediato, ya fuera con gritos o con el silencio. Para estos asuntos y para muchos otros los Gryffindor eran mucho más abiertos y expresivos. Algo que sabía a la perfección Draco. Así que Gryffindor, por no decir todo el colegio sabía que Draco no hablaba ni con Pavarti ni con Ron. Ron intentaba hablar con Draco alguna vez disculpándose por su comportamiento de esa fatídica noche e intentaba evitar a Pavarti. Pavarti no había vuelto a cruzar una sola palabra con Draco y bajaba la vista cada vez que lo veía. Ginny había acabado gritando a los dos Gryffindor en mitad del comedor, aunque nadie pudo sacar en claro de que iba el asunto excepto los que ya se encontraban en el ajo. Y Harry había aprovechado la situación para dejar bien claro que no le caía nada bien Pavarti y que posiblemente todo el lío hubiese sido provocado por ella. Lavender ajena a todo esto, no había dado su opinión quedando al margen y llevándose, por lo menos amigablemente, con todo el mundo. En resumidas cuentas, el trío de oro se había disuelto, hecho por el que estaba Draco bastante contento, aunque no pudiese colgarse la medalla del merito totalmente. Aunque cuando se encontraba con Blaise se vanagloriaba de que en menos de un mes había conseguido que el grupo se disolviera dos veces, aunque fuera indirectamente.

Una mañana mientras todo el colegio estaba sentado tomando su desayuno Dumbledore se levantó.

-Buenos días, tengo algo bastante importante que comunicaros.- Empezó el director llamando la atención de todos hacia su persona.- Bueno, un alumno de séptimo ha dejado escapar unos bichitos muy monos por el colegio.- Todas las miradas se volcaron en Neville Longbotton.- Que al parecer han decidido instalarse aquí por una temporada. Yo la verdad es que no veo ningún problema en convivir con ellos, sin embargo, en la reunión que he mantenido con el profesorado sobre este asunto se ha llegado a la conclusión de que es necesario deshacerse de ellos,- Dijo mirando significativamente a la profesora McGonagal.- Por lo que este desahucio.- y volvió a mirarla de nuevo.- Se llevara a cabo durante las vacaciones, así que sintiéndolo en alma, este año todos ustedes tendrán que regresar a sus casa. Sus padres y tutores ya han sido informados. Siento que está decisión haya trastocado sus planes de alguna manera. Y ahora a seguir comiendo.- El profesor volvió a sentarse y la noticia pasó prácticamente desapercibida, ya que eran muy pocos alumnos los que se quedaban en el castillo en vacaciones, sin embargo tres chicos sí que la tomaron en importancia... realmente solo a dos de ellos conmocionó la noticia, ya que el tercero se reía a más no poder. Evidentemente, los conmocionados que se miraban a través de las mesas eran Draco y Hermione y el que tenía un ataque de risa al imaginarse a Hermione rodeada de elfos que se auto maltrataban y a los que tenía que ordenar cual rey absolutista todo lo que a un chico caprichoso se le pudiera antojar, era Blaise; al que no podía imaginarse era a Draco viviendo con muggles rodeado de todo tipo de cacharros de los cuales desconocía su uso y funcionamiento, por no hablar de las costumbres.

Hermione y Draco habían convocado una reunión extraoficial para cuando se acabaron las clases del día y tratar el asunto de las vacaciones, a la que Blaise no pudo asistir ya que tenía que asistir a otra reunión con la profesora McGonagal y el profesor Snape para saber cual sería el castigo más justo por haber sustraído de la enfermería ciertos medicamentos, que según él, necesitaba, y que para él no habían robados sino que al permanecer allí durante todo un día, el del partido, sin que le hicieran ni caso hasta última hora del mismo, estaba en su derecho de automedicarse.

-Esto es una catástrofe.- Gimió Hermione dejando caer la cabeza encima de la mesa de café tirando sin querer unos papeles que había sobre esta. _"Uhm... tirar los papeles al suelo... y todo lo que hay en la mesa... y después tirarla a ella encima y empezar a quitarle la ropa y a... Merlín. Basta. Estamos aquí para intentar salir de este marrón, que nos ha caído. Así que centrate."_ Pensaba Draco mirando al techo.

-Es la tercera vez que lo dices.- Dijo Draco fríamente.

-Porque lo es. Esto es una catástrofe.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero estamos aquí para decidir que vamos a hacer y no para decir cosas que ya sabemos.- Respondió bastante molesto.

-A mi no me hables así. ADEMÁS DIGO LO QUE ME DA LA GANA.

-Pues en vez de quejarte podrías proponer alguna solución.

-ESTOY PENSANDO EN ELLO.

-Pues yo lo único que observo es que estas gritando.

-Si acaso me oyes, y siento que tú tengas problemas para hacer dos cosas a la vez, pero hay quienes hacer dos cosas a la vez no les supone ningún esfuerzo. Así que dejame en paz.- Le dijo la chica.

-Estas inaguantable.

-No más de lo que lo estas tú.- Los dos callaron y se miraron desafiantes.- Está claro que tú no puedes ir a mi casa porque a saber la que montarías.

-A saber la que montarías tú.

-Lo tengo.- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sorprendeme.- Dijo sin ningún ánimo.

-Podríamos secundar a Dumbledore. Y montar una sentada u organizar una manifestación para permitir que esos bichos pudieran convivir con nosotros. Yo la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo con él, no somos quienes para echarles de su hogar. Tendríamos que hacer pancartas, hablar con Dumbledore para que nos diera permiso, organizar las.- La mente de Hermione parecía estar en ebullición planeando todo tipo de estrategias a seguir para conseguir su propósito. "_De puta madre, me he colgado de una... ¿Revolucionaria.? Merlín. Otra colgada. Éramos pocos y parió Dumbledore."_ Pensó Draco mientras la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Para. ¿Tu te estas oyendo.¿Qué es esto otra cruzada de las tuyas.¿Piensas montar algo parecido a lo que hiciste con los elfos.?- Preguntó Draco con una voz demasiado chillona para el gusto del chico.

-Naturalmente.- Dijo con mucha convicción.

-Me niego. El hombre está como una verdadera cabra, a saber los animales que quiere tener por aquí paseándose a sus anchas.- Dijo Draco refiriéndose a Dumbledore.

-Pues tú deberías saberlo, ya que compartes casa con Neville.- Dijo Hermione haciendo hincapié en el hecho de que Draco no se preocupaba por lo que pasaba en Gryffindor.

-Yo no me preocupo por los perdedores. Además. ¿Por qué presupones que ha sido Neville.? El profesor chiflado no ha dicho nada sobre él. ¿No será que tú también crees que es torpe.?- Preguntó Draco maliciosamente.

-Todo el mundo le miraba a él.- Se excusó Hermione ligeramente turbada por haber desconfiadamente de su amigo y compañero durante todos esos años sin ningún hecho que lo culpase.

-Esto se lo tengo que contar a Blaise, Hermione Granger acusando a un compañero de su propia casa sin tener pruebas concluyentes.

-Que te jodan. Todo el mundo ha pensado lo mismo.

-Si, lo raro es que tú también lo hayas hecho.

-Nos estamos yendo del tema. El caso es que creo que deberíamos dividirnos las vacaciones, ir la mitad a tu casa, y la otra mitad a la mía.- Dijo Hermione tratando de que Draco se olvidase de su falta.

-¿Con que pretexto.?

-¿Cómo que con que pretexto.?- Preguntó Hermione extrañada.

-Sí, que qué les vamos a decir a nuestros viejos.

-Papa, mama¿Os importa que venga un amigo a pasar la mitad de las vacaciones de Navidad a casa y que la otra mitad yo vaya a la suya.?- Dijo con sorna Hermione.

-¿Qué.¿Cómo le voy a decir eso a mis padres.? Te recuerdo que te conocen, y saben que no nos llevamos bien. Lo saben muy bien.

-Supongo que no habrás escatimado en palabras contándoles todo sobre mí.- Dijo Hermione con un toque ligeramente sombrío que Draco captó al instante. _"Me odia. Me odia y lo sabe todo el mundo incluidos sus padres. ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que gustar la gente más complicada. Mi mejor amigo. Mi peor enemigo. Joder, es que parece que me gustan los extremos. Y lo peor de todo es que no hay nada más difícil que hacer que alguien que te ve como a una amiga te vea como algo más... bueno, eso lo conseguí. Pero ahora tengo que conseguir que alguien que me odia y al cual le repugno se de cuenta de que tampoco soy tan horrible. Porque no soy tan horrible. ¿Verdad.?"_ Pensaba Hermione mirando al suelo para que Draco no notase como le había turbado.

-No quiero aburrirles.- _"Si hombre, no tengo otra cosa que hacer más que contarles tu vida Granger. ¿Qué.? Se está refiriendo a si espío a esos tres. Será... Merlín... Cree que la espió para mi padre. No puede ser eso. O si. ¿Cómo puede pensar eso de mi.¿Cómo no va a pensarlo.? Lo habrías hecho, admítelo. Vale, lo habría hecho, claro que sería una estupidez."_ Pensó Draco que al final se atrevió a preguntar con un tono bastante hosco sobre lo que se estaba refiriendo la chica con ese comentario- ¿Qué estabas insinuando.?

-A nada en particular.- Respondió ella con el mismo tono que él solo que más cabreada.

-No hace falta que alguien como yo se dedique a espiar al trío de oro. Creo que todo el mundo mágico está al tanto de lo que ocurre entre vosotros.

-¿Cuándo he dicho yo algo así.?- Preguntó Hermione escupiendo las palabras. _"Así que era eso. Cree que creo que nos espía. Prefiero que piense eso antes de que piense que yo pienso lo que he pensado. Será gilipollas¿Cómo voy a pensar yo algo así.?... porque es lo más lógico. Sí, que Lucius, mano derecha de Voldemort le pida a su hijo que espíe a los amigos del peor enemigo de su señor. Lógica tiene. Pero de todas formas es cierto. Todo el mundo sabe todo lo referente a Harry. No tiene porque espiarnos"_ Pensó Hermione.

-Leo en ti como en un libro abierto, nena.- Dijo el chico. _"Prepotente. Arrogante... Agh. Me vuelve loca. Unas veces me lo comería a besos y otras le echaría las manos al cuello. De todas formas, conociéndote, dudo que puedas leer algo de lo que pienso. Oclumancia, nene, así que no me vengas con esas."_ Pensaba Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues está claro que está vez te has equivocado de libro.- Respondió Hermione con la misma arrogancia que había utilizado el chico. Se quedaron mirando calladamente.

De repente Blaise abrió la puerta y entró como un vendaval en la habitación sobresaltando a los dos chicos que se levantaron de los sofás inmediatamente pensando que los habían descubierto y que alguien había sorteado todos los hechizos que habían puesto para mantener en secreto su estancia allí, dejando así una discusión en la que ninguno de los dos iba a salir bien parado y que no estaban seguros de querer terminar por si descubrían aún más cosas de la otra persona que no les agradaba. Blaise estaba rojo. Demasiado rojo para ser un color natural.

-¿Qué te ha pasado.?- Draco se echo a reír sentándose al igual que Hermione solo que sin el suspiro de alivio que la chica emitió. Blaise se dejó caer en un sillón. Repartió cigarrillos e invocó alcohol como previniéndolos para lo que les tocaba escuchar.

-El alcohol está prohibido aquí.- Dijo Hermione severamente.

-Y una mierda, el alcohol en este momento es necesario.- Dijo Blaise.

-Nos vamos a acostumbrar a beber aquí y no vamos a hacer nada.- Explicó Hermione en el mismo tono, se veía a la legua que estaba cabreada.

-Para lo que nos sirve.- Dijo Draco totalmente calmado sin ningún rastro de la furia contenida, que momentos antes le había mostrado a Hermione sin que él mismo se diera cuenta. Hermione le dirigió una mirada hostil a Draco.- De todas formas, está va a ser la única vez, y solo porque parece que estamos ante una clase de emergencia. ¿Contenta.?

-¿Qué ha pasado.?- Preguntó Hermione ignorando la pregunta de Draco.

-Que ha perdido una apuesta.- Respondió Draco con superioridad por el aludido. Hermione le miró sin entender porque había llegado a esa conclusión.- Tiene la cara roja. Ha perdido una apuesta, eso ocurre cuando pierdes, es para que la persona con la que has apostado sepa que ha ganado. A saber lo que habrá apostado el chico este. Así que ya estas largando.- Explicó Draco a Hermione como si fuera algo que todo el mundo tendría que saber.

-El cabrón de Theodore tenía razón.- Dijo Blaise y se quedó callado, pensativo.

-Venga Blaise no te hagas de rogar y cuéntanos de una vez.

-Eso, deja de hacerte el interesante que aquí no hay nadie para que te vea.

-Pues el caso es que hace cosa de un mes, estando borrachos, por lo que la apuesta no tendría que tener valor, Theodore me picó con eso de que yo soy incapaz de mantener una relación seria... Bueno, de seria pasamos directamente a tener una relación con una sola persona durante dos meses. Elegí a Susan, mayorcita, para que no me creara muchos problemas en cuanto a lo de te quiero y todas esas chorradas, y que no me montara pollos estúpidos. El caso, que todo iba bien... bueno, medianamente bien hasta que esta tarde cuando regresaba a Sly desde el despacho de McGonagal me he topado con las gemelas de Hufflepuff.

-Puf... están tremendas.- Comentó Draco gesticulando con la mano.

-Normal, si una está bien la otra también lo estará.- Dijo Hermione bastante molesta por el comentario de Draco.

-Y ha sido mi perdición, a los diez minutos ya me lo estaba montando con ellas en el aula de pociones.- Continuó Blaise antes de que Hermione y Draco se sumieran en una de sus múltiples discusiones.

-Blaise.- Le espetó Hermione indignada por su trato con las mujeres. Se levantó mirándolo como si hubiera cometido un crimen. Draco se rió despectivamente.

-No te preocupes gatita, por ti sería hasta fiel.- Dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie también. Hermione se dejó caer sobre el suelo con sus rodillas ante el apelativo de Blaise.

-Un Malfoy nunca suplica, Granger.- Le dijo Draco.

-No estoy suplicando, es un gesto de impotencia.- Corrigió ella levantándose de nuevo.

-Así que el pequeño Draco tiene problemas.- Comentó Blaise divertido dando por terminada su copa. Draco se levantó para estar más o menos, más menos que más, a la misma altura que sus compañeros.

-Tú.- dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione.- la palabra impotencia esta prohibida, en cualquier contexto; y tú.- ahora se dirigía a Blaise.- ¿Vives acaso en Gryffindor.? Tiene diversos nombres, pero en ningún caso es pequeño Draco. Y dejad de hablar de mi polla.

-¿Qué polla.?- Preguntó Blaise mirando significativamente la entrepierna de Draco, en ese momento desprovista de tal atributo.

-Te voy a arrancar la cabeza a patadas.- Le amenazó, aunque más que una amenaza parecía una promesa.

-La violencia es la prostituta de los débiles.- Citó Hermione pedantemente.

-Pero que lista es mi gatita.- Le dijo Blaise a Hermione sentándose de nuevo.

-La violencia es el mejor arma contra el estrés. Adelante Malfoy.

-No me des ordenes.

-No te estoy dando una orden, te estoy permitiendo que le arranques la cabeza.

-Pensaba hacerlo con o sin tu consentimiento.

-¡Eh! Que estáis hablando de mi cabeza. Un poco de respeto.- Dijo Blaise mirando a los otros dos con cara de pocos amigos, totalmente fingida.

-Para lo que te sirve.- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Definitivamente la confianza da asco. Me voy a ver si veo a Theodore antes que a nadie y le pago.- Dijo levantándose de la silla con aire falsamente ofendido.

-La rojez desaparece cuando cumple su parte del trato.- Explicó Draco a Hermione antes de que ésta preguntara, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo imaginaba.

-No lo dudaba.

-Así que cuando el otro día nos dijiste eso de que intentabas ir en serio con Susan era mentira. ¿No.?- Preguntó Hermione con los brazos en la cintura a Blaise antes de que saliera por la puerta.

-Pues claro.- Respondió él como si fuera algo evidente.

-Joder tío, que susto me diste, ya creía que Granger te había comido la cabeza.- Comentó Draco con sincero alivio_. "Con que ya se la haya comido a uno de los dos es suficiente."_ Pensó Draco.

-Mi gatita tiene poder para eso y mucho más.

-Me voy a suicidar.- Dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.

-Pero hazlo cuando estés en tu cuerpo.- Recomendó Draco.

-No vayamos a privar al mundo de tu belleza y encantos.

-Exacto.

-Era un sarcasmo. ¿Eres tan tonto que no sabes reconocerlos.?

-Si es que os pasáis el día discutiendo.- Comentó Blaise cortando el inicio de una gran lista de pullas.

-Discutir es una forma como otra cualquiera de comunicarse.- Le indicó Draco a Blaise.

-Yo no me comunico discutiendo.- Se defendió Hermione.

-Cierto, tú lo haces gritando.- Atacó Draco.

-Me voy.- Anunció Hermione antes de que empezase a gritar o en su defecto a tirarle cosas a la cabeza.

-Eso huye.- Dijo Draco divertido

-Mi gatita no huye.

-Blaise, no me llames gatita. Y no soy nada tuyo.

-Mira que tienes temperamento.- Dijo Blaise acariciando la mejilla de Hermione.

-No pellizques mi mejilla.- Dijo Draco levantándose también.- Estropeas mi perfecto cutis.- Los tres se echaron a reír

-Bueno, Blaise¿qué te ha dicho McGonagal.?-Preguntó Hermione. Los tres por fin volvieron a sentarse, para seguir conversando un rato más.

-Nada, se ha dado por vencida. Éramos dos contra una. Creo que ha estado a punto de mandarle una imperdonable a Snape, tendríais que haberle visto la cara. Me ha dicho que tenía que devolver los medicamentos y que el castigo me lo impusiera Snape. Así que me he librado.

-¿Y que haces que estas aquí y no has ido a llevarle los medicamentos.?- Preguntó Hermione abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, ya que ella en su sano juicio jamás haría esperar a la profesora McGonagal, realmente, ni a ella ni a ningún otro.

-Le he dicho que ya me los había tomado.- Respondió Blaise.

-Pero si anoche estaban en tu cuarto.- Dijo Hermione. _"¿Qué.¿Cómo sabe eso.¿Cómo que anoche.¿Qué coño hacía anoche en el cuarto de Blaise.? Nada, no estaban haciendo nada, no seas paranoico, te pareces a la Comadreja. ¿Qué diría él en este caso.¿Es que está chica no sabe lo que significa la palabra decoro.? Sí, creo que es una gran aproximación. Da igual, en cuanto este a solas con Blaise le interrogo. Tendría que pillar Veritaserum por si acaso se le ocurre mentirme. Esto sí que es ser paranoico."_ Pensó Draco mirando con suspicacia a Blaise que no pudo ocultar una mueca divertida.

-Bueno, pero eso no lo sabe ella.- Explicó Blaise refiriéndose a los medicamentos. Hermione le miró con asco.

-¿Qué te costaba devolvérselos.?- Preguntó la chica intentando comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese sujeto.

-Volver a robarlo.-Contestó Blaise como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. Hermione bufó.

-Eres un caso perdido.- Dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.

-A buenas alturas te das cuenta.- Comentó Draco.

-Pero un caso muy mono ¿Verdad, Herm.?- Preguntó Blaise acercándose a la cara de Hermione mientras miraba de soslayo a Draco que tenía cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Sí, tanto como un chimpancé.- Le soltó Hermione zafándose del chico.- Lo tengo. Una apuesta.

-¿Qué.?- Dijeron los dos chicos a la vez. Mientras veían como Hermione empezaba a andar por la habitación murmurando cosas ininteligibles. Los chicos pasados unos segundos se miraron entre ellos preguntándose con la mirada si la chica se había vuelto loca de repente. Hermione se paró delante de ellos apoyando las manos en el respaldo del sofá y acercando su rostro a ellos.- Diles a tus padres que has perdido una apuesta y que tú has tenido que llevarme contigo la mitad de las vacaciones y tienes que pasar conmigo el resto.

-No tiene mucho sentido.- Dijo Draco evaluando la proposición de la chica.

-Ya. Porque tú y yo no apostaríamos en nada juntos.- Dijo ella dándose un manotazo en el muslo.

-Decidle, que unas de Raven en transformaciones os retaron a que ellas eran capaces de hacer una práctica mejor que vosotros y que perdisteis.- Ayudó Blaise.

-Eso no se lo cree nadie. La sabelotodo y la perfección personificada perdiendo una apuesta que tiene que ver con estudios. Aparte, que no vamos a transformaciones juntos.

-¿Por qué soy yo la sabelotodo.?- Dijo Hermione haciéndose la ofendida. _"Baja modesto que sube Malfoy. Este niño no debe ver su ego de lo alto que debe estar. Perfección personificada. Pues la verdad es que es bastante... no, no. Encima no le subas tú más el ego. Es que es mazo de rico... incluso cuando se mete conmigo, dios, esto roza el masoquismo."_

-Porque es un mote que te lo has ganado a pulso. Me duele el brazo de tanto levantarlo en clase.

-Yo diría que es de otra cosa.- _"No, ni siquiera se te va a pasar por la cabeza. Vas a seguir engañándote a ti misma. Draco es asexual en lo que respecta a tu cuerpo y ni siquiera te mira. ¿No era de eso de lo que te quejabas antes.? Joder, seguro que a estas alturas se conoce mi cuerpo mejor que yo misma. Maldito Blaise."_ Pensaba Hermione poniendo caras extrañas. _"Bueno, si, también. No te lo voy a negar. Claro que si Granger pregunta me baño, me cambio, me ponía los tampax con los ojos cerrados. Y jamás he tocado su cuerpo, nada, nada en absoluto. Llevo toda la vida mintiendo, pero esto, no se porque me da, que no se lo va a tragar."_ Pensó Draco poniendo una cara un tanto lasciva de la cual Hermione sumida en sus extraños pensamientos no se apercibió. Tanto la dueña del cuerpo al que se refería Blaise, como el alquilado actual, decidieron pasar por alto ese comentario y regresar al tema por el que realmente estaban allí.

-A ver, lo de la apuesta me ha gustado. Creo que si le digo a mi padre, que Granger y yo nos apostamos quien sacaba mejor nota en una poción y que los términos de esta es que ella pasara unas navidades con una familia de magos de verdad, la mía, si perdía y que yo la pasara con muggles si era yo el que no sacaba tan buena nota. Colaría, le podría decir que la culpa era del gilipollas de Potter que tiene una potra increíble sacó la mejor nota. ¿Qué os parece.?- Explicó Draco.

-Primero. Harry no tiene potra, es bueno.- Empezó Hermione. Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí sin hacerla el menos caso.- Segundo, yo no soy tan estúpida como para hacer una apuesta en la que gane o pierda tenga que pasar tiempo contigo. Tercero, creo que ni siquiera tú eres tan estúpido, aunque lo mismo me equivoco.

-Ves, una sabelotodo insufrible que siempre tiene que tener razón.- Draco se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y puso un brazo tapando sus ojos. _"Pero una sabelotodo que está tremendamente buena y a la que salga de este cuerpo la voy a llenar de besos de arriba a abajo... y alguna que otra cosa más. Si es que me miro y me pongo, es irremediable. Y eso que después de tanto tiempo rondando por este cuerpo ya debería haberme acostumbrado. Mira que es lista la condenada, no se le escapa ni una. Y lo de perder una apuesta ha sido genial, es la única forma de que mi padre admita que yo lleve a una sangre sucia a casa. Es odiosa... ¿Por qué se le tienen que ocurrir a ella las cosas.? Porque tú te pasas la mayor parte del tiempo celoso, ideando ideas para cargarte a todo aquel que se le pueda acercar mínimamente, ideando insultos para poder hablar con ella, pensando en su cuerpo... vamos, que piensas de todo menos lo que tienes que pensar. Si es que este cuerpo me vuelve loco es para..."_ Draco dejó que sus pensamientos siguieran por senderos algo pecaminosos.

-No hables ahora, está concentrándose, ya sabes que es incapaz de hacer dos cosas a la vez.- Susurró Hermione a Blaise. _"Ahí, nena, mejor no te digo en lo que estoy pensando porque escandalizarías. Bueno, a estas alturas del partido, me da que ya no te escandalizas por nada."_ Los dos se echaron a reír y Draco les miró con odio cuando se quitó el brazo que tapaba sus ojos.- Espécimen de cerebro simplificado.- Esto Hermione lo dijo bien alto _"Esto va por lo de sabelotodo insufrible. Malfoy, no deberías meterte con tus superiores... eso ha quedado muy Sly. Cuando vuelva a mi cuerpo mis amigos van a flipar. De todas formas mola ser así, y además, es en clave de broma. Dios me están poseyendo. Dentro de poco me tirare a todo lo que se mueva. Joder. Mierda, no digas palabrotas. Lo que te faltaba. Que leches, desde que estoy en este cuerpo no paro de decirlas... y de pensarlas."_ Pensó Hermione mirando a Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa sabiéndose ganadora de ese asalto. Draco movió hacia los lados la cabeza varias veces.

-No noto como el cerebro se balancea en mi cabeza, así que no debe ser tan simplificado.

-Bah, me decepcionas, ha sido una respuesta muy mala.- Dijo Blaise. _"Luego dice que no le amenace... si lo está pidiendo a gritos. Vale, Draco, ha llegado el final, a partir de este momento vas a concentrarte en insultos y en pensar en algo que no haga raro ver a una sangre sucia en tu casa. Se acabo eso de pensar lo que sería tener este cuerpo debajo del tuyo retorciéndose de placer... ¿En que habíamos quedado.? Maldita mente calenturienta que no me abandona."_

-Bueno, niños, a lo que íbamos, tenemos que pensar en que decir al padre de Malfoy.

-¿Qué les vas a decir a los tuyos.?- Preguntó Blaise a Hermione.

-Que es un amigo.

-¿Así que no saben nada de mi, ni de que me odias.?- Preguntó Draco. _"Malfoy, guapo, lo de que te odio no podía ser más falso... bueno... de vez en cuando sí que odio.."_ Pensó Hermione mirándolo.

-Mierda, sí. Bueno, les puedo decir que es un castigo de Dumbledore_.- "Así que habla de mí. Hasta sus padres saben de mi existencia. Eso no es nada bueno. Solo te habrá puesto a parir. Mejor que hable de mi aunque sea mal que no que no hable de mi en absoluto. Algo es algo. Draco, cada vez te conformas con menos."_ Pensó Draco algo optimista. Se quedaron en silencio pensando en que podrían decirle al padre de Draco para que colara lo de la apuesta.

-Lo tengo. Lo sé.- Dijo Draco poniéndose en pie. Los otros dos le miraron desde sus respectivos asientos.- Bueno, es algo enrevesado. Veréis. Fiesta monumental de todas las casa.

-Eso me gusta.- Hermione envió una dura mirada a Blaise.

-Alcohol y demás, por lo que al final acabamos con un reto. Los jugadores serían un representante de todas las casas.

-Eso no.

-Granger, estoy hablando, espera a que acabe.

-¡Eh! Que no es para ponerse así.- Le dijo la chica.

-El caso, perdemos porque a mitad de las pruebas nos enzarzamos en un duelo y pasamos de seguir el rollo de los retos. Mis viejos saben que nos va la marcha, nena.- Explicó Draco a Hermione, que se obligó a poner un gesto hosco por el apelativo y el comentario con a saber que sentido que le había proferido el chico.- Naturalmente al principio de las pruebas se escribe que es lo que más odiaría hacer cada participante en vacaciones, ello supervisado, claro. ¿Y que es lo que más podríamos odiar.? Soportarnos en vacaciones.- Concluyó Draco sentándose elegantemente en el sillón.

-Menos mal que solo era enrevesado.- Comentó Hermione.

-¿Se os ocurre algo mejor.?- Preguntó Draco de mala manera.

-Son tus padres, tú sabrás.- Dijo Hermione cansada.- Me voy ya, estoy cansada, voy a ver si me hecho la siesta antes de cenar. Me duele la cabeza.

-Me voy contigo, gatita. Tengo un método infalible para quitarte ese dolor de cabeza.- Hermione hizo un ademán de decir algo, sin embargo, en el último momento decidió dedicarle una mirada muy poco amigable a Blaise antes de salir por la puerta. Blaise miró a Draco y se encogió de hombros mientras que Draco hacía el gesto del avada kadavra con la mano en dirección a Blaise, quien se rió. _"Ríete, pero tócala y te mato." _Pensó Draco antes de levantarse y salir él también de la habitación.

Los días siguientes Draco y Hermione no tenían la cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera que la otra persona conociera su casa, los nombres de todos los familiares, apodos, formas de comportarse con sus progenitores, costumbres, rutinas y demás, es decir, que no tuvieron tiempo para darse celos, con premeditación o alevosía o sin ellas. Y el tiempo que pasaban separados era para ir a las distintas clases. Vamos, que los dos estaban de un humor de perros al tener que pasar todos los días un examen de la vida del otro. Draco se exasperaba con que Hermione no se supiera ubicar ni habiendo hecho un hechizo en el que le mostraba una visión de su casa (bueno, de casi toda la casa.) Y Hermione a su vez se exasperaba cada vez que Draco hacía un comentario, despectivo naturalmente, acerca de los cachivaches muggle, como él los llamaba.

-Dejame leer la carta que pretendes enviarle a tus padres.

-Es personal.

-Ya. Por eso la quiero.- Draco la miró con cara de serás cotilla sin ninguna intención de darle la carta. Así que la chica añadió.- Es para saber algo más sobre la relación que tienes con tus padres, imbécil. En nada me interesa tus asuntos "personales" toma ten la mía.

-No quiero la tuya para nada.

-Pero así sabrás como me llevo con ellos.

-Agh. De acuerdo.- Se intercambiaron las cartas.

Buenas,

Esto va para que luego no os quejéis de que no escribo. Bueno, tengo noticias buenas y noticias malas. La buena es que a Gryffindor les han descalificado en Quidditch. La mala es que a nosotros también. Lo bueno de esto es que mama no se tendrá que preocupar más por si me da por caerme de la escoba (en fin.) La sangre sucia sigue igual de empollona que siempre, y me ha conseguido superar en pociones... eso es malo. Ya, aplicate y todo ese rollo. ¿Si me lo digo aquí me evitaré escucharlo estas vacaciones.? Supongo que no. Por aquí todo sigue igual.

Así que nada, me despido, no sin antes decir que he visto que han sacado la nueva Nimbus y que está muy guapa. Por si no habéis entendido este comentario tan sutil... quiero la Nimbus para Navidades. Pues eso, que ya nos veremos en algunos días.

Saludos.

PD: La sangre sucia vendrá a pasar las vacaciones hasta el día veintisiete de Diciembre, he perdido una apuesta... bueno, ella también. La culpa es totalmente suya, así que os la llevo para que le deis su merecido, en realidad os estoy haciendo un favor. Os contaría la historia entera, pero creo que esperare vuestra carta para que me explique y haceros sufrir un poco más. ¿Hay algún problema con eso.?

Queridos mamá y papá:

Os escribo porque tenía que deciros una cosa. Sé que no os va a gustar. El caso es que un chico y yo del colegio no nos llevamos nada bien. Por no decir fatal. Y nos pillaron en un duelo. Sí, están prohibidos, pero la culpa es suya, él empezó a lanzarme hechizos, yo lo único que hice fue defenderme. No quería pasarme dos semanas en la enfermería. El caso es que no me creyeron, o por lo menos no del todo. Así que el profesor Dumbledore para que solucionemos nuestros problemas cree que es necesario que compartamos nuestro tiempo juntos. Así que como castigo nos ha impuesto pasar las vacaciones de Navidad juntos, pensábamos pasarlas en el colegio, pero como ya os habrán informado, el colegio cierra, por lo que habíamos pensado pasar del veintisiete de Diciembre hasta el seis de Enero en casa del chico. El chico es Draco Malfoy. No os preocupéis, en el fondo no es tan horrible como os lo he descrito, vamos, que no nos odia mucho. Creo. Y además, nos vamos a comportar.

Os echo muchísimo de menos y estoy deseando veros, no sabéis cuanto. Por aquí todo más o menos bien, Ron y yo nos hemos peleado y ya ni nos hablamos... con Harry todo normal, como siempre, es un cielo. Sigue saliendo con Ginny y se les ve muy bien. Pero ya os contaré más cosas cuando llegue.

Os quiero. Muchos besos.

-¿Qué clase de carta es esta.? Parece que estuvieras hablando con tus colegas.- Dijo Hermione nada más terminar de leer la carta que había escrito Draco.

-¿Se puede ser más cursi.? Mira que eres sentimentaloide.- Dijo Draco comentando la de la chica.

-Primero, creo que esa palabra ni siquiera existe, y segundo. Sí, puedo ser mucho más cursi. Por cierto, eres un cobarde. Se lo dices en el posdata.

-Claro, así piensan en un principio que les escribo sin ninguna razón aparente. Bueno, cuéntame como son tus padres. Preguntó Draco cambiando de tema.

-Bueno, pues mi padre es bastante serio, pero muy cariñoso.

-¿Otro tío más dándome abrazos.?

-Pues mi madre también es cariñosa, tod.

-¿Está buena.?- Le cortó Draco sonriendo maliciosamente. _"Será cerdo. Cada vez se parece más a Blaise, si es que están todos cortados con el mismo patrón. ¿Y si se lía con mi madre.? Está de coña, no se le ocurriría liarse con mi madre. Creo. Maldito gusano viola amigas y destroza hogares."_ Pensó Hermione mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-Vete a la mierda, es mi madre.- Le dijo Hermione. "_Si, ya, solo lo hago para hacerte rabias... además, con una Granger me sobra y me basta, nena. Además dudo que tu madre esté tan buena como tú."_ Pensó Draco.

-¿Y eso que importa.?

-Es muggle. Odias a los muggle.

-Ahora no le haría ascos a nada.

-A la que le estas dando asco es a mi. Y no te acerques a mi madre.

-Nena, no sabes apreciar una broma.

-Nene, no me fío de lo que pesa sobre tus hombros.

-Pues ahora mismo estas tú.- Dijo Draco con doble sentido. Sentido que la chica no pilló.

-El caso, que no te acerques a mi madre. Nos vamos de tema, para variar. No sé que contarte de mis padres. Lo más probable es que se me vayan ocurriendo las cosas sobre la marcha. ¿Cómo son los tuyos.?- Preguntó Hermione intentando alejar de la mente del chico a su madre.

-Peculiares.- Respondió Draco evasivo.

-¿Puedes ser menos conciso.?

-Sí. Son padres.- Dijo él demostrándolo.

-Muy graciosos. Habla.- Exigió Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.

-Granger. No me des ordenes. No sé como te lo tengo que decir. ¿Necesitas un croquis.?

-Malfoy, no tenemos tiempo para perderlo discutiendo. Así que si a su real majestad no le importa, podría decirme de una soberana vez como son sus padres.

-Así me gusta, Granger. Aunque eres un poco cortita, has tardado un mes en saber como tratarme.

-Una palabra más y me hago una bolso con tu serpiente.- Dijo la chica amenazándolo con un dedo.

-¿Cómo está Namuras.?- Preguntó Draco preocupado porque no había preguntado por su serpiente desde hacia un tiempo, no por la amenaza de la chica. Ya que conociendo a Hermione sería incapaz de hacer daño a un animal indefenso, aunque éste en concreto se hubiese dedicado durante su primer año de estancia en Hogwarts a morder a todo Slytherin que se cruzase en su camino.

-Bien. Y ahora responde. No espera. ¿Cómo está Crook.?- Preguntó la chica antes de que se le olvidara.

-Gordo como un ceporro.- Respondió Draco sonriendo.

-No sé para que pregunto. Ahora lo de tus padres.

-Pues mis padres son... unos cachondos.- Dijo Draco. Hermione se quedó muy sorprendida con la respuesta.

-¿QUÉ.?

-Oye Granger, si vas a empezar a gritar será mejor que dejemos esto.

-Quieres dejar de evadir el tema y responder de una vez, me voy a hacer vieja.

-Merlín, lo que hay que aguantar. Bueno, pues mi padre y yo nos parecemos bastante, tenemos el mismo sentido de humor. Y mi madre siempre esta haciendo cosas, organizando bailes, eventos, todo ese tipo de cosas, sobretodo en Navidades. Se parece a ti solo que sin el carácter humanitario.

-Cada vez me descojono mas contigo.- Dijo Hermione irónicamente.

-Y no nos damos abrazos y esas cosas, solo uno a la llegada y otro a la vuelta. Fin.

-Que sí, pesado.- Dijo Hermione haciendo que la casa de Draco se apareciera ante ella mientras que Draco cogía un Bloc que le había hecho Hermione donde aparecían todos los aparatos muggle con sus respectivas fotos y funciones, dando por terminada la conversación.

Hermione había quedado con los chicos, ya los chicos no eran esas dos personas con las que había crecido pertenecientes a su casa, sino que eran los que hasta ese curso fueron sus enemigos, en especial uno de ellos, para recoger todas las cosas de esa habitación y quitar todos los hechizos, es decir, dejar todo como estaba antes de que ellos hubieran ocupado ese espacio, ya que al día siguiente partían en tren para Londres. Hermione oía las voces de sus compañeros desde el pasillo.

-Tú eres mucho más degenerado que yo.- Oyó que decía Malfoy. _"Eso no lo dudaba."_ Pensó Hermione mientras recorría el pasillo lo más silenciosamente posible.

-Que dices. Yo al menos he tenido la decencia de no liarme con cinco chicas en una misma noche, sin que hubiese fiesta en Sly, claro.- Dijo Blaise falsamente escandalizado. Hermione se paró en el marco de la puerta que había abierto muy silenciosamente. Desde ahí podía ver las cabezas de los dos chicos sobresaliendo del sofá en el que estaban sentados. _"Ya podrían haber empezado ellos dos. No, son Sly, no van a hacer ellos más que el resto, no vaya a ser que se hernien." _Pensó Hermione acomodándose en su lugar de escucha.

-Pasaba por una mala época. De todas formas yo era un angelito hasta que te conocí.- Se excusó Draco.

-Nos conocimos con tres años.- Le recordó Blaise.

-Pues, desde ese momento me perturbaste. Y ahora fijate como estoy.- Apuntó Draco. Vio como se llevaba a la boca una copa. _"Yo es que no sé para quien hablo. Ya les dije que aquí no se bebía. Son Sly, les pones una norma, y no son felices hasta que no se la saltan."_ Pensó Hermione algo molesta.

-De todas forma tu de angelito no has tenido nada, ni siquiera cuando naciste.

-Blaise, no sabes lo que dices, yo era un niño perfecto en todos los sentidos.- Dijo Draco. _"Y lo sigues siendo, guapo."_

-¿Perfecto.? Te recuerdo cuando me measte encima.- Hermione se tuvo que tapar la boca para no empezar a reírse ante la acusación de Blaise.

-Joder, fue sin querer. ¿Siempre tienes que sacar el mismo tema.?

-Serás falso, lo hiciste aposta.

-Me quitaste mi Snitch y la soltaste.

-Tampoco era para mearme, y luego resulta que él que te perturbó fui yo.-Hermione vio como Blaise negaba con la cabeza. La verdad es que Hermione no tenía pensado espiarles... o por lo menos no durante tanto tiempo, pero era la primera vez que veía a Draco tal y como era con su amigo. Cuando ella estaba presente estaba más tenso, más frío. Sin embargo, en ese momento se le veía relajado y divertido, y eso que desde su posición no podía ver su cara.

-¿Y cuando tú me tiraste la piedra.?- Ahora fue el turno de Draco para hacerle recordar a Blaise.

-Intentabas tirarte a mi hermana

-Y lo habría conseguido en ese momento. Por tu culpa tuve que esperar al verano siguiente.-Dijo con un tono de pesar.

-Tenía trece años, la ibas a pervertir. Ella no es Sly, va a un puto colegio solo de chicas.- _"¿Trece años.? Pero... Por Dios, has visto a Blaise con niñas más pequeñas. Ya, pero no se las tira... no delante de ti, especifiquemos."_ Pensaba Hermione mientras ponía cara de póquer.

-No me jodas Blaise que te has follado a gente más pequeña. Además era tu hermana, la traté con especial cuidado.- _"Solo faltaba."_ Pensó Hermione sin saber muy bien si quería seguir escuchando esa conversación, pero sin moverse de su sitio.

-Empiezo a pensar que somos mazo de promiscuos. Perder la virginidad a los doce.- _"¿Qué.¿A los doce.? Pero si a esa edad tendrían que estar jugando a los coches.?... si es que saben lo que es un coche. Estos niños no han tenido infancia. Jod."_ Cortó rápidamente sus pensamientos Hermione.

-Claro, luego piensas en Granger que sigue siendo virgen con dieciocho años... no me extraña que nos vea como a unos degenerados.- Comentó Draco. "_Dejad de hablar de mí. Además, yo en ningún momento he dicho que fuera virgen o que lo dejara de ser."_

-¿Sigue siendo virgen.?- Preguntó Blaise. _"Pues sí¿Qué pasa.? Ni que fuera un crimen."_ Pensaba Hermione mientras se iba acercando sigilosamente a ellos.

-Estoy casi seguro. Lo que no quiero ni saber es como acabara cuando salga de Sly. Seguro que la estas pervirtiendo.- _"hombre, depende de lo que entiendas por pervertir. Tocarme no me ha tocado ni un pelo, pero después de lo que he visto y oído creo que no volveré a ser la misma."_

-Ni que eso fuera algo malo.

-No sé que dirán sus amigos al respecto.- Dijo Draco riendo pensando en Harry y Ron cuando comprobaran los cambios que la chica había sufrido durante su estancia en Slytherin.

-Estarán encantados.- Concluyó Blaise. En ese momento Hermione decidió que ya había escuchado suficiente, y que realmente no quería saber nada más sobre ella y su virginidad, y menos si la opinión venía de esos dos. Así que terminó de acercarse a ellos pasando sus brazos por encima de los hombros de los dos chicos, que se sobresaltaron.

-Que monos, Ahora sí que sé que os lleváis bien.- Dijo con un tono infantil. Ambos chicos pusieron cara de asco.- He decidido interrumpiros antes de que oyese algo sobre mi persona que no quisiera oír.

-¿Desde cuando llevas escuchando.?- Preguntó Draco con el rostro mucho más pálido de lo normal. "_Lo sabe. Sabe que me gusta. Tierra trágame. Si es que solo a mi se me ocurre ponerme a hablar de ella cuando hemos quedado. Mira que eres estúpido. Vas a ser el hazmerreír de todo Slytherin... de todo el colegio. Y seguro que me da la patada delante de Blaise. Si lo sabe le mando un Obliviati y todo solucionado." _Pensó Draco.- No sabes que es de mala educación espiar y oír conversaciones ajenas.

-Joder, para una vez que veo como os comportáis entre vosotros.- Dijo con voz melosa, todo lo melosa que puede llegar a ser la voz de Draco, claro.

-¿Cuánto llevas allí.?- Volvió a preguntar Draco con un tono muy duro. Hermione se quedó bastante sorprendida por el tono del chico. Y supuso que, evidentemente, había algo de lo que habían tratado en la conversación que no quería que ella escuchara y aunque estuvo a punto de aprovecharse de esa situación y tomar el pelo a Draco, se lo pensó mejor cuando vio el gesto de este.

-Yo. Bueno, cuando habéis estado comentando batallitas de cuando erais pequeños.- Dijo ella seriamente, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Draco destensó el cuerpo completamente relajándose por las palabras de la chica.- ¿Le measte encima.? Eres de lo más rencoroso.

-Y vengativo.- Añadió Blaise.

-Y hostil.- Siguió Hermione.

-¿Y desde cuando eso es algo malo.?- Preguntó Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vosotros eso del bien y el mal no lo tenéis nada claro. ¿Verdad.?- Dijo Hermione suspirando.

-El bien y el mal es subjetivo. Y ahora vamos a ponernos con la poción porque sino no vamos a salir de ésta en la vida, y eso si que sería malo. Además tenemos que acabarla hoy, porque no pienso dejar una poción a medias durante dos semanas, a saber los efectos que tendría. Así que Blaise, te quedas y ayudas o te largas a molestar a otro lado.

-Hala, que os sea leve.- Dijo mientras se iba riendo.

Draco y Blaise se encontraron en uno de los pasillos del tren. Se saludaron con un pequeño insulto, lo normal entre ellos últimamente. Cuando Blaise iba a sobrepasarle Draco le hizo una seña disimulada para que le siguiera en silencio. Por lo que el amigo de este hizo lo propio y le siguió, naturalmente no perdió la oportunidad de meterse un rato con él. Draco acabó llegando a los lavabos de los chicos pasando antes de Blaise ligeramente mosqueado por los comentarios del que se hacía llamar su amigo.

-Blaise, tu no aprendes, deja de meterte conmigo cada vez que me ves.- Le dijo cuando terminó de cerrar la puerta y encantarla.

-¡Ah! No haber elegido una sangre sucia para cambiar de cuerpo.- Dijo Blaise.

-Primero, yo no he elegido nada, segundo a ti lo de que sea sangre sucia te da exactamente igual. Y tercero vengo a hablar de la niña en cuestión.- Dijo Draco con un tono más serio de lo normal

-Bien.

-Como se te ocurra repetir una sola silaba de lo que vamos a hablar te juro que acabo con tu vida.

-vale.

-Lo estoy diciendo en serio.

-Que sí, leches, terminemos con esto de una vez que estamos jugando una partida de póquer. Por cierto, que sepas que vas perdiendo.

-Maldita Granger.

-Si es que se acaba de enterar de que existe el póquer mágico. Se lo he explicado hace un rato, pero creo que no lo ha pillado del todo. Venga suelta.

-Mira dejalo, es una chorrada.- Dijo Draco arrepintiéndose de haber querido hablar con Blaise de ese tema.

-Esto... ¿Te estas haciendo de rogar o quieres que lo deje pasar.?

-No lo tengo muy claro. ¿Qué crees que debo hacer con Granger.?

-¿Cómo colega.¿Cómo Slytherin.¿O como sangre pura hijo de un mortífago.?- Draco le miró extrañado, así que decidió responderse a si mismo.- como colega... es la tía de tu vida, a por ella a saco, hasta el final. Como Slytherin... follátela, y se te pasara esa rallada extraña que tienes en la cabeza. Cómo sangre pura hijo de mortífago... ¿pero en que estas pensando.? Es una sangre sucia. Matala... y luego si acaso te la tiras.

-Lo último ha sido grotesco.- _"¿Cómo se me ha podido ocurrir preguntarle algo a Blaise.? Cada vez estoy peor."_

-Ya. Es esta mente, que se me subleva.

-Yo creo que más bien la que se subleva muy de vez en cuando es la parte cuerda.

-Buena suerte en las vacaciones. Me piro que estos deben estar pensando que me estoy tirando a medio colegio.- Se rió Blaise.- Tu en el mundo muggle, de coña.

-Pero que sólo vas a estar la mitad de las vacaciones.- Le advirtió Draco.

-Ya os haré alguna visita.- Dijo Blaise.

-No.- Prohibió Draco.

-Herm, me ha invitado.- Blaise sonrió y salió del cuarto de baño.

-Si es que he perdido todo tipo de respeto.- Se dijo mirándose en el espejo.

Buenas:

Pues sí, aquí esta otro capi más. Y si, he vuelto a tardar siglos en subirlo, lo siento.

Las cartas son horribles, escribí unas cuantas y estas eran las mejores, así que os podéis imaginar el resto. Sé que el titulo da muchas pistas pero es que me molo. (También sé que sigo siendo malísima con los títulos... que se le va a hacer.) sé que en este capi no pasan cosas muy interesantes y que a lo mejor he sido un poco brusca al final, pero es que he ido un poco a marchas forzadas, me voy mañana y sino iba a tardar una semana en subirlo.

Bueno, pues nada más, espero que lo disfrutéis y que os haya gustado.

Un besazo muy grande para todos.


End file.
